yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Bahriye Kaymakamı Süleyman Nutki
Çocuk babasının mesleğine girmek arzusunu duyar. Özellikle benim gibi altı yedi yaşından itibaren babasıyla harp gemisi içinde günlerce vakit geçiren bir çocuk, bir çok sanat örneği ve her ne tarafına bakılır ise saatlerce derin düşüncelere sebep olan bu Nuh teknesinde 1 ömür geçirmeye nasıl razı ve talip olmaz ? Pek ufak iken gayet muhteşem bir merasim ile Kadı Mektebi'ne devam etmeye başlayıp burada Kuran'ı hatim ettikten sonra Fındık Hoca'nın Yeniçeşme'deki mektebine girdim. Burada Kuran'ı ezberlemeye başlayıp bir buçuk sahife ilerlediğimde bir kuvvet ve güven doğdu. Beş altı cüzü ezberlemiştim ki annemin kaybıyla evimizde ortaya çıkan değişiklik benim tutmak istediğim mesleğe yegane engel oluşturdu. Bir an önce asker olup bu evden uzaklaşmak ihtiyacını hissediyordum. Bu fikrin sevkiyle ders yılı başlarında Galata Rüştiyesi'ne imtihan ile girdim. O meşhur büyük Hocapaşa yangınında 2 bu mektebe devam etmekte bulunduğumu hatırlıyorum. 1854 yılında doğduğum Tezkire-i Osmanîye'mde3 gösterildiğine kıyasla bu sıra on iki yaşında bulunduğum anlaşılır. Bu okulda bir sene bulundum. Babamın Musul Vapuru süvariliği ile Adalar Denizi'ne memur olduğunu anlayınca zoraki kararımı aldım. Babamın ayrılmasından önce Bahriye Mektebi talebesi arasına dahil olmak çarelerini araştırmaya ve bu hususta babamın kılavuzluğunu ve yardımını kazanmaya çalıştım. 1866 senesi başlarında dört mektebin idadiye (lise) sınıfları Galatasaray denilen mektepte birleştirilmiş ve çağdaş bir intizam ve düzene kavuşmuştu 5 . Bu mektebin Bahriye Rüşdiyesi'ne (ortaokul) girmek için Dâr-ı Şûrây-ı Askerî'de 6 açılan imtihana dahil oldum, ne yazık ki şahsi bilgilerim yetersiz görülerek kabul edilmedim. Bu kederli günleri Büyük Maçuna 7 yanında rıhtıma bağlı olan ve yolculuk donatımını tamamlanmak üzere bulunan Musul Vapuru'nda geçiriyordum. Bu geminin ebadında ve sisteminde bulunan Seyyar Vapuru8 dahi Musul'un bordasında sefere hazırlanmakta olup süvarisi Hafız Kapudan benim gösterdiğim ruh durumu ve ümitsizliğe pek ziyade ilgi göstererek babama, zamanın en sözü geçen ileri gelenlerinden olup Kapudan Paşalık'la yücelen Mehmed Ali Paşa'ya 9 durumun anlatılarak benim mektebe kayıt ve kabulüme çare bulunabileceğini ısrarla beyan ettiği halde gariptir babam bu girişimi yapmaya cesaret gösteremiyordu. Vapurların donatımı tamamlanarak mühimmatlarını almakta oldukları son günlerin birinde bir çavuş gelerek Kapudan Paşa hazretlerinin gemileri teftiş etmek için gelmekte olduklarını haber vermesi üzerine büyük telaş doğdu. Süvari ve subaylar resmi elbiselerini giymiş ve kılıçlarını kuşandıkları halde askerle beraber selamlama taburuna dizildiler. Bu telaş arasında Hafız Kapudan babama, çocuk için Kapudan Paşa'ya durumu anlatacak ele büyük bir fırsat düştüğünü hatırlatmaktan geri durmuyordu. Bu ne iyiliksever ve girişken şahıs idi. Hafız Kapudan adı, hatırımda ebedi yaşayacaktır. Kapudan Paşa hazretlerinin, o itibarı büyük, şan ve şerefi büyük olan şahsın saldan gemilere girmesi mümkün olamayacağı anlaşıldığından süvariler rıhtıma çıkarak gemilerinin kıç taraflarında tabura geçtiler. Paşanın arkasında bir çok binbaşı, yarbay, albay ve memur gelmekte ve paşa tarafından sorulan suallere lazım gelen cevaplar verilmekteydi. Paşa yaklaştı, kumandan süvarileri takdim etti, ben bir adım geride idim. Paşa "Kapudan çocuk size ne kadar benziyor" demesi üzerine babam bu sözden cesaret alarak "Efendim, annesi vefat etti. Yüce Bahriye mesleğine girmeyi arzu gösterir. Mektebe kayıt ve kabulünü rica ederim." gibi bir kaç merhamet dilercesine sözler sarf etti. Derhal paşa arkada bulunan mühür-dârı 10 Galip Paşa'ya "Yazınız, mektebe kabul etsinler." buyurdular. İşte bu kahramanlığın koruyucusu emir üzerine ertesi gün Galatasarayı'nda hafif bir imtihanın arkasından İhtiyat Birinci Sınıfı'na dahil edildim. Yüz altmış çocuktan ibaret olan bu sınıfın, boy sırasına göre kayıt yapılmasından dolayı altıncı takımının onbaşısı olarak atanmıştım. Yeni teşkil edilmiş olan bu okulda her milletten öğrenci vardı. Onbeş onaltı yaşlarında olan Bulgarlar, Rumlar ve Yahudiler'in mevcut olduğunu ve Yahudiler için ayrıca bir lokanta mevcut olduğunu hatırlıyorum. Bir sene bu okulda bulundum. Sınavdan sonra yine her okulun idâdîleri (liseleri) kendi okullarına geri gönderdiklerinden biz de Heybeliada'daki okula gittik ki yıl 1867 idi. 11 Bu okulun Nazırı Liva Eşref Paşa 12idi. Dahili düzen ve kuralları Galatasaray Mektebi'ne oranla pek aşağı idi. Yatakhanelerdeki yorganın adedi, çocukların adedinden daha az miktarda olduğundan koğuşa geç gelen yorgansız yatmak zorunda kalırdı. Bu durum çok devam etmedi, Mekteb Nazırı Mirliva Said Paşa 13tayin kılındı. Her şeyde bir düzen ve yenilik ortaya çıktı. İngiltere'den öğretmenler ve eğitimciler çağrıldı. Öğrencilerden ilerlemeye kabiliyeti olmayanlar çıkarılarak, sınıflar arasında karşılıklı bir itibar oluşturuldu. 1873 yılında Harbiye üçüncü sınıfına geçerek Hüdavendigar Eğitim Fırkateyni'yle14 denize çıktık. Gemide iki sınıf vardı. Seyr-i sefain öğretmeni İstvin (Steven) isminde bir ihtiyar İngiliz albayı idi. Mektebde teorik olarak gördüğümüz seyr-i sefain ve heyet-i bahriyenin uygulamalı eğitimini görüyor ve denizde emniyet hususunda İngiliz gemilerindeki kaidelere uygun hareket ediliyordu. Bu tarihte Kayserili Ahmed Paşa15 Bahriye Nazırı bulunuyor idi. Selefi olan Mahmud Paşa'nın16 başladığı bahriye konusundaki yenileşme ve düzenlemeleri devam ettirmeye ve genişletmeye çalıştı. Zamanın güzel ahşap firkateyni olan eğitim sefinesi süvarisi Mahmud Paşa'nın yetiştirdiği Giridli Faik Paşa ve komodoru Albay yahut Üç Anbarlı Süvarisi olan Selim Bey idi, halk dilinde Gavur Selim Bey lakabıyla meşhur idi. Yelken devrinin meşhur kaptanlarından olan bu meşhur şahıs, umuma iyi bir örnek gösterecek tavır ve tarzda idi. Aslen Sakız Adası dönmelerinden bulunması sebebiyle "gavur" lakabıyla adlandırılmıştır. Bu devre kadar gelen bahriye üst rütbeli subaylarına ve albay, yarbay ve binbaşılara garip olduğu kadar kaba bir takım lakaplar verildiği meşhur idi. İstanbul'dan kalkıp Çanakkale'ye ulaşıncaya kadar mürettebatın gruplandırılması ve seçimi, her birine vazifeler tayini gibi ilk düzenlemelerle (vakit) geçti. Kale'de bir aydan fazla kaldık ve İstanbul'u ziyarete gelen İran Şahı'na hoş geldin merasimi yapıldı 17 ve bu merasimin bitiminden sonra denize çıkılıp Selanik ve Golos'a uğranılarak Arnavudluk sahilinde Vivar'a gidilip günlerce kalındı. Bu deniz yolunun büyük bir kısmını yelken ile gittiğimizi söylemezsem, seferin önem ve zorluğu hakkıyla takdir olunamaz. Mesela Hüdavendigar gibi bir firkateyni Golos Limanı'na yelken ile sokmak için dar bir sahada on gün tıramola manevrasına devam etmenin, ne can sıkıcı bir iş olduğunu Bahriyeliler anlar. Vivar'da bulunduğumuz müddet zarfında kıç tarafa makas kaldırılıp pervane muayene için güverteye alındı. Eski ahşap firkateynlerin pervanelerini, gemi yelken ile seyretmekte iken kaldırıp sudan kesmek yola mani olmamak için gerekli sayılırdı. Öğrenciler program gereğince derslerine devam ile beraber bu gibi gemicilik uygulamalarını da yakından takip ederlerdi. Sonbaharda kışı geçirmek için Girid'in Suda Limanı'na gittik. Etrafını çeviren üç kıtanın bereketinden hisse almış olan bu latif adada kış fırtınalarını geçirdik. Baharın başlarında esen keşişleme fırtınasında üç demir atmak ve gabya çubuklarına varıncaya kadar mezestre etmek 18 manevraları yaparak dayanmaya ancak gücümüzün yettiğini görerek tecrübe kazandık. Baharın gelişi, sefere hazırlanmamız için emir gelmesine vesile oldu. Akdeniz Filosu Kumandanı olan Giridli Hüseyin Paşa19, sefer donatımının ikmaline çalışıyordu. İlk seferde Bingazi'ye kadar gittik. Burada tutulduğumuz bir fırtınada pek yalpaya düştüğümüzden grandi direği 20 iskaçası21 yaralanarak arma22 boşanmış olduğundan, seyir ve hareketimiz ise yelkene bağlı olup ancak limana girmek ve çıkmak için fayrap23 etmeye müsaade verildiğinden ve buradan gideceğimiz Trablusgarp'te ise fırkateynin korunmasına uygun bir liman bulunmadığından tekrar Suda Limanı'na dönmek mecburiyeti doğmuştu. Pek ağır vücut olan Hüdavendigar'ı denizde yelkenle eğlendirmek hakikaten güç ve dinlenmeyi yok eden bir işti. Otuz sekiz ve kırk dereceye kadar yalpaya düşen bu gemide iş görmek güç bir hale geliyor özellikle açık olan top lumbar kapaklarından giren su güverteden çalkalandıkça insana dehşet veriyor idi. İşte Suda Limanı'na geri dönüşümüz, her ne denilmişse kumandanlık tarafından hoşnutluk bakışı ile görülmedi. Hemen amele çağrılarak ıskaçalar muayene ve tamir edilip tekrar arma doldurulduktan sonra Trablus'a yol verildi. Garip tesadüf! Bugün gibi hatırlıyorum. Bu sene havalar pek dengesiz özellikle fırtınalı idi. Limandan açıldıktan sonra makine stop olunup yelkene geçilmiş ve o gece orsa poca geçirilmişti. Ertesi günü Girid'in yüksek ve karlı dağ zirveleri geride görülüyor idi. Rüzgar kalmış, bir sükûnet hüküm sürmekteydi. Ateşli top eğitimine emir verilmişti. Bütün topların tiringaları çözülmüş denize bırakılan hedefe nişan atılmaktaydı. Vakit öğle zamanına yakındı. Dur borusu akabinde "Tiringaları bağla!" 24 "Asker güverteye!" "Sarevele!"25 kumandaları birden verildi. Bu kumandalarda bir fevkaladelik vardı. Her ferd olanca gayretiyle çalışıyor vazifesini tamamlamaya gayret ediyordu. Ben vazifemin bitiminde büyük bir merakla baş köprüsü üzerine çıkıp ufka baktım. Denizden doğan dağ gibi dalgaların süratle ve pek acı ve korkunç ses ile üzerimize doğru geldiğini gördüm. Büyük bir korku ve dehşet ile kıç köprüsü altına gelip süvari ve kumandanın emirlerini pasaporala 26 etmek önemli vazifesini deruhde ettim. Takım pare yelken27 açıktı. Babafingo (yelkenler)28 sarılmış ise de albura29 olmalarına meydan kalmamıştı. Fırtına uğultusunun gittikçe artmasından süratle yaklaşmakta olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Tirinket 30 ve gabyaların31 tamamiyle istinga32 olunamayan yelkenleri parça parça olup enkaz güverteye dökülmeye başladı. Bu büyük tekne çöp gibi dalgaların sarmasıyla yatıp kalkıyor, insanı ümitsiz bir hale getiriyor idi. Kumandan Gavur Selim köprü üzerinde iki eliyle vardaveleyi33 tutup ona yaslanmış, geminin düştüğü tehlikenin derecesini inceliyor ve yüz hatlarında kaderine boyun eğmişçesine bir metanet görülüyordu. Baş tarafta yer alan Faik Bey'in sararmış yüzü, bakanların kalbine korku ve dehşet vermekteydi. Kumandana hitaben "Beyefendi fayrap!" dedikçe kumandan sabrediniz diyerek incelemelerine devam ile gayet etkili ve kaba sesiyle kumandalarını vermeye devam ediyordu. Bu seste öyle bir ümit verici azamet vardı ki işitenlere cesaret ve kuvvet bağışlıyordu. Ben güvertede kıç köprüsü altında iskele alabandasındaki34 koçboynuzuna35 sol kolumu sararak yerimi koruyordum. Bilemem ne kadar vakit sonra hemen fayrap edilmesi emri verildi. Fakat gemi öyle korkunç bir surette yalpa ediyordu ki sancak tarafına yatınca o tarafta denizin bordaya hemen hemen dik bir vaziyette yükseldiği, dehşet dolu gözlere çarpıyordu. Fayrabın hızlandırılması ve don yağı 36 atılarak çabuk istim getirilmesi emrini ser-çarkçıya tebliğe memur emri aldığımdan sarılmış olduğum koç boynuzundan ayrılmak mecburiyeti doğdu. Çok büyük bir güçlükle kıç iskelesinden aşağıya indim. Top anbarı su içinde idi. İki sınıfın mevcudu olan seksen talebe, gurup gurup mangalara 37 çömelip oturmuşlar ümitsiz bir halde sessizliğe boğulmuşlardı. Fakat bunlardan yaralı olan bazı efendiler, kıç kamara salonuna alınıp tedavi altına alınmışlardı. Düşüp kalkarak ve yerlerde sürünerek kıç kaportası 38 ağzına kadar gidip oradan bağırarak, süvarinin emrini tebliğ ettim ve (emrin) yerine getirilmekte olduğu cevabını alarak yine benzer türlü zorluklar ile geri döndüm. İstim gelince pocaladık, gemicilerin tabirince palas pandıras bir halde yani düzensiz bir şekilde Suda Limanı'na girdik. Bu seferde maruz kaldığımız deniz tehlike ve felaketleri, doğal olarak endişelenmeyen gençleri o derecelerde ürkütmüş idi ki, bunlar arasında en adi bir kara sanat ve işini buna tercih edenler vardı. Gemiyi ziyarete gelen kumandan Hüseyin Paşa'nın tavrında ve sözünde gemicilere mahsus alçakgönüllülük çok az vardı. Hemen noksan ikmal edilerek denize çıkılmasının, Bahriye Nezareti'nden aldığı emir gereğinden bulunduğunu tebliğ etti. Bu fırtına esnasında kolum koç boynuzunda sarılı durduğum yerden oldukça acıklı bir olaya şahit oldum ki, burada yazmadan geçemem. Şöyle ki; kıç tarafta yani mizana direği 39 hizasındaki filika mataforaları40 ahşaptan olup kazayağı41 zincir köstekli42 vento43 ile direğin bedenine bağlanmıştı Mataforanın bu zincir dik ventosu önlem olarak bir de halat vento ile takviye edilmişti. Bir aralık bu ventolardan birinin kesildiği görülmekle köprü üzerinde bulunan Seyr-i sefain Memuru Muavini Teğmen Hüsnü Efendi 44 olağanüstü bir sürat ve cesaret ile matafora üzerine çıkıp yükselen ventoya, bir yedek (vento) tutmaya teşebbüs etti. Fakat kırk derece sancaktan süratle kırk derece iskeleye yatmakta olmakla bu yalpadan doğan silkintiden yedek vento da kesilerek mataforalar ve üzerindeki filika Hüsnü Efendi de beraber denize gitti. Bu olaydan doğan acı ses üzerine kıç tarafa baktığım zaman filikanın bir tabut gibi sallanarak kıç taraftan uzaklaştığını gördüm. Bu kaza esnasında henüz istim çekmediğinden gemi dıraverse 45 durmakta idi. Akabinde orada ortaya çıkan iki subaydan biri eğitim muallimi Mülazım Salih Efendi ile eğitim muallimi Yüzbaşı Konoli46 Efendiler idi ve kazanın meydana geldiği rüzgar üstü47 yani mizana iskele tarafı palasertesi48 altından gelen sese koşuyorlardı. Benim bulunduğum yerden ayrılmaya cesaretim yoktu. Oraya kadar gitmiş olsam bile bir iş görebileceğime ihtimal veremiyordum. Bir de ser-dümen katıldığından fazla kalabalığa gerek kalmadı. Hüsnü Efendi, mizana palasertesi altında reylilere sarılarak yardım istemekteydi. İzbarço 49 yapıp sarkıttılar ve Hüsnü Efendi içine girince çekip yukarıya aldılar. Adı geçen (Hüsnü Efendi) muhakkak bir ölümden bu cesur ve insanlık sever subaylar tarafından kurtarıldı. Hüsnü Efendi (kısa bir süre Bahriye Nazırlığı yapan Birinci Ferik, Külahçı lakabıyla tanınan Hüsnü Paşa'dır.) olaydan sonra Hüdavendigar'ın bir resmini yapıp sergilemiş bu korkunç fırtınayı ebedi olarak gemicilerin hatırasında yaşatmıştır. Üçüncü defa olarak denize çıkarken Hüseyin Paşa liman haricine kadar beraber gelmiş ve gemiden ayrılırken sakın bir daha bir özür ve bahane ile limana geri dönmemizi, emir ve tenbih etmişti. Trablusgarb'e gitmeye hazırdık. Hava uygun değildi. Bir gün bir gece volta seyrine 50 devam ettiğimiz halde Değirmenlik Adası'yla Girid arasında çalkanmakta bulunmuştuk. Trablusgarp Limanı haricine demirledik. Vali Sami Paşa tarafından bir bahçe ziyafeti verildi. Fakat bu deniz altı51 yerde gece gemiye gitmek çok zor oldu. Burada gördüklerimiz arasında bir de Rufai dergahlarındaki merasim idi. Şeyhlerini gemiye davetle haklarında gösterdiğimiz hürmete karşılık olarak tekkelerine davet ettiler ve ayin yaptıktan sonra hazır bulunanları şerbet içmeye davet ettiler. Şeyh efendinin yeşil bir toprak kaseden süt kattığı macundan bir kaşık da ben aldım. Bir hafta kadar bu güzel mevkide kaldık ve bir kaç defa Turgut Reis'in mübarek mezarını ziyaretle ruhundan yardım istedik. Kalenin deniz tarafı kapısı süslemesinde görünen madeni pirinç paraya basanların bu şehre yedi defa geleceği inanışına göre ben de bastım. Fakat ancak üç defa kolaylıkla gidilebildi! Kalan dört defayı da çocuklarım tamamlasın! Buradan Tunus'a giderek Halkulvad Kale harabesi önüne demirledik. Sahil, şehre bir demiryoluyla bağlantı kurmuştu. Bir gün mahalli hükûmet tarafından öğrenciler adına verilen ziyafet münasebetiyle harice çıktık. Bir büyük otelde yemek yenildikten sonra arabalara binilerek bazı eski binaları ve sarayları gezip seyrettik. Bunların arasında bir de yeraltı sarayı vardı. Gemiye hediye olarak şeker, kahve ve koyun gibi şeyler de getirilerek hakkımızda olağanüstü saygıda bulunulmuştu. Buradan tekrar deniz üssümüz olan Suda Limanı'na geri döndük ve 1874 senesi baharında İstanbul'a geldik. Son sınıf talebesi İzmit'teki top eğitim gemisine nakledildi. Biz birinci sınıf olarak bu sene Hindistan'a kadar gidecek olan Muhbir-i Sürûr Fırkateyni'ne 52 gönderildik. Adı geçen firkateyninin sefer teçhizatının tamamlanmasına süratle çalışılıyordu. Bilemem kaç ay sonra İstanbul'dan ayrıldık. Süvari Binbaşı Çerkez Mehmed Muzaffer Bey (Bahriye Şurası Reisliği'nde bulunduğu esnada vefat eden, Rauf Bey'in babası Ferik Çerkez Mehmed Muzaffer Paşa'dır.) 53 komodoru da Albay rütbesinde bulunan Nakkaş İsmail idi. Doğrudan doğruya Port Said'e yol verildi ve kanaldan geçilip Kızıldeniz'e çıkıldı. Hudeyde'ye uğranıldı ve Kamaran Adası'nda bir aydan çok eğlenildi. 54. Orada seyr-i sefain muallimimiz olan Woods Paşa55 ( bugün ferik olduğu halde hayattadır.) limanın haritasını almak için ne büyük çalışma ve gayret gösterdi ve bahriye haritası alma nazariyatını burada uygulamaya tatbik ettik. Hayatımda her geçtikçe uğradığım bu güzel adaya dair yeri geldikçe pek çok şey yazacağım. Bâbülmendeb'ten dışarı çıktığımız vakit rüzgar pruvamızdan estiğine göre kuzey muson rüzgarı devri olduğu (Aralık 1874) anlaşılıyordu. Bir çok zaman Aden Körfezi'nde volta ettik. Aden'e uğramadan ileri geçtik. Burada garip bir tesadüf oldu. Teftiş için Muzaffer Korveti'yle 56Basra'ya gitmiş olan Rasim Paşa'ya tesadüf ettik. Fakat o esnada Sokotra Adası hizalarında bulunduğumuzdan güney tarafındaki sığlıklara düşmekten sakınarak fayrap etmiştik. Muzaffer Korveti yaklaşınca "hemen süvari gelsin" manasını anlatan işaret pruva direğine çekilmişti. Pruva direğinde kumandanın gidonu azametle dalgalanıyordu. Biz emre muhalif hareket ettiğimizden dolayı azarlanmaya layıktık. Çünkü verilen talimatta limana girmek veya çıkmaktan başka zamanlarda fayrap edilmemesi tenbih edilmişti. Süvari mayna olunan 57 filika ile Muzaffer'e gitti, çok durmadı geri göndü. İlk verdiği emir, ocakları çekmek ve yelkene binmek idi. Bundan sonra tekrar o bitmez tükenmez uzun voltalara düştük. Zira altı buçuk kerte orsa zaviyesi olan bu koca firkateyn, düşme de hesap olunursa bir hat üzerinde gidip geliyor gibi idi. Aden Körfezi'nden çıkıldığında rüzgar dirildi, sertleşti. (Gemi) bir tarafa yatıyor, güvertede gezmek müşkil bir halde bulunuyor idi. Nöbetçi vardiya iskanca edeceği zaman nöbet alacak postayla birlikte orsa alabanda tıramola 58 ediyorlardı. Babafingolara varıncaya kadar açık bulunduğundan bir posta ile manevra yapılması zorluklara uğratıyordu. Yani kör tıramola59 oluyor, o voltada kazanılan kaybediliyordu. Deniz hayatı insana pek çok şeyler öğretir. Zannederim, Ras-ül-Fartak üzerlerinde idik Arabistan Denizi'nin seması siyah bulutlarla ölümcül bir manzara arz ediyor, bununla beraber rüzgar orta kuvvette esiyordu. İlerde bir yelken görünmeye başladı. Yaklaştıkça gariplik, tuhaflık artıyordu. Şöyle ki; gemi yanıyor baş tarafından çıkan duman deniz yüzeyine yayılıyordu. Bununla beraber gemide hiçbir telaş görünmüyordu. Yalnız gabyalarla orsa halinde geliyordu. Süvari tarafından yangın için boru çalınması emredildi. Bu işe memur olanlar iki filikaya girip tulumba ve diğer malzemeyi de alıp gemiden avara ettiler 60. Cümlemiz küpeştelere yığılmış incelemeye koyulmuştuk. Her kafadan bir ses çıkıyor, bununla beraber herkes geminin yanmakta bulunduğuna inanıyordu. Geminin kıç gizinde61 dalgalanan Amerika bandırası, henüz tehlike zamanında yapılması gerekli olan boğmak 62 ve mezestre etmek63 gibi işlemlerden emindi. Bir vakit sonra filikaların gemiye yaklaştığı mesele üzerinde konuşulduktan sonra geri döndükleri görüldü. Filikalara memur olan ve pek güzel İngilizce konuşmayı beceren Teğmen Hüsnü Efendi, kapudanla konuşmasını şöyle ifade etmiştir: Kendilerini karşılayan ihtiyar kapudan, geminin balıkçı gemisi olduğunu ve avladıkları balinaları eritip, yağını fıçılara almak üzere baş tarafta özel ocaklar bulunduğunu anlatmış ve bu insaniyete yakışır hareketimizden dolayı teşekkür etmişti. O gece sabaha kadar bizi takip edip, balıkçılara mahsus olan şimşekli fenerini bize yöneltti. Basra Körfezi'ne girdikten sonra pek şiddetli pruva rüzgarlarına tutulduk. O derecelerde sıkıntı ve eziyet duyulan anlardı ki; süvari bu hali gemideki maymunların uğursuzluğuna bağlayıp özellikle Kais Adası'na uğrayıp bunları dışarıya attırdı. Bu hayvanlar Hudeyde'de çok fazla bulunduğundan Kamaran'da bulunduğumuz zaman efendiler tarafından birkaç tane tedarik olunmuş ve gemide efendilerin eğlencesinden başlıcasını oluşturmuştu. Basra'ya ulaşıp Menavi/ Münavi Kasrı önüne demirlediğimizi, maruz kaldığım elem verici bir olay dolayısıyla hatırlıyorum. Gemide son sınıf talebesi nöbetçi zabitan refakatinde nöbet beklediği gibi limanda dahi nöbetçiler filika memurluğunda istihdam olunurlar. Basra'ya ulaştığımızda filika memurluğu nöbeti acizlerine isabet etmekle nöbetçi çavuşu gelip Aşar'a gidecek filikaya memur olduğunu ve güvertede bulunan nöbetçi subaya müracaatla talimat almamı beyan etmekle yukarıya çıkıp lumbar ağzında bulunan nöbetçi subaya müracaat ettim. Filika iskelede hazırdı. Hastahane vapuru hastahaneye gidecek bir neferi yolcuların yardımıyla filikaya indirmişti. Aldığım talimat arasında her şeyden önce bu hastanın Aşar'daki hastahaneye yatırılması vardı. Avara ettik. İlk defa olarak boğazdan giriyorduk. İlk defa olarak gelen fırkateynin gelen filikasını seyir için sağ taraf sahildeki kahvehanelerde pek çok halk toplanmıştı. Hastahane de bu kahveler arasında kiralanmış bir binadan ibaretti. Rıhtımına yanaştık, çıkardığımız hasta değil bir cenaze idi. Zavallı adam filikada ruhunu teslim etmişti. Neferlerden biri arkasına alıp yukarı çıkarttı. Fakat bu hal pek fena tesir etti. Bunun, hastalığın teşhisinden bulaşıcı bir hastalık olduğu beyan olunursa geminin karantina altına alınması muhakkaktı. Resmi belgesinde bunun bir kronik verem olduğu yazılmıştı. Mevsim Ocak ayına rastlamakla şiddetli hararet hissettim. Fakat kendi hatamızın günahı olarak asker arasında öldürücü bir dizanteri hastalığının ortaya çıkmasına sebep oldu. Bağdat'tan gelen peksimet 64 henüz kurutulmadan peksimetliğe konulduğundan küflenip acımış ve Şattülarap suyunun sarnıçlarda durulmadan içilmesi gibi yiyecek ve içeceklerin fenalığı yanında havanın rutubet etkisi limandan çıktıktan sonra hükmünü göstermeye başlamış , körfezden çıkmadan on sekiz neferin ruhsuz cesedinin denize atılması gibi bir durum herkesi dehşete düşürmüştü. Bu iki sene denize çıktığımız eğitim firkateynleriyle olan seyahatimizin ayrıntılarını Kura Neferi 65 isimli eserimizde ayrıntılı olarak yazmış isek de istibdat devrinde basın üzerinde olan şiddetli sansür, önemli siyaset ve yaşamla ilgili kısımlarını kemirmiş olduğundan sırası düştükçe bu noksan kalan kısımlarını yazmakla yetineceğim. Şöyle ki, bu eğitim firkateynleri, siyasi ve sosyal önemi mümkün olmayan bu seferlere tahsis etme delaletine düşülerek yararlı bir sonuç elde etmeye yeterli değildiler. Bunlara yüklenen vazifeler hakkıyla ve vakit ve zamanıyla icra olunamamakla beraber gemi mürettebatı için bir işkence mahiyetinde idi. Hepimiz gemici olmak için sürekli zahmetlere ve sıkıntılara ve her açıdan mahrumiyetlere alışmak gerektiğine kanaat hasıl etmiştik. Soğanı bile mevcut olmayan eski Trabzon Kasabası caslamasıyla Dicle'nin bulanık ve tortu maddelerini kapsayan suyu sıhhatin sürdürülmesine değil midenin karışmasına ve sindirim işlevini yerine getirmekten kalmasına yardım ediyor. Doksan üç muharebesinde 66Aziziye Fırkateyni'nde67 klavuz vazifesiyle istihdam olunan klavuz ? her sofraya oturuşumuzda şu atasözünü okudu: "Fiye fasulye Piyetro Basa gabya zemboro Fiye karsi piye karsi Basa gabya monihi„ Yani fasulye yenir su içilir ise gabya kalkmaz, et yenir şarap içilir ise gabya kendiliğinden kalkar, demektir. Bugün yabancı devlet gemilerinde subaylar ve mürettebatın ve yolcuların yemek listeleri bu iddiaları kanıtlamaya yeterlidir. İstirahat hususu da buna göre temin edilmelidir. Ebadı arasına beraber iken bir de (accommodations) 68 pervâzların69 da bulunduğu bölmeler, mürettebatın dinlenmesi vasıtaları diye tercüme edebileceğimiz bu gemi özelliği, bizde hiç hesaba dahil edilmez. Yüz nüfusu içine alabilecek bir gemiye yüz elli belki iki yüz nüfus konulmakta bir zarar görülmez. İşte Basra'da Ra's-ül-Tanura'da Bahr-i Ahmer'de bıraktığımız Türk gemicileri bu yönleri dikkat ve hesaba almamızın kurbanlarıdır. Karaçi'ye demirledik. Bu liman Belucistan arazisiyle Hindistan'ın birleştiği yerde yeni kurulmuş bir şehir idi. Firkateyn içeriye girmedi. Fakat öğrenciler bir gün filikalar ile karaya çıkarılarak görülmeye değer binalar gezdirildi. Bunlardan hayvanat bahçesi anlatılmaya değer idi. Şehir şimendiferler ile Afgan hududuyla bağlanmaktadır, ahalinin ana lisanı Orta Asya Türkçe'sidir. Aldığımız emre uyarak posta posta ayrılarak toplu bir halde geziyor ve arkamızda bir kısım ahali ile polisler tarafından takip olunuyorduk. Her yerde olduğu gibi burada dahi (polislerin), Türk gençlerinden oluşan talebenin birbiriyle olan konuşmalarını bile öğrenecek kabiliyette siyasi memurlardan ibaret oldukları yeri geldikçe sorulan suallerden açıkça anlaşılıyordu. Bunlar, ahalinin suallerine cevaben Fransız Bahriye talebesi olduğumuz haberini yaymışlardı. Bir Hindu sarrafın önünde durmuş ve arkadaşlardan bazıları ellerindeki Osmanlı liralarını bozdurmakta bulunmuştu. Ahali etrafımızı kuşatmıştı. Bunların arasından biri yüksek ses ile sarrafa hitaben "Bu efendiler hangi millettendir?" diye Hind lisanıyla bağırdığından sarrafın yanında duran bir yerli "Fransız talebesidir." cevabını verince sınıfımızın ikincisi olup İngilizce ve Fransızca lisanlarında söz sahibi olan Hafız Faik Efendi ahaliye dönüp "Hayır! Efendiler biz Fransız değil Türk ve İslamız."deyince ahaliden biri Elham suresini okuyunuz demekle rahmetli yüksek sesle ve özel makamı ile sure-i şerifeyi okumaya başlayınca ahali arasında bir gürültü ve galeyan doğmakla bizlerin İslam olduğu anlaşıldı ve (ahalinin) ileri gelenleri öpmek için ellerimize sarıldılar. Bu manzara polislere hoş gelmedi. Ahaliyi dağıtmaya başladılar. Bombay Limanı'nda dahi bunun gibi pek çok tezahürata maruz kaldık. Bombay'da ikamet ettiğimiz on üç gün zarfında din ve millet bir olduğuna tam bir kanaat doğurmuştuk. Hind İslamları bizimle o derecelerde aynı hal oldular ki yalnız Bombay ahalisi değil şimendifer ile yedi günlük yoldan gelen ziyaretçiler gemide büyük bir kalabalık hasıl etmekte ve öğrenciler bunları açma sofraya oturtup kahve ve şurup ikramıyla göndermekteydiler. Hiç ümit edilmeyen yalancı ahali bile İngiliz Hükumeti'nden şikayet ve hoşnutsuzluk göstermekte ve bunlar arasında mevcut olan sivil polisler bu gibi dedikodulardan sakınmalarını tavsiye ve tenbih etmekte idiler. Gemiye gelen esnaf, Hindistan'ın her çeşit malını sergilediğinden her ne aranır ise bunlarda bulunduğundan çarşıya gitme ihtiyaç duyulmuyordu. Bu on üç gün dahilinde iki Cuma namazı için harice çıktık. Gurup gurup ayrılarak büyük camilere gittik. Bu ve buna benzer milli tezâhürât, İngiliz Hükûmeti'ni pek ziyade sinirlendirdi. Evvela yüzlerimize yakın olarak iki topçeker 70 getirip demirlediler ve bu hal ahalinin daha ziyade galeyanına sebep olmuş olmalı ki limandan çıkmamız için resmen tebligatta bulundular ve İstanbul'dan talep ettiğimiz kömür parasının gelmesini beklemeye de vakit bırakmamak için tüccardan borç olarak (kömür parasını) almamıza kefalet ettiler. Mahalli ileri gelenlerinden Hafız namında bir zat, şehirden şimendifer ile yarım saat uzaktaki yazlığında subaylara ve öğrencilere ayrı ayrı ziyafetler verdiği gibi askere dahi dört kulplu kazanlar dahilinde pişirttiği lezzetli yemekleri gemiye göndererek cümlesini memnun etti. Kömürü aldıktan sonra daha fazla durmaya imkan kalmadı. Sahile toplanan ahalinin alkışları içinde bir sabah limandan çıkıldı. Hindistan müslüman ahaliyle olan bu temasımız bizim millet duygularımıza uyanıklık getirdi. Osmanlı Devleti ve hilafetinin, İslami milletler nezdinde siyasi kıymeti nazarımızda belirmekle buna hak kazanmak için medeni milletler bireylerine yakışacak bir surette çalışmaya mecbur olduğumuzu hissettik. Bununla beraber itiraf etmek zarûridir ki, Osmanlı Hükumeti'ni kudreti altında tutanlar, bu fırkateyni bu sulara gönderdikten sonra (yapacağı) siyasi etkiyi hakkıyla sezememişlerdir. Eğer sezmiş olsalardı gemiyi ona göre teçhiz edip her türlü maddi kudreti hazırlamakta bulunurlardı 71 Bu mektubu havi olan gazete nüshaları konsolos tarafından gemiye gönderilmişti. Gerçekten denizde kazazede olan gemilere yardım milletlerarası bir nizam ise de bu nizama Türkler'in büyük bir istekle uymaları başka bir tesir yapmıştır. Mart başlarında Bombay'dan kalktık. Bu mevsim, kuzey mevsim rüzgarının sonuna tesadüf ettiğinden rüzgar düzelmiş ve takımpare yelken açık bulunduğu halde saatte dört beş mil mesafe yol alınmaktaydı. Bombay'dan Bâb-ül-mendeb'e kadar bin milden fazla olan Arabistan Denizi onbeş günden ziyade bir zamanda geçildi. Bu müddet zarfında günlük uğraşıları bozan olağanüstü bir olay, bu sakin denize süzülüp giden fırkateynin yanına hemen hemen geminin yarı boyunda bir balinanın yaklaşmasıdır. Bunu avlamak merakıyla birkaç günü hoş geçirdik. Fakat muvaffak olamadık. Her kanadının altında yüzlerce palamut büyüklüğünde balık bulunan bu ada balığına ne kurşun geçiyor ne de yutturulan zoka kar ediyor idi. Burada ayrıntıları gereksiz görülen bir çok tertibat yapıldıysa da bu işte yegane iş gören büyük zıpkınların mevcut olmaması avlanmasına engeldi. Yukarıda yeri geldiğinde bahsettiğim sıkıntılar ve mahrumiyetler gittikçe artarak son dereceye ulaşmış olduğundan bir an önce Cidde Limanı'na ulaşmaya çalıştığımız halde Kızıldeniz'de gayet şiddetli pruva rüzgarlarına rastlamıştık. Kızıldeniz'e ulaşmak, kurtulma ümidine kuvvet verdiği halde aksi oldu. Kamaran Adası geçildikten sonra erpamp 72 gırank pin kırıldığından ve bu suretle kondenser faaliyetinden kaldığından daimi hareketi yapan fazla buhar havaya verilmek üzere demir ve bez manikalar73 kullanılarak makine haypreşer74 halinde çalıştırılmaktaydı. Cidde'ye yaklaştıkça rüzgar şiddetlendiği gibi dalgalar da bu nispette büyüklük kazandığından hasıl olan sallantıdan güvertede grandi direği ile baca arasında ıskaça, örtülmüş olan stimbotun tiringa zincirlerini keserek iskele bordasına yaslaması ve denizin tesiriyle hasta düştüğünden bu stimbotun içine saklanan neferin de denize düşmesi gemi dahilinde büyük bir korku ve heyecan doğmasına sebep oldu. Bu arada (ekzost) manikaları da çürüyüp dağıldığından stim makine bölmesine ve gemi dahiline yayıldığından bu da iş görmeye engeldi. Bu derece şiddetli pruva rüzgarına karşı haypreşer makine ile değil ileriye gitmek, yerimizde saymaya çalışırken bu kuvvetin elden çıkması geminin dümene boyun eğmesini engellemekle kendi kendine pocalamaya 75 zorlamıştı ki öne düşülüp gidildiği halde Afrika sahilinde Tuarin Limanı önümüze çıkacak idi. Hemen yelken yapılarak rüzgarın önüne düşüldü ve akşam karanlığı basmadan bu izsiz ve ıssız limana girildi. Tutulduğumuz bu fırtınanın şiddetinin derecesini ve fırkateyni öldürücü bir vartaya düşürdüğünü takdir etmek dışardan bakan bir uzmanın ifadesinden anlaşılır. İşte o esnada yakınımızdan geçen bir Mısır Vapuru'nun Cidde'ye ulaştığında gemimizin battığını bildirdiğini dönüşte haber almıştık. Tırvaren büyük bir liman olup harici şablar76 ile kuşatılmış ve her rüzgardan korunmuştur. Gerek sahilde ve gerek tam ortasında bulunan adada oturulacak hiçbir yer görülmemektedir. Yemen sahilinde olduğu gibi kumsal olup bitkiye benzer bir şey görülemez. Biraz içerisi dağlık olduğundan tek tük Arab kulübeleri görüldüğünden bunlara müracaatla Suakin'e haber gönderilip kömür istenmiştir. Bununla beraber burada ikamet ettiğimiz on gün zarfında gayretli ve her türlü sıkıntı ve güçlüğe göğüs germeye kâdir olan Çarkçı Hüseyin Bey (Bu zat Deli Hüseyin Bey diye meşhurdur.), şevk veren delaletiyle çalışıp kırılan pini sökerek yenisini yerine koymuş ve makine eski durumuna çevirmiştiler. Onbeş gün bu limanda cehennem hayatı geçirdik, kırılan pini çıkarmak için makine dairesinde yakılan mangal kömürün dumanı, acı ve sert kokusu sıcak havayı daha çok ısıttığından ve adeta zehirlediğinden aşağılarda oturmak kabil olmadığı gibi havanın sıcaklığının şiddetinden güverte de durmak bir azap idi. Her açıdan uğradığımız sıkıntı ve mahrumiyet sinirleri germiş olmakla en ufak bir söz bir olay, sinir ve hiddeti davet etmekte bulunmuştu. Durum böyle iken ihtiyar ve duruma aşina kumandanımızın ve merhametli müşfik olan süvarimizin bilgece davranış ve uygulamaları, küçük bir itaatsizlik olayının dahi ortaya çıkmasına sebep olmadı. Hiç birimiz de geçerli olan nizamları ihlale teşebbüs edemiyorduk. Herkes şikayetçi idi, kimden? Tabii olarak milletin kaderini tayin eden hükumetten. Anlaşılıyor idi ki, Bahriye ümeramız böyle bir uzun seferin nasıl muntazam bir gemi ile ve ne miktar masrafla yapılacağını takdir edememiş, buna lazım olan parayı hazırlayamamıştı. Peksimat da bitmiş ve süprüntü kırıkları ıslatılarak karavana ile sofralara konmakta idi. Fakat bu yenecek halde değildi. Gemide et namına sınıfımız talebesinden Arif Paşa-zade Rıfkı Bey'in 77 bir oğlak keçisi var idi ki öğrencileri kendine hayran etmişti. Zıplamalarıyla bazı hoş hareketleriyle herkesi güldürüyordu. Ne çare ki, bunun da yiyeceği kalmadı ve hayatı tehlikeye düştü. Peksimat kırıkları azalmış bu da öğrencilerin beslenmesine ayrılmıştı. Oğlak, ancak bir sofra takımına yetecek büyüklükte idi. Süvari bey, iki sınıftan donatılacak filikadan hangisi yarışta kazanır ise (keçinin) o sınıfa verilmesini emretti. Bu meşgale bir iki günün hoş geçmesine vesile oldu. Nihayet son sınıf kazandı. Oğlaktan bana da bir hisse ayrıldı. Suakin'den ne şekilde yardım istendiğini layıkıyla bilemiyorum. Ancak civarda oturan bir kabileden bulunan bir süvari jandarması gemiden yazılan mektubu Suakin Hükûmeti'ne ulaştırmaya söz vermişti. Artık ümit, Suakin'den gelecek vapurda idi. Bir Mısır vapuruyla kömür ve peksimatın geldiği gün, ne kadar sevinç gösterilse yeri var idi. Bununla birlikte bizim düştüğümüz bu durum, acaba işbaşındaki hükûmetin acizliğine, gaflet ve cehaletine delil olduğundan utanmayı gerektiriyordu. Bu yardım, geminin Cidde'ye ulaşmasını sağladı. Fakat Süveyş Körfezi ağzında tekrar kömür bittiğinden günlerce Torsita Limanı'nda kaldık. Süveyş'e gönderilen bir haber üzerine gelen bir zambuk78 kömürü alıp Süveyş'e gelebildik ve Torsita Limanı, hacıların karantina beklemesi için (güzergah) kabul olunduğundan mevcut olan ufak köyünde bir bakkal ile bir kahvehanesi vardı. Arkadaşlardan bazıları burada mevcut olan ılıcada yıkandıklarını beyan ediyorlardı. Burada gelen emir üzerine kanaldan çıkıp Suda Limanı'na geldik. İstanbul'a gitmeyi Ümit eder iken Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa79'nın kumandası altındaki dört korvetten 80 oluşan filo refakatinde denize çıkıp Akdeniz'de bir gezinti yapmamızın kararlaştırılmış bulunduğunu anladık. Korvet filosu limana geldi. Son sınıf öğrencileri dörder kişi korvetlere taksim olundu. Bu arada acizleri de İzmir Korveti 81'ne tefrik olunmuştum. Filo manevralar yaparak Trablusgarb'e giderek bu limanda talebeye elbiseler diktirildi, askeri kıyafetimiz intizama girdi. Bu da Bozcaadalı'nın intizam sever bir fikri idi. Tunus'u da ziyaretten sonra öğrenciler gemilerine iade edildi. Zira firkateyn İstanbul'a gitmek üzere Venedik Körfezi ağzında filodan ayrılacak ve korvetler Arnavudluk sahiline gideceklerdi. Fakat çöle yaklaşınca tesadüf ettiğimiz bir fırtınanın zorlamasıyla tekrar Suda Limanı'na iltica ettik ve burada kömür noksanını tamamlayıp İstanbul'a gitmek üzere hareket ettik. İşte bu suretle iki seneden ibaret olan eğitim gemisi seyahatleri sona erdi. İstanbul'a ulaşmamızı müteakip yeniden üsteğmen nasb olunarak Donanma'ya dağıtıldık. İzmir'de bulunan top eğitim gemisi yürürlükten kaldırılmış, bizim uzun bu seferde kazandığımız bilgi ve tecrübelerimiz yeterli sayılmakla teğmenlikle daha talim müddetinde bulunmamıza lüzum olmadığı kararlaştırılmıştır. 1875 senesinde Arif Paşa82 kumandası altında olan Zırhlı Donanma'dan Aziziye Fırkateyni'ne tayin kılındım Donanma Dolmabahçe Sarayı önünde demirli idi. Kumandan gemisi henüz İngiltere tezgahlarından gelmiş olan Mesudiye Fırkateyni 83 idi. Donanmanın hariçten manzarası pek heybetli ve muntazam idi. Arkadaşım Tekirdağlı Arif Efendi84 ile beraber tayin olunduğumuz bu firkateyne geldiğimiz gün, ümit ettiğimiz intizam ve yücelikten eser görülemedi. Tahsis olunan kamarada mobilya namına bir şey olmamakla beraber subaylar kendi yemeklerini kendileri tedarik etmek mecburiyetinde idiler. Bu hal gemilerde hem nizamı bozmaya ve hem arkadaşlıkta pek lazım olan ahbaplık ve yakınlığı yok etmeye vesile olur. Bu yalnızlığa başlıca sebep subay lokantaları için yemek parası adıyla bir tahsisat verilmemesindendir. Firkateyn mürettebatından güverte subayları on beş kişiden fazla olduğu halde bunlardan üçte biri mektepli olup, geri kalanı askerden yetişenlerden (alaylı) olduğundan ve bu iki kısım arasında görgü kuralları açısından çok zıtlık olduğundan ve birbirlerinden nefret ettiklerinden bu da düşünce birliğine yegane engeldi. Askeri mürettebatın sayısı gerekli olandan noksan olmakla günlük hareketler nizamı sağlamakla sınırlı olup eğitimlere önem verilmemekte idi. Şimdikine nazaran o derecelerde ucuzluk olan bu zamanda ne derecelerde zaruret ve mahrumiyetlere maruz kaldığımızı düşündükçe buna bulduğum sebepler, maaşların düzgün verilmemesi ve görgü kurallarımızın eksik ve muhalif olmasıdır. Sonra Osmaniye 85 gibi diğer firkateynlerde bulundum. Süvariler subayları, bollukta yaşatmak ve birleştirmek için daima birlikte yemek yemeye teşvik etmişlerdi. Bunda kedere sebep olan yön, geneli kapsayan bir nizam olmayıp süvarilerin görüşüne bağlı olmasıdır. Arif Efendi sabahleyin gelirken birkaç kararmış balık alır ben de kese müsaadesine göre kuru, pata(tes) tedarik ederek, yemek yemek kabahatmiş gibi karanlık kamarada yerdik. Subay santabarbası yani teneffüshanesi top anbarında bir mangadan ibaret olup gerektiğinde kemere kaldırılan sofranın başında idi. İlk devrede süvarimiz Selim Bey (Gavur) ve ikincimiz Hacı Kapudan adında bir kol ağası idi. Sonradan Faik Bey süvari tayin olunmakla beraber vücudunu ve sıhhatini Kızıldeniz ve Basra'da pek yıpratmış olan bir ihtiyar binbaşı ikinci tayin edilmişti. Bu tecrübeli kapudanın nizama riayeti burada anılmaya değerdir. Bizim donanmaya katıldığımız devir Sultan Abdülaziz'in son seneleri olup asker subayı baba ve subay askeri oğlum diye çağırıyor ve bir askeri asker diye çağırmak şahsi onuruna dokunmak olarak kabul edilirdi. Asker milletin askeri değil Abdülaziz'in oğlu ve (askerlerin) bir araya gelme amacı, padişahı tahtında emin bulundurmaya mahsus gibi idi. Gemide ikinci bölük teğmeniydim. Bu şartlar altında subayın vazifesini yapması zordu. Askerin subaylara karşı kayıtsızlığı icraata sekte veriyordu. Yüzbaşı Neşet Efendi mektepli bir subay olduğu halde işrete aşırı eğilimi kendisini vazife bilmez kılmıştı. İkinci bölüğün işlerine bakmak uhdeme kalmıştı. Gerçekte (bu durumun), benim askeri uygulamalarımdaki tecrübelerimi süratle arttırmak için bir fırsat oluşturacağı akla geliyor ise de bölüğü teşkil eden askerin özellikle küçük zabitlerin yaradılışları ve tezkiyeleri 86 bilinmediğinden bunları hakkıyla tanımak biraz zamana bağlıydı. İşte bu mahzur sebebiyle tesadüf ettiğim bir durum öfkelenmeme sebep oldu. Gece yarısında nöbet aldım. Nöbetçi çavuşla beraber gemiyi dolaşıp teftiş ettim. Gereken emirleri verip mangaya geldim. İkinci Kapudan nefes darlığı hastalığından rahatsız olmakla yatağını santabarbanın bitişiğindeki mangaya yaptırmıştı. Oturuyordum. Adı geçeni (ikinci kaptan) rahatsız ederim korkusuyla gezmekten çekiniyordum. Bölük nefer mürettebatından henüz sakalı bıyığı çıkmamış olan bir nefer gelip, Rizeli Mehmed Onbaşı'nın kendine sataşmaktan geri durmadığını söyleyerek şikayet etti. Güverteye çıktım. Lumbar ağzında bulunan onbaşıdan meseleyi araştırmak istedim. Adı geçenin (Rizeli Mehmed Onbaşı), tavır ve hareketlerinin güven vermediğini anladım. Bir sualime karşı bir çok karışık söz söylemekle kendisini savunmuyor, neferi aşağılıyor ve onu kabahatli göstermeye çalışıyordu. Münasip uyarıları yaparak kıç güvertesinde gezmeye başladım. Fakat ben orada iken bu şirret onbaşı, hâlâ söylüyor bağırıyor idi. Adeta benim bu neferi korumamı, bir haysiyet meselesi şekline sokarak bana alenen sataşırcasına lisan kullanıyordu. Bunun üzerine sabrım tükendi hemen fırladım. Bir söz daha söylememesini emrettim. Önümden çekildi ben de aşağıya indim. Mangada yatan İkinci Kapudan'ın öksürüğü tuttuğundan tatala sigarasını içerek yatıştırmaya çalışıyordu. Yaklaştım hatırını sorduktan sonra onbaşının nizamsız hareketini anlattım. Bu esnada nefer ağlayarak gelip tekrar onbaşının tecâvüzünden şikayet etti. Güverteye çıkıp çağırdım, geldi. Lumbar ağzına doğru giderken üzerime gelip bir takım münasebetsiz sözlerde bulunmakla, bir sille atarak aklını başına getirmek istedim ise de şirretçe bir surette bağırıp çağırmaya başladığından İkinci Kapudan baş tarafa kelepçelenmesini emretti. Porsun 87 ve sefine eminleri88 vasıtasıyla emir icra edildi. Bu tecrübeli ikinci (kaptan), nizamı korurcasına hareket etmişti. Usûl ve nizamı dairesinde jurnali tanzim kılınarak süvari beye verilmek üzere gelmesi beklendi. Gemilerde askeri itaatin bozulduğuna şahit olarak bu olayı ayrıntılı olarak beyan etmeye lüzum gördüm. Süvari gemiye geldi. Henüz kamarasına girmekte iken onbaşı ayağından demiri söküp ve kendine özgü sahte, yardım istercesine bir tavırla bağırarak süvarinin ayağına kapandı. Süvari henüz kamarasına oturmamış ve jurnal de kendilerine verilmemiş olduğundan olaydan haberdâr değildi. Geride şaşkın duran İkinci Kapudan'dan durumu açıklamasını istemesi üzerine İkinci Kapudan jurnali takdim etti ve adı geçenin (Rizeli Mehmed Onbaşı), bu nizamsız hareketinden dolayı şiddetle cezalandırılmasını talep etti. Sultan Abdülaziz merhumun övünme sebebi olan zırhlı donanma gemilerinden kendi adını taşıyan firkateyne süvari olan bu genç albayın düşüncesinin hedefi, askeri nizamın muhafazası değil padişahın oğlu olan bu askeri sualsiz olarak geçici hapisliğinden kurtarmak ve acizlerini dahi askere hakaret ediyor tarzda bir jurnal ile kumandan gemisine naklettirmekti. Yeni tezgahtan inip gelen Mesudiye Fırkateyni, kumandan gemisi olup kumandanı Arif Paşa Hazretleri denenmiş ve işbilir bir zat idi. Süvarinin jurnalini okuyunca o subayı Mesudiye'ye gönderiniz emriyle yetinmişlerdi. Şahsi eşyam ile beraber Mesudiye'ye gönderildim ve kumandan paşanın gemiye gelmekte olduğu haber verilmesi üzerine güvertede İkinci Kapudan tarafından Aziziye'den gönderilen teğmen efendi diyerek takdim kılındım. İki günden beri olan telaş ve heyecan, tıraş olmayı unutturmuştu. Kumandan paşa bendenizde tıraşım olduğunu görerek " Sen tıraş olmasını bilmiyor musun ?" diye hitap etti. Gerçekten o zamana kadar tıraş olmak için bir berbere ihtiyaç duymaktan kurtulmuş değildim. Benim susmam üzerine paşa hazretleri, nöbetçi olan Şevket Kapudan'a dönüp "Bu efendiyi kamaranıza götürünüz ve ustura takımını verip kendi kendini tıraş etmesine nezaret ediniz ve tıraş olmadıkça kamaradan çıkarmayınız. " emrini verdi. Beş on dakikada zorluk çekmeden kendimi tıraş ettim ve o günden itibaren tıraş için berbere muhtaç olmadım. Bir hafta sonra İzmir Liman Reisliği'nde bulunan pederim Seyfi Mehmed Bey'i iki seneden beri görmediğimden iki ay izin talep ettim. Bu arzum kabul edildi. Pederimin yanına gittim. İki senenin yorgunluğunu bu iki ayda telafi ettim. Henüz (İzmir'e) rıhtım yapılmakta olduğundan, liman işlemleri sahilde bir baraka dahilinde yapılmakta idi. Dönüşte firkateynde dördüncü bölük teğmeni olarak vazife yapmaya başladım. Amirlerim nazarında güvenilir bir subay (olarak) tanınmak için olanca gayret ve faaliyetle çalışıyordum. Dördüncü Bölük Yüzbaşısı Abdi Bey 89(Abdi Paşa merhum) muktedir ve seçkin bir subaydı. Az zamanda adı geçenin (Yüzbaşısı Abdi Bey) güvenini kazandım. Özellikle, evlenmesi üzerine kırk gün kadar tek başıma nöbet deruhte etmeme İkinci Kapudan ve Süvari Bey dahi razı oldular. Süvari, Üç Anbarlı Süvarisi rütbesini taşıyan Tophaneli Mustafa Bey ve İkinci ise Parmaksız diye anılan Binbaşı Mehmed Bey idi. Haydrolik ile harekat eden üç yüz librelik yani on pus çapındaki topların eğitimleri Topçu Muallimi Salim Kapudan tarafından belirli vakitlerde icra ettiriliyor ve adı geçenin (Topçu Muallimi Salim Kapudan) hareketleri ve kumandalarındaki tesir, efradı fevkaladede şevk ve gayrete getiriyordu. İskele bordasında kıç tarafta bulunan üç topun batarya subayı olduğumdan eğitimcilere ve efradın muhtelif numaralardaki vazifeleri hakkıyla yapmasına dikkat ve gayrette kusur etmiyordum. Diğer hafif silah eğitimleri dahi buna benzer bir şevk ve güzel bir rekabetle icra olunuyor, her ferd birbirine benzer bilgileriyle gurur ve övünmesini ilan ediyordu. Salim Kapudan kuvvet ve faaliyetiyle şöhret bulmuş ve adeta bir pehlivan idi. Dört neferle bir tarafa devrilen güllenin kabuğunu (hartuç), süratle hareket etmediklerinden dolayı kızıp tek başına ve süratle kaldırıp bir tarafa devirirdi. Merhumun kuvvet ve hızlı hareketini bu derece övdükten sonra matrak 90 eğitiminde karşısına çıkan yegane subayın bendeniz olduğumu söylersem kendi kendimi de övdüğümü anlayarak bilemem ne fikirde bulunursunuz. Hakikaten benim cesurca hareketim Süvari Mustafa Bey'in bile kulağına gittiğinden bir gün güvertede vuruştuğumuzu köprü üzerinden seyretmiş fakat benim elime isabet eden şiddetli darbeler üzerine matrağın elimden düşmesi üzerine mağlûbiyetime hüküm olunmuştu. Gemilerimizde subaylar ve efrad gördükleri işle daima idman ederler; kürek ve halat çekmek ve armaya çıkmak ne (kadar) etkili bir idmandır. Vazife üzerinde pek yararlı bir surette vakit geçiyordu. Bununla birlikte teneffüs devrelerinde gazete okumak ve siyasi mütalaalarda bulunmak gibi hususlarda serbest idik. Memleketin siyasi durumu her zamankinden çok buhranlı idi. Hersek İhtilali 91 devletin diğer çatallaşan yaralarını da tazelemekteydi. Bunun yok edilmesine çare bulunmasının ve hükûmeti idare etmenin meşrûtiyeti ilan etmekle kâbil olabileceği devlet işlerine vakıf olan şahıslar nezdinde kararlaştırılmıştı. Nöbetçi olmadığım bir gece, gece yarısı eve bir çavuş gelip Kasımpaşa'da iskelede hazır bulunan filikada beklenildiğimi haber verdi. Hemen giyinip gittim. Evlerinde olan diğer subaylar dahi filikada hazır bulunmuşlardı. Dolmabahçe Sarayı önünde demirli olan Mesudiye Fırkateyni'ne doğru gittik. Dolmabahçe Cami-i Şerifi hizalarına ulaştığımızda orada demirli olan bir yelkenli geminin cıvadra kör bastonuna 92 palamarla93 bağlı olan Mesudiye'nin ikinci sandalına yanaştık. Söz konusu sandala memur olan subay, akşamdan beri vazife yapmaktan yorulmuş olmakla bu sandal memurluğu vazifesini deruhte etmeme, filikada bulunan Üçüncü Kapudan emir verdi ve şifahî talimat filonun gerisinde yani Salıpazarı önünde demirli olan Selimiye Fırkateyni'nden 94 verilecek emre göre hareket edilmesinden ibaret idi. Filikaya girip askeri silahlanmış görünce işin ehemmiyeti anladım. Özellikle ortalık ışıyınca Beşiktaş Sarayı önünde filikalardan bir kordon teşkil edildiği fark ve belli olundukta, padişahın hal'i (tahtan indirme) için pür hazır olunduğuna şüphe kalmadı. Karada ne gibi harekat olduğundan haberdâr değildik. Fakat denizden kuş uçamayacak bir surette sarayın abluka edildiğini görüyorduk. Daima sarayı gözetliyorduk. Güneş doğarken balkonda padişahın çıkıp etrafa bakındığını ve çok durmayıp içeriye girdiği görüldü. Çok geçmedi padişah sarayın büyük kapısı rıhtımına yanaşan stimbotlardan birine bindi. Mesudiye'nin stimbotu önde olmak üzere birkaç stimbot arasında Topkapı Sarayı'na gittikleri görüldü. Bundan sonra cülûs (tahta çıkma) topları atılmaya başladı. Bu olay, sorun çıkmadan neticelendi 95. Vak'a-i hayriyye (hayırlı olay) nâmı verilen bu işte hizmeti öne geçenler bir derece terfi' ile ödüllendirildiler. Bu gemide aynı sınıftan olduğumuz bir teğmen daha vardı ki sınıfın gerilerinde olduğu ve hizmeti de aynı benim gibi filika memurluğundan başka bir şey olmadığı halde yüzbaşılığa terfi' olunması nefsime pek ağır geldi. Eşitliğe uygun olmayan bu teveccühten dolayı bazen münasebetsiz sözlerde bulunmaya bile cüret verdi. Bu durum, memleketimizde her işin böyle yolsuz ve sırasız yapıldığına henüz kanaat edinmediğimizden ileri gelirdi. Fakat gerek kumandan ve gerek süvari beyin, gerçekten hakka riayet eden, kin ve çıkardan uzak şahıslardan bulundukları başka konulardaki bilgileriyle de anlaşılıyordu. Bu haksızlığı zemin ve zaman düştükçe protesto ettim. (bu protestolarım), tabii olarak amirlerin dikkatli kulaklarından uzak kalmamıştı. Hâlbuki ben bu durumdan hissettiğim dargınlığı gönlümden yok ederek, genel bir davranış kabul ettiğim şevk ve gayretle hareketten dönmüyordum. Cülûsdan sonra memlekette meydana gelen yeni yeni siyasi ve idari girişimler umumî bir merak uyandırdığından gazete mütalaasına daha çok merak doğmuştu. Bir sabah nöbet almak üzere gemiye geldik. Mesudiye'nin kıç taraftaki merdivenden indiğim esnada kumandan paşa hazretlerinin çavuşu gelip kumandan tarafından çağrıldığımı tebliğ etti. Eski Mesudiye'de kıç kamarasında kapı hizasında oturulduğu durumda subay kamaralarına giren ve çıkan görünürdü. Kumandan paşanın benim gelişimi görmeleri üzerine şu subayı çağırın emrini vermiş olduğundan kamaraya girmeden bu emre uyulmuştu. Süvari Mustafa Bey dahi kumandanın yanında yer almış olduğundan kumandan paşanın huzuruna çıkıldığında karmakarışık bir çehre ile süvariye hitaben: -Bu subay yapamaz. Demesi üzerine : -Efendim emrediniz yaparım. Cevabını verdim. Süvari alışılmış bir tebessüm ile yapar kumandan, dedikçe kumandan canım yapamaz, diye ısrar ediyor; bende yapabileceğimi tekrar ederek yapamayacağım şu işin ne olabileceğini öğrenmeyi çok merak ediyordum. Nihayet kumandan paşa Beşiktaş'tan bir gazete aldıracaklarını beyan buyurmasınlar mı? Bunu işitince hayrete düştüm ise de süvari beyin gülümseyen tavrından bu muamelenin şahsıma karşı bir hakaret etmekten çok asık suratlı görünmek istermiş gibi tavır olduğunu anlayarak güçlü bir tavırla setremin arka cebinde bulunan Basiret Gazetesi'ni kumandana takdim ettim. Bunun üzerine hayret ve şaşkınlık kumandana yönelerek, hemen gazetenin parasının verilmesi için hademeye emir vermesi üzerine karşılık olarak incelendikten sonra iade buyurulmasını söyleyerek dışarıya çıktım. Çok az bir zaman zarfında cereyan eden ve adeta bir imtihana pek benzeyen ve tavrımda başarılı olduğuma emin olarak amirlerime karşı kalbimde sinirlilik ve hiddet yerine muhabbet ve güven hissi uyandı ve iki ay sonra yüzbaşılığa terfi' olununca bu hissim kuvvetlendi. Mesudiye gibi zamanın en sevilen bir harb gemisinde nöbet deruhde etmek, milletin pek büyük çalışma ile elde ettiği milyonları ve içinde bulunan altı yüze yakın evladını emânetinde tutmak demek olduğundan bu vazifenin iyi yapılmasına ne kadar dikkat ve özen gösterilse yeridir. İşte (geminin) dahili ve harici muamelelerini ve görünüşünü tek beyan eden nöbetçi yüzbaşı mevkii olan kıç köprüsü üzerinde dolaşarak nöbet müddetinin iyi sona ermesine çalışıyordum. İşte tarihi tamamiyle tayin edemediğim bu Sultan Murad'ın pek az devam eden (saltanat) müddeti 96 esnasında bir gün, nöbetçi olmadığım hâlde kıç köprüsünde gezmekte iken vardabandıra97 üç çifte bir kayığın iskeleye yanaşmakta olduğunu haber vermiş ve cümlemizin meraklı bakışını davet etmişti. Kayıkta bulunan iki sivil şahıs nöbetçi çavuşun kimsiniz, ne istersiniz gibi sorduğu suallerine cevap vermeyerek hemen merdivenlerden güverteye çıkmaya koşmuşlardı. Bunlar kıça doğru yürüdüğünde nöbetçi çavuş kayıkçılardan bu zâtın Sultan Murad olduğunu öğrenerek hemen pasaparola etmiş ise de kıça sancak dolabına kadar gidip sancak çekmeye vakit kalmamıştı. Zaten süvari ve kumandan hiç biri gemide mevcut değildi. Olsalar da bir harekette bulunmaya imkan yoktu. Önde giden Sultan Murad beş on adım kıç tarafa yürüdükten sonra ...... 98 Sultan Hamid'in tahta çıkışından sonra dahi ayrılık ve şüphe devri ve buhran devri devam etti. Osmanlı Ordusu'nu düzenleyen ve Martini Henri yeni silahlarıyla silahlandıran Hüseyin Avni Paşa'nın99 Çerkez Hasan tarafından şehit edilmesi, Rusya Muharebesi'nin 100kaybedilmesine başlıca sebepti. Merhûm adı geçenin (Hüseyin Avni Paşa) kaybedilmesi, yenilenme kabinesi olan vekillerin nüfuzuna zafiyet vermiş ve bunun neticesi olarak Sultan Hamid'in istibdadı geçerlilik kazanmıştır. İstanbul Konferansı'nın101 Rusya ile olan anlaşmazlığı giderip uzlaşma kalıbına sokamayacağı anlaşılmış olmalıdır ki, Osmanlı Donanması'nın sefere hazırlanmasına emir verildi. Mesudiye Fırkateyni de bu lüzûm üzerine havuza alındı. Burada harp harekâtını güçleştiren sebeplerden biri ve başlıcası da Bahriye amiralleri arasındaki şahsi kin ve çekememezlik idi. Şöyle ki; Tophaneli Mustafa Bey liva rütbesine terfi' olunmakla firkateyn süvariliğine de İngiltere Donanması'nda tahsilde bulunarak Donanma'da şöhret kazanan altı subaydan en tanınmışı olan Langalı demekle meşhur Rıza Bey 102 tayin olunmakla geminin düzeninde daha çok intizâm ortaya çıktı. Rıza Bey'in süvari tayini genel gidişatı bir kat daha canlandırmıştı. Bu esnada Arif Paşa Hazretleri Tuna Umum Kumandanlığı'na tayin olunmuş ve Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa (Karadeniz Filosu'na) kumandan tayin kılınmıştır. Havuzdan çıkıldıktan sonra zırhlı filo tarafından Marmara'da filo manevraları icra edilmiştir. Osmanlı Donanması kış mevsimini Büyükdere önünde sürekli eğitimler yaparak geçirdi. Mesudiye'nin havuza girmesi ilkbaharda olduğu gibi kumandan Arif Paşa'nın yerine Hasan Paşa'nın tayini baharda icra edilmiştir. Marmara'daki filo eğitimlerinden sonra Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa kumandasında Mesudiye, Aziziye ve Orhaniye103 Zırhlıları'ndan oluşan filo Karadeniz'e çıkarak doğru Batum'da bulunan Ahmed Paşa kumandasındaki Mahmudiye 104 ve Avnillah ve Muin-i Zafer105 Zırhlıları'ndan oluşan filoya katılmıştır. 24 Nisan 1877 tarihinde harb ilan edildiğine göre filonun Karadeniz'e gidişi harb ilanından sonradır. İşte donanmanın kumandan gemisi olan Mesudiye Firkateyni'nde, kumandan paşanın emir ve uygun görmesi ile işaret memuru tayin edilmiş olduğumdan kumandan tarafından tertip olunan gece işaretlerini işaret defterine ilave ederek Ahmed Paşa filosuna vermek acizlerine emredilmişti. Batum'a gidinceye kadar hem bu defterin ilavelerini tamamlamak ve hem de denizde kumandanın emir ve talimatlarını refâkatimizde bulunan zırhlılara işaretle bildirmek hususunda bir kusur yapmamak için pek dikkatli bulunmak ve istirâhat zamanı aramamak gerekiyordu. Batum'da birkaç gün durduk. Kumandan paşa Aziziye'ye nakil olunarak Mesudiye Fırkateyni İstanbul'a geri gönderildi. Hasan Paşa kumandasındaki filo İstanbul'dan uzaklaştığı zaman Kapudan Paşa Kayserili Ahmed Paşa'nın oğlu Latif Efendi birden bire teğmen rütbesiyle taltif olunarak Mesudiye Fırkateyni'ne memur edilmişti. Bu efendi zırhlının subay kadrosundan fazla olduğundan subay bölümünde dört yataklı kamarada yatması lâzım geliyordu. Halbuki bu memlekette her ân bir türlü sakınılacak ve ayıp şeylerin meydana gelmesine sebep taraf tutmak, adam kayırmacılık, kötüye arka çıkmaktır. Kendisi ne olur ise olsun pederi Kapudan paşa ve eniştesi ise adı geçen gemi süvarisi olduğundan buna pâye verilmek, süvari muavini olup Gamsız Hasan Bey'in 106 damadı olan kaymakam beyin bir güzellik olmak üzere benim dört yataklı kamaraya naklime ve Latif Efendi'nin benim kamarama yerleştirilmesine emir vermesi üzerine son derecede hiddetime yenilip ve her türlü fedâkârlığı ve böyle nizama saygı göstermeyen bir meslekten çıkmayı göze alıp yazılı olarak istifa ettim. Hakkımda revâ görülen bu nizamsızlığın icrasında ısrar edildiği halde hiç (bir) vazifeyi deruhde edemeyeceğimi katiyen beyan ettim. Muavin bu istifayı Süvari Rıza Bey'e vermeyi uygun bulmayarak İkinci (Süvari) olan Mehmed Bey'den benim geçici olarak bu kamaraya nakle razı olmaya kandırılmamı 107 (istemiş). Gerek başta adı geçen ve gerek Topçu Muallimi olan ve aramızda pek ziyade yakınlık bulunan Salim Kapudan bu istifayı geri almam için oldukça ısrarda bulunmaktaydı. Bu işte Salim Kapudan'ın bir teşebbüsü benim kararımdan vazgeçmeme sebep olmuş ve netice adı geçen merhûmun keşfine uygun meydana çıkmıştır. Şöyle ki Salim Kapudan elimden tutup baş bölmesinde kendine mahsus olan kamaraya götürüp bir Mushaf-ı şerif çıkardı. Bu mushafın sonuna bir fal ilave edilmişti. Yani mevcut elifba harflerinden her birinin hizâsına Farsça bir cümle yazılmıştı. Fal bakma yönteminde ise ihlas, fatiha-ı şerif okunup peygamberlerin ruhlarına hediye edildikten sonra Mushaf-ı şerif rast gele açılarak sahife başında harf ile cedvele girilir ve hizasında yazılı Farsça cümle okunur. Kapudan bu fala gayet inandığından benim de bunun hükümlerine uyarak hareket edeceğime yemin ettirdikten sonra yolu yöntemiyle harf bulunup cedvelden bulunan cümlede aynen bu hüküm anlaşılıyordu: « Biraz sabredilirse bir acayip durum meydana gelip, neticesi orduya uygun olur.» Bu olay İstanbul'dan kalkmadan olmuştu. Ben Salim Kapudan'a verdiğim sözde durdum. Dört ranzalı kamaraya geçtim. Gariptir ki bu kamarada bir hafta bile yatmadım. İstanbul'dan Batum'a ulaştık. Muharebe pek şiddetle devam ediyor idi. Silahlanmış Gürcüler'den teşkil olunan gönüllü taburları cephede Kumandan Derviş Paşa 108'ya katılmak için pek büyük şevk ve gayret gösteriyorlardı. Teğmen Latif Efendi izinli olarak dışarı çıkmış ve geri döndüğünde gayet sarhoş olduğu halde süvariye müracaat ederek Gürcü taburlarıyla beraber gönüllü olarak cepheye gitmesine izin verilmesini talep etmiştir. Bu arzusu kabul edilmediğinden kamarasına getirdiği konyak şişesiyle akıl ve şuurunu kaybedecek derecede sarhoş olduğu hâlde çıkıp o esnada iskeleden güverteye çıkmakta olan Süvari Rıza Bey'i görmekle hemen rovölveri çekerek ateş etmeye başlamış ve etraftan yetişilip elinden tabanca alınarak kelepçeli olarak tavlona 109 hapsedilmiştir. İstanbul'a dönüldüğünde Dîvân-ı Harb'de on beş sene Rodos'ta kale-bend edilmesine hüküm olunmuştu. Mesudiye İstanbul'a ulaştığında Kapudan Paşa olan Kayserili Ahmed Paşa'nın azledildiği ve Rauf Paşa'nın110 Bahriye Nazırı olduğu anlaşıldı. Birkaç gün sonra gemiye Bahriye Meclisi Reisi Giridli Hüseyin Paşa gelip hakaret edercesine ve hiddetli bir tavır ile süvari Rıza Bey'i gemiden çıkarıp ( Kayserili Ahmed Paşa'nın damadı olduğu için) birlikte getirdiği Hayri Bey'i süvari tayin etti. Rıza Bey mükemmel malumat sahibi olmakla beraber nizamı koruyan, seçkin ve yorulmaz bir zât idi. Seçilmiş dört kabiliyetli yüzbaşı sıra ile nöbet tutup nöbet müddeti olan dört saat zarfında cereyan eden her bir olayı jurnale kaydederek imzalar ve o şekilde kendinden sonra gelene teslim ederdi. Fazla kalan subaylar bunların maiyetinde muavin sıfatını taşırlardı. Nöbet esnasında meydana gelen her türlü durumdan köprü üzerinde bulunup jurnali imza edenler sorumluydu. Rıza Paşa yani eski süvari, İngiliz Donanması'nda geçerli olan nizamı kumandan gemisi süvarisi bulunması hasabiyle bütün donanmaya yaymaya çalışırdı. Bu cümleden olarak nöbet postaları, her gemide birlikte değiştirilmek üzere her saat başı harb gemilerinde baş tarafta asılmış olan kampanalar ile ve usulü dairesinde ilan edilmesini emretmiş ve genelge (göndermişti). Bu emre uyularak hareket olunmaktaydı. Saatin bitiminde nöbetçi subay nöbetçi sefine eminine keyfiyeti bildirir ve adı geçen (nöbetçi sefine emini) kampanayı çalardı. Bu kampana çalmak bir takım kaba sofiler tarafından söz dokundurma hedefi (yapılır) ise de çoğunluğun bunun kaidelerine aklı ermiş ve milletlerarası geçerli olan bu usulün devamına taraftar olmakla karşı gelenlere söz düşmüyordu. Muavin kaymakam bu itiraz edenlerin başında idi. Gayr-ı resmi bir surette olan karşılıklı konuşmalarımızda karşısına çıkan bendeniz idim. Aksi tesadüf olarak benim nöbetlerimden birinde nöbetçi çavuş kampananın tokmağını kırmış ve becerikli makine subaylarımızın sanat ve maharetine müracaat edilerek tamir olunmuş ise de birkaç vardiya kampanası vurulamadığından bu süvari bey tarafından sebebi sorulunca süvari muavini nöbetçi subayın uygun gördüğü bir iştir cevabı verilmişti. Bunun üzerine her akşam süvari tarafından günlük jurnalin muayenesinde (jurnalin) kenarına kampana vasıtasıyla vakti ilan etmenin faydaları sayılarak bu işe devam edilmesi hakkında bir uyarı yazılmıştı. Bu uyarlarılar, subaylara okutularak tenbih defterine geçirilip imza ettirildi. Fakat görüşü geçerli olan süvari bey bana yüklenen bu suçu red etmiş ve bundan dolayı hiçbir söz ağza alınmamıştır. Rıza Bey'in yerine geçen Hayri Bey dahi muktedir fakat kibirli bir zat olmakla tersanenin eski geleneklerine uyarak yeri geldikçe Rıza Bey'in icraatını küçümserdi. Halbuki bu fikir ve mütalaası, her subay tarafından kayıtsız şartsız sırf nabza göre davranmak eseri olarak tasdik ediverildiği halde benim tarafımdan (Rıza Bey'in) müdafaa edilmesi hoş kabul edilmiyordu. Halbuki Rıza Paşa, hareketlerinde faal ve canlı olmasına karşılık Hayri Bey rahatına düşkün ve ağır hareketli idi. Bu da mürettebâtın işine gelen bir yol idi. Hayri Bey kumandasında tekrar Karadeniz'e çıktık ki bu tarih donanmanın Sohum Kale'sini yaktığı tarihten sonra olmuştur. 111 Sohum Limanı'nın Osmanlı Donanması tarafından zabtı üzerine Mesudiye, Hasan Paşa kumandasına verildiğinden İstanbul'dan Sohum'a gittik. Doğrudan doğruya Sohum Kale'sine gidip Hasan Paşa Filosu'na katıldık. Gemimiz subaylarından olan Arif Bey (Arif Hikmet Paşa112) ile birlikte çıkıp bu Türk şehri harabesini gezdik. Bir Türk köşkünün bütün mobilyası yağma edilmiş ve bilgili bir zat olduğu anlaşılan hane sahibinin kütüphanesinin içindekiler bahçeye çıkarılmış ise de cahiller bunun kıymetini bilmediklerinden terk etmişler idi. Bundan bir hatıra olmak (üzere) aldığım bir kitabı ki kral hanedanından birinin biyografisini ihtiva ediyordu, sonra bunu Bahriye Müzesi'ne hediye ettim. Mesudiye Fırkateyni kumandan gemisi olarak alıkonulmuş ve Aziziye Firkateyni'nin İstanbul'a gönderilmesi kararlaştırılmıştı. Kumandan paşa Mesudiye'ye naklinde Mesudiye seyir subayı Tekirdağlı sınıf arkadaşımız Yüzbaşı Aziz Efendi'yi 113 birlikte getirdiğinden açık olan Aziziye seyir subaylığına acizleri seçilmiş ve tayin kılınmış olduğumdan Sohum'da Aziziye Fırkateyni seyir subaylığını deruhde ederek birlikte İstanbul'a geldim. Aziziye Fırkateyni süvarisi Çerkez Mehmed Bey evvelce Hind seferinde Muhbir süvarisi olduğundan geniş bilgisi ve vatanı koruma gayreti ve övünülecek huyları malumum olduğundan bu teveccühü de memnuniyetle kabul ettim. İstanbul'a ulaştığımızda Bahriye Kurmay Dairesi'nde imtihan olarak seyir subaylığı diplomasını alarak asaleten bu vazifeyi deruhde ettim. İstanbul'a geldiğimizde Boğaz civarında Rusya Kruvazörleri'nin ticaret gemilerine sataşmasını önlemek için harekat üssümüz Sarıyer sahili olmak üzere vakit vakit Karadeniz'e çıkıp gözetlemede bulunuyorduk. Bu vazifede bir-bir buçuk ay kadar ancak kaldık. Havuza girip temizlik yapıldıktan sonra Giridli Hüseyin Paşa kumandasındaki filoya katılmak üzere Akdeniz'e çıkıp doğrudan doğruya Avlonya Limanı'na giderek orada bulunan bir İngiliz gemisinden kömür noksanını tamamladıktan sonra Bar'a doğru hareket ettik. Bizim Bar'a gidişimizin (sebebi), meşhur Senrok Boğazı'nı geçip Karadağ ülkesini çiğneyerek Bar Limanı'na inen ve yaklaşık kırk beş bin kişiden ibaret olduğu rivayet edilen Süleyman Paşa 114 ordusunu alarak Dedeağaç'a çıkarmaya memur olan donanma ve refakatindeki nakliye gemilerine katılmaktı. Bar'dan askeri bindirdik ve Sultaniye115 dahi askeri alarak refakatimizde olduğu halde Dedeağaç'a doğru hareket ettik. Firkateyne bindirdiğimiz asker Hersek redif taburları idi. Bunlar arasında yetmiş beş yaşlarında bir bölük yüzbaşısı vardı. Niçin bu sefer zahmetine katlandığı sorulduğunda bu tabur efradının büyük bir kısmı oğlum, oğlumun oğlu, kızımın oğlu ve torunlarımdan ibarettir, bunları bırakmadım, diyorlardı. Kamaramı adı geçene (ihtiyar yüzbaşı) verdim. Subay yemeğinden hisseme isabet edeni de kendisine tahsis ettim. Adı geçen (ihtiyar yüzbaşının) hali pek ziyade merhamet ve dikkatimi davet etmişti. Asker dahi faal ve cesur idi. Her sabah ikişer ikişer silah eğitimleri yaparlar ve eğitimden sonra tüfekleri silip sararak öpüp başları altına koyarlar idi. Pusulayı etkilemesi ihtimalinden dolayı gemiye giren askerin silahlarının alınması usulden olduğu halde bunları geminin nizamına riayet ettirmek mümkün olamadı. Silahlarımız nereye konulacak ise biz de oraya gidelim, diyorlardı. Bu askerler meşhur Şıpka Tepeleri'ne hücum eden bahadırlardır 116. Askerleri Dedeağaç'a döktükten sonra Suda Limanı'na geldik ise de çok kalmadık Süleyman Paşa ordusunun ayrılması üzerine Dağlılar tekrar toplanıp Bar Kalesi'ni muhasara ettiklerinden o sahillerin ablukasına memur olmuştuk. Orhaniye Zırhlı Fırkateyni'yle Ahşap Lübnan Korveti 117 Hüseyin Paşa kumandasında burada bulunuyor idi. Birlikte limanın burnu üzerinde Aziziye Tabyası topa tutulup tahrip edildi. Hüseyin Paşa Orhaniye ile Girid'e döndüğünden Aziziye ile adı geçen korvet, Liva Musa Paşa kumandasında bu sahilde abluka vazifesini deruhte etti. Musa Paşa Aziziye Fırkateyni'ne nakledilmişti. Barış antlaşması imzalanıncaya 118 kadar dört buçuk ay kadar bir zaman Dıraç, Şingin ve Bar arasında abluka yaptık gözetlemede bulunduk. Bu müddet gayet zahmetli fakat pek yararlı geçti. Bir top menzili mesafede olan Bar Kalesi Karadağlı on sekiz bin kişilik bir kuvvet tarafından kuşatma altına alınmıştı. Bar Limanı'nın burnundaki Aziziye Tabyası tahrip edilip limana demirlenmiş ise de sahilden hususiyle İspih Tepesi'nden atılan ufak çaplı topların verdiği rahatsızlık çok etkili idi. Bu sebepten limanda daimi kalmak mümkün değildi. Her ne kadar Bar Kalesi içinde bir tabur asker ile beş altı yüz kadar ahalinin gönüllüleriyle savunulmakta ise de bu fedailer iki buçuk ay dayandılar. 119Ahali, kadın ve çocuk ve zayıfları mahzenlere doldurup yiğitlik ve cesarete canlı bir örnek gösterdiler. Gerçekten denizden Karadağlılar'ı topla dövmekten boş durmuyor isek de bunların şehri bombardıman etmesine tamamen engel olamamaktaydık. Aziziye'nin Armıstrong topları menzili Karadağlılar'ın karargâhını dövmeye kafi değildi. Yalnız Lübnan Korveti'nin baş tarafına tabya edilmiş olan on beş santimetrelik bir top bu işe pek elverişli idi. Ne yazık ki bu da bir kaza neticesi olarak patladığından abluka ile yetinildi. Bu abluka müddetinde esef edilecek bir olay da (şudur:) Bir fırtına ihbarıyla civarda Ülgün arkasındaki Valdator Limanı'nda demirlemiştik. Sabahleyin Bar önüne ulaştığımızda limanda iki Avusturya harp gemisinin demirli bulunduğunu gördük. Limana yaklaşınca, sahilden ateş açıldığından durduk. Milletlerarası işaret defterine müracaatla konuşmak istedik ise maksadı anlatmak mümkün değildi. Akşama doğru gemiler dışarı çıkınca üzerlerine gidilip durduruldu ve bir filika ile topçu kapudanı efendi ile Doktor Binbaşı Menteş (Merhum Menteş Paşa'dır) 120 bulunup ne sebebe dayanarak limana girdikleri ve işarete ne için cevap vermedikleri sual edilmesi üzerine kuşatılanların teslim şartlarının taahhüt altına alınması hususunu tarafsız olmaları münasebetiyle talep ettikleri ve kalede bulunan asker ve ahalinin özel gemiler göndererek İşkodra'ya iade edileceği ve işarete gelince b unun bir sene önce işaret filâmalarının değiştirilmiş olmasından bizim haberdar olmadığımızdan ileri geldiği bildirilmiştir. Gerçekten bir hafta sonra limana gelen Avusturya vapurları, sekiz yüz kadar asker ve gönüllüleri ve ahaliyi alarak Şingin'e götürmüştü. İşaret filamalarının değişmesinden haberdar olmamamız ise Kurmay Dairemiz'in, esas vazifesini yapacak muktedir ellerde bulunamamış olduğuna delildir. Bar'ın tesliminden sonra Dağlılar'ın harekat hedefi Ülgün idi. Burada dahi iki tabur yani her biri dört beş yüz mevcutlu olduğundan bin nefer var idi. Ablukada bulunduğumuz müddet zarfında Rıza Paşa 121 adında muktedir bir Karacı General gemimizde bulunmuştu. Adı geçen (Rıza Paşa) muktedir ve ileri görüş sahibi bir zat idi. Adı geçenin (Rıza Paşa) gece ve gündüz köprü üzerinde gözlemde bulunması bir çok defalar konuşmaya ve bazı açıklamalar istemeye vesile olmuştu. Adı geçenin (Rıza Paşa) ifadelerinden Dağlılar'ın, gerek Bar'da ve gerek Ülgün'de oyalanarak İşkodra'ya hücuma meydan bırakılmamasının esas planı teşkil ettiği anlaşılıyordu. Bir gün süvari Mehmed Bey Rıza Paşa'ya hitaben «Paşa geliniz biraz köşkte istirahat ediniz.» demesine « Beyim ottan minder, değnekten sandalye, Kalypso'nun122 kulübesine benzer, ben oraya ne gireyim.» tarzında bir cevap vermiş; gerçekten gemide bulunduğu müddetçe köprü üzerinde hesap kamarasına girdiği, girmiş ise haritaya bakmak için olup, oturduğuna rastlanmamıştır. Karadağlılar'ın Ülgün'e hücumları başlamış ise de, denizde harp harekâtına yardım edildiğinden kolayca muvaffak olamayacakları anlaşılmıştı. Bir akşam köprü üzerinde Paşa'nın yakınında bulunuyor idim. Burada ismini hatırlayamadığım yalnız Giridli olduğunu hatırladığım bir Kurmay Kolağası dışarıdan gelip Paşa'ya askerin konuşlanmasını gösterdi ve sol kanattan Boğaz müdafaa olunabilir ise düşmanın şehre girmesine imkân bulunmadığını beyan etti ve lâzım gelen emirleri (verdi). Boğaz'ı savunan bir tabur (vardı) ki, İzmir bahadırlarından oluşup kumandanın dayanma noktası da bu tabur idi. Kolağası, Rıza Paşa'ya bu taburun iki (bölüğünün) savaş hattında ve iki bölüğünün ihtiyatta bulunduğunu söyleyince paşa son derece ehemmiyet ve telaşla, hemen gidiniz bu taburu olduğu gibi savaş hattına yerleştiriniz, buyurmuşlar idi. O boğazı savunan bu tabur idi. Gerçekten bu ihtiyattaki asker savaş hattına gönderilemeden gece Dağlılar önemli noktaları zabt etmişti. 123 Çünkü gece topla boğazı dövmek de bizim askerin bulunduğu mevki tamamiyle ayırt edilemediğinden mümkün olamıyor idi. Sabaha karşı askeri gemiye aldık ve ahaliden çıkmak isteyenleri de alarak Ülgün'ü de Dağlılar'a bıraktık. Bu tarihte (3 Mart 1878) Ayastafonos Muahedesi imzalanmış olmakla harp harekatı tatil edilmiştir. Bu ablukanın icrasında özellikle Ülgün'ün tahliyesinde yararlıkları görülen subaylara Erkan Reisi Paşa'nın yazısı üzerine nişanlar verilmiş olmakla bu arada acizlerine dahi bir kıta Beşinci Rütbe'den Mecidi Nişanı verilmiştir. Ülgün'den Şingin'e iki sefer daha yaptıktan sonra İşkodra Vali ve Kumandanı Ali Saip Paşa 124 tarafından verilen emir üzerine Golos'a doğru gidildi. Yukarıda sırası geldiğinde dört buçuk ay abluka müddetinin faydalı bir şekilde geçtiğini yazmıştım. Bu (fayda) da, baş çarkçımız İngiliz'den müslüman olan Miralay Hasan Bey'den ders alarak İngilizce'yi ilerletmek idi. Bahriye Kurmay Dairesi'nde Seyir Subaylığı imtihanında mümeyyiz olan Albay Nazif Bey de İngilizce'de olan noksanımı tamamlamamı büyük bir hararetle tavsiye ve tenbih etmişlerdi. Verdiğim sözde sebât edip daima İngilizce lisanını tahsile çalışmaktan geri durmadım ve gayretimin neticesi olarak akranım arasındaki üstünlüğümü, tercüme ettiğim bazı bahriyeye ait eserlerle ispat ettim. Dört buçuk ay devam eden ablukanın genel olarak mürettebata verdiği güçlükler ve zahmetlerin izlerini Golos'da tamir ve telafi etmek gerekliydi. Brindizi'de bir filo Rus Donanması bulunduğu söylentisi sebebiyle abluka müddetince topların dolu ve mürettebatın toplar başında ve subayların gülle ve humbara sandıkları üzerinde her ân emre hazır yatarak uyku ihtiyacını burada giderdikleri gibi Selanik'te Elatin Fabrikası ürünü olan francala peksimet ve fasulye çorbası gibi bıkkınlık veren kayıntıdan gına gelmiş ise de zayıf askerlerin tutulduğu iskorpit hastalığının yayılmasına engel olunamıyordu. Selanik'te doktorun verdiği ilk rapor, sayısı elli nefere ulaşan iskorpit hastalığına tutulanların tedavisine aitti. Her gün öğle yemeği külbastı veya kavurma ve yeşil salata gibi kuvvet verici şekilde nezaretim altında ( Seyir subayı olduğumdan bu hizmet acizlerine bırakıldı.) Kataryo Burnu'ndaki yeşillikler üzerinde ilkbaharın latif ve hayat veren sabâları125 altında yeniyordu. On beş yirmi gün son derece özenle yapılan tedavi semeresi olarak sekiz neferden başkası iyileşti ve kalan sekiz nefer de hava değişimi için İstanbul'a gönderildi. Doktor, hastalar hakkında tavsiye ve tenbih ettiği tedavi usulü ve yaşam tarzını tamamiyle uygulamaya çok çalıştığımı görmesi üzerine bendelerine eğer bu hastalar bir odaya konulup zift tütsüye maruz bırakılır ise şifâ verici bir etkisi görülebileceğini beyan etti. Bunun üzerine iki nefere baş taraftaki yelken kamaraları bölmesinde öğle yemeğini verdim ve sonra hazırlattığım kızgın mapaları içinde zift bulunan patlaklara 126 sokup tütsülemeğe başladım ise de pek çabuk ve şiddetle bir kesif duman ortaya çıktığından bağrışıp çığrışmaya başladılar ve (kendilerini) hemen dışarıya atmaya giriştiler ise de bazılarının lüzumundan fazla tütsülendiğine inanarak doktoru davet etmeye mecbur olmuştum. Golos bir savaş meydanı halinde idi. Yunan eşkıyası limana hakim olan Makranca Tepeleri'nde toplanarak isyan bayrağı açmıştı. Limanda mevcut olan donanmanın kumandanı evvelce Mehmed Paşa olup, yerine Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa tayin kılındı ve Selanik'e gidilip Recep Paşa127 ile Veysel Paşa 128 livaları alınarak Golos'a ihraç olunması üzerine ilk yürüyüşte eşkıya dikiş tutturamayıp firar eylediğinden bu gürültü de sona ermekle Girid'e gidilmesi emri verildi. Girid'in sıcak fakat ferahlatıcı havası insanın fikrine kuvvet ve hayallerine kuvvet ve şiddet verir. Çömlekçi Köyü'nün Subaşı Mesiresi'nin etrafını yüzlerce senelik zeytin ve portakal ağaçlarının güzel kokularıyla ıtırlı kılan buranın tabii güzellikleri, günlerce insanı oyalar başka bir eğlence aratmaz. 1879 senesi başlangıcında Suda Limanı'na geldik. Bir buçuk sene bu limanda geçirdiğimiz pek gevşek hayat 1880 senesi başlarında? bozuldu. Süvari Mehmed Bey çok geçmeden Mesudiye Fırkateyni süvariliğine tayin kılındığından İstanbul'a gitti. Fakat adı geçenin (Mehmed Bey) yokluğu hepimize hüzün ve elem verdi Bir seneden fazla bir müddet gayet zahmetli zamanlar birlikte geçmiş, fakat kendilerinden hiç bir zaman da kalp kırılmasına yol açacak muameleye hedef olmamıştık. Adı geçenin (Mehmed Bey) yerine tayin buyurulan, Mehmed Bey'in yokluğunu unutturdu. Bu şahıs narin ve çelebi olmakla beraber geminin harekat intizamı konusunda parlayıcı idi. Her iş başında bizzat hazır bulunur ve sabah yoklamalarında genel görev dağılımı defteri koltuğunda olduğu halde gelip hastaları ayırır ve yerlerine ihtiyat efrat yerleştirip genel eğitimlere sekte vermezdi. Firkateynde beş yüz küsur er, otuz subay vardı. Erlerin yarısı rediflerden129 oluşan yaşlı ve bazıları sakallı gemiciler idi. Çoğunluğu on iki sene muvazzaflık etmiş eski kara erlerinden geri kalanlar olduğundan artık işten değil canlarından yıldırılmışlardı. Milli bir görev olduğuna inandıklarından şimdiye kadar fedakarca çalışmışlar ise de harbin bitimi üzerine kaldıkları her gün gönüllerinde olan kederi çoğaltmış, karar(lılık)larını yok etmiş olduğundan gemide devam eden silah ve harp manevralarını fazla(dan) bir yorgunluk saymaktaydılar. Subayların büyük bir kısmı alaydan yetişenlerden idi. Özellikle birinci, üçüncü, dördüncü ve beşinci bölük yüzbaşıları tamamen askerlikten ve askeri terbiyeden habersiz olduklarından Rıza Paşa bunlardan okuma bilenlere Bahriye Kanunu'nu okutup anlatmak için acizlerine emir vermişler idi. İkinci Kapudanımız ihtiyar olmakla beraber aşırı şişman ve yerinden kımıldamaktan aciz bir halde olduğundan gemide namı var ise de fiiliyatta hiçbir etkisi yoktu. Süvarinin dahili nizamları uygulamada gösterdiği özen ve dikkat, askere bir derecede bıkkınlık verdiği halde askerî fikir ve uzmanlıklarında kullanılmayan bilgiler de subaylara o derecelerde bıkkınlık vermiş ve fırsat düştükçe şikayette bulunmuşlardı. İşte geçenlerde meydana gelen Ali Suavi Olayı'nda 130Şehzade Selahattin Efendi'yi Mesudiye Fırkateyni'ne kabul ettiğinden dolayı Girid'e sürülen Albay rahmetli Mehmed Bey, Suda Tersanesi'ndeki kışlaya oturmuştu. Bu eski kalender albay İstanbul'dan uzaklaştırıldığından değil bir firkateyn süvarisi (olmanın) yüksek itibarını kaybettiğinden dolayı üzüntülü ve kederliydi. Başta adı geçenin sürülmesi üzerine eski süvarimiz Çerkez Mehmed Bey bunun yerine Mesudiye Fırkateyni'ne süvari tayin kılınmış ise de yerine Rıza Bey gönderilerek rahmetli açıkta bırakılmıştı. Fakat garip bir tesadüf yine Mehmed Bey'in Aziziye Süvariliği'ne geçici olarak tayinine vesile verdi. Şöyle ki; beş altı ay kadar bir müddet geçtiğinde Kayserili Ahmet Paşa'nın vefat etmesi ve ailece olan bazı işlerini düzeltmek üzere (Rıza Bey'in) yaptığı müracaatından dolayı iki ? mezuniyet verilmiş ve bu müddet zarfında Mehmed Bey'in vekaleten Aziziye'ye süvari tayini (verilen) emir gereğinden bulunmuştur. Rıza Bey'in uzaklaşması üzerine Mehmed Bey gelip kıç kamarasına sofrasını kurdu. Sofrasını kurdu demekten maksadım Mehmed Bey kendini vekaletlikten asıl memurluğa ulaştırmak için taraftar bulmayı geldiği gün kararlaştırarak kıç kamarasının dış salonuna bir rakı sofrası kurdurmuş ve bu hususta kendisine yar olacağını anladığı çavuşları ve askerleri de nüfuzu olan alaylı subayları da bu sofrada toplamıştı. Seyr-i Sefain Memuru'nun vazifesi, kumanyanın ve bunun hesaplarını kapsadığından bu vazifenin önemi inkar olunamaz. Bundan dolayı firkateyn süvarisiyle temasda bulunmak, lazım gelen emirleri almakla beraber gerekli emirleri de vererek ikaz etmek vazifelerindendir. Özellikle geminin inzibâtına memur olan sefine eminleri raporlarını seyr-i sefine memuru vasıtasıyla üst makama gönderdiklerinden uhdeme verilen vazifenin öneminin iki kat arttığını bir ân bile dikkatli bakışlarımdan uzak tutmadım. Süvari Bey'in tuttuğu bu yolda devam (etmesinin) pek tehlikeli bir vaziyet doğuracağını zamanıyla keşf etmek güç değildi. Birkaç defa bu tehlikeyi ima etmek istedim ise de o kararını değiştirmek istemediğinden bir cevaba bile tenezzül etmedi. Fırkateynin dahili nizamını bozan ve askerî onuru olmayan bu hale katlanmak zordu. Günlük eğitimlere son verilmiş ve askerin hiyerarşi açısından mecbur olduğu zincirleme itaat tamamiyle bozulmakla biri diğerini takmaz olmuştu. Askerin serbestisi o dereceyi buldu ki isteyen hiç bir engele tesadüf etmeksizin dışarıya çıkıyor ve gündüz bu derecede serbest olduğu gibi geceleri dahi tedârik ettikleri sivil elbiseleri ile ortaoyununa devam edip süvariyi seyretmeye davet ediyorlardı. Ayı postu giymiş palyaçolar, kusurlarını pek güzel gizlemiş ve tuvalet yapmış kadın kılığına girmiş taklitçiler süvari beyin takdir dolu bakışlarını davet edecek bir mertebede idi. Bu oyuncular, süvarinin ikramıyla cilalanan kafalarını seyircilerin alkışları ile daha çok şevk ve gayret kazandırıyorlardı. 1880 senesi başlangıcına kadar Süvari Rıza Bey'in emir ve kumandasında pek yararlı ve kazançlı surette vaktimizi geçirdik. Resmi işler dışındaki zamanlarda mütâlaaya vakit ayırdım. Özellikle İngilizce'de söz sahibi olmaya gayret ettim. Aziziye'nin karanlık rutûbetli tavlon kamarasında zeytinyağı kandil yakarak 131 çalışıyor ve okumaya sekte vermiyordum. Özel olarak imal ettirdiğim büyük zeytinyağı kandil istenilen aydınlığı veriyorsa da (kamaranın havasını) nefes almayı kesintiye uğratacak dereceye getiriyordu. Kumanda elektriklerimizi tamire gelen saatçi (Avadis) ile ahbaplık kurdum. Bu zanaatkâr adamın bilgisi, bir hayli lisana vâkıf olduğundan dolayı oldukça genişti. Avadis kendi lisanı olan Ermenice'den başka Rumca ve Fransızca lisanlarını da biliyordu. Adı geçen (Avadis), bu işin zararlarını ortadan kaldırmak için kandilleri yakmadan önce bir süre sönmemiş kirece yatırmalı, demişti. Gerçekten bunun oldukça etkisi görüldü. Fakat bir zaman geldi ki sağlığım bozuldu, vücûdumda bir takım çıbanlar çıktı. Gemimiz doktoru Tersane'nin Baş-tabibi olan Mehmet Ali Bey, Ohannes Bey beraber olduğu halde acizlerini muayene ederek bu hastalığın uzun süre kamarada oturmaktan ileri geldiğini raporlarında beyan ile her gün dışarı çıkararak Suda'dan Hanya'ya kadar gidip gelmeyi tavsiye ve tenbih etmişlerdi. Bir iki ay bu şekilde hareket ettim. Her sabah karaya çıkıyor ve uygun havalarda Hanya'ya gidip geliyordum. Beş altı kilometre uzunluğundaki bu yolun iki tarafında Mehmed Paşa Çiftliği'nden ve Hanya yakınındaki henüz yapılmakta olan Bektaşi Dergahı'ndan başka oturacak bir yer yoktu. Fakat her iki taraf yaşlı zeytin ağaçlarıyla ve limon, portakal fidanlarıyla pek hoş bir manzara arz ediyordu, sıkılmıyordum. Bazen İngiliz gemilerinden çıkan erlerle konuşarak gidiyor ve bundan pek çok istifade ediyordum. Doktorların teşhisi ve tedavi şekli, sonucuyla meydana çıktı ve bir buçuk iki ay kadar bir müddette sıhhatim düzeldi. Teessüf olunur ki, bundan sonra gelen Süvari Mehmed Bey resmi işlerimizi ve zihnimizi o derecelerde alt üst etti ki, bunun doğal akışına girmesi için doğru bir yol görünmüyordu. Gerçekten gemide gördüğüm bu keşmekeş ve yolsuzluk, dışarıda olduğum halde bile vicdanımı rahatsız ediyordu. Akşamları gemiye dönmeye ayağım varmıyordu. Mehmed Bey'in vekaleti zamanı iki ay kadar devam etti. Rıza Bey İstanbul'dan geri döndü. Fakat asker Süvari Mehmed Bey'in yerinde kalmasını talep ederek Rıza Bey'i kabul etmeyeceklerini ısrarla beyan ettiler ve Rıza Bey Âsâr-ı Tevfik Gemisi'nin 132 filikasıyla geldiği halde kabul etmeyip geri iade ettiler. Bu ihtilalin çıkışı Akdeniz Kumandanı Giritli Hüseyin Paşa'yı uyandırdı. Fakat iş işten geçmişti. Olayın çıkışından önce gemide devam eden bu kurallara aykırı ve olağandışı durumu kumandana haber vermesi için gerek Ayastemi'ye ve gerek diğer tersane üst rütbeli subaylarına söyledik fakat bu hususun kendine malum olup olmadığını anlayamamıştık. Hüseyin Paşa gemiye geldiği halde Mehmed Bey susuyor, onun fikren zehirlemiş olduğu erlerin ileri gelenleri söz alarak kararlarının kesin olduğunu ve Mehmed Bey'den başka süvari istemediklerini açıkça beyan ediyordu. Bu durumun Hüseyin Paşa'da meydana getirdiği hiddet ve heyecandan hiçbir etki doğmuyordu. Bu gâfil kumandan, bu durumun ortaya çıkmasından sonra da olayı doğuran sebepleri araştırmayı hatırına getirmiyordu. Bundan adı geçenin de Mehmed Bey'in süvari kalması(nı istediği) anlaşılıyordu. Fakat bu da, Hüseyin Paşa'nın denizci şöhretiyle hiç uygun gelmiyordu. Gerçekten Kayserili Ahmed Paşa hakkındaki kin ve garezi, damadı olan Rıza Paşa hakkında da evvelce göstererek, Mesudiye'den ne suretle çıkarıp Hayri Bey'i tayin etmesini bilenler var ise bu hükümde yanılmamış olurlar. Zira bir derdin ortaya çıkma sebepleri saptanmadıkça verilen ilaçtan çare bulunmaz. Kumandanın bir kere (dahi) beni çağırtıp sormaması, benim kesinlikle Mehmed Bey'i kayırdığına hükmetmeme sebep olmuştur. Bununla beraber ben bu konuda unutkanlık göstererek vazifemi yapmaya çalıştım. Her gün gemide meydana gelen olayları ayrıntılı olarak yazıp imza eder ve masa üzerine koyarak subaylardan bu olaya şahit olanların imzalamasını teklif eder ve bu şekilde imzalanan tutanakları saklardım. Bana bu hususda yardım eden ve işimi kolaylaştıran Külahçı demekle meşhur Kapudan idi. Alaylı subaylar dışındakiler ve katipler benim tanzim ettiğim tutanağı imzalıyor, çarkçılar tamamiyle tarafsız duruyorlardı. Ateşçiler ve kömürcüler de güverte askerinin bu hareketine katılmıyorlardı. Başçarkçı Hasan Bey ve Çarkçı Deli Hüseyin Bey ileriyi düşünen ve nizam taraftarı şahıslar arasındaydılar. Subaylardan bazıları askerin gösterdiği vahşet ve şiddetten korkarak gece yatarken bile kamaralarını kilitlemeye mecbur oluyorlardı. Acizleri vazifem gereği kendilerine doğru yolu göstermekten ve bu nizamsız harekata giriştiklerinden dolayı şiddetle karşılık göreceklerini sırası düştükçe beyan etmekten çekinmiyordum. Birkaç sefine eminini fikrime itaat ettirmiştim. Asker arasında bir toplantı ve hatta konuşmalar cereyan ettiğini, zamanında haber alınca doğru yanlarına gider, yapmalarını istediğim şeyleri tekrarlardım. Bununla beraber hiç birinden hakaretle karışık bir hitaba hedef olmadım. Onları fikirlerinden döndürmek de mümkün değildi. Gerçekten bu amaca ulaşmak için fedakarlıkla çalışanlar, mevcut erlerin sayısından az ise de masum ve tarafsız olanları da ayırt etmeye imkan yoktu. Burada isimlerini anmak istemediğim üç alaylı yüzbaşı, vakit buldukça cesaret vermekten geri durmuyorlardı. Bir defasında Hüseyin Paşa hazır olduğu halde bir bölük yani İkinci Bölük erlerinden büyük bir kısmını Âsâr-ı Tevfik'e nakletmeyi kabul ettikleri halde taburun yüzbaşısı bazı boş bahanelerle bunları kararlarından döndürmeye çalışmış ve bir işareti üzerine hepsi dağılmışlardı. Bununla beraber Süvari Mehmed Bey, gemiden karaya çıkarılıp Âsâr-ı Tevfik Süvarisi Kuru lakabıyla tanınan (Arif Bey) Aziziye süvarisi tayin olunup, bunun yerine Âsâr-ı Tevfik süvarisi tayin olunmuştu. Bu değişme ve tayin, askeri yatıştıracağı yerde bir derece daha öfkelerini şiddetlendirdi. Hiç birisi gemiden çıkmamağa yemin ettiler. Ve bir gün başka geminin filikasıyla gelen tayınatı almadılar ve gemiye girmek isteyen diğer gemi erlerine baltalarla hücum edip içeri almadılar. Fakat yine bizim ve kendilerine uygun subayların araya girmesiyle bu engellemeleri önlendi ve tayınat gemiye alındı. Bu ihtilâlin gerektirdiği kanûni cezalardan subayların kurtulamayacağına kesin karar verilmiş bulunduğundan bunun savuşturulması çaresini aramaktan hiç bir ân boş durmuyorduk ve askerle beraber olan subayların da bu arzu edilmeyen durumun sorumluluğundan hiçbir şekilde kurtulamayacağı anlaşılıyordu. İhtilalci askerden bazıları dışarı çıktıkça nüfuz sahibi olanlarını boş bir yere genellikle portakal bahçelerine davet ederek ve bu işe baş olan İkinci Çarkçı Hasan Bey'le beraber nasihatle aralarındaki ittifakı bozmaya çalışmaktan geri durmuyorduk. Fakat Mehmed Bey'in fabrikası daha kuvvetli işliyordu ve maddi yardımlardan da geri durmuyordu. Bu durumun (yarattığı) tehlikenin derecesi, İstanbul'ca da hakkıyla takdir kılınmış olduğundan gemide mevcut redifleri almak üzere İzzettin Vapuru 133 gelmiş ve bunların yerine konacak muvazzaf askeri de getirmişti. Fakat bunları gemiden çıkarmaya imkân olmadı. Hiçbir ferd dışarı çıkamıyordu ve silahla müdafaa edeceklerini bildiriyorlardı. 15 gün kadar çalışıldı. Bir ferd razı edilemedi. Tek vücut olarak iddialarında ayak diremeleri üzerine İzzettin Vapuru İstanbul'a geri dönmeye mecbur oldu ve çok bir müddet geçmedi, bütün firkateyn subayları gelmiş ve cümlemiz gözetim altında İstanbul'a çağrılmıştık. İki ay süren bu ihtilalin bütün evrelerini günlük olarak tanzim ettiğim tutanaklarla yazıp anlatmıştım. Özellikle Arif Bey'in süvari tayininden sonra bu usulün daha ayrıntılı bir şekilde yazılmasında adı geçenin (Arif Bey) yardımını kazandım. İstanbul'a gelinceye kadar otuz yedi sayfadan oluşan bir fezleke toplayıp altını mühürleyip söz konusu tutanağa ekleyerek İstanbul'a ulaştığımda Liman Kumandanı bulunan Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa'ya takdim ettim. Emir buyurdular, bütün subayların önünde bu fezleke okundu. Bunun altını tasdik edenlerle tasdik etmeyenler ayrı ayrı gemilerde tutuklanıp, evrak Dîvân-ı Harb'e havale buyuruldu. Acizleri kıçtan kara Taif Vapuru'nda 134, mahkemenin devamı müddeti olan 39 gün tutuklu kaldım. Dîvân-ı Harb'in kararı, bu fezlekeyi imza edenlerin beraatı ve imza etmeyen bütün askerin de tardından ibaretti 135. Bu uygulama özellikle bir albayın tardı Bahriye subaylarını ve özellikle de üst rütbeli subayların aklını başına getirmiş, her toplantı yerinde ve mecliste buna dair fikirler beyan edilmekte ve türlü türlü dedikodular yayılmaktaydı. Bu dedikodunun neticesi ve gerçek safhası seyr-i sefain memuru olan acizin düzenlediği layiha olup gemi subaylarından çoğunluğunun dokuzar ay hapsi ve süvarinin tardının ancak bu layiha etkisiyle olduğuna genel bir kanı doğmuştu. Kulaktan kulağa işitilerek gelen ve acizlerine kadar ulaşan, hiçbir süvarinin beni gemisine kabul etmek cesaretine sahip olmadığından ibaretti. Halbuki Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa ve harb gemilerinin dahili nizamının gerektirdiği gidişata taraftar olan kişilerin (olayın) bu şekilde aydınlatılmasından memnun oldukları malum idi. Nihayet Haliç'te demirli Cihangirli Mehmed Bey'in kumandası altında bulunan Muhbir-i Sürûr Fırkateyni'ne seyir zabiti tayin olundum. Mehmed Bey ilerlemeyi isteyen ve bilgili eski bir binbaşı idi. Aksine, İkinci Kapudanı olan bir alaylı ve Trabzonlu Kolağası, seyir subaylarının gerektiğinde düzenleyecekleri layihanın serbest harekatı sınırlayacağına inanan cahillerden olduğundan gemiye tayinimden memnun olmadığını her bir tavır ve hareketiyle anlatmakta bulunmuştu. Sonra bu yargılamada zarara uğramış subayların hâmisi imiş gibi her yerde yüzüme karşı ve gıyabımda aleyhtarlıktan boş durmuyordu. Bu arada genellikle yapıldığı gibi dindar olmadığımı ileri sürerdi. Hemşehrisi olan ve başına bir beyaz mendil sardırarak imamlık makamına geçirdiği bölük emininin arkasında cemaatle namaz kılmadığımdan dolayı bu hükmüne kuvvet veren bu cahil ve bağnaz kaba adama bir uyarı makamında sülüs yazı ile «Alemde bir işe yaramayanlar avunmak için (kendilerini) sofu sayarlar.» ibaresini yazıp hesap kamarasındaki 136 kütüphanenin camına yapıştırmıştım. Bu cahil subay bunun anlamını bazı subaylara sorup tercüme ve tarifinden anlayınca bu kağıdı alıp doğrudan doğruya Liman Kumandanı olan Hasan Paşa'nın137 (Çinçon lakabıyla tanınmaktaydı.) huzuruna çıkarak, seyir subayı bizim gemiye de layiha astı, diye şikayete koyuldu. O tarihte Fethiye Kalyonu 138 İkinci Kapudanı olan pederim Mehmed Seyfi bir iş arzı için Kumandan Paşa'nın yanına gitmekle Kumandan, huzuruna yapılan bu şikayeti anlatmış, muhâtabın kabiliyetine göre söz söylememi acizlerine tenbih etmesini pederime tavsiye etmiştir. Dindarlıktan bahseden bu kapudanın, mutfakta yanan odunlardan oluşan közü söndürüp yaptırdığı kömürü evine taşıttırdığına (dair) sefine emini tarafıma malumat vermekte idi ve daha buna benzer adiliklerini işittikçe üzülmemek ve öfkelenmemek mümkün mü? Bu söz konusu layiha şikayetinin süvarinin fikrine uygun gelip gelmediğini bilemiyorum. Fakat İkinci Kapudan, Kapudan Paşa'nın huzuruna çıkmadan önce süvari beye bilgi arz etmemiş olabilir mi? Böyle serbest fikirli görünen süvari bey, benim bu ilanımdan (dolayı) değişti ise de bana eziyet etmemişti. Ben de resmi olmayan bu olay (hakkında) süvariye her hangi bir şey söylemeye gerek görmedim. Hiçbir işinde ciddiyet ve bahriye nizamına riayet görmediğim bu karavele139 gemiden biran evvel kurtulmak istiyordum. Gerçekten çok kalmadım. Tekirdağlı Mehmed Paşa'nın başkanlığı altında olan Dîvân-ı Harb Dairesi'ne üye tayin olundum. Bu tarihte Kapdan-ı Derya Rasim Paşa 140, Şûrây-ı Bahriyye Reisi Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa, Liman Kumandanı Çinçon Hasan Paşa idi. Tekirdağlı Mehmet Paşa'nın, Rasim Paşa'ya bağlılığı vardı. Fakat Şûrây-ı Bahriyye Reisi'yle anlaşamıyordu. Dîvân-ı Harb tutanaklarına Şûrây-ı Bahriye Reisi'nin imza koymasını bir çeşit müdahale saydığından daima bundan şikayet ediyordu. Mehmed Paşa işinde ve sözünde doğru bir zât olup fakat öfkeli ve davranışı kaba idi. Her sabah gayet erken daireye gelirdi ve benim de mevcut bulunmamı isterdi. Daire Camialtı Meydanı'na bakan ahşap binada idi. Ufacık bahçesini kazdırıp sebze vesaire diktirerek güzel bir hâle getirmişti. Sabahleyin gelince hava güzel olmak şartıyla orada sandalye atıp oturur ve o günkü işleri bana not ettirirdi. Sorgu hakimi Çerkez Raşid Efendi idi. Adı geçen (Çerkez Raşid Efendi) yardım ediyor ve bu konudaki bilgilerimi arttırıyordum. Artık kanunlar ve mecelle-i ahkam-ı adliyye 141 daima dikkatimde idi. Bununla birlikte zaman geçtikçe bu vazifenin ne kadar ağır ve nazik olduğunu hak ve adalete uygun hareket etmek için pek çok dikkat etmek lazım geldiğini fark etmiştim. Bir seneden fazla burada kaldım. Bu müddet zarfında terhis olunan redifler içindeki Aziziye ihtilalinin elebaşıları ve taraftarları tutulup üç sene mahkum olarak hapishaneye atılmıştı. (Sent Pavlo) zindanının kalıntılarından olan bu hapishaneyi görev gereği ziyaret eder ve bu mahkumlar arasındaki Aziziye ihtilalcilerini gördükçe, düşüncelerimde yanılmadığımı söyleyerek cezalarına rıza göstermelerini beyan eylerdim. Bu Dîvân-ı Harb'e gelen zanlı ve suçlulardan en çok dikkat değer olanı askerden bir takımlarının Yoklama'dan bir katibin yardımıyla sahte tezkere tedarik ederek memleketlerine gitmek üzere vapura bindikleri sırada kanunlar tarafından yakalanmaları ve yakalandıklarında özel eşyalarının bu kanunlar tarafından gasp edilmesi ve yağmalanmasıdır ki; bunlardan her iki tarafın zanlıları yirmi otuz (kişiye) ulaşmış;yargılanmak üzere tutuklanmışlardı. Sonuçlanması beş altı ay süren o mahkeme nihayet bir çok kişilerin hüküm giymesiyle neticelendi. Bunu yazmaktan maksadım Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa ile Tekirdağlı arasındaki zıt fikirlere karışmamı beyan etmekten ibarettir. Şöyle ki, hüküm giyen kanunlardan Çerkez Reşid Efendi'nin salıverilmesi için saraydan Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa'ya şiddetli tavsiyelerde bulunulmasından dolayı adı geçenin tahliyesi için Mehmed Paşa'ya Meclis yaverleriyle haber gönderildiği halde bunun uygun olamayacağı cevabı verilmiş idi. Bir sabah daireye gelince Mehmed Paşa'dan, bir öfke (ile) hemen hapishanedeki mahkumlardan ceza müddetinin üçte ikisi sona erenlerin bir defterinin düzenlenmesi emrini aldım ve hapishaneye giderek öğleye kadar bunu hazırladım ve takdim ettim. Adı geçen (Mehmed Paşa) acizlerine hitâben, bu defteri Şûrây-ı Bahriyye Reisi'ne götür, eğer defterde yazılı ceza çekenlerin, yaklaşan kandil gecesine hürmeten tahliyeleri emrini vermediği halde bütün mahkumların ayaklanarak hapishane kapılarını kırıp çıkacaklarını söyle dedi. Bunun sebebi, kanun Çerkez Reşid'in Şûrây-ı Bahriyye Reisi tarafından doğrudan doğruya hapishaneye geçmesine emir vererek tahliye edilmesinden ibaretti. Aldığım bu emri Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa'ya nasıl söyleyeceğimi bir hayli düşündükten sonra Camialtı'na gittim bekledim. Paşa dışarı çıkıp filikasına doğru gitmekte iken yaklaştım. Mehmed Paşa'nın sözlerinin tesiri azalmamak şartıyla fakat daha yumuşak bir tarzda anlattım ve böyle olduğu halde Bozcaadalı'nın pek ziyade hiddetle sararıp solduğunu fark ederek geriye çekildim. Bununla birlikte bu maruzatın Bahriye Nazırı'na arz ile ertesi günü emrinin çıkarıldığı Dîvân-ı Harb'e bildirildi. Bu da Mehmed Paşa'nın Rasim Paşa katında olan nüfûzuna delil idi. Garibi şurasıdır ki, bundan sonra reis paşaya gönderilen Dîvân-ı Harp fezlekelerinde adı geçen katip, zamanın şairi geçinen Nuri'nin oğlu Vasıf Bey'e kalemle benim imzamı göstererek bu hayır kalfası kimdir, dediğini duyduğumdan imzamın şeklini değiştirmek lüzumunu hissettim. Bundan sonra Mehmed Paşa'nın daha ziyade güvenini kazandım. Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa'ya Aziziye Olayı'nın hallinde vazife bilirliğimi göstermekle beraber Mehmed Paşa'ya olan bağlılıkta ve onun nüfûzunu korumak konusunda tuttuğum yol ve hareket, her iki tarafın güvenini kazanmamı bir derece desteklemişti. Mehmed Paşa'nın adil, kılı kırk yarar derecede titiz olduğunu fakat davranışlarında ve azarlamasında pek sertlik bulunduğunu imâ için bir olay anlatmak yeterli olur. Şöyle ki; subaylardan bir tanıdığım efendi bugün ne olduğunu hatırlayamadığım bir kabahatle Dîvân-ı Harb'e düşmüş idi. Sorguya çekildikten sonra verilecek cezanın derecesinin saptanması genel kurulda tartışılırken olayın doğruluk yönünün kararlaştırılması için sebepler ve deliller göstererek mütalaamın kabul edilmesine çalışıyordum. Reis Mehmed Paşa fikir ve mütalaama muhalefet ederek iddiasını kanıtlamak için karşı deliller gösteremiyor ve bu şekilde tartışma devam ediyordu. Paşa doğal olarak söylediklerime karşı söz bulmaktan aciz kalınca olanca sesiyle «Kanun efendiler geliniz.» diye bağırdı. Kapıda duran iki kanun birden içeriye girdiler. Hazır bulunan üyeler paşanın ne yolda emir vereceğini merakla bekliyorlardı. Paşa kanunlara hitaben «Gidiniz, Kasımpaşa İskelesi'nden bir hamal getiriniz bu (kanun) bendini okusun hükümlerini bu yüzbaşıya anlatsın.» deyince kanunlar başlarını önlerine eğip çekilerek dışarıya çıktılar. İşte paşa bu suretle tartışmaya son verdi. Bununla birlikte paşanın mütalaası gerçeğe yakın olduğundan, bu kestirme ve kesin tavır ve hareketi beni bağlamıştı. Paşanın bu çeşit tartışmalarda (herşeyi) inceden inceye araştırdığına ve doğruyu söylediğine şahit olmak üzere başka bir olayı daha anlatmak uygundur. Şöyle ki; bir davanın imza edilecek fezlekesi dolayısıyla üyeler fikirlerini söyleyip tartışırlarken başkan yardımcısı olup Beyhûde Hüseyin Bey diye tanınan albay, bendenize hitaben «Yüzbaşı sen yüzbaşı kadar söz söyle! » demesi üzerine reis paşa «Hayır efendim. Burada albay, yüzbaşı ve teğmen yoktur. Burada bir üyenin imzası ve mührü söz konusudur. Bunu koymak için görüşlerine göre mütalaa beyan edebilir. » buyurmuşlardı. Memuriyet bir buçuk seneye yaklaşmıştı. Bir gün Haliç'te sefere hazırlanmakta olan Osmaniye Fırkateyni Topçu Yüzbaşısı Osman Efendi (Batmış olan Ertuğrul Fırkateyni Kumandanı Osman Paşa'dır) gelerek Süvari Hasan Rami Bey'in 142 selamını tebliğ ederek fırkateynin seyir subaylığını kabul etmemi arzu ettiğini söyledi. Ben de kabul cevabı vermeye mecbur oldum. Birkaç gün sonra Erkân-ı Harp Riyâseti'nden yazılan tezkire ile Osman Bey'in yanına geldiğimde, Mehmed Paşa'nın bu tayine itiraz edeceği düşünüldüğünden bu tezkireyi benim kendi tarafımdan takdim ile izin alınabileceği düşünülmüş olmakla bu şekilde hareket edilmesini tavsiye etti. Mehmed Paşa hasta olup o gün evinde olduğundan Osman Bey'le beraber mektubu alarak paşanın huzuruna çıktık. Paşa mektubu okuyunca acizlerine hitaben, sen kolağası olmak için bu sıkıntılara katlanıyorsun, burada da bulunmuş olsan terfi' edecektin, dedi. Fakat habersiz yapılan bu tayinden dolayı canı sıkıldığını söylemekten kendini alamadı. Bununla birlikte müsaade etti. Osmaniye'de seyir subaylığı vazifesini yaptım. Osmaniye Haliç'te tamir görmüş bütün güvertesi değiştirilmiş olduğundan denize çıkmazdan önce pusulalarının muayenesi ve hatalarının düzeltilmesi ve inhiraf-ı 'ârizisinin 143 tayini gerekli bulunmuş olmakla raporu tanzim kılınarak süvari beye takdim kılınmıştı. Hasan Rami Bey dahi altılardan yani teknik bilgisi olan şahıslardan idi. Mahmud Nedim Paşa144 zamanında İngiltere Donanması'na gönderilip iki sene kadar bulunduktan sonra İstanbul'a gelmiş ve İngiltere Donanması'nda gördüklerini uygulamakla görevli bu altı zabit Altılılar diye ayırt edilmiş ve benzerleri arasında sivrilmişlerdi. Bunlar Gani Bey, Langalı Rıza Bey, Hocapaşalı Rıza Bey. Hasan Rami Bey. Çerkez Mehmed Beyler'den ibaret idiler 145. İlk ikisi teori açısından da diğerlerinden üstün (olduklarını) bazı basılı eserleriyle ispat etmişler ise de uygulamada en fazla başarılı olan Hasan Rami Bey idi. Gani Bey İstanbul'a gelince çok yaşamadığından mesleğini, ilminden yararlandıramamıştır. Bunların bastırdıkları Filo Risaleleri ve Topçuluk gibi birkaç parça eserleri var idi. Almışız. Süvari pusula hakkındaki raporu (ilgili) makama takdim ettiğinden Haliç'ten çıkınca doğru Heybeliada önlerinde şamandıraya bağlanıp pusulaların tamirine başladık. Birkaç gün çalıştığımız halde düzeltmeye ve sapma derecesinin saptanmasına imkan bulunamıyordu. Pusula ibreleri istikrar gösteremiyor, bir kertede istikrar gösterdiği halde gemi pruvası diğerlerine dönünce birkaç defa döndükten sonra hiç ilgisi olmayan bir kertede duruyor sebepleri de keşf edilemiyordu. Fakat geminin hemen kalkması için kumandanın emirleri birbiri arkasından geliyor ise de bu hal ile denize çıkılamayacağı herkes tarafından bilindiğinden bu intizâmsızlığın sebepleri araştırılmaya devam ediliyordu. Nihayet Liman Kumandanı Çinçon Hasan Paşa gemiye gelip nazır paşanın kesin emrini tebliğ etti. Nazır paşanın emri, hiçbir engele bakılmayarak hemen kalkılarak verilen talimata göre hareket edilmesinden ibaret idi. Mecburen bu hâlde, hatalı olan pusulalar ile seyir ve hareketin tehlikeyi davet etmek olduğuna dair, özel görevli olan Binbaşı Eşref Bey'den bir ilmühaber alıp jurnalin baş sahifesine yapıştırarak hareket etmekten başka çare görülemedi. 1880 yılı sonları idi. Ser-asker (Gazi Osman)146 Paşa ve Bahriye Nazırı Rasim Paşa idi. Sabaha kadar uyumadım. Pusula ile değil daha doğrusu yıldızları kerteriz ederek seyre devam ettik. Sabahleyin Mürefte önlerinde bulunuyorduk. Hava sakin ve berrak idi. Pusula ile kerteriz ederek sahilden uzaklığımızı saptamak istedim ise de pusulalara güvenmek doğru değildi. İkinci Kapudan kıç köprüsünde Üçüncü (Kapudan) Fenerli Ahmed Kapudan baş köprüsü üzerinde o sahil boyunca seyrediyorduk. Fırkateyn sekiz mil süratle seyrediyordu. Bu hesapça öğleden önce Gelibolu'da bulunacaktık. Kıç köprüsü üzerindeki hesap kamarasında kollarımı masaya dayayarak uyumuştum. Gemi oturdu, stop diye bağırışıyorlar idi. Uyandım. Gerçekten İncir Burnu hizasındaki kumsala oturmuştuk. Hiçbir çarpma (sesi) duyulmaması oturulan mahallin yumuşak bir kumsaldan ibaret olduğunu gösteriyordu. Geçen vapurlardan yardım istemek için top attığımızdan sahildeki atlı jandarmalar olaydan haberdar olarak Gelibolu'ya durumu bildirmişler ve bu suretle anında İstanbul'a malumat verilmiştir. Öğleden sonra çıkan lodos rüzgarıyla sular kabarıp gemi kurtularak Gelibolu'ya gelinmiş ise de orada İstanbul'dan verilecek emrin beklenmesi lüzumu Mutasarrıflıktan 147 tebliğ edilmiştir. İki gün sonra Mabeynci148 Ragıp Bey ile maiyeti İstanbul'dan geldiler ve gemide yüzeysel bir tahkikat ile seyir jurnali ile elimizdeki talimatı aldılar ve geminin İstanbul'a geri dönmesi emrini verdiler. Dolmabahçe Sarayı önüne demirledik, ulaştığımızın akabinde süvariyi Yıldız Sarayı'na aldılar ve üç gün sonra İkinci Kapudan ile bendenizi dahi alarak Yıldız Sarayı'nda bir odaya kapadılar. Madik Ali Bey 149 diye tanınan İkincimiz ihtiyar binbaşı, âh bizi çuvala koyup denize atacaklar diye ağlayıp sızlıyor korku ve heyecandan hiçbir söz söyleyemiyordu. Ve yakıcı bir akıbete uğrayacağımızı açıkça herkesin yanında söylemekten çekinmiyor ve karşılık olarak ben «Biz öyle cezalara uğrayacak bir kabahatte bulunmadık.» diyerek vaz geçiriyor ve bir dereceye kadar korkusunu gideriyordum. İlk akşam yemeğini Baş hafiye Ahmed Bey'in sofrasında yediğimizi hatırlıyorum ve bir takım adamlar bizi sofrada bile bir takım sualler ile sorguya çekiyorlardı. İkinci Kapudan çok söz söylemiyor, söylediğinden de hiçbir anlam çıkarılamıyordu. Bana söz yöneltilince kısa, kesin, kestirme cevaplar ile yetiniyordum. O gece yarısına bir saat kala önce İkinci Kapudanı ve arkasından beni bir karanlık daha doğrusu loş bir odaya götürdüler. İkinci Kapudan heyecanından ve hıçkırarak ağlamalarından suallere bir cevap veremediğinden beni de beraber oturtup, sorgu suale başlamışlar idi. Oda, sorgu hakimi vazifesini gören bir polis komiseri ve formalı özel katibin önünde yanan bir lamba ile aydınlatıldığından bu ışık, büyük odadaki karanlığı gidermeye yeterli gelmemekle korkunç ve esrarengiz bir manzara arz ediyordu. Burası bir odadan çok bir tekkenin toplanma yerine benziyor, sağ tarafımızda duvarın yüksek bir yerinde kafesli bir pencere görünüyor idi. Burada bir sorgu hakimi ile ifademizi zabt eden polis komiserinden başka kimse yok idi. Sorulan suallere serbest ve serinkanlılıkla cevap veriyordum. İkinci Kapudan'ın korku ve heyecan içinde ağlaması hazır bulunanları yumuşak bir şekilde sorgulamaya mecbur etmiş görünüyordu. Böyle olmaz ise hiçbir şey öğrenemeyecekleri aşikâr idi. Kimliğime ait bazı suallerden sonra geminin hareketi sırasında süvariye verilmiş olan talimat meydana konularak buna dair açıklama istenmeye başlandı. Süvariye hitaben yazılan bir mektubun zarfı üzerine şu ibare yazılmıştı: «Doğru İzmir'e gidip orada hazır bulunan dört tabur askeri alınız ve Yenikale geçildikten sonra İkinci Kapudan ve Seyr-i Sefine Memuru hazır olduğu halde bu mektubu açıp içindeki talimat gereğince hareket ediniz.» Zarfın içindeki talimatta ise şu kısa cümle yazılıydı: «Bu askeri Golos'a naklediniz ve bu maddeyi gizli tutunuz.» Şuray-ı Bahriyye tarafından düzenlenen ve Bahriye Nazırı Rasim Paşa tarafından mühürlenen bu talimattaki gariplik ilk bakışta anlaşılıyordu. Bizden sorulan madde, bu asker Golos'a çıkarıldıktan sonra doğal olarak herkes tarafından bilineceğinden gizli tutulması hakkındaki tenbihin, şifahen verilen bir emirle ilgili olması gerektiğinden bu şifahi emrin neden ibaret olduğu keyfiyeti idi. Her ne kadar gerek İkinci Kapudan ve gerek ben böyle bir şifahi emir almadığımızı beyan ettik ise de inandırıcı olamadığı görünüyordu. Bunun üzerine ben ifadenin gidişinden Sultan Hamid'in tahttan indirilmesi gibi gizli bir düzenin bazı belirtilerinin mevcut olduğunu anlayarak ve Mithat Paşa merhumun dahi İzmir Valisi olduğunu düşünerek, sırf evhâmdan ibaret olduğu güçlü bir olasılık olan bu şüpheye kuvvet vermekle beraber fırkateyn mürettebatının sorumluluğu olmadığını göstermek için aşağıdaki mütâlaamı arz ettim. Şöyle ki; «Efendiler! Osmaniye Fırkateyni'nin sefere hazırlanması için ne derecelerde sürat gösterildiğini dikkate alıp, henüz noksanları tamamlanmadan ve boyanmadan ve ihtiyat levazımı verilmeden Haliç'ten çıkarılması ve adanın önünde yapılan muayenede geminin yaşaması için gerekli olan pusulalarının hatalı olup (bu) pusulalar ile denize çıkmak tehlikeli ve muhakkak fırkateynin batmasına sebep olacağı memuru tarafından verilen rapor ile tespit edilmiş bulunduğu halde (işin) bu yönüne de değer verilmeyerek çekilen emir telgrafları ile ve bizzat gemiye gelen Liman Kumandanı Hasan Paşa'nın hareket için kesin emir vermesi üzerine kalkmaya mecbur edilmesi etraflıca düşünüldüğü ve o gece sabaha kadar süvari ve vardiya subayları son derece dikkat ve özenle hareket ettiği halde gündüz geminin sahilde kumsal bir banka oturması ve elimize verilen talimatın garipliği ve Süvari Bey'in padişahımız efendimize gerçekten bağlılığı gibi durumlar mukayese edilerek Osmaniye gibi bir fırkateynin kaybedilmesine bile izin verebilecek dalalete düşülmesinin zorlayıcı sebeplerinin meydana çıkarılması gerekir. Bu seyyar kalenin feda edilmesini mazûr gösteren sebepler anlaşılır ise bunu hazırlayıcı şartlar arasına bize ait olan rol dahi ilave edilince bir hükme varılabilir, yoksa bizim geminin bu sahnede icra edeceği rol ile meselenin bütün safhalarına dair bilgi edinmemiz mümkün değildir.» diyerek ifademe nihayet verdikten (sonra) burada sorgu hakimi ayağa kalkarak bu ifadeyi padişaha arz edeceğini beyan ile dışarıya çıkmıştır. Ve yarım saatten fazla adı geçenin (sorgu hakiminin) gelmesi beklenmiştir. Sorgu hakimi gelince yukarıdaki ifadenin daha açık bir surette izah edilmesinin pâdişâh iradesi gereğinden bulunduğunun beyan etmesi üzerine: «Siz olmuş veya olacak bir olayın içyüzünün ortaya çıkarılmasını araştırıyorsunuz, bendeniz de böyle bir olayın içyüzünün ortaya çıkarılmasına Osmaniye Fırkateyni olayı dayanak olamaz; belki diğer yönlerden böyle bir takım belge ve ipuçları elde edilir ise bizim fırkateynin harekâtı da bu ipuçları arasında kaydolunabilir diye marûzâtta bulunuyorum.» dedim. Bu ifade tekrar padişaha arz edildi. Sorgu hakimi geri döndüğü zaman sabah yaklaşmıştı. Bizi aldılar hazır olan arabaya bindirdiler karşımızda oturan Arnavud tüfekçilerin haşin ve soğukça tavrı İkinci Kapudanı korku ve heyecandan şaşkın bir hale getirmişti. Çünkü nereye gideceğimiz malum değildi. Çok sürmedi araba durdu Tophane Meydanı'na geldiğimizi fark ediyordum. Arabanın kapısı açıldı. Tüfeklilerden biri dışarıya atladı ve bize hitaben, haydi evinize gidiniz serbestsiniz dedi. Sevinç ve ferahlık içinde koşarak İkinci Kapudan'la Galata polisevine gelip yattık. Sabah olmuştu. Fakat biz pek ziyade dinlenmeye muhtaçtık. Öğleye kadar yatıp yemek yedikten sonra gemiye dönmüştük. Köprü başındaki Aziziye Karakolu'nun rıhtımında cebehane yüklü bir mavna bulunduğu ve bunun üzerine Ser-asker paşa ile Bahriye Nazırı Rasim Paşa azl olunarak Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa Bahriye Nazırlığı'na tayin kılındığı, Hasan Bey'in beş altı gün Yıldız'da kaldığı, Hasan Paşa'nın nazırlığa gelmesi üzerine geminin oturmasının teknik sebeplerinin meydana çıkarılması için süvari ve subayların bir hususi Dîvân-ı Harb'te yargılanmaları konusunda padişah iradesi çıktığı bildirildi. Bir albayın Dîvân-ı Harbi'nde kanunen iki ferik, dört liva, dört albay bulunduğundan bunlar arasında başkan, Çinçon Hasan Paşa idi. Malumdur ki; bu Dîvân-ı Harb'in hakikati meydana çıkarmak için her şeyden önce (yapması gereken şey) seyir subayını sorgulamak onun ifadelerini kapudanların ve subayların ifadeleriyle karşılaştırarak doğruluğunu saptamaktan ibarettir. Gerçekten ben, gemi boğaza girdi hesap tamamlandı, burada seyrüseferi sağlamak süvarinin dikkat ve maharetine bağlıdır diyerek ve esasen pusulanın hatası da memurunun raporuyla sâbit olduğundan bunu hiç dikkate almayarak kendimi sorumluluktan kurtarabilir idiysem de, yakın zamanlara kadar kanunun nüfûzunun ne derecelerde geçerli olduğundan habersiz olan Bahriyeliler rahmetli Mehmed Bey'in tardını sırf tarafımdan düzenlenen rapora bağlayarak baştan aşağıya kadar yan baktıkları ve süvari beylerin gemilerine kabul etmekte mahzûr gördükleri iyice anlaşıldığından bu olayda da süvari ceza aldığı surette Bahriye ocağında ilerleme ve yükselmeye imkan kalmayacağı şüphesiz olmakla bu hususta bütün mesuliyeti üzerime alarak süvariyi suçsuz göstermek kararını vermiş ve karara göre ifade vermekte bulunmuş idim. Diyordum ki: Adadan kalktıktan sonra son derece dikkatle yıldızları gözlemleyerek bütün gece ihtiyatlı davranarak sabahleyin Hora Feneri'nin yol göstermesiyle Rumeli sahiline sokulduk. Pusula yanlış olmakla beraber hedefeli pusula ile sahilde belirli mahalleri kerteriz ederek seyre devam ettik. Kerterizin verdiği neticeye göre gemi sahilin sığlıklarından yeterli miktarda açık idi. Fakat göz ile sahilin gerçek uzaklığı tayin edilemediğinden İncir Burnu hizasına gelindiğinde gemi hafifçe oturdu. Bundan doğan sorumluluk doğrudan doğruya bana aittir, diyerek sözüme son veriyordum. Yargılamanın gidişinden ve Kutucu denmekle tanınan Albay İzzet Bey'in ruh durumundan açıkça anlaşılan (kazanın) Süvari Hasan Bey'in dikkatsizliğinden ve vazifesini bilmezliğinden ileri geldiği düşüncesinde oldukları ve benim de gemi boğaza dahil olduğunu ve hesaba lüzum kalmadığını belirterek, süvariye sorumluluk yüklememin gerekliliği üstü kapalı anlatılmaya çalışmakta idi. Ben bu fikirlerini anlamamazlığa geldiğim için İzzet Bey biraz dinlenme salonuna gidelim gibi teklifte bulunmaya, bunu da ret etmem üzerine Dîvân-ı Harb üyeleri arasında bulunan Erkan-ı Harb Reisi Liva Faik Paşa 150 bana hitap ile biz sana ( salonun üst tarafındaki dümen yekesini göstererek) bu yeke neden yapılmıştır, diyoruz sen meşe odunundan cevabını veriyorsun. Halbuki bunun demirden yapıldığından şüphe yoktur demesi, hiddetine yenilerek acizlerine hakaret edecek kadar ileri gittiğini sezdiğimden karşılık olarak, paşa hazretleri ben onu meşe odunu gördüğüm için öyle söyledim, ondan doğacak sorumluluk bana aittir ve siz emir buyurunuz benim ifademi isterseniz kaydetsinler, şunu da ilave ediniz ki; sizin suçlamak istediğiniz Süvari Hasan Rami Bey bu olay sebebiyle hiçbir şey kaybetmedi aksine kazandı, (işin) bu yönünü tetkik bakışından uzak buyurmamak gerekir deyince üyeler arasında bir fısıltı doğarak bu ifadem tamamiyle kayda geçmeden dışarı çıkmam bildirildi. Bu söz Dîvân-ı Harb tahkikatını bitirdi. Ertesi gün Dîvân-ı Harb tekrar toplandı. Dîvân-ı Harb katibi olan Tekirdağlı Binbaşı İsmail Bey yanıma gelip Faik Paşa emrediyor, dünkü Dîvân-ı Harb'de ifadenizdeki son bölümü bir daha tekrar etmemizi talep ediyor, demesine cevaben, efendi ben şimdiye kadar verdiğim ifadeleri hiç bir amirin görüş ve fikrini yoklayarak vermedim, bundan sonra dahi kendi fikrimin ve kendi yorumum hâricinde ifâdede bulunmam mümkün değildir, ben nerede ve her kimin huzurunda olur ise olsun serbestçe fikrimi söyleyeceğim, dedim. Bundan sonra Dîvân-ı Harb'e çağrılmadım ve ondan sonra oturum da olmadı ve bir müddet sonra bu olaydan dolayı fırkateyn mürettebatının padişahın affına mazhar oldukları müjdelendi. Fırkateynin noksanının tamamlanması için Haliç'e girmesine dair padişah iradesi çıktı. Yaptığımız araştırmalar neticesinde pusulanın hatasının güverteye yerleştirilmiş büyük mıknatısların birbirlerinin kuvvetini yok edecek şekilde konularak ibreyi etkilemesinden (kaynaklandığı ve bu durumun) düzenin sağlanamamasına yaradığı anlaşıldığından düzeltildi. Süvari Hasan Bey gemiyi donatıp boyatarak Dolmabahçe Sarayı önüne çıkarmak fikir ve hayaliyle ciddi bir surette çalıştığı halde maksadını gerçekleştiremiyordu. Onarımdan sonra geminin bordası bir kat boyanmış ise de dahilisi pek çirkin bir manzara arz ediyor ve güverte alabandaları, bazı kısımları onarılıp yenilendiğinden yamalı gibi görünüyordu. Çok çalıştığı halde bir dirhem beyaz boya almak imkanı bulunamamıştı. Bir gün Süvari Bey bendenizi çağırıp, anbarda ne miktar boya mevcut olduğunu sordu. Mevcut defterini getirdim. Kırk bir patlak boya mevcut olduğu halde hepsinin mavi, cevizi ve yeşil renkte fason boyalardan ibaret bulunduğunu gösterdim. Tersaneden boya almak mümkün olamadığından ve böyle alacalı bir halde kalmak pek çirkin görüldüğünden bunları satıp yerine beyaz boya almak niyetinde olduğunu beyan etmesi üzerine bu iş için her şeyden önce Liman Kumandanı'ndan izin almak gerektiğini beyan ettim. Bir sabah kararlaştırılan vakitte gemiye geldim. Kamaraya girmeden önce porsun gelip anbarda bulunan mevcut boya patlaklarının palavraya çıkarıldığını bunun da süvari beyin emri gereğinden olup, Topçu Kapudanı Yüzbaşı Osman Bey tarafından tebliğ edildiğini ifade etmesi üzerine baş tarafa doğru yürüdüm. Birinci mangaya serilen bir muşamba üzerine patlaklar konulmuştu. Orada hazır bulunan İkinci kapudan Ali Bey ile Yüzbaşı Osman Bey'e hitap edip Kumandan Paşa'ya malumat verilmeksizin (bir) patlak dahi gemiden çıkarılır ise davet edeceği sorumluluğun pek ağır olacağını ve bunun da doğrudan doğruya çıkaranlara ait olacağını beyan ederek kamaraya döndüm. O gece de rahatçı idim. Sabahleyin gemiye gelince dün akşam boya patlaklarının Galata'da bir boyacıya gönderildiğini ve bunlar Bahriye kanunları tarafından görülerek jurnal edildiği ve Kumandan Paşa tarafından Süvari Bey'den keyfiyetin açıklanması istendiğinde, söz konusu patlakların kendi malı olduğu ve bunların on beş patlaktan ibaret olup beyaz boya ile değiştirilmek için satıldığını söylediğini Süvari beyin mevcut subayları kıç kamarasına davet ederek anlatıp; sorulduğunda subayların da o şekilde söylenmesi tenbih olunduğundan üstlerine karşı fikir beyan etmek medeni cesaretine sahip olmayan zavallı subaylar hep birden tasdik ve kabul etmişlerdi. Ben söz alıp; eğer kırk bir patlak olduğu ortaya çıkarsa hakkımızda tertip olunacak cezanın ihtilas (çalma) cezası olacağı ve eğer on beş patlağın süvari beyin malı olup geri kalanının devlet malı olmak üzere hepsinin kırk bir patlak old0uğunu beyan ederler ise yalnız kumandana malumat verilmeden yapıldığından dolayı bir cezayı hak edeceğimizi anlatarak bunları kabul ettirdim. Kıç kamarasından çıktıktan sonra çok geçmedi Liman Kumandanı Hasan Paşa gemiye geldi ve beni çağırıp satılığa çıkarılan patlakların kaç adet olduğunu sordu. Cevaben, kararlaştırdığımız şekilde kırk bir patlak olup on beş adedi Süvari Bey'in kendi malı olduğu cevabını verdim. Eğer kamarada düşüncemi söyleyerek işi o şekilde neticelendirmemiş olsa idim pek büyük zorluğa düşecektim. Benim keşfim gereğince hareket ederek boyaları satmayıp değiştirdiğimizi beyan etmek suretiyle savunma da yaptığımız halde kumandana malumat vermeyerek kendi başımıza hareket ettiğimizden dolayı beşer gün hapis cezasına uğradık. Gerçekten ben önceden kumandana malumat verilmesi lüzumunu kendilerine beyan ettiğimi söyleyerek kendimi temize çıkarabilir idiysem de bu subaylardan ayrılmak (demek olacağından) uygun olamayacağını düşünmüştüm. Hasan Bey'in bu düzen bozuculara yakışır hareketini meydana çıkaran Merkez Sefinesi151 olan Fethiye Kalyonu Süvarisi Kutucu İzzet Bey idi. Merkez Sefinesi Süvarisi olmak münasebetiyle kanun efradı bunun emri altında idi. Bu işin sırf İzzet Bey tarafından takip olunduğu Hasan Bey'e malum olmuştu. Çok geçmedi yalan dolanlarına yaraşır cezaya layık görüldü. Şöyle ki; Muhâsebe Tetkik Komisyonu Fethiye Kalyonu'nun aldığı erzağı mukannenden fazla görmekle sebeplerini araştırmaya başlamış ve Şuray-ı Bahriye Reisi olan Kıbrıslı Süleyman Paşa ile adı geçen meclis üyesi fazla alınan sekiz yüz kıyye 152 sade yağ ile bin küsur kıyye pirincin ne suretle alındığını ve nereye sarf edildiğini meydana koymak üzere Dilaver Paşa153 hazretlerinin başkanlığı altında teşkil olunan Dîvân-ı Harb'e havale edilmişti. Bu Dîvân-ı Harb de bir albay Dîvân-ı Harbi olduğundan üyeleri iki ferik iki liva paşa ile dört albaydan ibaret olup, üyesi arasına Hasan Rami Bey dahi dahildi. Bir akşam Süvari Hasan Bey bununla ilgili olan evrakı gemiye getirip o gece inceleyerek gerçeğin ortaya çıkarılması için sorulacak şeylerin yazılmasını acizlerine havale buyurmuşlardı. Mesele pek basit idi. Mart'tan beri anbardan alınan erzakın gemiye gelen miktarının gemi jurnalinde kayıtlı olması lazım geleceği ve bunun haricinde kalanın çalınmış demek olacağı aşikar olmakla bu esasda üç sual yazıp süvariye vermiştim. Süvarinin bu soruları Süleyman Paşa'ya göstermesi üzerine adı geçen paşa bu üç sorudan daha pek çok sorular çıkacağını beyan ile bunları yazan subayın da adı geçen Dîvân-ı Harb'e sorgu hakimi muavini sıfatıyla atanmasının uygun olacağı mütalaasında bulunmakla bendenizi bu göreve atamışlardır. Dîvân-ı Harb savcısı Aksaraylı Mehmed Bey ve sorgu hakimi Kolağası (Külahçı) Hasan Bey olup benim vazifem Hüsnü Bey'e yardım etmekti. Bir ay süren yargılamanın gidişatına ait fezlekesinin toplanması bana havale edilmiş olmakla elli sahifelik bir kitapçık yazılmıştı ve alınan karar sonucu Süvari İzzet Bey'in tardıyla üç sene kale-bend edilmesinden ibaret idi. Fakat etrafa yayıldığı gibi bu yağ ve pirincin büyük bir kısmı Nazır Hasan Paşa'nın düğününe sarf edilmiş olmalıdır ki bu karar (Süvari İzzet Bey'in) yarım maaş ile açığa çıkarılmasına indirilmiş ve hafifletilmiştir. Gemi gayr-ı faal bir hâlde Haliç'te kalmış olduğundan sıkılmaktaydım. Özellikle bir defa Süvari Bey « Portuçtaki 154 bakırdan bir levha veriniz bir fener yaptıralım.» demesi beni dehşete düşürmüş, boyanın Dîvân-ı Harbi üzerinden üç ay geçmeden tekrar bir Dîvân-ı Harbe düşmenin uygun olmayacağını beyan ile bu arzudan vaz geçmesi, uygun bir lisanla beyan edilmişti. Süvarinin bu gibi cesurca hareketleri kararımı zorlamış olmakla (beraber) başka bir gemiye tayinimi istemiştim. Bir vakitten beri Haliç'te onarılarak donatılan Akka Ganbotu, Basra'ya memur edilerek hareket etmek üzere alargaya çıkmıştı155. Ganbot 35,4 metre boyunda, 6 metre genişliğinde, 2,7 metre derinliğinde, yirmi altı sene önce İngiltere'de inşa olunmuş ufak bir tekne olup makinesi haypreşer usulünde idi 156. Lokomotif esasında üç adet kazanı olup geminin yarısını bu makine ve kazanlar işgal etmişti. Azamî sürati beş mil olup her yirmi dört saatte bir defa istoper edip kazanlara tomar vurmak gerekirdi. Üç direkli ve pruvası kabasorta armalı olduğuna göre uygun havalarda yelkenden istifade edebilecek olan bu yaşlı teknenin dört bin mil mesafede olan Basra'ya salimen ulaşmasının kader ve kısmet meselesi olduğuna her gemici inanmaktaydı. Bir gün Süvari Bey beni yanına davetle Akka Ganbotu süvariliğini kabul edip etmeyeceğimi sordu. Birkaç kapudana teklif olunduğu halde mazeret beyanıyla kabul etmemiş bunlardan Balmumcu-zâde demekle tanınan Mehmed Kapudan mazeretsiz red ettiğinden Dîvân-ı Harbe verildiği işitilmişti. Ben hiç düşünmeksizin kabul ettiğimi beyan ettim. Hemen süvari bey Liman Kumandanı olan Malakof'a malumat verdiğinden bendenizi çağırmışlardı. Yuvamı ve işimi değiştirmemi, benim bu cesurane hareketimi kumandan takdir etmeye ve aferin demeye lâyık gördü ve hemen ayağa kalkıp beni alarak Cami-i Şerif altındaki odaya gelmiş olan Nazır Hasan Paşa'nın huzuruna çıkararak işte ganbot süvariliğini kabul eden subay diye takdim edince nazır paşa bu subayı iyi tanırım iktidarı herkesçe kabul edilmiştir İnşallah mükafatını görür demeleri üzerine askeri bir selam verip çekilmek üzere iken yanımda bulunan iri cüsseli kumandan beni bir eliyle arkamdan itip nazır paşanın önüne kapattı. Ben o vakit Bahriyemizin eski gelenek ve adetlerinden olan eteğine varmak merasimini unutmuş daha doğrusu buna lüzum görmemiş olduğumu hâtırladım. Bu merasimi kumandanın kol kuvvetiyle yapıp dışarıya çıktım. 1882 senesi Haziranı idi. Bir Pazartesi günü gemiye geldim ve Perşembe günü Basra'ya doğru hareket ettim. Ganbotun güvertedeki köşkündeki duvarın bir tarafına «Bismillahirrahmanirrahim ...» ayet-i kerimesini muhtevi levha ve diğer tarafına Osmaniye Topçu Kapudanı Yüzbaşı Osman Bey'in becerikli eliyle suluboya yaptığı İstanbul'un fethi anında Fatih Sultan Mehmed'in Donanma'yı harbe şevk ve cesaret vermek için atını denize sürmesini anlatan tablo asılıp her ikisi de kalbe kuvvet ve cesaret vermekte idi. Basra'da bulunan Meriç Korveti 157 Süvariliği'ne tayin edilmiş olan Şevket Efendi Kapudan ile sıra ile nöbet alarak yolumuza devam ediyor ve bütün gün bir taraftan da askerin eğitim ve tedrisine çalışıyorduk. Sakız'dan kömür aldık doğru Rodos'a geldik. Eğitim gemisinde seyr-i sefain muallimimiz olan Külahçı Hüsnü Kapudan bir vapur süvarisi olarak burada buluyordu. Adı geçenin (Külahçı Hüsnü Kapudan) katılmasıyla kronometremizi düzelttik. Bu arkadaşın bunu, tamamlamak gayretinde bulunduğumuz seferi ima ederek, bir lokma ekmek hâtırı ne keskin cellât satırı; demesi her sıkıntılı zamanda hatıra geliyor ve ona hak veriyor idi. Batı rüzgarının meydana getirdiği büyük dalgaların zorlamasıyla Kıbrıs Adası'nın Limasol Limanı'na iltica ettik. Burada bir gün ve bir gece mola vererek henüz denize alışmamış olan askeri dinlendirdik. Ganbotun güverte ve makine kırk beş nefer mevcudu olup bunlar arasında bir Çerkez ve Samsunlu, ? mahsulü bir Arap bölük eminiyle beş Türkçe bilmez Kürt'ten başkası Anadolulu Türk ve Lazlar'dan ibaret idi. Ah bu Bahriye üst rütbelilerinin düşüncesizliği! Doğru ve teknik düşünenlere hayret ve tiksinti veriyor. Doğru bir tabir ile kendini taşımaktan aciz olan bu küçük köhne ve yolsuz ganbota neler yüklenmişti söylersem siz de hayret edersiniz. Ganbota Kızıldeniz'de Kamaran Adası'nda bulunan Arkadi 158'nin iki direği baştan kıça doğru sancak iskelesine güverteye uzatılmış ve bacanın geri tarafına da vapurun tenteleri ve askerin elbiseleri yerleştirilip bacanın yarısına kadar bir yığın teşkil etmişti. Dışarıdan bakıldığı zaman üzeri yelken beziyle örtülmüş olan kümbet meraklı bakışları çekiyordu. Asıl merakı davet eden kıç köşkünün gerisinde kasaranın etrafı bir vardasilo 159 ile mahirane bir tarzda ayrılarak yapılan oda Basralı Katip Efendi'nin ailesine tahsis edilmiş ve bu, Nazır Hasan Paşa'nın emir ve izniyle yapılmıştı. Biri altı ve ikisi üçer fontluk olan toplar zorunluluktan aşağıya indirilip güverteye direk dibine bağlanmıştı. Başaltı sintinesine yerleştirilmiş olan sarnıçlar kırk beş neferi beş gün idareye yeterli olduğu gibi kömürlüklerin hacmi de beş mil üzerine beş gün devr-i çarka elverecek miktarı alacak genişlikte idi. İşte bu halde lodos denizlerini bordaya alıp Portsaid'e geçmek için yan yelkenlerinin yardımından istifade etmek lazım geliyor idi. Bu meltem akşamüzeri itidal kazanınca kalkıp Portsaid'e yol verdik. Rüzgar biraz kalmış ise de dalgaların yuvarlanması kalıcı idi. Biz de dalgaların çarpmasına etkisi altında olarak yuvarlanarak ilerliyor ve heyecan içinde Afrika sahilini tutmaya gayret ediyorduk. Tahmin ettiğimiz şekilde yan yelkenlerine dayanarak dalga üzerinde salıp gidiyor idik. Ertesi gün değil daha ertesi günü öğleden sonra Portsaid'e girdik. Burada kömür ve su alıncaya kadar durduk ve kırk beş lira kadar geçiş harcı verip kanaldan geçtik. Bu tarih İrabî Olayı'na 160 (1882) rastlamakta idi. Süveyş Limanı'nda yedi adet korvetten oluşan bir filo var idi. Kanaldan çıkıp da tersane önünde demirleyince donanmanın şüpheli bakışlarını davet ettik. Bir subay geldi. Resmi ziyareti yaptı ve sorduğu basit sorulara gereken cevaplar verildi. Bu tahkikat kanaat vermemiş olmalıdır ki ikinci defa kumandan tarafından bir subay daha gelmişti. Onu da resmi cevaplar ile gönderdik ve iade-i ziyarete bir subay gönderip gerekli merasimi tamamladık. Burada durmamız sarnıçlarda noksan olan suyu tamamlamak içindi. O gün Tersane Kumandanı'na müracaat ettik. Akşamüzeri dubayı doldurup hazırlarız alırsınız demişler idi. Akşamüzeri filika gönderip aldırdık ve boşalttıktan sonra ben filika yedeğinde dışarıya gönderdiğimde bir İngiliz filikası gelip gerek filikayı ve gerek dubayı yoklamış fakat bu filikaya memur olan subayın şapkası başında olmadığı gibi elinde de bir rovelvör bulunduğundan tehdit-kâr ve hakaretle karışık bir tavır ile bu görevi yapmış olduğu haber verildiğinden yolsuz ve dostluğu ihlal eden bu muameleyi protesto etmek üzere resmi elbisemi giymiş olarak kumandan gemisine gidilmiştir. Usulü dairesinde kabul olundum ve gemi süvarisine bu subayın hâl ve tavrındaki nizamsızlığı beyan ederek bu gibi durumun tekrarından doğabilecek bir olayın sorumluluğundan çekindiğimi ve protestoya mecbur olduğumu söyledim. Süvari benim ifademi yazdı ve okudu doğru olduğunu tasdik edince kumandana göstermek üzere çıktı. On beş dakikadan fazla kamarada bekledim. Süvari geri döndü. Bu yolsuzluğa cesaret eden subayın bizzat gelip özür dileyeceğini ve ayrıca da ceza göreceğini beyan etti. Başarı gösterdiğimden emin olarak geri döndüm ve ertesi günü subay gelip kartını bıraktı. Ganbotun lokomotif usulü kazanlarında istim meydana getirmek dört saate bağlıydı. Evvela kazanlar arkasındaki soba fayrap161 edilip draft162 oluşturduktan sonra ocaklara ateş verilir ve bu suretle yaklaşık dört beş saatte istim gelir idi. Kalkmak üzere fayrap edildikten biraz sonra yanımıza bir römorkör yaklaşıp demirlemiş olduğu içinde hemen hemen yarım bölük silahlı neferi mevcut olduğu büyük bir şaşkınlıkla görülmekte idi. Bu da İngilizler'in korkaklığından ziyade tedbirli olmalarına bağlanabilir. Harp gemisi olduğu flandrasıyla belli olan bu ganbotun dış görünüşünde bir fevkaladelik var idi ki bu da geminin güvertesinde hacmiyle orantısız bir miktarda yük bulunması ve kıç kasarasında vardasilo ile ayrılmış bir bölmenin içeriği esrârengiz görünüyor idi. Cidde'ye kadar uygun bir rüzgar ile yelken yardımıyla gittik ve burada biraz durduktan sonra yine şaplar haricinden yelken kullanarak Kamaran'a geldik. Birkaç seneden beri unutulmuş, esasen unutturulmak için buralara gönderilmiş olan Arkadi Vapuru perişan bir halde ekvator güneş altında kavrulup yanıyordu. Süvarisi, Bahriyemiz'de kendini göstermiş Cemal Kapudan idi. Topçuluk tekniğinde seçkindi. Özellikle bir parmağını bu işte kaybetmiş idi. Basra Komodoru olan Osman Paşa'nın oğlu Ahmed Bey'i Basra'ya ulaştıran bu gemi bir lüzum üzerine Yemen'e gönderilmiş idi. Gemide her şey noksan her şey harap olduğu gibi süvarisi de hasta ve zayıftı. Ziyaretine gittim. Köprü üzerindeki büyük kamarada oturduk. Tek eğlencesi şempanze türünden bir büyük maymun idi. Muhtaç oldukları ve çokdan beri bekledikleri direkleri, tenteleri, elbiseleri verdikten sonra on yedi bin guruştan ibaret olan havalemizi almak üzere Hudeyde'ye gitmek mecburiyetini hissettik. Ah o zamanın fena idaresi, bu kadar parayı almak için on yedi günden fazla bekledik. Ağustos çıkmış eylül girmiş lodos meltem rüzgarı müddeti bitmek üzere bulunmuştu. Lodosun poyraza döndüğü günler olan eylülde elimizdeki Rehber-i Bahri Risalesi 163 mahvedici kasırgalar kaydediyordu. Bu sakıncalı durumu anlatmak için tekrar tekrar Yemen Vilayeti'ne müracaat ediyor ve hareketimizi erteliyorduk. İşte bu günlerde idi diyareden ıstırabım çoktu, çorbayı bile sindirmek imkanı kalmamıştı. Geminin cerrahı Agah Efendi bir şifa ümidi bile vermiyordu. Bir gün bu ümitsizlik ile karaya çıktık ve o tarihte Belediye Reisi olan Paşa'nın kahvehanesine gittim, verdikleri acı kahveden içtim. Burası kahvehane değil adeta bir misafirhane idi. İçerisinde oturanlar memleketin ileri gelenleri idi. Doğal olarak çoğunluğu Türkçe bilmediğinden bir iki saat hiç kimse ile konuşmadan oturdum. Öğle vakti geldi. Memleket ahalisinin adeti olduğu şekilde oturan halk birer demet fât? alıp çiğnemeye başladılar. Hasta olduğumu söyledim. Bunun üzerine daha çok ısrar ettiler, şifa bulacağıma güvence vererek herkes elindeki demetten uygun miktarda verdiler. Ben de geviş getirmeye başladım. Bu mayhoş yaprak insanın ağzını sulandırıyor, oradaki mastalyalara 164 atılıyordu. Bu işlem devam ettikçe bir geğirti meydana geldi ve bundan sonra hastalıktan eser kalmadı. Hatta bundan bir dal aldım ve özel defterin içine resmini yaptım ve etkisini de yazdım. Bâbülmendeb'ten çıktığımız gece eylül girmişti. Bulutlar bir kilometre mesafeye kadar inmiş gayet şiddetli bir lodos rüzgarı gabya ve tirinketin makineye yardımı ile gemiye saatte 10 mil sürüklemekte bulunmuş idi. Herkes bu durumdan memnûn idi. Fakat Bâbülmendeb'ten Aden'e kadar olan 90 mil mesafenin 9 saatte alınması önceden düşünülememiş olduğundan sabah olmadan evvel Aden'e yaklaşıldığı anlaşıldı. Yarımadanın üzerinde dikilmiş olan ve yirmi otuz milden görülen fener bu kesif bulutlu havada görünemiyordu. Bir zaman geldi ki hesap tamam oldu. Eğer daha ileri gidilirse dönüp limana geri dönmeye yetecek kadar kömür de kalmamıştı. Yelkenleri sardık ve bocalayıp denizleri başa almak ihtiyacı duyduk; sabah oluncaya kadar makine ile eğlendirmek gerekiyordu. Fakat bu büyük denizler ile dönüp dalgalara baş vermek ve sabaha kadar dönmek pek tehlikeli idi. Henüz böyle bir duruma tesadüf etmeyen asker birbirine sarılarak korkularından Allah Allah (diye) bağırıyor ve baştan giren denizler kıçtan çıkıyor idi. Askere hitaben korkmayın, telaş etmeyin gemi döndüğü zaman kendinizi denize kaptırmayın diye bağırmak gerekiyordu. Sabaha yakın bir fener göründü ve bir gemi feneri olduğu anlaşıldı. Top ile yardım istemek düşünülmüş ise de bu emri yerine getirecek asker yoktu. Şafak sökünce tam limanın ağzında olduğumuzu anladık ve sevinç içinde kömürlükler içinde kalan tozu yakarak ilerleyip dış limana demirledik. O gün askerin yemeğini pişirecek odunu dışarıdan tedarik etmek lâzım gelmişti. Birkaç gün sürekli lodos rüzgarı esti o derecelerde ki; denizde buna karşı bir adım ilerlenmesine imkan görülemezdi. Bir hafta kadar orada kaldık. Aden'den Maskat'a kadar olan bin mil mesafeyi gitmek için iki yüz saat devr-i çarka lüzumu olan kömürü kömürlükler almadığı gibi sarnıçların içindeki (su) da mevcut efrada ancak beş gün yetiyordu. Kömürü pazarlık ettik. Üç yüz otuz yedi çuval kömür de bir sıra olmak üzere güverteye istif edince ganbot, kamara lumbuzlarına kadar battı ve o derece kendini suya verdi ki hariçte bulunan gemiler bu değişikliğin farkına varmışlardı. Kalkmamızdan bir gün önce gemiye limandan bir İngiliz yüzbaşı geldi. Güverteye kömür koyduğumuzu görünce limanda biraz ilerimize yatan yandan çarklı bir yeni vapuru göstererek Hindistan sahilini tutmak için iki defa bocalamaya mecbur olan o vapurla kendinizi kıyaslayınız, siz bu hâl ile Maskat'ı tutamaz batarsınız dedi. Biz her yönünü düşünmüş kararımızı vermiş idik. Biz öyle ağır bir havaya tesadüf edersek kömürü denize atmak üzere çuvallar içinde gemiye yerleştirmiştik. Aden'de kömür veren acentaların yazıcıları .tembel.. Rumlardan idi. Daima eksik verdikleri ve çaldıklarının yarısının kendilerine kaldığı meşhûr idi. Bunun için hammal başı bir ihtiyar Arab'a bizi korumasını rica ettik. Adı geçen (hammal başı) bize, gelecek yazıcı sarhoşun biridir onu kamaraya alın oyalayınız biz size hakkınızı fazlasıyla veririz dedi. Kıbrıs'ın Limasol Limanı'ndan meşhur tatlı şaraptan binlik almış idim. Bundan yazıcıya ikram ederek kömür bitinceye kadar kımıldayamayacak hâle getirdim. Şu kadar var ki arada bir ben de katıldıkça bu amaca ulaşıldı. On iki derece Aden enleminin etkili güneşi altında ve kömür tozu içinde geçen bu günün akşamı dışarı çıktım. Önceden çektiğim fotoğrafı fotoğrafçıdan aldıktan sonra gazinoların birinde birkaç buzlu gazoz içtim. Beynimde bir akış, vücudumda bir ferahlık göründü. Hemen gemiye gelip yattım. Ebu'r-rikab denilen tifoya tutulmuştum. Cerrah Agah başucumdan ayrılmadı. Bu sebeple birkaç gün daha limanda kalmak zorunluluğu doğdu. Şevket Kapudan ile danıştıktan sonra Allah'ın yardımına sığınarak limandan çıktık ve yirmi mil sahilden açıldıktan sonra yolumuza geldik. Mekke üzerlerinde saçlarımı kestirdim ve irtifâ' alıp mevki' tayin etmek kudretini kendimde gördüm. Hafif bir lodos rüzgarı hareketimizi hızlandırıyordu. Rüzgardan ettiğimiz istifade kömürden tasarrufumuzu temin ediyorsa da lüzumu olan suyu sağlamak için Süveyş'ten Basra'ya kadar elli liraya tuttuğumuz klavuzdan yararlanmaya zorunluluk doğmuştu. Adı geçen (klavuz) gerçekten mübarek ve dindar bir zat idi. Geceleri güzel sesle kaside-i bürde 165 okur ve kalbimize kuvvet ve dayanıklılık verirdi. Adı geçenin kılavuzluğu ile Horya Morya Adaları'nın en büyüğü olan Hallania Adası'nın batı tarafındaki koya demirledik sahildeki kumsal kazılacak ve çukurlarda birikecek su alınacaktı. 166 Hakikaten içilmeye elverişli olan bu su üç günde tamamlanabildi. Bu müddet zarfında adaya dair edindiğimiz malumatı şuracıkta anlatmanın faydası olmayacak değildir. Demirlediğimiz gün henüz karaya çıkmadan birkaç Arab'ın yüzerek gemiye geldiklerini gördük ve yukarıya alıp sorduğumuz suallere garip garip cevaplar aldık. Bunların içinde bir tanesi bir vakitler gemicilik etmiş ve bu Bombay'a kadar giderek dünyadan epeyce haberdar olmuş bir zat idi. Adı geçenin (Arap gemici) ifadesine göre adanın sakinleri yedi erkek kırk iki kadından meydana gelip her erkeğe birkaç kadın düştüğünü büyük bir gururla anlatıyor ve dünyada bundan rahat bir yerden olmadığını beyan ediyordu. Bunlar tamamen çıplak olup bizden eski elbise ve peksimat istiyorlardı. Yarlar üzerinden attıkları oltalar ile tuttukları balıkları uzunluğuna dilim dilim keserek taşlar üzerinde kurutarak belirli zamanlarda Hadramut sahilinden gelen kayıkların getirdikleri dora ile değiştirerek geçimlerini sağlıyorlarmış. O ne lezzetli balık idi. Peksimat verip aldık, çarmıklara astık. Bununla beraber sonradan Maskat'tan aldığımız helva insana pek yarıyor idi. Bizi köylerine götürmek istediler. Bir gün epeyce yürüyüp geniş bir şoseye çıktık. Bu adada böyle bir şosenin bulunması hayret sebebi idi. Elimizdeki Rehber-i Bahriler'de de bu adanın Doğu Telgraf Kumpanyası'na kuvvet istasyonu olmak üzere seçildiği yazılı idi. Adı geçen kumpanya adaya mülk edindiğine bir şahit olmak üzere çepeçevre bir şose inşa etmişti. Yola çıktık fakat köyün daha uzak olduğunu anlayınca geri döndük. Kömür ve su ihtiyacı rüzgar ve Halania kumsalları vasıtasıyla giderilmiş ise de böyle uzun seferlerde düşünülen başlıca şeylerden biri de askerin selametinin sağlanmasıdır ve bu cihet temin olunmaz ise askerden hiç hizmet beklenilemeyeceği aşikârdır. Bu da tayınatın tamam ve sağlık kurallarına (uygun) olmasına bağlıdır. Bu sebepten adanın ahalisinden koyun veya keçi veya sığır var ise getirmelerini tenbih etmiştik. Kalkmamızdan bir gün evvel iki büyük keçi ile iki horoz getirmişler, adanın çalılıklarında kendi başlarına beslenen bu hayvanları pek güçlükle tutabildiklerini söylemişler idi. Pazarlığa oturunca Aden'deki et fiyatından pek yüksek bir fiyat istediler ise de kabul ettik ve bu vahşi hayvanları karada kesip gemiye aldık. Çünkü bunlara yedirecek bir tutam ot bulunamadı. İstedikleri eski elbise ve çamaşır gibi şeyleri bulup verdik. Kendilerini memnun ettik. Bu ahalinin kısmen, fırtına zoruyla adanın limanlarına sığınan gemilerin yardımıyla kıyafet sağladıkları ifadelerinden anlaşıldı. İşte bu üç gün zarfında daima nöbet tutar gibi sahilde bulunan erkek Araplar'la temasdan adaya dair haylice malumat edindik. Bu ada üzerinde mevcut kabristanlardan vaktiyle adada pek çok nüfusun oturmuş olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Vaktimiz darlaşıyor, bir mil ileride bulunmak gerekiyordu. (Vakit) ilerledikçe rüzgar kaldığından hareketimiz makine ve dolayısıyla kömüre bağlı oluyordu. Kalktık. Hava sakin idi. Egzost borusundan havaya savrulan istimin harıltısı havaya aksediyor idi. Birden bire bu ses kesildi. Makinenin incekşın tulumbasının 167 rotu kırılmış, kazana su vermek donkiye168 kalmıştı. Mısırlı ihtiyar Çarkçıbaşımız Selim Ağa telaşsızca yanıma geldi. Bir saat kadar yedekliğini takacağını haber verdi. Adaların arasında bulunuyorsak da bir tehlike yoktu. Açtığımız yelkenler dümeni idare edecek kadar gemiyi hareket ettiriyordu. Adaların arasından kurtulduktan sonra tekrar rüzgar tazelendi. Makineye ihtiyaç pek az kaldı. Bununla birlikte makine de çalışınca arkadan kovalayan dalgalar yetişip içeri giremiyor idi. Rasülhadd'e yaklaştığımız zaman gece, hava bulutlu ve ziyade rüzgarlı olup sancak baş omuzluğunda Hindistan üzerinde semada görünen büyük bir kuyruklu yıldız durumun dehşetini artırıyor idi. Hacı Mübarek her geceden ziyade bir heyecana gelmiş her geceden ziyade titrer ses ile okumaya devam etmekte bulunmuştu. Gece yarısından önce babafingoyu sardırıp albura ettim. Şafaktan evvel Rasülhadd'i bordaya alacağımız, geminin saatte on mile yaklaşan süratinden açıkça anlaşılıyordu. Tam bordaladığımız bir anda süratle yelkenleri sarıp burnun arkasına dolaşarak dalgaların verdiği rahatsızlıktan kurtulmanın pek isabetli bir müddeti olduğunu klavuz da tasdik ediyor. Eğer burun açık bulunulur ise dalgaların bordaya alınarak seyredilmesinin güç olacağı aşikar idi. Teğmen Osman Efendi'ye askeri direk dibinde hazır bulundurmasını emrettim. Fakat yaradılıştan korkak olan bir subayın asker arasında nüfûzunun da böyle mühim bir zamanda iş görmesine engel olacak derecede az olduğunu bilmiyor değildim. Hakikaten düşündüğüm gibi oldu. Gemi buruna yaklaştı. Dalgalar yükseliyor med dalgalarıyla çarpışarak gemiyi süratli bir yalpaya düşürüyor idi. Hava karanlık idi. Semanın doğu ufkunda parlayan kuyruklu yıldız, görenlere korku ve ürküntü veriyordu. Bu esnada tirinket de istinga ettirince gemi daha ziyade yalpaya düştü. Üç kerte kadar iskele alarak buruna yaklaşmaya çalışmamız dahi yalpayı arttırıyordu. «Mayna gabya sara!» kumandasını vermemi müteakip askerin çarmıklara sıçraması lazım gelir iken bir hareket görülmemesi üzerine ne oldu diye bağırınca adı geçen teğmenin cevaben «Asker biz gabyayı saramayacağız diyor. » dediğini işitince bir kurşun yemiş ve acısına dayanamıyormuş gibi köprü üzerinden kendimi aşağıya attım ve teğmeni «Defol korkak!» diyerek kovduktan sonra direk dibinde bulunan askerden gücü yeteceğine emin olduklarımdan dört neferi isimleriyle çağırarak «haydi gabya çırpınıyor yırtılacak çabuk!» diye bağırınca işine bağlı asker tereddütsüz emre uyup vazifeyi iyi yapmaya giriştiler. Artık burnu dolaşmış anafora girmiştik. Ertesi günü Maskat Limanı'na girdik. Bu liman küçük ve korunaklı olup etrafı yüksek tepeler ve yarlar ile kuşatılmıştır. Özellikle geçidin girerken sol tarafında kalan ada, sahile yakın olmakla beraber iç tarafı dik bir yardan oluşmuş olmakla, çoğunlukla İngiliz devlet gemilerinin isimleri bu yar üzerine boya ile yazılmıştı. Sonradan işittiğimize göre Basra Kumandanlığı'na tayin olunan Osman Paşa-zâde Ahmed Bey Arkadi Vapuru'yla bu limana girdiğinde İngilizler'in yaptığına bir karşılık olmak üzere yarın bir tarafına günlerce çalışıp Arkadi ismini yazdırmış ise de Arkadi'nin ayrılmasının arkasından orada bulunan İngiliz Ganbotu yarın bu kısmını topa tutarak bu kısmını hedef yaparak bozup silmiştir. Gemilerimizden her hangisi olursa olsun peşine takıldığı meşhurdur. Ahmed Bey on sekiz sene İngiltere'de ataşeneval olarak kalmış ve İngilizce'yi anadili gibi öğrenmiş ise de İngilizler'e bir sevgi duyamadığı anlaşılmakta bulunmuştu. Adı geçen Basra Kumandanlığı'nda pek büyük ilerleme meydana getireceği bazı eserlerden açıkça anlaşılıyor ise de yazık ki ömrü vefa etmeyip vefat etmiş Menavi civarında büyük bir türbe içinde gömülmüştür. Limana girdiğimiz zaman başlıca işimiz kazanları temizlemek, mümkün ise sularını değiştirmek idi. Fakat buraya geldiğimizde yaptığımız muayenede, düştüğümüz büyük yalpalarda orta kazanın suyu bir tarafa kaydığından külhanlarda şişkinlikler ve yumrular ortaya çıktığını ve akıntısının çoğalıp onarılmasının zorlaştığı (anlaşılmıştı). İşte burada bulunduğumuz müddetçe kazanların onarımına dikkat ettim ve (onarım) sona erince Hürmüz Boğazı'na doğru hareket ettim. Bundan sonra Basra'ya kadar hep pruva rüzgarları bulduk. Bu sebepten Aden'den Maskat'a kadar olan mesafeyi Acemistan Körfezi'ni geçmekten daha kolay bulduk. Kazanların onarımı ihtiyâcıyla Hencam Adası'na demirledik ve birkaç gün orada kaldık. Bu ada ıssızdı. Fakat vaktiyle bayındır olduğu ötede beride görülen büyük su sarnıçlarından anlaşılıyordu. Bir sabah Fao Boğazı'na demirledik iki taraf arazinin görüntüsü göğün kasvetini gideriyordu. Ah Basra! Şimdi bile düşündükçe gönlümde bir zevk ve neşe fakat kaybından dolayı bir keder ve acı hissederim. Geldiğimizi Bahriye Nezareti'ne telgrafla bildirerek ve cevabında Kolağası rütbesine terfimim yetiştiğini haber aldım 169. Fao'da kazanlara tatlı suyu alıp fayrap edince tuz çözüldü. Bütün delikler açıldı. Stim getirmek ne mümkün' Basra'dan biraz iyi kömür getirttik. Bunun yardımıyla Münavi Kasrı önüne demirledik. 110 günde aldığımız bu uzun yolun bu aciz ve harap tekne ile pek çabuk geçilmesi Allah'ın yardımı eseri sayılmıştır. Orada bulunan kumandan ve gemi kapudanları bu başarıyı tebrik ediyorlardı ve kimi gördükse durumundan şikayetçi ve bir tür elem ve bezginliğe sahipti. Bunun sebebi sorulunca bu iklimin suyu ve havası eseridir, bir gün siz de durumdan dert yanarsınız demiyorlardı. Çünkü Ocak'tan başka aylarda normalde ortalama 48º sıcaklık hüküm sürmektedir. Hemen ertesi günden itibaren mevcut olan Meriç ve Zuhaf Korvetleri 170 kazancıları da çağrılarak kazanların onarımına başlandı. Otuz sekiz ay devam eden memuriyet müddetim esnasında günlük olayları yazmış olduğumdan burada olağanüstü olan durumları anlatmakla yetineceğim. Gerçekten bu sıcak iklim ve binlerce mil mesafeden gelen Dicle ile Fırat'ın Kurna'da birleşmesiyle meydana gelip doksan mil aşağıda denize dökülen Şat Suyu'nun etkisi insana bir çeşit çılgınlık veriyorduysa da ben onu iyi kullanmanın çaresini bulmuştum. Kazanlar tamir olduktan sonra bize verilen vazife Kurna'ya ve Fırat'tan Medâyin Nahiyesi'ne kadar olan mesafede (60 mil uzunlukta) Kurna Kaymakamı'nın emri altında karakol vazifesi yapmaktan ibaret idi. Ganbot El-Katif ve Katar gibi yerlerde aylarca bekleyerek gemilerde mevcut Anadolu askerinin yarısını o topraklara gömdü. Basra ve özellikle yukarıda adı geçen El-Katif ve Katar'a memur olan Türk subay ve askerinden geriye dönen yüzde yetmiştir dersem yalan olmaz. Ganbotun seferleri sınırlı olduğu ve mürettebâtının sıhhatlerine dikkat ve özen gösterildiği hâlde yine 45 neferden 4'te 3'ünü kaybettim. Bağdatlı bir erin, dışarıda pişmemiş hurmayı yediğinden dolayı tutulduğu ateş elli dereceyi geçmiş olup yapılan bin türlü tedaviye rağmen üç saatte vefat etmesi gözümün önünde olmuştur. Çoğunluğu ateşçi olmak üzere 9 Türk eri, tutuldukları diyarenin etkisiyle zayıflamış ve sıtma da hücum ederek hastahaneye gide gele müzmin bir hâle gelmiş olduğundan ayakları kasıklarına kadar şişmişti. Bunları hastahaneye göndermekle bir fayda elde edilemediği görülmekle eğitim gemisi olan Muhbir'le buraya geldiğimiz zaman Mecadlı doktorun tavsiye ettiği gibi bizzat cin ile tedavi etmeyi cerrah ile kararlaştırdık ve bir buçuk ay zarfında sekizi tamamen iyileşti. Biri benim Bağdat'a (gönderilmesine) izin vermem üzerine Bağdat Hastahanesi'ne gönderilmiş ve orada vefat etmiştir. Sıhhati bozan sudur. Zamanımızda Langalı Rıza Bey Basra Kumandanı idi. Arkadaşlarının hukuk ve haysiyetini tanıyan bu zatın kumandası altında inşaat rahattı. Fakat İstanbul'dan pek uzak olan ve sağlığın korunması dikkatle perhiz yapmaya bağlı olan bu memlekete genellikle hukuk tanımaz kimseler tayin olunduğundan bir taraftan iklimin verdiği sıkıntılar diğer taraftan amirlerin yolsuz ve nizamsız hareketlerinden ileri gelen keder ve bezginlik ömür tüketmeye sebep olmuştur. Doğal zenginlikleri dünya üzerinde bulunan her iklimden daha bol olan bu yerlerde ahalinin uygarlaşması, ilerlemesi ve sağlıklarının korunması hükûmetin görevlerinin cümlesinden olduğu hâlde bu lüzûmu (hisseden) memurlar buralara ender gelmiştir. O koca vilayet merkezinde mükemmel bir okul ve ihtiyâca yetecek bir hastahane olmadığını beyân edersem iddiamı ispat etmiş olurum. Zaten burada daha fazla yazmakla da maksattan ayrılmış oluruz. İlk gittiğimiz sene â'şâr171 zamanı Basra'dan 45 mil yukarıda Dicle ile Fırat'ın birleştiği açıda Kurna Kasabası'na memur oldum. Kara Kuvvetleri'nden de bir bölük kadar asker de götürmüştüm. Hükûmet Konağı karşısında Dicle'ye demirledik ve askeri karaya çıkardık. Fakat askerin çadır kurması imkansız olup her taraf çamur içinde idi. Ben resmen kaymakama müracaat edip eğer buraya asker gerekiyorsa bir karakolhane yaptırılmasını talep (ettim) ve ertesi sene gelince bu karakol malzemesinin hazır bulunacağı sözünü aldım. Bu civarda tahsilat için en büyük zorluğa tesadüf olunan (yer) Fırat'tan 15 mil kadar yukarıda bulunan Medâyin Nahiyesi idi. Yedi bin lira kadar yıllık öşür 172 verdiği hâlde yerlilerin nüfûzlu bir aşiret reisinin emri altına bırakılmış idi. Bu adam hükûmetin güvenine mazhar olmuş ise de gittiğimiz zaman hasta ve zayıf bir hâlde olup artık civar aşiretlere hükmü geçmiyordu. Bununla birlikte ona bağlı şeyhlerin adeta bir soy defterini düzenledim. Her akşam â'şâr memuru 173 istirâhat etmek için gemiye gelince ondan bilgi alır yazardım. Kaymakam ve â'şâr memuru ve getirdiğimiz asker de beraber olduğu hâlde ilk defa Medâyin Nahiyesi'ne gidişimiz ganbotu, aşiretlere tanıttırmıştı. İlk defa olarak serenli gemi gören aşiretler gemiye ( Ebu Kurûn ) boynuzlu ismini takmışlardı. Bir saat mesafeden ekzostun çıkardığı sesin havada yankılanması aşiretlere gelişimizi haber verirdi. Kanuni olarak hükûmet her hurma ağacı başına yüz para alırken saymak imkanı bulunamadığından şeyhlere mukâta'a 174 mukâta'a toptan verilirdi. Fakat nahiyenin tüm ihalesinden şeyh-ül-meşâ'yih (şeyhlerin şeyhi) mesul idi. Bu civar aşiretleri genellikle Şîî mezhebinden olup cahil olmakla beraber konuşma ve hareket hürriyetine sahiptirler. İlk defa gittiğimiz vakit sahile asker çadır kurdu. Kaymakam ve subaylar orada hazır idi. Şeyhin gelmekte olduğunu haber verdiler. Arkasında olan silahlı kırk kişi yüksek sesle (dûn-el-hakk-mâ nâ-ita para) hakkın hilâfında bir para vermeyiz cümlesini tekrar ederek jimnastik adım yürüyerek önümüzden geçmişlerdir. Hükûmet kendisine aid olan vergiyi zorla almakta idi. Hiçbir ferdin kendiliğinden borcunu getirip vermesi görülmüş değildir. Şeyhler askere süt ile pişmiş pirinç ve hurma ve bazen koyun hediye ediyor ve nereye giderse gitsin bu misafir-perverliği gösteriyorlar idi. Yüzlerce mil karelik havr denilen bataklıklardan oluşan Beni Saad ve Hammar batakları içinde bir takım tepecikler vardır ki buraları konak tutan Ma'idi Aşireti camus denilen kara manda besler ve bunun ile geçimlerini sağlarlar. Bunların kadınları sabahları ufak meşhûflar (üzerine zift sürülmüş bir çeşit kayıklar) içinde gemi bordasına gelip tavuk, yumurta, yoğurt, peynir, tereyağı getirip ucuzca satarlar. « Tapınakları görmekten işitmek daha üstündür.» anlamında bir Arapça atasözü var ise de bu aşiret efradı pek dikkatsiz olduğundan içlerinde pek güzelleri ve her milletin örnekleri vardır. Sabahları hem bu pek şen geçen hayatı hoş geçirmek ve hem de Arapça konuşmak ve bu vesile ile pratik yapmak için küpeşteye dayanır bunları seyrederdim. Erkeği kıçta meşhûfu kürekle idare eder kadın malını satar, bazıları çocuklarını da beraber taşırlar idi. Bunların birinde hamile bir kadın gördüm, günü yaklaştığı hâl ve hareketlerinden belli idi. Konuşmak için kendine, doğurduğun vakit gel çocuğu göster sana bir hediye vereyim, demiştim. Beş gün geçmedi kadın kucağında bir çocuk olduğu hâlde geldi yine malını sattı ve söz verilen hediyeyi de aldı. Nehrin sahillerinde geliş gidiş nehirdeki meşhûflar ile yapılır, hurmalıklar içi iki buçuk metre derinliğinde arklar ve kanallar ile sulanmış olmakla kurudan gezmek mümkün değildi. Bu arklar içinde meşhûflar vasıtasıyla pek kolay gezilir ve nereye istenilir ise gidilir. Bundan dolayı asayiş ve inzibatı sağlamak güçtür. Şahâte-şebbani namı verilen jandarmalar işbu meşhûflar içinde vazife yaparlar. Ertesi sene â'şâr zamanında Kurna'ya gitmek üzere emir aldık. Oraya ulaştığımızda Kurna Kaymakamı bulunan İbni Zehavi Reşid Bey geçen sene verilen söz üzerine karakolun binası için ahaliden toplanan yüz yirmi lira ile yüz hurma değneğinin (Beznek) hazır bulunduğunu haber verdi ve uygun bir yer bularak hemen inşaata başlanmasını tavsiye etti. Gösterilen yerlerin hiç birini uygun bulmadım. Sahilde İbrahim Makamı adıyla mevcut olan ve ahalice kutsal olduğuna inanılarak vakit vakit ziyaret edilen ve yakınındaki servi ağacıyla güzelliği artmış olan mahalli pek uygun buldum. Zâten kerpiçten yapılmış harap dört duvardan ibaret olmakla kıymetçe bir değeri yoktu. Kaymakama müracaatla fikrimi beyan ettim. Ahaliyi gücendiririz, bu cahilleri nasıl iknâ' ederiz dedi ise de o tarafı bana bırakmasını beyan ile rızasını elde ettim. O gece Türk askerini çıkarıp bir saatte bu yeri düzelttim. Gemide bulunan Arap askeri de buna karşı gelmekte ve bir taşını bile koparmanın yakışıksız olacağı inancında idi. Ertesi sabah ağacın dibine Arap askerinden tüfekli bir nöbetçi koydum, gelenlere makamın yeniden inşa edileceğini ve şimdiden tavaf edeceklerin, bu ağaca tavaf etmesini bildirmesini tenbih ettim. Araplar biz İbrahim evladıyız diye övündüklerine göre bu makamın kendileri için saygıya değer olduğu anlaşılıyor ve özellikle kadınların bağırıp çağırarak gelip kınalarını ağaca sürdükleri şaşkınlıkla seyredilirdi. Temeli kazdırmaya başladım ve sübye 175 gelen beş yüz tonalık bir nakliyenin ikinci kapudanına bazı seyr-i sefain dersleri gösterdiğimize karşılık mevcut olan 50 ilâ 60 ton kadar taş safrasını da belem176 gönderip aldırarak yerli amele vasıtasıyla gayet sağlam bir surette dualar ile temelini attım. Ebadı, elli er alacak bir koğuş ile bitişiğinde bir subay odasından ibaret idi. Duvarları tuğla ile yapıldı ve üzerine cudû'lar? ile dam yapıldı. Deniz tarafına cudû'a kadar rıhtım inşa edildi. Kara tarafı yoldu. Lüzumu olan mutfakla helaya yer yoktu. Olsa olsa yolun diğer tarafında olan bahçeden buna lüzumu olan yeri kiralamak gerekiyordu. Sahibini sorduk aradık Seyyid Nefah 177 namında biri olduğunu ve ahali ile çok temas etmeyip üfürükçülük ettiğini ve birine ceza vermek ister ise üfürerek hayalarını şişirmekte olduğunu öğrendik. Bu arada kaymakam beyin dahi bu adamdan malumatı olduğunu rızası alınmadıkça şişireceğine inandığını söylemesi büsbütün merakıma sebep olmuştu. Kaymakama şu seyyidin hünerinin derecesini bir tecrübe edeyim dedim ve ertesi gece hazırladığım kamış demetlerini, çamurdan yapılmış duvarını delip diğer tarafa aktardım ve hela ile mutfak için gerekli olan yeri bu kamış demetleri ile ayırdım. Buralarda hiç kimsenin elinde tapu senedi yoktu. Herkes imar ettiği araziye sahip olur, kaidesine uyarak ayırdığımız yere gerekli binaları yaptırdım. Birkaç gün sonra seyyid oğlunu göndermiş. Kapudan isteseydi bütün bahçemi saygı gösterip ikram ederdim demiş ve pek sevdiği konyaktan bir şişe vererek rahatlatıp geri gönderdik. Kurna benim pek sevdiğim bir yerdi. Hemen hemen iki nehrin birleştiği açıda yeni hükûmet konağının damına çıkar ve etrafa bakar ve baktıkça ferahlardım. Kurna hakkında Arap şairlerinin söyledikleri manzumeler ve kasideler pek çoktur. Bunlardan biri şöyle başlar: «Bir akşam sevdiğim ile beraber Dicle Ve bir sabah da Fırat sahilinde oturdum Ve bu cömertler suyundan içtim biri erimiş İnci gibi beyaz leziz ve diğeri erimiş Akik gibi kırmızı ve daha lezzetli idi.» Bu mısranın Arapçası «Kurna ve Fed'am Çavuş» adında yazdığım mahalli durumlara dair kitapçığın kabına yazılmıştır. Bir yaz yine Kurna'da hükûmet konağının karşısında hurma tarlasının karşısında demirli bulunuyorduk. Akşamları güneş, Arap tarafında hurmalığın arkasından inince sahile çıkar otururduk. Askeri de burada teneffüs ettirirdik. Bu sahil pek latif idi. İhtiyar Hini uzun ağaçlara kement atarak çıkar topladığı hurmaları yapraklardan ördüğü sepete yerleştirip üzerine diktiği hurma dikenlerini çatal makamında koyarak getirirdi. Hurma tarlasıyla civardaki kulübesinden başka bir yer görmeyen bu doksanlık ihtiyar ne kadar sağlam bir bünyeye sahipti. Bunun bize karşı olan riayet ve saygısı hepimizin saygısını toplamıştır. İki gün sonra bayram idi. Kendisine tenbih ettim, bayramda gemiye gelirsen senin için hazırladığım kovan ile keffiyyeyi 178 vereceğim dedim. Ertesi sabah bayram topları atıldıktan sonra ihtiyarın sahile geldiğini nöbetçi haber verdi. Patalyayı179 yollayıp aldırdım ve kıç taraftaki köşkte hazır bulunan kavurmalı pilav ile helvayı yedirdikten sonra şerbet ve kahveler ikram edildi ve kovanla keffiyyesi verilerek sahile çıkarıldı. İhtiyar Hini şaşkın bir hâlde idi. Hiç görmediği şeyleri görüyor gibi etrafına bakıyordu. Fakat pek memnun ayrıldı. Ertesi sabah şafakla beraber yine sahile gelmişti. Pür-telaş ellerini sallıyor ve filikayı 180 çağırıyordu. O gece hiç uyumadığı gözlerinin kanlı olmasından belli idi. Gemiye girince hiçbir tarafa bakmayıp kıç taraftaki köşke yürüdü, girdi. Ben de orada oturuyordum. Selamı bile unutarak hemen aynaya döndü ve yumruğunu sıkarak ente men în (sen kimsin) diye bağırıyordu. İlk önce bir şey anlamadım. Aynayı kırmasından korkarak kalktım kendisini oturtarak sordum. Oturmak da istemiyor ve bağırıyordu. Aynada gördüğü kendisini yani Arab'ı göstererek ben bu gece hiç uyumadım bu Arablar'ı yiyip içtikten sonra dışarı çıkarınız, gemide yatırmayınız bir zarar yaparız da bütün Arablar'ı suçlarsınız ve onlara karşı olan muhabbetiniz sona erer diyordu. Hini'nin aynada gördüğü hayalin kendisi olduğunu fark edememesini kime söylesem inandıramayacağımdan subayların bazılarını çağırıp gösterdim ve gemide bulunan Arap askerlerden eğitim görmüş birini çağırıp tarif ettirdim ve köşkün dışarısında aynanın arkasının boş olduğunu gösterdim ise de bir türlü akıl erdiremiyordu. Yine o telaş ve hiddetle döndü gitti. Düşündüm, bu derece cahil ve bilgisizlik içinde olan halkın görgüsünü artırmak için hükûmetin hiçbir teşebbüste bulunmamasına acıdım. Hükûmet memurları vazifelerini para toplamaktan ibaret zannediyorlar ve başka hiçbir şeye dikkatlerini yöneltmiyorlardı. Bu ahalinin bilgisizliği oranında safiyet ve masumiyetine de delil olmak üzere tesadüf ettiğim bir durumu anlatayım: Dışarı çıktıkça Arapça söylemekte pratik yapmak için tesadüf ettiğim çocuklar ile konuşmayı alışkanlık yapmıştım. Bir gence evli olup olmadığını sordum. Cevaben: -Birini seviyorum o da beni seviyor, fakat ailesi vermiyor diye şikayet etti. - Nasıl güzel mi ve yaşı yaşına uygun mu? diye sordum. -Yarın akşam sana getirir gösteririm diye sevindi. Hakikaten ertesi günü bir saatlik mesafede olan köylerinden kızı alıp getirmiş ve yirmi metre mesafeden kızı bana işaret ederek göstermişti. İşte bu safiyet ve masumiyetin delili idi. Basra'da en güzel mevsim kış mevsimidir. Şubat ayına şubat yazı derler. Bir kışı esnasında Basra'ya çağrıldık. Limanda Meriç ve Zuhaf Korvetleri var idi. Bu gemilerin gerisine tam Menavi Kasrı önüne demirledik. Gelişimizi müteakip komodor flamasını taşıyan gemiden bir subay istendi. Aşağıdaki anlamda bir talimat verildi. «Gurubî saatle181 gece saat üçten sonra belem ve meşhûf ve daha büyük olan mahilelerin seyir ve hareketi yasaklanmış olduğundan böyle bir gemi veya sandal görüldüğü taktirde nöbetçi gemi tarafından tutulup yoklanacak. Böyle bir olay ortaya çıktığında diğer gemiler tarafından dahi gereken yardım ve kolaylık yapılacaktır.». Araştırmamızdan açıkça anlaşıldığına göre sahradan gelen eşkıya Basra'da çok olay yapmakta ve gümrük rıhtımı üzerinde bulunan yüz yirmi kiyyelik 182 yün balyalarını aşırmaktaydı. Kurna'da bulunduğumuz esnada geceleri karakola çıkan filikalar gümrükten mal kaçıranları yakaladıkça aldıkları para ödülü doğrudan doğruya dağıtıla gelmekte olduğundan askerde karakol filikasına gitmek için bir arzu ve rağbet ortaya çıkıp bu hususda birbirleriyle yarışmaktaydılar. Adeta askerden nöbetçi postanın filikacıları silahları ellerinde güvertede emre hazır bir vaziyette beklemekte idiler. Yüz elli tonalık büyük mahilelerin içinde bin beş yüz halâne (bir halâne bir kantardır) ayrılıp gümrük tezkiresinden fazla çıkan miktarın iki katı gümrüğü alınarak bir katı bunları tutan filika efradına paylaştırılmak üzere gümrük müdürü tarafından tarafıma gönderilince hiç vakit geçirmeden o gece filikada bulunanları tabur edip haklarını ellerine verirdim. İşte bu çıkar dolayısıyladır ki karakol filikası emri verilince nöbetçi asker birbiriyle yarışırlardı. Bunun etkisi Basra'da görüldü. Nöbetçi olduğumuz bir gece önümüzdeki nöbetçi ganbottan aşağı doğru seyreden bir beleme dur emri verilmiş ise de emri yeterli bulmayıp ilerlediği benim gemi nöbetçileri tarafından görülünce hemen karakol filikası emri verilmiş ve takibine çıkarılmakla beraber tarafıma da malumat verilmiştir. Çok sürmedi bir tüfek ateşi başladığının da bildirilmesi üzerine hemen diğer iki filikanın da silahlı olarak sevk olunması emrini verdim ve bende kike 183 atlayıp olay yerine süratle gittim. Bizim sandalın takibini gören hırsızlar önünden kaçamayacaklarını anlayınca sağ taraftaki sazlığa sokulup hurmalığa çıkarak filikayı ateşe tutmuşlardır. Filikada ise bir martin ile otuz fişekli bir silahlıktan başka silah yokmuş, savunma yapmaya devam etmişler biz de yetiştik bahçeyi abluka ettik. Bir yaralı ile bir de onu kaçırmak üzere olan bir arkadaşını yakaladık hükûmete teslim ettik. Bizden Bağdatlı bir er arkasından bir kesme kurşun yarası alarak vefat etmiş ve filikanın ser-dümeni Samsunlu Siyahî de bir kurşun isabetiyle kolundan yaralanmış idi ki bu ser-dümen, askeri silahsız filikaya aldığından dolayı sorumlu idi. Vefat eden Bağdatlı Arab'ın ise bir öldürme maddesinden dolayı Bağdad Hapishanesi'nde iken kur'ası çıkmakla Bahriye'ye girmiş ve bu suretle cezasını görmüştür. Basra ahalisi vefat eden ere gösterişli bir cenaze merasimi yaptıkları gibi ser-dümenin dahi tedavi için Bağdad'a gönderilmesini kumandan paşadan istemişlerdir. Bu vesile ile vakit vakit Şâtt-ül-Arab'da karakol suretiyle bir filika gezdirir, buna da kendim memur olurdum. Bu sâyede Muhammara civarının delik ve deşiğini inceledim. Hiçbir tarafa vergi vermeyen iki adaya da nüfus sayımı yapıp hükûmete malumat verdim. İşte bu adalardan birinde gördüğüm bir Arap güzeli (Hetele) beni büyülemiş ve her gelişte oraya uğramadan geçememekte bulunmuştum. Bu küçük adanın köyü yirmi kadar serika adı verilen sazdan yapılmış kulübelerden oluşup kapıları içeriye açılmak üzere dikdörtgen şeklinde bir avluya bakmakta idiler. Bu serikalardan biri köyün mutfağı yani misafirhanesi olup önde bir asma çardağıyla süslenip diğerlerinden ayrılmıştır. İşte ihtiyar muhtarın misafirhanesi bana ve daima refâkatimde bulunan Cerrah Agah Efendi'ye açıktı. Dikkat edilmiştir ki, böyle bilinmeyen, ilkel ve uygar olmayan yerlerde gezen ve ahalinin güvenini kazanan seyyahlar, doktor ve cerrahların kabileden hasta olanları tedavi etmeleri ve yaralılara bakıp iyi etmeleri ahalinin sevgi ve hürmetini kazanmaya vesile olmuştur. İşte Agah Efendi'nin cerrahlık ilmindeki ustalık ve başarısı bizim de ahali nezdindeki itibârımızı yükseltmiş ve ilk önceleri bütün yabancılardan kaçmak için delik arayan kadınlar önümüzden geçerken bizi selamlamakta bulunmuşlar idi. Çünkü bunların memelerinde süt birikintisinden doğan ağrıların ve sıkıntının cerrahın neşteriyle pek çabuk giderildiği tecrübe edilmiştir. Bu ve buna benzer ahalinin hastalarına bakıp ilaç vermemiz ahaliyi bize pek ısındırmış ve köye yaklaştığımızı haber alınca kızlar giyinip kuşanarak yolumuz üzerine dizilmekte ve bunların başında o güzel Hetele bulunduğu nazarımıza çarpmakta idi. Bu zavallılar çamaşırlarını ve vücutlarını Şatt-ül-Arab suyuyla yıkamakta ve çamurunu sabun makamında kullanmakta olduklarından benizleri de çamur renginde sarı idi. Cerrah efendiye verdiğim talimat gereğince bu defa köye gittiğimizde çantaya koyduğumuz sabunlardan birer tane kızların ellerine verilip Şat kenarına götürülerek cerrah efendi tarafından kullanma şekli kendilerine gösterilmiş ve hepsinin yanaklarında al renk meydana çıkarılmış olduğundan köy ihtiyarları bu kızlar sonradan sabunun faydalı etkisini anlarlar ise başımıza bir de bu masraf çıkacak diye korku göstermekte idiler. Basra'ya ilk gelişimizde kazanların tamiratı mecburiyetinden üç ay kadar hareketsiz kalmış ve bu müddet zarfında Bahriye'ye ait olan Menavi Kışlası ve Aşar Tersanesi gibi yerleri ziyaret etmiştim. Birincisi ve en gülünç olanı bizim maymunu orada görüp tanımamız idi. Bu maymun hikayesi pek gariptir. Asker arasında Necefli Hüseyin namında bir Arab var idi. Gemilerin biriyle İstanbul'a gelmiş ve bizim gemiye naklolunarak tekrar memleketine gönderilmişti. Çok uyanık olmakla beraber memleketinin Necef ve daha kötüsü isminin Hüseyin olması ahali arasında saygı göstermeye değer görülüyor idi. İstanbul'dan kalkmadan önce Osmaniye Fırkateyni mürettebatından bulunduğu esnada Bahriye Nazırı Hasan Paşa'nın gemiye gelmelerini fırsat sayarak lumbar ağzında huzuruna çıkıp, bu iklimin soğuk olduğunu ve muntazam elbise de verilmediğinden sıhhatinin bozduğunu serbestçe beyan ederek Basra'ya giden ganbotla memleketinde askerlik etmek üzere ganbota verilmesini talep etmiş ve arzusu da yerine getirilmişti. İşte bu şeytan nefer Hudeyde'de bulunduğumuz esnada gemiye bir maymun getirmiş ve yedi guruşa aldığını beyan ettiğinden bu para kendisine verilip (maymun satın) alınmıştı. Fakat (maymun) gemide herkesi eğlendiriyor ve dışarı çıkarılmasına kimse rıza göstermiyor idi alıkoyduk. Bununla birlikte bizim haşarı hayvanın gecelerini kıç kasarası üzerinde mekan tutan katibin karısının koynunda geçirmesi herkesin merakına sebep oluyordu. Basra'ya gittikten sonra da kadın maymunu göreceği geldikçe rica ve yalvarmalar ile haber göndererek misafir alıyor, biraz fazla kalınca gemi mürettebatı bulup gemiye getiriyor idi. Bir gün gemi bordasına bir beleme yanaştı içinde burnu kulağı ayakları küpeli ve halhallı, açıkta olan yerleri o memleketin kadınlarına mahsus şeylerle süslü bir kadın var idi. Kapudanı görmek istediklerini tarafıma haber verdiler. Lumbar ağzına gittim, ne istediğini sordum. Kadın bir hasta kızı olduğunu ve katip efendinin evine gelen maymunu gördüğünden ve alınması için ısrar ettiğinden satın almağa geldiğini ve eğer bu maymun verilmez ise kızının ölümüne sebebiyet verilmiş olacağını beyan ettiğinden bizim Necefli'yi çağırıp maymunu bu kadına vermesini tenbih ettim ise de nefer sonradan yetmiş guruşa sattığını beyan etmişti. Bunu fabrikada görünce tahkikat yaptım. Bunu satın alan kadının namussuz olduğunu ve kocasının dahi fabrika amelesinden bulunduğunu öğrendim. Basra Limanı'nın dış ticaretinin genişliği, her mevsimde pek çok geminin gelip gitmesine sebep olup bu da şehirde Attane diye meşhûr bir namussuz kadınlar mahallesinin var olmasını gerektirmiştir. Sözün kısası Basra'da hurmadan üretilen rakı ile Attane'nin mevcudiyetinin her türlü hastalığı doğurduğuna şüphe yoktur. Tersanede denetlemem esnasında dikkatli bakışlarımı davet eden eşyadan biri de harap olmaya terk edilmiş, cankurtaran usulünde inşa edilmiş beş çifte bir filika idi. Araştırma yaptım. Bu sistemde iki filika Karadeniz Tahlisiye İdaresi için Tersane-i Amire'de inşa edildiği hâlde Tahlisiye İdaresi tarafından isteğe uygun görünmediğinden alınmış ve Ahmed Bey ile Basra'ya gelen Arkadi Vapuru'nun davlumbazları 184 üzerine yerleştirilerek buraya getirildiği fakat bir tanesinin henüz işe yarar bir derecede kaldığı anlaşılmakla kumandan paşaya malumat verilip onarılarak gemiye alındı. Bu filika geminin mataforasına 185 kaldırılamayacak bir ebatta ise de kıçta yedeğe alınarak nereye gidilir ise çekip götürülecek ve bu sâyede mevcut filikalarımızı olur olmaz işte kullanmayacaktık. Özellikle onarım sırasında baş tarafına üçer fundluk top yerleştirilmek üzere bir built form imal ettirildi. (Bu filika), nehirde ganbotun giremeyeceği nehirlere girer ve denizde nam sahibi olanlara bir örnek teşkil ederdi. Bu filikanın suyu az olduğu gibi geniş olan sintinesi, güverte döşemesinden olduğundan yatılabilirdi. Baş kıç istalyozlarına 186 bir gönder uzatılıp üzerine bir tente örtülür ve kenar yakaları bordadaki tirize187 bağlanır ise pek güzel bir balıkçı tentesi teşkil olunur idi. Çok gecelerimi bu sandalın içinde ve nehrin bir ücrâ köşesinde geçirirdim. Kurna ile Ammara'nın arasındaki mesafenin tam ortasında Azair Makamı adı altında büyük bir havra vardı. Bu havra bir çok oda ve misafirhaneleri kapsayan büyük bir oteldir. Bahar mevsiminde Hindistan, Acemistan ve Bağdad ve sair Arabistan şehirlerinden buraya Yahudiler gelir kalır. İşte o mevsimde bu filikayı donatıp oraya gidince bu yardıma muhtaç millete güven verirdim. Filikanın başındaki topu, gece vardiya usulü olarak atar tam bir huzur ve rahatla uyumalarına işaret ederdim. Ben yanılmıyordum, görürdüm ki sabahleyin büyük bir insan kalabalığı gelip atılan topu muayene eder ve bazıları sarılıp öperler idi. Filikanın sekiz küreği, botu bir stimbot gibi ilerletir, kıç tarafta cerrah efendi ile benim yatmam için yeterli miktarda yer bulunurdu. Hükûmet, nüfûzunu tanıtmak vasıtalarına başvurmadığı gibi bölgenin doğal şartlarının çetinliği de bu nüfûzun devam ettirilmesine tek engeldir. Basra Merkez Hükûmeti ve mahkemesi sözlü olarak hükmeder fakat bu hükmünü uygulamaya imkan yoktur. Böyle birkaç mahkeme kararını yerine getirmek vazifesi bana bırakılmış olduğundan, bu yerin gerektirdiği şekilde hareket olunarak başarı gösterilmiştir. Bunlardan birini yazayım: Basra İdare Meclisi üyesinden Salim Peder isimli şahıs Hammar'dan pirinç yüküyle hareket eden yüz elli tonalık mahilesini Beni Sedd Aşireti'nin yağmalandığını haber vermesi üzerine malın satın alınmasına memur olan eski emektarı siyahî kölesinin çoluk çocuğu, babalarının kurtarılması için Salim Peder'e müracaat ederler. Ve bu memlekette rahipler çoluk çocuk sahibi olduğu hâlde yine efendilerinin emrini kazanmaya ve hizmetine devam etmektedirler. Bazı gemilerin tayfası arasında bu gemilerin sahibinin malı köle bulunduğunu ortaya çıkardım. Sözün kısası Salim Peder, vali vekili olan Rıza Paşa'ya müracaatla bu ihtiyar kölenin kurtarılması için çare bulunmasını rica eder. Rıza Paşa dahi bu işin iyi bir şekilde görülmesinin hükûmetin Basra eşrafı arasında nüfûzunu kuvvetlendireceğinden bu kölelerin nasıl olursa olsun elde edilmesini bildirir. Beni Sedd ve civarı büyük bataklıklardan ibaret olup bunların iç tarafında küçük deniz taşıtlarının seyir ve hareketine uygun kanallar mevcut olduğundan bu bataklıklar dahilindeki tepeler üzerinde bulunan köylerin ahalisi bu kanallardan haricle alışveriş yaparlar. Bu kanalların Fırat Nehri'ne açılan ağızlarına gönderdiğim filika memuruna verdiğim talimat; Salim Peder'in ele geçirilen mahilesiyle yükü hemen tarafıma teslim olunmadığı hâlde gelirlerinin kesilerek yakalanan deniz araçlarının dahilindeki kişiler asker edileceğinden, haber gönderildikten sonra mahile teslim edilmediği takdirde girip çıkan deniz taşıtlarının ve içlerindeki kayıkçıların tutuklanarak ganbota teslim edilmesinden ibaret idi. Üç gün zarfında o kadar meşhûf tutulmuş ise de içlerindeki gemiciler kendini suya atıp firar ettiklerinden yalnız bir tane genç Arap tutulmuşlu. Bunun sakalı tıraş edilip arkasına da asker elbisesi giydirilmiş ve bundan böyle tutulacakların dahi asker yapılarak Basra'ya sevk olunacağı ilan edilmiştir. Bu civar ahalisi genç ve ihtiyar sakallıdır. Tıraş olmak ayıp sayılır. Bununla beraber su içinde büyüdüklerinden firarına meydan vermemek için ayağına demir takmak zarûrî idi. Hemen ertesi günü içlerinde tamamı kadın olmak üzere iki meşhûf gemiye geldi. Bağırıp çağırıyorlar, ağlayarak bağrışıyorlar idi. Tutulan Arab'ın akrabası olduklarını beyan ile kendisini görmek istedikleri anlaşıldı. Gösteriniz, dedim. Hapsedilmiş olan Arap sakalının olmadığını göstermemek için çenesine bir bez parçası bağlamıştı, çözdürdüm. Bu asker için ayıp değildir ve bundan böyle aşiretlerinden tutulacakların dahi sakallarının tıraş edileceğini Arapça anlattım. Bunun üzerine bağırıp çağırma tekrar başladı ve bu ziyaretçilere Salim Peder'in mahilesi gönderilmediği takdirde meşhûfların tutulacağına ve aşiretler efradının asker edileceklerine tam bir kanaat doğurmaları için telkinde bulunmaktan geri durmadım. Ertesi günü mahileyi, taşıdığı yük ve Arab köle dahil olduğu halde getirip teslim ettiler, biz de büyük bir gurur ve övünme ile Basra'ya gönderdik. Bu yaptığımız iş üzerine bir takdirname aldık. Medâyin Nahiyesi, karşısındaki Fethiye Kalesi olduğu anlaşılan toprak yığını ve biraz yukarıdaki El Cezire tümsekleri ve Hammar havzası dörtgenindeki Beni havalisi Kanunî devrinde Haleb civarındaki Meskene'den bir filo ile buralara gelip idaresi altına alan Canbolat namındaki kumandan zamanında nasıl ise yine aynı halde korku veren bir yerdir. Buralarda oturan kabileler kendi şeyhlerinin hüküm ve nüfûzuyla idare oluna gelmişler ve haricle alışverişleri yok gibidir. Mahsulleri olan hurmayı Ammara pirinci ve Müntefik buğdayı ile değiş tokuş ederek ihtiyaclarını temin ederler. Basra ahalisinden ve Bahriye Yüzbaşılarından ihtiyar Mehmed Ağa bir gün yanıma gelip yirmi dört liraya satın aldığı yirmi yaşlarında Habeşli câriyesini Medâyin Nahiyesi şeyhlerinden El-Mübarek isimli şahıs tarafından kandırılıp çalınarak kölesine nikahlandığı ve Basra Hukuk Mahkemesi cariyenin kıymeti olan yirmi dört liranın Mübarek tarafından ödenmesine karar vermiş ise de alınmasının mümkün olamadığı ve üç seneden beri art arda müracaatta bulunduğu halde hiçbir semere elde edilemediğine dair olan evrakı önüme koyarak bu hususda sözümü dinletmemi rica etti. Oraya yani Medâyin Nahiyesi'ne gittiğimde adı geçen şeyhi çağırarak mahkeme evrakını gösterip hemen bu paranın tedarik edilerek teslimini beyan ettim. Ve bu para gelinceye kadar kendisini gemide tutacağımı ve eğer üç güne kadar vermediği halde Basra Tutuklu Evi'ne göndereceğimi kesin olarak beyan etmem üzerine ertesi günü parayı almaya ve daha buna benzer bir takım davaların icrasına muvaffak oldum. Bunun en mühimi ve sonu Kurnalı Fed'am Çavuş ile eserde anlatılan Es-Saad Şeyhi'nin yakalanıp Basra'ya gönderilmesidir. Basra memuriyeti olan otuz sekiz ayı pek faydalı geçirdim. Hiç boş vaktim yoktu. Bu sıcak memlekette uyku da az idi. Yukarıda bahsettiğim elli sahifelik eserimi temize çekip Kumandan Rıza Paşa'ya takdim ettim. Bu kitapçıkta adı geçen Fed'am Çavuş sağ olup Hizbülvat Vapuru'nda bekçi olduğunu haber alınca paşa ile beraber gidip kendisini gördük. Uzun boyu omuzlarından kamburluk ortaya çıkararak öne doğru eğilmiş iri cüsseli bir adam idi. Paşa yanındaki Basralı katib efendiye bu kitapçığı oku, Fed'am Çavuş'a da bu kitapçığı oku ve Arapça anlat ne mütalaada ne merkezde ise tarafıma bildir demişti. Üç gün sonra kumandan paşanın yanına gittim, bu eserimi takdir ederek bir dürbün hediye buyurdular. Paşa hazretleri, Fed'am Çavuş kitapçığınızı okuyunca bunu yazan efendi olayı benden daha iyi ve kapsamlı biliyor demiş. Bundan sonra idi, Rıza Paşa (beni) Ebulhasbire ve Fao'da karakol hizmetinde bulunan iki direkli kabasorta armalı şekli acayip şahbaz adı verilen tekneleri teftişe tayin buyurdular. Gayet ayrıntılı bir rapor yaptım. (Bu rapor) bu gemilerden hiçbir istifade beklenmemekle beraber (bu gemilerde bulunan) her biri elli altmış yaşlarında ve rütbeleri ser-dümen ve baş-çavuş olduğundan düşük maaşla perişan bir halde bulunan yerli ve kıdemli askerlerin teğmenliğe terfisi ile büyük gemilerde asker (bölük) subayı olarak istihdâmları ve bu teknelerin görünüş bakımından pek çirkin manzaralarının umuma sergilenmesinden kaçınılması hakkında idi. Rıza Paşa çavuşları terfi' ettirdi ve şahbaz adı verilen bu çürük ve yavaş hareketli uskunaları fesh etti. Bu raporu Cibuti isimli yerde kurulmuş olan karantina yerine memur bulunduğum günlerde düzenlemiştim. Birkaç ay sonra yani İstanbul'dan izin alınarak gereği yapıldı. Larende Pardilaki adında bir Rum doktor ile karşılaştım. Bu palikarya kendisinin, yaptıklarından dolayı sorguya uğramayacağını kabul ederek ganbotun mevcudiyetinden ve koruma işiyle ilgisinin derecesinden habersiz gibi görünüyordu. Bu işte ganbotun malumatı olmadan bir iş görülemeyeceğini kendisine anlatmak için fırsat bekliyordum. Bir akşam Lizert'e gelen bir vapurun yolcularından birkaç kişiyi o gece etüv188 işleminden dahi muaf tutarak ortalık kararınca koyuverdiğini bir çok tanık ile meydana çıkardıktan sonra vakit kaybetmeyip gayet sert bir raporu sabahleyin kumandanlığa gönderdim. Doktora etkili bir tebligât yapılmış olmalıdır ki bir gün sonra doktor beraberinde bir sandık konyak ve yarım kilo sülfat dö kinin olduğu halde özür dilemeye geldi ve bu koyuverilenlerin tanınmış İngiliz tâcirleri olduğunu ve kumandan paşaya dahi malumat arz edildiğini ve muhafaza gemisi süvarisine durumun ihbâr olunamamasının vaktin darlığından ileri geldiği ve bu hatanın bir daha tekrar edilmeyeceğini bildirmiş ve kumandan paşa dahi bir subay göndererek doktorun vereceği özrü kabul ederek meselenin büyütülmemesini emir buyurmuşlar idi. Bundan sonra doktor muhafaza gemisinin nüfuzunun derecesinden sapmadığından her türlü icraatından bizi haberdâr etmeyi alışkanlık yapmışlardı. Bunu okuyan dikkatli kişiler benim Basra hayatımı uzattığım fikrine düşerler. Emin olsunlar benim, onu hakkıyla anlatmaya ve açıklamaya gücüm yetmez. Bunu ispata delil olarak günlük tuttuğum özel jurnali gösterebilirim. Rıza Paşa aktif olduğu kadar İngiliz lisanını bilen, yenileşme fikirleri sahiplerinden bir şahıs idi. 1884 senesi başlarına rastlayan (günlerde) Rıza Paşa hazretleri Bağdat'ı ve Kerbela ve Necef-i Şerifi ziyaret edeceğinden acizlerinin, refakatlerinde bulunmamı arzu buyurmuşlardı. Bir iki gün zarfında hazırlanıp yola çıkılmıştı. İki seneye varan bir zaman ganbot dahilinde ve Kurna (havuzları) içinde gündüzleri alt kamarada yazı yazarak, sabahları ava çıkıp avlanarak ve bu vesile ile de yabancı yerlerin tabiatıyla meşgul olarak bu bunalan fikrimi, manzaranın değişmesiyle şenlendireceğimden pek ziyade memnuniyet hissediyordum. Rıza Paşa kibar olmakla beraber titiz bir ömür severdi. Her sabah aşçısını çağırıp yemek listesi düzenlettirir ve masraf hesabını kendi tutar idi. Lüzumu halinde bir konyak içtiği olmuşsa da işretten nefret ederdi. Dindar ve milletini seven bir şahıs olup boş vakitlerde Kur'an-ı Kerim okuduğu görülürdü. Böyle olgun bir kişiye refakat etmek bilgimi genişletmeye vesile idi. Nehir vapurlarından biriyle hareket edip Kurna'dan yukarıya çıkınca su ve hava değişti. Bağdat'a kadar uzanan Dicle Nehri sahillerinde pek az yerleşim yerleri görünüyor idi. Sonbahar mevsimi olmak münasebetiyle nehrin suyu azalmış seyir ve harekette güçlük çekilmekteydi. Burada dahi kömürsüz kaldık. Adanın birinden biraz odun tedarik ettik. Nehir İdaresi vapurları, Vali Takiyeddin Paşa'nın 189 kullarından bir şahsın geçim yeri olmuş olduğundan düzeni büsbütün bozulmuş idi. Valinin nüfûzu, kurumu harap etmeye hizmet ediyor idi. Bununla birlikte Altıncı Ordu Müşiri Hidayet Paşa190 Hazretleri, çok çalışkan ve aktif bir şahıs olmakla bu çapulculuğa engel olunmasını (istiyor) adı geçen şahsın faaliyetinden yakınıyordu. Bağdat ile Basra'nın büyük bir ticâri geliri olduğu ve bu da nehirde işleyen vapurlara bağlı bulunduğu halde Nehir İdaresi'nin, bu derecelerde güçlükler içinde bulunması, dürüst ve iş erbabı şahıslar elinde bulunmamasından ileri gelmekteydi. Bundan da İngiliz bandırası altında seyir ve hareket eden Linc Kumpanyası vapurları yararlanıyor idi. Bu vapurların imtiyazı Fırat Nehri'ne mahsus idiyse de bu vapurlara bakıp adı geçen nehrin seyrüsefere uygun olduğunun ortaya çıkmasından dolayı Dicle'de de işlemelerine izin verilmişti. Bu iki vapur Bağdat tüccar mallarını içine alamadığından bordalarına dubalar bağlayarak büyük paralar kazanırlar idi. Bir vakitler bu dubaları bağlamaları yasaklandı. Hükûmet hukukundan olan bu yasaklamalar, bir münasebet sokularak abartılırdı. Bağdat ile Basra arası beş yüz mil kadardır. Vapurlar yüklü oldukları hâlde dört dört buçuk kadem çeker ve üç yüz elli tona büyüklüğündedirler. (Bağdat'a) yedi günde çıkarlar ve üç buçuk günde Basra'ya inerler. Resmi ziyaretleri yaptık ve mübarek makamları ve kabirleri ziyaret ettik. Dicle Nehri'nin iki sahiline kurulmuş bu büyük şehrin her tarafı gezildi. Denizden beş yüz elli mil dahilde olan bu şehrin sahilinde Komet namında bir İngiliz beylik gemisi bulunması dikkat çekici idi. İngilizler'in bu ve buna benzer bir takım girişimleri ve icraatları bu kıta hakkındaki ihtiraslarına delil idi. Bu gemiye dair cereyan eden garip olay sırası gelince anlatılacaktır. Buradan Kerbela'ya hareket olundu. Müşir Hidayet Paşa tarafından verilen ve refakatimize tahsis olunan süvariler kafileye önem veriyor ve özen gösteriyor idi. Keşmir Serdarı olan Mehmed Han dahi beraberimizde idi. Çingenelerin memleketi istilâsı üzerine memleketten kovulan Dağıstanlı Han bu idi. Bir zarara (uğrayanların) hüznüne boğulmuş idi. Birkaç gün bu şehirde kaldık. İmam Hüseyin ve İmam Abbas mübarek mezarlarını ziyaret ettik 191. Buradan Necef-i Şerif'e geçtik192, bir şubat günü Necef Gölü sahilinde ziyafete davetli idik. Bu seyahat esnasında gördüklerimi ve izlenimlerimi burada ayrıntılı olarak yazmayı gereksiz sayıyorum. Bağdat Seyahatnamesi adı altında yazdığım seyahatnamede her safhası tarif ve tasvir olunmuş ve 1885 senesi ortalarında İstanbul'a geri dönüşümde meşhûr gazeteci Filib'in imtiyazı altında ve Hamid Vehbi Bey'in 193 baş-yazar olduğu Zaman ve Vakit Gazetesi'ne tefrika edilmiştir. Bununla beraber bu seyahatte rastladığım bazı noktalar var ki unutamıyorum daima anmak istiyorum. Mesela Kerbela'da bir gece İmam Hüseyin Camii-i Şerifi'ne gittik. Bilmem bilir misiniz burada makamlar, birer camii-i şerif olup ortasında yani top kandilinin altında imamların mezarı vardır. Demir ve ..... iki parmaklık içinde mezar görülür. Şiiler bu mezarı tavaf ederler. Türbedâr o gece mübârek mezarın parlak kapılarının açılacağını söyleyerek İmam Hüseyin ( R.A.)'in el yazısı ile yazılmış Kur'an-ı Kerimi göstereceklerini müjdelemişlerdi. Gece yarısına kadar kadın ve erkek ziyaretçiler tarafından okunan gayet dokunaklı mersiyeleri dinledik. Cemaat dağılmıştı. Beyaz bir gömlek giymiş olan türbedâr mübarek mezarın kapısını açıp içini süpürdü. Ziyaretçiler tarafından atılan hediyelerden kıymeti olanları yani para çıkını gibi şeyleri gömleğinin önündeki ceplerine yerleştiriyor idi. Mektup ve saç kırıntısı gibi şeyleri kapıdan dışarıya atınca orada bulunanlar kapışıyorlardı. Ben de bir tutam alıp mendilime koydum ve eve gelince inceledim. Bunlar ihtiyaç sahiplerinin arzuhal ve istek mektupları idi. Sandal tozu ile karışmış kadın saçları insanın fikrinde hüzün verici hatıralar uyandırıyor idi. Kur'an-ı Kerim de parşömen kağıdı yahud daha doğrusu deri üzerine yazılmış ve dikdörtgen şeklindeki sayfaları kısa kenarlarının tepesinden ciltlenmiş idi. Burada bazı itibarlı ahalinin evlerine davet edildik. Özellikle bir mecliste mezhep hükümlerine uymadığından dolayı bir kişinin pederî tıraşından mahrum edildiğini işiterek hayret etmiş idim. Şiaların İmam Abbas'a olan bağlılıkları daha açıktır. Bir meselede uyuşulamadığı takdirde, Abbas'a gidelim yemin edelim derler, orada uzlaşırlar. Ziyarete gittiğimiz gün büyük mezar üzerine asılmış yaprak şeklinde değerli taşlarla bezenmiş sancak dikkatimizi çekti. Gerçek kıymeti yüz kırk bin lira olduğu ve Acemistan'da yapılarak gönderildiğini ve üzerinde İran Devleti arması olduğu için iade edilerek düzelttirildiği söylenmişti. Necef-i Şerif türbedarıyla olan temasımız daha çok olmuştur. Yukarıda anlattığım şekilde, bir gün akşam da göl kenarında oturup yerel duruma dair görüşülmüştür. Adı geçen (türbedar), Türbe-i Şerife'nin altında mağaralarda saklı halıların kıymeti milyonlara vardığı halde burada çürüyüp gitmektedir, demişlerdi. Geri dönüşte Küfe harabeleri içinden geçtik. Bunlar arasında kalan bina, tarihi kıymeti insanlar tarafından bilinen Küfe Cami-i Şerifi'dir. Bir duvarında her mezhebe mahsus olarak dört mihrabı vardır. Yanımızdaki şahıs Hazret-i Ali'nin şehit edildiği mihrabı göstermişti 194. Bilindiği üzere Arabistan Cami-i Şerifleri'nin genellikle dört tarafı kısmen kapalı ve üzeri açıktır. Cemaate gelenler isabet eden çardağın altında namaz kılar. Bu camiin ortasındaki avlunun ortasında bir büyük çukur vardır. Buna tenevvür 195 adı verilmekte ve Nuh tufanını doğuran taşkınlığın bu tenevvürden çıktığı rivayet edilmektedir. Bu Küfe harabesi ne feci ve hazin bir manzara arz ediyor ve bir anda Kerbela Olayı bütün faciasıyla bakışlarda canlanıyor. Şiai adı altında bir mezhep teşkiliyle ayrılan ve esas şartları, Hz. Muhammed'in yakın akrabalarına reva görülen bu zulüm ve fecaati protesto mahiyetinde olan bu teşkilat muhalif görünmektir ki İslamiyet'i ayrılığa düşürmüştür. Şurası düşünülmelidir ki, Hindistan Müslümanlarının bütün iç kısmı ve Acemistan ve Arabistan ve özellikle Dağıstan'ın önemli bir kısmı Şiai mezhebine girmiştir. Bu mezhep müritlerini hakaret edercesine rafzî 196 tabirine hedef etmek, siyasette pek kabul edilemez bir harekettir. Bir gün Kerbela'da şehrin itibarlı bir yerinde bulunan kahvehanede oturuyor idim. Yüz kadar erkek Arab, arkalarında yiyeceklerini taşıdıkları keçi tulumları olduğu ve kadınlar ile çocuklar erkeklerin eteklerine sarılmış oldukları halde jimnastik adım koşarak gelmekte « Vecaib-üz-züvvar ya Hüseyin.» «Ya Hüseyin seni ziyarete geliyoruz.» diye (bağırmakta) idiler. Bunların çöl Arabları olduğu ve geceyi de camii avlusunda mermerler üzerinde geçirdikleri görülmüştü. Buradan Hille'ye mevcut kanallardan, meşhuflar vasıtasıyla gittik. Yolda Yuşa Aleyhisselam makamı olan cami-i şerifi ziyaret ettik, gariptir ki bu cami-i şerife girince Yahudilere verildiğini ve içinde bir Yahudi mektebi olduğu görüldü. Yeşil örtülü bir yerde kabir mevcut idi. Minaresine çıkıp etrafı inceledim. Fırat Nehri sularının buraya yayılmasıyla Hille Şehri o koca mutasarrıflık susuzluktan harap olmuştur. Mutasarrıflık hududuna yaklaşınca yine atlarımıza bindik. Bir gün bir gece burada kaldık. Gündüz Babil Harabeleri'ni gezdik geceyi bir Yahudi evinde geçirdik. Hiç unutamıyorum akşam yemeğini bir damda yemiştik. Bu dam yarım metrelik kare şeklinde tuğlalar ile döşenmiş idi. Ev sahibi olan Musevi bu tuğlaların, eski Babil şehri harabelerinden söküldüğünü beyan ile üzerindeki markaları gösterdi. Fakat aralarında harç, alçı benzeri olan mermer kerpici, zift ile hurma yapraklarından yapılmış olmakla kırmadan sökülmesi güç olmakla kıymetlerinin çok olduğunu söylenirdi. Burada seyahat arkadaşımız Mehmet Han ile beraber Babil Harabelerini gezdikten sonra eve geldik 197. Adı geçen (Mehmed Han) dahi seyahat ettiği yerlere dair hatıratını Farsça ibare ile kayıt ediyordu. Yazdıklarımızı birbirimize okuttuk. Adı geçenin defterinde şöyle bir kayıt vardı: «Burada asar-ı atika kazısı yapmak imtiyazı İngilizlere verilmiş ve şehrin civarı kazılıp, delik deşik edilerek bu şekilde terk olunmuştu. Bir çukura indik dibinde bir kuyu bileziği dikkati çekiyordu. Bu civarda bir de mermerden arslan heykeli var idi ki, büyüklüğünden dolayı burada terk edilmişti. Ertesi günü Makam-ı Eyüp (Aleyhisselam) gittik 198. Süvari olarak bir saat mesafede ve Fırat kenarında idi. Bu iklime özgü bir şekilde üzeri kubbe ile örtülü bir türbe olup içinde tam ortasında bir musalla taşı vardı. Yol arkadaşım Mehmed Han, Eyüp Aleyhisselam'ın burada çile çektiğini ve türbenin arka tarafında kuyudan gusül ederek şifa bulduğunu beyan ederek hemen soyunup kuyu başında gusül etti. Bana da teklif ettiyse de ben o sudan içerek içerimi temizleyeceğimi söyledim ve o da bunu sevap gördü ve o sudan içtik. Bu havalideki asar-ı atika özellikle Nemrud Kulesi kulenin çizimi 8 nolu küçük defterde var dedikleri bir tepecik görülmeye değerdir. Bir takım tuğladan yapılmış kareler biri diğerinin açıları üzerine dayandırılarak yükseltilmiş ve yükseldikçe kareler küçültülerek ve yukarısına bir sütun dikilerek tamamlanmıştır. Bir İngiliz seyyahı bu tepeyi ve yapım şeklini tarif ederken duvarları arasına hatîl 199 olarak yerleştirilen ağaçların üzerine sürülen kırmızı boyanın halen solmadığını beyan ile bunun birleşiminin bilinmemesine üzülüyor. Bağdat'a dönüşte iki nehrin arasında Berber Çölü'nde rastlanan köyün çocukları ellerindeki eski paraları ve boncukları satmak için koşuyorlardı. Bunlardan bir lacivert ve bir de akik taş almıştım. Bu akiğin sivri ucunda bir akrep çizilmiş olduğu ve laciverde ise eski İranlılar'a göre servet ve zenginlik alameti olan bir şeklin çizilmiş olduğu, (bu taş) balmumuna basılınca açık bir şekilde görünüyordu. Necef taşı denen beyaz akik de bu havalideki kumlar içinde bulunurmuş. Bir akşam Abdülkadir Geylani Türbesi bitişiğindeki cami-i şerifteki mevluda davetliydik 200. Yatsı namazı türbe-i şerifede kılınmış ve cami-i şerifte okunan Türkçe ve Arapça mevlud dinlenmiştir. Bir gün imam-ı azam türbe-i şerifesi ziyaret olundu ve karşıya geçilip İmam Musa Kazım Türbesi de ziyaret olundu 201. Rıza Paşa'nın bu seyahatinden başlıca maksadı İdare-i Nehriye vapurlarını Bahriye'nin idaresi altına alarak ıslah etmek ve düzenlemek, memleketin ihtiyaçlarına elverecek derecede vapurları çoğaltmaktan ibaret idi. Altıncı Ordu müşiri olan müşir, askeri maiyetiyle beraber idari işlerdeki uygulamalarının doğruluğu herkesçe kabul edilmiş olan Hidayet Paşa'nın yardımıyla bir rapor düzenlenerek ait olduğu makamlara takdim kılınmıştır. Arz olunduğu üzere üç ay sonra İdare-i Nehriye'nin Basra Bahriye Kumandanlığı idaresine verilmesi hususuna padişah iradesi çıkmıştır. Basra'ya geri dönülüp gambot süvariliği tekrar deruhde edilerek bir kaç gün sonra Kurna'ya gidildi. Son olay olarak Kurna'ya ulaşmamdan bir hafta kadar sonra meydana gelen önemli bir hadiseyi kaydetmek, İngilizlerin Bağdat hakkındaki istila emellerini hakkıyla tasvir eder. Şöyle ki:Bir sabah öğleden üç saat önce Basra Bahriye Kumandanı ve vali vekili olan Rıza Paşa hazretlerinden aşağıda yazılı olan telgrafı gelmiştir. Akka Ganbotu Süvariliği'ne Yarın sabah şafakla beraber Bağdat'a gitmesi beklenen bir İngiliz vapurunun geçişine engel olunması için lazım gelen askeri ve siyasi girişimden geri durulmaması beyan olunur. Halbuki telgrafın tarihi bir gün öncesine ait olduğu gibi o gece bir vapurun Dicle'ye geçtiği dahi nöbetçiler tarafından görülüp malumat verilmiş olduğundan telgrafın kasten vakit ve zamanından çok sonra çekildiği anlaşılarak bu hilenin ne taraftan yapıldığının meydana çıkarılması için kumandanlığa ayrıntılı bir cevabi telgraf takdim kılınmıştı. Sonradan yapılan tahkikatdan anlaşılmıştır ki, bundan seksen sene kadar önce Hindistan Hükümeti'nin Bağdat'a gönderdiği Komet isimli vapur İngiltere Hükümeti beylik gemisi sancağını taşıyan karakol gemisi vazifesiyle adı geçen şehrin önünde demirli bulunmuş ve o tarihte artık su üstünde mevkini koruyamayacak derece köhneleşmiş olduğundan bu konuda tam bu ebâtta ve şekilde bir diğeri yapılarak Bağdad'a gönderilmiş ve adı geçen gemi Kurna'dan geçtiği ânda o köhne tekne bozulup enkâzı satılmıştır. İşin böyle olduğu geminin Basra Limanı'na geldiği anda anlaşılmış ise de engellenmesi için kumandanlıkdan çekilen telgraf emri Basra Telgrafhânesi tarafından geciktirilmiştir ki, bunun da memûra ne kazandırdığını düşünmeye ihtiyaç vardır. Yukarıdaki açıklamadan anlaşıldığı üzere İdâre-i Nehriyye vapurları Bahriye Kumandanlığı'na devredilmekle beraber Bağdad'da bulunan fabrikanın dahi mevcut vapurların noksanlarının tamamlanmasının arkasından Basra'da yapılan fabrikaya nakli, alınan karar gereğinden olmakla bu husûsa bakılarak fabrika binasının bitirilmesi, uygun tezgahların sökülerek Basra'ya nakli vazifesi acizlerine verilmiş olduğundan 1885 senesi başlangıcında Kumandan Muavini Hâfız İsmail Bey ve kâtib berâber olduğu halde Bağdad'a gidildi. Bu komisyonun (görevi), vapurlar idâresinin hesaplarını ve demirbaş eşyasını inceleyerek neticesini kumandanlığa raporla bildirmekten ibâret idi. Bunun için bir aydan fazla çalışıldı. Bu arada fabrika dahi teslim alınarak vapurların noksanının tamamlanması için baskı yapıldı. Fabrika dairesinin üst kattaki odasında yatarak, sabahtan akşama kadar dolaşıp bu işin iyi bir sona ulaştırmaya gayret ediyordum. Fabrikada görülen faaliyet üzerine Sınâyi' Mektebi öğrencilerinden otuz kadar çocuk dahi her gün fabrikaya gönderilmekte ve çeşitli tezgahlarda pek ziyâde gayretle çalışmakda idiler. Bunlara eskiden beri yapıldığı şekilde günlük altmış para ücret verilmekte ve iyi iş görenlerin günlükleri yüz paraya kadar düzenlenmesi bunlara bir şevklendirme ve gayretlendirme kamçısı olmakda idi. Üç dört ay fabrikanın bu faâliyeti devam etti ve vapurların noksanları da tamamlandı. Fakat bundan (sonra) yapacak iş kalmadığına hükmedilemez. Ancak Bağdad Fabrikası'nın ebat ve planına uygun Basra'da bir fabrika yapıldığından tezgahların birer ikişer sökülüp gönderilmesi emredilmişti. Fakat ben bunu tahribât gibi kabul ederek sökmekten kaçındığımdan yerime Meriç Korveti Süvarisi Şevket Kapudan tayin olunarak acizleri Basra'ya çağrılarak idare vapurları müdür muavini tayin olundum. Bu vazife daha ağır idi. (Bunun) başlıca sebebi, kumandan Rıza Paşa hazretlerinin tutulduğu beyin hummâsının üzerinde pek büyük tesir bırakarak adeta işlerin idâresine gücü yetmez bir hâle getirmiş olduğundan adı geçenin (Rıza Paşa) doğru görüşünden yararlanılamıyor olunmasıdır. Son defa olarak gambot ile Kurna'dan dönüşümde muâvin Hafız Bey'i ziyaret ettim. (Hafız Bey'in), Rıza Paşa'nın bir haftadan beri kendini bilmez derecelerde hasta olduğu gerek vilâyet adına ve gerek kumandanlık idâresine gelen telgraf ve mektupların açılamadığını ve Basra Bahriye doktoru olan bir gözü kör Hicazlı doktorun tedavisinin bir semere vermediğini beyan etmesi üzerine hemen kike atlayıp Basra Karantina İdâresi'ne gittim. Karantina doktorunu getirmek arzusunda idim. Oraya geç vakit gitmiştim. Karantina doktoru mevcut değildi. Fakat Karantina İdaresi'ni teftiş için henüz Bağdad'dan gelen şimdilik ismini hâtırlayamadığım bir Ermeni doktorun orada bulunduğunu haber verdiler. Hemen adı geçen (doktoru) ziyâretle Rıza Paşa'nın hâlini beyan ettim. Hemen kalkıp benimle beraber kasra geldi ve paşayı muayene etti. Bir haftadan beri Basra'da bulunduğundan bu hastayı kendisine haber vermeyenlerin sorumlu tutulması lâzım geleceğini söyledi. Adı geçen (doktorun) fikrine göre tedavi geç kalmış olmakla hayâtı kurtarılabilir ise de (bunun) bir çeşit mucize sayılacağını beyan etti. Gerçekten doktorun ustalığı eseri olarak Rıza Paşa'nın hayatı devam ettirildiyse de sersemlik geçmedi ve salyası akarak sorulanı anlamaya çalışıyor ise de düşüncelerini söylemesine imkân bulunmuyor idi. Vazifenin ağırlığı ve karşılaşılan zorluklara Bahriye'nin yardımı olmadıkça göğüs gerilememesi, özellikle Basra'da bulunduğum üç sene zarfında bir gece bile karada yatılmaması gibi haller sıhhatimi bozdu ve yakalandığım kanlı basur hastalığı zafiyetime sebep oldu. Ve İstanbul'dan ganbot süvariliğine de bir subay gönderildiğinden bir maaş oranında maaş zammı almam dahi hiç bir şekilde teselli nedeni olmadı. Rıza Paşa'nın vekil bırakarak İstanbul'a gideceği bildirildiğinden kararımı zorla aldım. Hemen şimdiki memuriyetimden istifâ edip kara yoluyla İstanbul'a doğru hareket ettim. Deyrizor yoluyla dönüşüm kararlaştırılarak hemen refâkatimde bulunan teğmen efendi ile hademe nefer Vanlı İbrahim için katırlar kiralandı. Bununla birlikte yakın bir zamanda bu yolun kervanı hareket etmiş olduğundan beklemek gerekiyordu. Bağdad Liman Dairesi'nde bir iki gece kaldık. Yolda böyle mecburî beklemek can sıkıyor idi. Bir gün sabahtan daireye bir bektaşi dervişi geldi. Kendileri de Haleb'e gitmek niyetinde iseler de katır paralarından bir liraları noksan olduğundan bu para verildiği hâlde birlikte gideceklerini ve kervana gerek kalmayacağını beyan etmesi üzerine bu fakir dervişlere bir lira verilmekle yardım edilir ise zaman kazanılacağı düşünülerek bu meblâğın ödenmesine söz verildi. Bizim katırcı İranlı bir tâcir ve bir yığın hayvanla altı katırın sâhibi olup bu katırları Haleb'de satacaktı. Bizim Gani Baba ile Derviş Hasan'ın binmesine mahsûs iki beyaz at uzun yıllardan beri bu yolda gidip gelerek yıpranmış ve sahibi ihtiyârı Araplaşmış gördük, yirmi konaklık Deyrizor yolunda gide gele tam bir ihtisâs sâhibi olduğunu yola çıktıktan sonra ispat etmişti. Bu çürük atlar küçük kervanımızın önünde gidiyor ihtiyâr katırcı izleyeceğimiz yolu gösteriyordu. Nazarımda pek çabuk gerçekliği anlaşılan bir şey var ise o da bu babaların kervancısı olmamış olsaydı yolu bulmak mümkün olamayacaktı. Gani Baba her açıdan bilgili ve olgun bir Bektaşî dervişi idi. İndiğimiz konaklarda dahi ateş yakmak, çadır kurmak gibi işlerde pek çok yardımları görülüyor idi. Üçüncü günü Fırat Nehri'nin sol sahiline Beni Şamir Çölü'ne geçtik. Günde sekiz dokuz saat yürüdükten sonra ulaştığımız konakda geceyi geçiriyor ve şafakla beraber hareket ediyorduk. Mevsim son bahar olmakla sıcaklık ılıman derecede ve sağlıklı bir şekilde hareket etmemizi takviyeye hizmet etmekte idi. Yakalandığım basur hastalığından eser kalmadı. Bu yirmi üç konakta belli başlı üç dört mevki var idi ki (bunlar) Hit, Ana, Şehrizor ve Meskene'dir ve diğer yerler yaban olup birer jandarma karakolu bulunmaktadır. Binlerce kilometre uzayan Fırat sahillerinin boş kalması, hükümet memuru olarak buralara gönderilen memurların cahillik ve bilgisizliklerinin suçudur. Vazifesini bilen bir hükümetin nüfûzunu yükseltme ve genel servetini arttırma çarelerinin neye bağlı olduğunu fark etmeye ve seçmeye muktedir memurlara buralarda rastlanamamış ve mevcut olanlar acizlik ve miskinlik içinde kendini kaptırmış görülmüştür. Hit Kazası'nda dahilde bir tepeden fışkıran suyun karıştığı zift, su ile beraber Fırat Nehri'ne dökülmektedir. Fırat'a gelinceye kadar beş altı kilometrelik nehir yatağının iki tarafında biriken ziftin, yıllık sekiz yüz gurûşa isteklisine satıldığını söylemeleri insana hayret veriyor idi. Çöle bakıldığı zaman bir duman sütununun havaya savrulduğu, vakit vakit sıcak su ile beraber kaynayan suyun etrafa yayılarak beş altı saatlik bir mesâfeye kadar bir zift tabakası yaydığı geçtiğimiz yollarda görülmüştü. Bir maden uzmanı bu ocakdan fışkıran suda daha pek çok lüzûmlu kimyasal madde ve devalar mevcut olduğunu, yüzeysel bir analiz ile meydana çıkarır, memlekete büyük bir ticaret kaynağı açardı. Buralarda derinlemesine inceleme yapmak için vaktimiz yoktu. O garip kubbeli evlerin iç bölmelerinin ne tarzda olduğunu insan merak ediyordu. Ana Köyü Fırat sahilinde (olup) beyaz yumuşak taşdan yarılarak açılmış bir mıntıkadan oluşan şehrin kurulduğu sahil, nehirden bakıldığında nehrin yatağının ortasında bulunan adalar üzerinde kisralara 202 ait büyük binaların kalıntıları göze çarpar. Burada hükümet civârında bir sed üzerinde mevki' tuttuk Fırat Nehri aheste bir şekilde önümüzde akıp ruha ferahlık veriyordu. Bu gün ismini hatırlayamadığım bir konakta da bulunduğumuz esnâda karşımızdaki nehrin tam ortasında bulunan adalarda bir takım evler görüldüğünden bu köyden yumurta, tavuk mevcut olan sebzeden sağlanması arzusuna düşmüştük. Ahâliden biri gidip arayacağını beyan ettiğinden bir Mecidiye verip bulduğu meyve ve sebzeden alması tenbih olundu. Bir vakit sonra yumurta ve tavuk gibi şeyler ile döndüyse de Mecidiye'yi bozdurup (aldıklarının) tutarı olan on gurûşu veremediğini beyân etmişti. Demek oluyor ki buralarda para ile alış veriş yapılmıyordu. Nehir sahillerinde ahâlinin iskân edememesine sebep vakit vakit dâhilden gelen Arablar'ın tecâvüzlerine engel olacak bir hükümet kuvveti olamamasıdır. Bir akşam darı ekili büyük bir tarlada kalmak mecburiyeti hissedildi. Bu yolda, en çok ihtiyaç hissedilen şey yük hayvanlarının gıdasını tedârik etmektir. Burada katırcıların kucak kucak darı demetleri getirdiklerini görünce engel olmak istedim. Sahibi olan Arab Efendi ben izin verdim, bu bir şey değildir yarın öbür gün bir aşiret kafilesi gelir yüzlerce at ve develerini bu tarlalar içine koyuverir, (dedi). Biz ne diyebiliriz, bu defa o tarlanın bu kadar iyi bir hâlde bulunması bir kader kısmet eseridir. Bununla birlikte tarlanın, bu tenha yerde tarla kuşlarının saldırısını kesmek için dört köşesine çardaklar yapılarak üzerine gözcü konulan çocuklar, sapan taşlarıyla sürekli olarak bunları ürkütmek için taş atarlar ve pek güçlükle engel olurlar. Burada yetişen darı bir beyaz darıdır ki (sakudane) dediğimiz çeşididir. Bu güçlükler içinde nasıl keşfi yapılacağı, Fırat sahillerinin imar edileceği sorulacak şeydir. Meğer ki işkencesi kuvvetli bir hükümet ola! Ana'nın bulunduğu iklim, Bağdad ikliminden pek farklıdır. Şehir üzerindeki adalarda Trabzon elması gibi meyva yetiştiği rivayet olunmakdadır ki elma ve armut ve ceviz ve fındık gibi meyvalar Bağdad havalisinde yetişir. Bağdad'dan Haleb'e kadar uzanan yirmi üç konağın isimleri evvelce yazdığım Bağdat Seyahatnamesi'nde yazılmış ise de ne yazık ki burada yazılması mümkün olmamıştır. Bu konaklardan birinde tesadüf ettiğim bir durum hükümet memuru sıfatıyla buralara gönderilen kişilerin hiç bir kıymet ve faaliyeti olmadığına bir delil teşkil eder ki, o da bir kaza merkezi olan çerden çöpten evleri ile bir kaza merkezi olduğuna şahit istemesi ve buraya gelmemizin akabinde bir zabtiye erinin gelerek hasta olan kaymakam için sülfat dö kinin istenmesidir. Yerli halkın sağlığını temin etmeye kefil olan bir memurun bu derecelerde acizlik, miskinlik göstermesi insanın kalbinden acıma hissinin siliyor ve yerine bir nefret bırakıyor. Şehrizor'a ulaşmak üzere yola çıktığımız konaktan biraz ayrıldıktan sonra arkamızdan Anza Arapları kafilesi yetişti. İki kişi bir deveye binmiş ve her deve arkasında iki kısrak çekmekte bulunmuşlar idi. Bizden tütün istiyorlardı. Birine vermek istedik beş onu birden başımıza üşüştüler. Yanımızdaki zabtiye neferi bunlar dağıttı (tütün) vermemizi ihtar etti. Bütün gün yanımızdan geçen bu kafilenin arkası alınamamıştı. Şehrizor'a yaklaşıldığında Fırat Nehri sahiline bütün ovaya siyah çadırlardan bir ordugah kurulduğu görüldü. Sıra sıra düzenli bir şekilde kurulan bu çadırların Anhara Aşireti karargahı olduğu anlaşıldı. Yaklaştığımız esnada çadırlardan biraz açıkta, kırmızı çukadan sıkça bir elbiseyi giymiş dilber bir Arab kızının çökertilmiş bir devenin yanında ayakta durmakta olması meraklı bakışları davet ediyordu. Bu devenin sırtındaki dört ağaçtan oluşan bir yuvaya benzeyen semer, bunun bir Hiçin devesi olduğuna şüphe bırakmıyor idi. İyice bakılınca bu güzel kız semerin ön tarafına isabet eden ağaca yapışıp bu yuvaya atladı ve dizini çekip deveyi kaldırarak hareket etti. Hem gidiyor hem tebessüm ediyordu. Az zamanda gözden kaybolduysa da hayali gönlümde nakşedilmiş kaldı. Bağımsız bir mutasarrıflık olan Şehrizor'un genişliği ve mevcut binaları konumunun önemiyle denk değildi. Gerçekten beş on saat zarfında oldukça fazla bilgi elde edilebilir idi. Burada her ne sebze dikilir ise pek bolluk ve bereketle yetiştiği ve bir arşın boyunda patlıcan olduğu görülmüş idi. Yol arkadaşım Gani Baba yolda at üzerinde yanımızda gider, o hoş sohbetiyle yol eziyetini düzeltirdi. Henüz hiç bir tarikata girmediğimi haber vermem üzerine Bektaşi tarikatına girmeme arzu ve heves uyandırmak için bazı kitapçıklar vermekle bu tarikatına ait keramet ibareleri ve işaretlerini vermişti. Ancak ben babaya her sorusunda, bir din bağı ile bağlı iken ayrıca bir de tarikat bağıyla bağlı olmak istemediğimi beyan ediyordum. Bir gün at başı beraber gidiyorduk, sağ tarafımızda sivri bir tepe vardı. Adı geçen (Gani Baba) tepeyi ve zirvesindeki kale harabesini göstererek işte burası Hayber Kalesi'dir, İmam Ali ordusuyla Muaviye askeri burada muharebe ettiler. İmam Ali Ordusu'nun, Muaviye'nin nasıl bir hilesi ile harbden yüz çevirdiği malumdur, dedi ve sol tarafımızda sırtın üzerindeki harabeyi gösterip buna Ebu Hizbere Makamı derler bu adam yetmiş bin hadis rivayet etti, dedi. Adı geçene müracaat ederek hangi tarafa katılalım dediklerinde, eğer dünya lezzetinden yararlanmak isterseniz Muaviye'ye, eğer namaz kılmak isterseniz Ali tarafına katılınız derdi, diyordu. Bu Allah'a yakın olanlara yakışır suretteki sözler, beni babanın meslek felsefesinden uzaklaştırıyor. İşte bundan dolayıdır ki, Haleb'de ayrılacağımız zaman baba bana hitab edip (Kapudan yirmi üç gün birlikte bulunduk, mezhebinden meşrebinden bir şey anlamıyorum.) demesine karşılık, nazarımda insanlara ve insanlığa hizmet yegane ibadettir; öldüğüm zaman arkada kalan benim ? iyi ve yararlı bir adam olduğuma inansın, demiştim. Bizim Bektaşi Baba Beyrut'a gidiyor, Mısır'da toplanan dört bin lira ile orada bir tekne yapılacağını beyan ediyor idi. Biz de Haleb'de iki gece kaldık ve oraya mahsus yük hayvanı kiralayıp İskenderun'a indik. Vapur bulunmadığından burada beş yahut altı gün bekledik. (Buraya) gelen Mesaceri Vapuru'na binerek İstanbul'a ulaştık. Dört seneye yakın bir müddetten beri hasretini çektiğimiz İstanbul'a girdiğimizde mevsim kış idi. Bir iki gün dinlendikten sonra Haliç'te şamandıraya bağlı olan Muhbir-i Sürur Torpido Eğitim Gemisi İkinci Kapudanlığı'na tayinim tebliğ olundu. Erkan-ı Harb Reisi Faik Paşa, Liman Kumandanı olduğundan Haliç İstanbul'da bulunan harp gemilerinde bir ilerleme ve uyanma yüz göstermekte bulunmuş idi. Muhbir Torpido Eğitim Gemisi'nde Wood Paşa'nın nezareti altında teorik ve pratik torpido dersi veriliyor ve Teğmen Halil Efendi 203 (Hürriyet'ten sonra kısa bir müddet Bahriye Nazırı idi.) öğretmen olarak bulunuyor idi. Eğitim sırasında Faik Paşa tarafından verilen talimatın en mühimi, torpido talimlerinde kapsül atılarak asla sükuneti bozmamalarından ibaret idi. Süvari Fevzi Bey gözlerinden pek rahatsız olduğundan gemi genel görevlerden sorumlu sayılan bendeniz idim. Uyarılara rağmen kapsül atılmakta devam edilmesi hususunda Woods Paşa bana ısrar ediyordu. Kumandanın bu talimi yasaklaması ise Sultan Hamid'in hafiye bölüklerine jurnal vermelerinden korkması idi. Bu emir pek anlamsız ise de icrasının zorunlu olduğu gerek Wood Paşa'ya ve gerek Halil Efendi'ye anlatıldıysa da imzalamadıkları jurnal ile kumandana bildirilerek sorumluluk var ise onlarla ilgili olduğu haber verilmiş ve bu sebepten talim heyeti ile aramızda bir soğukluk doğmuştu. Üç ay kadar devam eden bu memuriyet bu yüzden gittikçe nazik bir durum kazanmıştı. Benim başlıca uğraşım, Basra'da yazdığım Kurna ve Fed'am Çavuş isimli kitabı Mahmud Bey Matbaası'nda bastırmak ve tercümesini tamamladığım "Mühendisin Refiki" isimli kitabı temize çekmekti. Eğer bu meşguliyet ile vakit geçirmemiş olsam canım sıkılacaktı. İstanbul'a gelince bir baş ağrısına da tutuldum. Bu da Basra'da daima ayakta bir faaliyet içinde geçen hayatın aksine bir hareketsizlik içinde bulunmama bağlanabilirdi. Kış hükmünü icra etmeğe başladığı bir zamanda İdare-i Mahsusa'nın Hasan Paşa Vapuru'na 204 İkinci Süvari (olarak) tayinim sıhhatimi iadeye vesile oldu. Alasonya Olayı üzerine Selanik'e asker sevk olunuyor, genellikle seferler sevkiyata ait oluyor idi. İdare-i Mahsusa Müdürü Hamdi Paşa205 idi, Bahriye Nazırı Hasan Paşa'ya baş eğmediğinden aralarında şiddetli soğukluk hüküm sürmekteydi. Bundan dolayı nazır paşa, idarenin yolsuz hareketlerini eleştirmek fırsatını yakalamaya çalışıyordu. Bunun delili şudur; Bağdad Seyahatnamesi adı altında Vakit'e yazdığım tefrika ilerleyip de, İskenderun'dan Mesacari Vapuru'na binişimiz vesilesi ile deniz ticaretine dair düşüncelerimi beyan ettiğim sıralarda nazır paşa tarafından Kuruçeşme'deki yalıya davet olunarak, İdare-i Mahsusa'nın yönetimindeki yolsuzluklara dair yazılan pusula gösterilmiş ve bunun gazeteye yazılmasına birer zemin bulunmasının nazırın arzusu olduğu bildirilmiş idi. Şimdiki halde bunların neden ibaret olduğu hatırdan çıkmıştır. Kayıtlardan bulup çıkarmak imkanı da yoktur. Bu seyahatnamenin koleksiyonu toplanarak saklanmış ise de tamamlamak için 1910 senesi sonunda Marmaris Ganbotu'yla 206 Basra'da gördüğüm Teğmen Hayri Efendi'ye verilmiş ise de adı geçen şahıs verdiği sözü yerine getirmemiş ve koleksiyonun iadesi dahi istendiği halde bir cevap alınamamıştır. Yazdığımı okuyamayacak derecede gözlerimden hasta olmam bu olayın tarihlerini, zamanında yazdığım özel jurnallerden bulup çıkarmaya engel olduğundan özrüm kabul edilmelidir. İşte Ahmed Eyüp Paşa'nın haddini bildirme sillesiyle son bulan Yunan yaygarası devleti çok işgal etmedi. Hasan Paşa Vapuru ticari seferlerine başladı. Süvarimiz? 207 Hasan Paşa Vapuru'ndan ağır bir meşguliyet altında faydalı fakat övünülecek şekilde geçen ömrümde Basra'dan getirdiğim Vanlı İbrahim Onbaşı kumandan paşaya yapılan müracaat üzerine hizmetime verildi. Basra'ya gidişimizden bir gün önce elleri kelepçeli olduğu halde ganbota gönderilen dört nefer bakayâ kürdlerinden biri olan İbrahim gayretli, itaatkar ve işgüzar bir adam olduğundan Basra gibi sıcak bir yerde aşçılık etmek ve çamaşır yıkamak gibi işleri mükemmel bir surette öğrenmiş ve sadakatle hizmet ettiğinden teskere alıncaya kadar refakatimde bulunmuştur. Bu dört neferin daha yaşlıcası olan ikisi Basra'ya gidinceye kadar silah eğitimlerini öğrenmekle beraber biri gemicilik pratiğini porsunlar derecesinde kazanmakla takdir edilmiştir. Bunun arkadaşı da o derece zeki ve işgüzar idi. Her kumandaya önce koşan bu iki nefer olduğu dikkatli gözlerden kaçmıyordu. Basra'ya kadar bütün subaylar ve arkadaşlarının güven ve saygısını kazandılar. Fakat Basra'ya ulaşıp da dışarıya çıkmaya başlayınca bir gün fırsat bulup firar ettiler. Ve yakalanmaları için çalışıldıysa da mümkün olamadı. Dördüncüsü pek kalın kafalı ve yaradılıştan vahşi idi. Bu ateşçi olarak makineye verildiği halde bir işgüzarlık gösteremedi. Bununla beraber daima arkadaşlarıyla kavga eder ve geçimsizlik gösterir idi. Bir gün bir rampa baltası alarak bütün askere düşmanlığını ilan ettiği tarafıma haber verildi. Bizzat gidip elinden baltayı alarak korvetlerden birine gönderdim. Hasan Paşa Vapuru'nda dahi İbrahim pek işime yaradı. Bunu takdir ve övgüyle yad etsem yeri vardır. Basra'da filikaya hırsızların hücumunda Arab ser-dümen yaralandıktan sonra elinden düşen tüfeği mandallı bir körle almış ve İbrahim de fişekliği alarak otuz yedi fişeği atarak filika yardıma yetişinceye kadar filikanın sintinesine yatan askeri kurtarmışlar idi. Yine buna benzer bir yiğitliği ve pehlivanlığı vardır. İskenderun'da bir otelde vapura bekleyerek bir hafta kadar kaldığımızı yukarıda haber vermiştim. Yanımızdaki odada bir Hıristiyan doktor ailesi ile beraber bulunuyor, onlar da bizim gibi vapur bekliyorlar idi. Bu adam Kara Kuvvetleri doktorlarından olmakla dışarı çıkacağı zaman ailesinin odasına nezaret etmesini İbrahim'e havale eder idi. Otelde bir takım Rum delikanlıları da var idi ki, yaradılışları gereği kendilerinden her türlü fenalık umulurdu. Bir gün bunlardan dört genç doktorun ailesine sözlü olarak bazı taşkınlıklarda bulunduğundan İbrahim bunlara saldırmış ikisi bir elini ve diğer ikisi öteki elini tutarak (İbrahim'i) zabt etmek istedikleri halde (İbrahim) başıyla ve ayakları ile saldırganları öyle bir hale getirmiştir ki araya girenler uzun zaman bu palikaryaları elinden kurtaramadıklarından bana haber vermek için çarşıya bir takım haberciler koşturmuşlardır. Ben geldiğim zaman Rumlar kaçmış ve İbrahim hiç bir şey olmamış gibi beni karşılayıp pek serinkanlılık ile ve bir kaç sözle olayı haber vermişti. Süvarimiz Silivrikapılı Hüseyin Bey tecrübeli ve meşhur bir kapudan idi. Her ne zaman müracaat olunsa doğru düşündüğü görülür idi. Kıdemli binbaşılardan olup bütün hayatını idare vapurlarında kusursuz geçirmişti. Bununla beraber kalender bir şahıs olup sohbetinden yararlanılır ve adı geçen şahsın kılavuzluğuyla gidilen iskelelerde bir takım hatırı sayılır kişiler ile tanışıklık kazanılıyordu. Çarkçıbaşımız da Lendi Futbet adında bir İngiliz idi. Gayet muktedir ve ağırbaşlı olan bu zat ile pek çabuk muhabbet kurduk ve gemide bulunduğu müddetçe boş vakitleri hep beraber geçirmeye başladık. İdare vapurlarında deniz(de iken) süvarisi ile ikinci kapudan sıra ile nöbet tutarlar, üçüncü kapudan süvari vardiyasında bulunduğundan süvariler (üçüncü kapudanların) refakatlerinden emin oldukları derecede çok dinlenirler. Seyr-i sefain memurları kısa seferlerde vakitli vakitsiz ayakta bulunurlar, bir vardiyaya bağlı bulunmazlar ise de uzun seferlerde bunları bir vardiyaya bağlamak zorunludur. Bu gemide hiç bir şekilde güvenilir olmayan üçüncü kapudanlara refakat ettim. Kayıtsızlık ve meraksızlıkla vasıflandırılan bu adamların isimlerini söylersem çağdaşımız olan kapudanlar anlarlar da bu iddiamın (haklılığını) teslim eder. Bunlardan biri Çolak Hakkı diğeri gayet şişman olan İsmail Hakkı Kapudanlar'dır. Zifiri karanlık gecelerde bacanın arkasına sokulup uyuduklarını ser-dümen büyük bir korku ve helecan ile gelip haber verince yukarıya çıkarak bağırıp çağırırdım. Fakat bu mahluklar sözden azarlamadan anlayan güruhtan değiller idi. Sonrakini süvarinin onayı ile İstanbul'a gelince yatağını omzuna verip dışarıya atmıştım. Bundan dolayıdır ki, Çarkçıbaşı "Sen vardiyada iken ben yatağa girebilirim." derdi. Bunlardan sonra Bahriye'den yetişmiş Kasımpaşalı İsmail Kapudan tayin buyurulmuştur ki adı geçen şahıs güvenilir olmakla beraber vazifesini bilir ve her işte gayret ve faaliyet gösterirdi. Bazı kapudanlar her husus da seyr-i sefain memurlarına güvenerek kendi rahatlarını ararlar. (Bu durum), bu kapudanların yüzeysel bakışlı olmalarından, denizcilik bilgileri birikimine (sahip olmamalarından), tecrübesizliklerinden ileri gelmektedir. Seyr-i sefain memurunun tarafıma bilgi vermedikçe yol değiştirmesine hiç bir vakit rıza göstermedim. Ve vereceği yolu, haritaya uygulayarak, düşünceler söylenerek ve karşılıklı konuşularak gereken değişiklikleri yapmadan ser-dümene kumanda vermedim. Her kapudan dahi bu kaideyi takip eder ise her zaman başarılı olur. Denizde kendi görüşüyle hareket eden ve bir kontrole tabi' olmayan, hatadan kurtulamaz. 1877'den 1882 senesine kadar hemen hemen çoğu zamanımı denizde harekette geçirmek üzere seyr-i sefain memurluğu yaptım. Pek çok olaylar gördüm. Yalnız birini anlatayım: Azizeye Firkateyni Girid'e gitmek için emir aldı. Bu emrin öneminden dolayı tam süratle hareket ediyor idik. Süvari Çerkez Mehmed Paşa merhum pek dikkatli olmakla beraber pek vesveseli idi. Mikatos Boğazı'ndan geçip adalar arasına girdiğimizde ne kendisi uyudu ve ne beni uyuttu. Sabah olmuştu, son adadan kerteriz alıp punta tayin ettik. Bir saat sonra ada bordaya gelince K. 1 ½ kerte keşişlemeye yol verilerek doğru Suda Limanı'na inilecek idi. (Bana yol veriniz ve ben yukarıya çıkmadıkça bir yere ayrılmayınız) emrini verip aşağıya indi. İnsan muhtaç olduğu derecede uyumaz ise ayakta gezerken dahi uyuyor. Ben adayı bordaya alınca tekrar haritaya bakıp çizdiğimiz yolu bir kere daha inceleyip gözden geçirdikten sonra pusula başına geçip "Gel sancağa" kumandasını verdim ve bir buçuk kerte dönünce yani sefine pruvası kıble 1½ kerte lodosa gelince "Viya!" kumandasını verdim. Şimdi anlaşılıyor ki ben gemiyi kıbleye bir buçuk kerte keşişlemeye alacakken kıble bir buçuk kerte lodosa alarak gemi istenilen rotadan üç kerte ayırmış oldum. Seyr-i sefine muavini olan Ali Kabuli Efendi pusula başında olduğu halde yaptığım bu hatanın farkına varmayarak gemiye verdiğim yolda seyretmesine dikkat etmişti. Ben de aşağıya inmedim. Köprü üzerindeki harita kamarasında sandalye üzerinde kendimden geçmişim ve gemi üç saat bu yolda devam etmiş, üç saat sonra süvari bey köprü üzerine çıkıp bu hatayı fark edince gerek Ali Kabuli Efendi'yi ve gerek yardımcısı Teğmen İsmet Efendi'yi kamaralarında hapsettirdikten sonra beni uyandırıp hatayı söyledi. Süvari bey ve muavin efendiler haritaya bakmadıklarından ser-dümenin yanlış yolu takip ettiği zannına düşmüş idi. Gerçekte yol haritaya doğru çizilmiş ve jurnale de doğru yazılmıştı. Bundan dolayı hatanın muavin efendilerin pusulaya dikkat etmemelerinden doğduğu anlaşılıyordu. Gemiyi yoluna aldık ve üç saat sonra yani öğle vaktinde mevki tayiniyle yolun hatasını saptayacağımı beyan ettim. Fakat bu hatanın doğrudan doğruya bana ait olduğunu ve muavinlerin ise dikkatsizlik ederek beni ikaz etmediklerini anladım ve bu şekilde süvari beye düşündüklerimi anlatarak muavinlerin cezasının yeterli görülerek hemen çıkarılıp irtifa' alınmasında yardım etmelerini rica ettim, kabul buyurdular. Öğle vakti hatamızı düzelttik. İşte insan denizde yalnız, emri altında kimse olmaz ve kontrolsüz kalır ise böyle hatalara düşebilir. Sebeplerini hatırlayamıyorum, bir gün Hüseyin Bey değiştirilerek yerine Kamarot lakabıyla ünvanlı Hasan Bey süvari tayin olundu. İmzasını atmaya muktedir olmayan ve bütün manasıyla bir kamarot olan bu adamın zamanında karşılaştığım güçlükler pek büyüktür. Seyr-i sefain memuru Teğmen İhsan Efendi, bunun cahillik ve bilmezliğinden yararlanarak ve büyük pehpehlerine kapılarak benim isteklerimi dikkate almamağa başladı. Bir seferde Trablus'dan Bingazi'ye ve oradan Derne'ye gidiyorduk. Bingazi'den kalktıktan sonra Derne'ye gelinceye kadar üç defa yol değiştirmek lazım geliyor idi. Geceye tesadüf etmesi ve özellikle sahile yakın gidilmesi düşünülmüştü. Birinci yolu verdikten sonra aşağıya indim. İkinci yol verilmesi gereken zaman gelince biraz gecikerek yukarıya çıktım. Hemen haritaya baktım akşamdan bu üç yol haritaya çizilmişti, pusulaya bakınca ikinci rota verilmeden gemi pruvasının üçüncü rotaya alınmış olduğunu dehşetle gördüm. Eğer bu yol üzerinde yarım saat devam edilir ise karaya oturmamız kesindi. Hemen gemiyi yola alıp emniyetini sağladıktan sonra resmi jurnale sabit mürekkeple seyr-i sefain memurunun yaptığı bu hatayı ayrıntılarıyla yazıp, altına imzamı koyduktan sonra seyr-i sefain memurunu çağırtıp şifahen lazım gelen azarlamayı yapmayı da unutmadım. Bundan sonra seyr-i sefain memurunun hareket tarzı, doğal olarak şerefli okuyucular (tarafından) değerlendirilebilir. Yaz mevsiminde yolcu vapurları adeta bir düğün evi manzarası arz eder. Fakat kış mevsimi bunun aksidir. Hasan Paşa Vapuru özellikle İskenderiye seferine tahsis olundu. İstanbul'daki beklememiz dahi yükümüzü çıkarmak ve gelen yükü almak kadar bir zamana bağlı idi. Bu şartlar altında yorgunluk katlanılamaz bir dereceyi buluyor idi. Yarın buna katlanılmasını, gemideki yolcuların şen ve keyifli muhtelif manzaralar arz etmesi kolaylaştırdığı halde kışın yüzdeki asıklık kalplere kasvet veriyordu. Özellikle Port Said ve İskenderiye gibi büyük şehirlerde ne kadar az bulunulmuş olsa da dinlenmeye ve kuvvet kazanmaya hizmet ediyor idi. İskenderiye'ye gidişte Çarkçıbaşı Lendi Kuvist ile beraber dışarıya çıkarak faydalı ve yararlı bir hayat geçiriyor idik. Bu defterleri dolduran askeri hayatım arasına özel hayatıma ait bazı olaylar karışması ender değildir. Bunlara, özel hayatımdan bazılarının karışmaması için dikkat etmekte idiysem de bunlar gizlenir ise doğru hareket edilmemiş olduğunu söyleyen can-beraber kardeşim Ali Fahri Bey'in söyledikleri, bazılarını açıklamaya ve anlatmaya cesaret vermiştir. Hasan Paşa Vapuru'nda ikinci bulunduğum tarihte otuz iki yaşında bekar bir subay idim. Şimdiye kadar üstün mevkiler ve memuriyetlerde bulunduğum halde huy ve yaradılışım gereğince nefsime çok sabırlı ve haramdan kaçınır idim. Yazı masasında oturmayı alışkanlık yapmak nefsimi körlüyor, öyle boş şeyler düşünmeye, yolsuz ve faydasız şeylerle düşünceler üretmeye meydan vermiyor, bu sebeple kusursuz ve temiz olduğumu itiraf ederim. Bununla beraber bazı hata ve kusurlarda bulunmayı da itiraf etmek gereklidir. Bunlardan biri ve başlıcası ki şimdiye kadar itirafdan çekinmiş idim, Bağdad'dan geri dönüşte birlikte İstanbul'a getirdiğim Sıddıka'dır. Bağdad Fabrikası'na beraber memur olduğumuz Basra Muhasebe Katibi Osman Efendi, bir iş için Basra'ya gidip geri dönmüştü. İlk görüştüğümüz gün adı geçen (Osman Efendi), yolculuktan vapurdaki gördüklerinden konu açarak vapurda bir kadının yanında gördüğü on bir on iki yaşlarındaki bir kızın yanına gelerek Tophaneli bir kaymakamın kızı olduğunu ve pederiyle validesinin vefatı üzerine kapılandığı evin hanımıyla Bağdad'a geldiğini ve onların da vefatıyla meydanda kaldığını anlatarak İstanbul'a giden bir hayır sahibinin kendisini İstanbul'a götürerek hısım ve akrabasına kavuşturmasını ağlayarak söylediğini ve Katib Osman Efendi bunu himaye eden kadından dahi soruşturarak meselenin böyle olduğu cevabını aldığını (anlatmıştı). Ve adı geçen kadın, şimdiye kadar bu kızın yiyeceği için harcadığı on iki lira verilir ise kızı ona teslim edeceğini anlatmış olduğundan ve bir takım sözler ile merhametini galeyana getirdiğinden on iki lira verilip kız alınmış ve İstanbul'a geri dönünceye kadar Bağdad Liman Reisi olan Yüzbaşı Abdülkadir Ağa'nın evine gönderilmiştir, geri dönerken de ister istemez İstanbul'a getirildi. Rahmetli büyük valideye (kızı) gösterdiğimde hizmetine vücudunu vakfedeceğini beyan edince dikkatli dikkatli kızın yüzüne baktıktan sonra beni bir köşeye çekip, Nutki bu çingene kızını nereden buldun demesi üzerine bunu neden anladın, deyince dikkat edersen iki kaşının arasındaki döğme noktayı görürsen işte bu döğme nokta sözümün ispatıdır demişti. Bu söz kıza olan güvenimi yok etti. Birkaç defa Tophane'de bulunan hısım ve akrabalarını araması için yanına adam koyup göndereceğimi beyan ettiğim halde bir cevap vermedi. Muhbir-i Sürûr İkinci Süvariliği'nde bulunduğum elli gün zarfında kızın hâlinde bir şüphe uyandıracak bir hâl görülmedi. O da alelade hizmet ediyor idiyse de, ihtiyar validenin güven ve sevgisini kazanamıyor idi. Muhbir'den ayrılarak Hasan Paşa Vapuru'na memuriyetim adı geçen (Sıddıka'nın), serbest kalmasına sebep oldu ve seferden dönüşte yalnız kendi eşyasını alarak firar ettiğini öğrendim. Araştırmamdan çıkardığım sonuç, bunun bir çingene kızı olduğu ve İstanbul'dan çalınıp Bağdad'a giden bir aileye satılmış olduğu muhtemel idi. Vazifem bunu daha çok araştırmaya uygun değildi. Ancak şurasını anlatmadan geçmeyelim: Zannederim bir buçuk sene kadar sonra Karaköy Köprüsü'nün İstanbul tarafı başında bulunan polis karakolunun önünde bir kalabalığa rastladım. Anlamak için sokuldum. İçeride gayet mükemmel gron 208 bir çarşafa bürünmüş bir kadının sandalye üzerinde oturduğunu gördüm. Hemen Sıddıka olduğunu tanıdım. Bazı cinayetlere sebebiyet veren aşüftenin, harice sürülmek hükmünü giymiş olduğunu ve vapura bindirilmek için buraya getirildiğini öğrendiğim vakit şaşırdım. Ve bunun uğrunda yaptığım fedakarlığa ve masrafa acıdım. İşte insanın geçici hayatında bazı arzu ve zevkle ilgili durumların doğmaması mümkün değildir. Özellikle otuz ve otuz iki yaşlarına gelmiş güçlü bir gencin ruh alanına giren gönül alanların cazibesinden kurtulması pek de kolay bir iş değildir. Kararım sınırsız bir zamana kadar bekar kalmak olduğu halde bir seferde Beyrut'tan aldığımız yolcular arasında gördüğüm bir kızı vermiş olsalardı bu kararımdan vaz geçeceğime şüphe yoktur. Bir Arnavud kız ve bir de siyah Arab'tan oluşan bu ailenin, Mısır'da bulunan akrabalarının yanlarına gitmekte oldukları anlaşılmış idi. Bu gün görünüşü ve güzellikleri gönlümde nakışlı bu güzel kız, otuz beş sene sonra hâlâ bakışımda taptaze yaşıyor. Kış mevsimi devam ettiği müddetçe İskenderiye seferi devam etti. Bir ayda tamamlanan bu seferlerin İstanbul Limanı'nda ancak üç gün kadar bir dinlenme devresi vardı. O da gemide yük alıp vermekle geçiyor idi. Bu vapurların mürettebâtı, denizde seferde sırasında dinlenecek daha çok ve uygun zaman bulabilir ise de ne çare ki ben denizde de istirâhat yüzü göremiyor idim. Süvari kapudan değil onun bir heykeli idi. İki dakika konuşan bir yolcu bile hayatını emanet ettiği bu adamın ne kadar boş kafalı olduğunu anlar idi. Üstüm böyle olduğu gibi Üçüncü Kapudan vazifesini deruhde edenler dahi kayıtsız kimseler olduğundan vakitli vakitsiz köprü üzerine çıkmak lüzumunu hissediyor bu sebeple pek çok yorgunluk ve sıkıntı duyuyor idim. İşbu üçüncü seferde, İskenderun Limanı'na demirlediğimiz zaman arkamda hissettiğim ağrıdan pek dertli idim. Gemide bulunan doktor bir yakı yapıştıralım demiş olduğu ve bu hâlde nöbet deruhte etmek mümkün olamayacağı görülerek rıza gösterilmedi. Özellikle çarkçıbaşı Lendi Kobest buna karşı çıkıyordu. O dışarıya çıkıp bir takım konserve et ve balık ile beraber bir şişe de iyi konyak alarak akşam beni yemeğe davet etmişti. Bu geceyi limanda geçireceğimiz için durum uygun idi. Çarkçıbaşı bu akşamki tedavisinin vereceği kuvvet ve iyilikle İstanbul'a kadar görev yapmaya gücümün yeteceğini söylüyor, eğer yakı yapıştıracak olur isem hayatımı tehlikeye atacağıma güvence veriyordu. Gece yarısına kadar kadar adı geçenin kamarasında yiyip içtik ve beni kamarama getirip yatırdı. Sabahleyin de beni o kaldırdı. Dövülmüş yumurta ile yaptığı (vermutlu) çay, kanın akışına etki yapıyor insana kuvvet ve dayanıklılık veriyordu. Bu çeşit çayı Mesudiye Fırkateyni çarkçıbaşılığını bir sene kontratla deruhde eden o meşhur İngiliz mühendisi de yapar ve nöbetçi olduğum gece sabahleyin bana ikram eder idi. Bu adam Mesudiye'nin makinesini yerine koyan ve birlikte İstanbul'a gelip bir sene vazife üzerinde hizmet yapan meşhur bir makinist idi 209. Boğaza kar yağıyor ve şiddetli bir soğuk hüküm sürüyordu. Çanakkale'ye demirlediğimiz anda acente gelip idare reisinden adımıza gelen telgrafı getirdi. Konusu, hemen Selanik'e hareket eden Antalya'ya gidecek askeri almaktı. Hâlbuki geminin güvertesi ve govodıralar 210 Yafa ve Şam'dan alınan portakal kafesleri ile yüklü idi. Bir saat fazla beklemek mal sahiplerini zarara uğratıyordu. Bu haberi alınca ne yapacaklarını şaşırdılar ve idarenin bu idaresizliğine şaşıp kaldılar. Ümitler bizim vereceğimiz cevapta idi. Geminin yükü boşaltılmadıkça bir yere gidilemeyeceği ayrıntılı olarak yazılmıştı. Bunun üzerine ertesi günü sabahı İstanbul'a gitmemiz emri geldi. Bunun üzerine süvariye yazılan istifa mektubumun sureti: Hasan Paşa Vapuru Süvariliği'ne Yüce efendim, Öldürücü surette hasta olduğuma inancım tamdır. Vazife yapmaya gücüm yetmeyeceğinden korkarım. Sıhhatimin korunması için şimdi görevi bırakmaya mecburum. Bu sebepten dolayı süratle çare girişiminde bulunulmasını tavsiye ederim. 13 Aralık 1886'da. 19 Aralık 1886 Girit'te bulunan Mehmed Selim Eğitim Fırkateyni211'ne birinci öğretmen tayin kılınmış olduğumu haber verdiler. Bu teveccüh, bilmem bana hoş geliyor idi. Bir seferde Kanun Dairesi tebliğ belgesini getirmediğinden ben de müracaat etmedim. Bu seferi de yaptım ise de İstanbul'a gelince Kanun Memuru gelip resmi tebligatta bulunduğundan hemen gemiden eşyamı kaldırıp Girid'e hareket etmek üzere olan Kamil Paşa Vapuru'yla 212 gitmek üzere yolculuk ihtiyaclarını sağlamaya başladım. Kamil Paşa Vapuru Süvarisi Bursalı Mehmed Kapudan temiz yürekli ve Türk tabiatlı bir şahıs idi. Yolda geminin İngiltere'den gelirken birlikte getirdiği kütüphanesini açtı. İşine geleni al, dedi. Girit'e gidince kadar araştırmalarda bulundum zannederim. Bir de şiir mecmuası aldım. Muhbir Süvarisi Rasim Bey, gayet yumuşak huylu ve centilmen bir şahıs idi. Fakat bu Tersane yapımı olan gemi tuhaf bir şey idi. Ne makine ve ne de yelken ile yürürdü. Ortalama bir boyda olduğum hâlde yattığım ranzanın boyu boyumdan kısa idi. Bilmem denediniz mi? Böyle bir yatakta yatmak gibi azab verici bir şey olmaz. Her gece ayağımın altına isabet eden bölmenin gacırtısıyla uyanır idim. Birinci ve ikinci sınıflarının mevcudu .... 213mühendisten ibaret idi. Bu iki sınıfı özellikle birinci sınıfı şiddetli bir disipline tâbi' tutmak pek lâzım olmadığı hâlde süvari beyin işi iyi kötü yoluna koyma politikası ile bazı subayların mühendislerin nizama aykırı hareketine kılavuzluk yapması istenilen intizamın sürmesine engeldi. İşte mühendislerin durumlarındaki intizamsızlık karşısında amirin lakaytlığı vazifemin iyi bir şekilde gidişine engel olmakla (birlikte) aşağıda kopyası yazılı beyanname gibi bazı muhtıralar yazmaktan vaz geçmiş değildim. Hüdavendigar Eğitim Gemisi'nde birinci öğretmen olan İstvin adındaki ihtiyar albay günlük harekata sabah yoklamasında başlar, talebeyi birer birer muayene edip temizlik ve elbisedeki intizamın lüzumundan sürekli bahsederdi. Terbiye-i askeriyye (disiplin) dersten önce sayılırdı. Muhbir-i Sürûr Eğitim Gemisi'nde dahi bu hususlara az önem verilmezdi. İnsan gördüğü gibi uygulamak ister. Esasdan ayrılmak vicdan azabı verir. Geminin hareketsiz bir hâlde bulunması, hayatımızın akışında da bir değişiklik göstermediğinden can sıkıyor adeta okul hayatı gibi can sıkıcı bir hayata sürüklüyordu. Buna katlanmak için portolon yapmak işi öğrencilere yaklaşmama vesile olduğundan Suda Limanı'nın mesâhası için ders zamanlarından bir zaman ayırdık. Asıl can sıkan cuma günleri dışarıya çıkmaya izin verilince mühendislerin kontrol altında bulundurulmamaları idi. Özellikle Yüzbaşı Hakkı Efendi gibi ahlak düşkünlerinin yol göstermesiyle sabahtan akşama kadar evlere kaçmaları ve bunun gereği olarak sarhoşluğu alışkanlık yapmak gibi durumlara göz yummak mümkün olamıyordu. Bu durumun önlenmesi için süvari beye yaptığım müracaatlarım da bir semere vermiyor idi. Bundan dolayı pek güç bir mevkide idim. Ders yılının bitmesini sabırsızlıkla bekliyor idim. Bir iki defa denize kalkılıp Hanya'ya kadar gidilmiş ve geminin yelken ve makine ile harekete kabiliyeti derecesi tecrübe olunmuş ise de vasat hattından itibaren sancak tarafının iskeleden fazla şişkinliği sebebiyle emniyeti yok ettiğine karar verilmişti. Övünme sebebi olması lazım gelen bu gemide öğretmen olmam vazifesi, bu gün düşündükçe elem veriyor. Bu gemideki idare iyice düşünülür ise çağa uygun ve eksiksiz bir idare olmaması Osmanlı Bahriyesi'nde bir de eğitim fırkateyni mevcut olduğuna herkese inandırmak için uydurma bir gösterişten ibaret bulunduğu fikrini vermekte olduğundan, bu gün ona dair yazdıklarımın dahi uydurma şeyler gibi olduğu inancını verdiğinden buralarını söylenmemiş gibi geçmeyi arzu ediyorum. Geminin dahili durumunu ve öğrencilerin terbiyesinin derecesini göstermek için aşağıdaki olayı yazacağım: Suda Limanı her devletin özellikle İngiltere Devleti'nin Akdeniz Filoları'na bir buluşma yeri oluşturur. Limanda daima yabancı gemiler bulunur. O tarihte İngiltere'nin son sistem bir zırhlısı gelmiş idi. Süvari bey söz konusu zırhlı süvarisiyle görüşmelerinde gemide bulunan mühendis efendilerin bu son sistem zırhlıyı gezip görmelerine izin almıştı. Süvari bey, izin aldığı gibi o gün öğleden sonra öğrencileri alıp gemiye götürdüğümüzde yabancı gemilerinde olduğu gibi teneffüs salonuna girince efendilere içki ikram edecekleri sebebiyle gemiyi gezdikten sonra teneffüs salonuna girmemek için bir çare bulunmasını da tavsiye ve tenbih etmişlerdi. Gerçekten öğrenciler bu salona girip de birkaç kadeh yuvarlayınca yuvasına pisleyen bir kuş gibi mevcut idarenin kötülüğünden bahse koyulacaklar idi. Bir saatte ancak dolaşabildik, geri dönmek üzere lumbar ağzına geldiğimiz zaman hepimiz dinlenmeye muhtaçtık. Gerçekten nöbetçi yüzbaşı (verd rum word room)? denilen istirahat salonuna inmemizi teklif ettiyse de süvari bey tarafından öne sürülen mahzûr buna engeldi. Ben vaktin geçilmiş olduğundan dolayı daha fazla durmanın mümkün olmadığını beyan ile yapılan teklifi red ettim. İkinci subay tarafından yapılan teklifi de uygun kelimeler ile red edince adı geçen şahıs, alay edercesine bir tavırla benim öğrencilerin düğmeleri arasındaki uyumsuzluğu ipucu kabul ederek bazı sorular sormaya kalkışması üzerine daha fazla oyalanmayıp hemen filikaya girmelerini efendilere emrettim, bundan dolayı şikayet eden bir tavır alan bu küskün İngiliz subaylarıyla resmi olmayan meseleleri konuşmalarına engel oldum. Öğrencilerin geminin mürettebâtı (olan) subaylar ile temas ve bağlantısını engellemenin olanak dairesinde olmadığı düşünülerek genellikle eğitim gemisi subaylarının elde ettikleri bilgileri derecesinde övülmeye değer ahlak sahiplerinden olmaları lüzumu çok önemli bir mesele olduğu hâlde bu gemide bu noktaya hiç değer verilmemesi mühendislerin her birinin (içinde) bulundukları zevk ve eğlenceye düşkün olanlara yakışır hareketlerini genişletmeye ve kuvvetlendirmeye sebep olageldiğinden benim düşündüğüm tarz esasında inzibat altına alınmalarına imkan olmadığı kesinlikle ortaya çıkmıştır. Mühendisleri nizamsız harekata yönelten Yüzbaşı Hakkı Efendi'ye gerekli isteklerde bulunulmasına karşılık itaatsiz bir tavır ile hareket şekline hiçbir kimsenin müdâhaleye hakkı olmadığını beyan etmesine karşılık nizamın gösterdiği yolda amire şikayetten dahi bir semere alınmaması, muallim muavini olan (Piç) şöhretiyle tanınan Tahsin Efendi'nin dahi bunların suyuna gitmesi üzerine imtihanın tamamlanmasıyla cedvellerin düzenlenmesinin arkasından istifamı, herkesin uygun gördüğü sebepleriyle yazarak takdim etmekle beraber eşyamı alıp Suda Tersanesi kışlasına çıkarak gelecek emri bekledim. Hiçbir istek ve kumandanın kişisel arzusu beni kararımdan vaz geçirttiremedi. Nihayet İstanbul'dan gelen emir üzerine geri dönerek Tersane'de bağlı olan Hüdavendigar Eğitim Gemisi'ne memur oldum. Bu gemide bulunan gedikli sınıfları her fen şubesinde ders görmeye devam etmekte idiyseler de ben geminin dahili idaresine memur subaylar arasında vazifeye devam ederek teklif olunan öğretmenliği kabul etmekten kaçındım. Bu gemide çok kalmadım Heybeliada önünde demirli bulunan Nüvid-i Fütûh Gemisi'ne 214süvari tayin olundum. 1888-1889 senesi kış mevsiminde de bu vazife üzerinde geçirdim. Ertuğrul Fırkateyni'yle Japonya sularında boğulan Kaymakam Tekirdağlı Ali Bey, Nüvid'in kumandanı sıfatıyla haftada bir defa gemiye gelirdi. Bu şahsın gemicilik pratiği konusunda malumatıyla şöhret bulan bir şahıs olduğu batan Ertuğrul Fırkateyni'ne süvari tayin olunmasıyla sabittir. Gemiye haftada birkaç gün mektebin son sınıfları öğretmenleriyle gelip arma eğitimleri yaparlardı. (Gemide) bulunduğum müddet zarfında bir defa yani Alman İmparatoru'nun İstanbul'a ilk geldiği tarihte yelken üzerine kalkıp Tuzla'ya kadar gidip geldik, diğer zamanları mekteb önünde demir üzerinde geçirdik. Bu tembelce vazife dahi arzuma uygun değildi. Fakat çaresiz vazife yapmaya devam ediyordum. Ali Bey derviş tabiatlı ve hoş sohbet bir zât idi. Adı geçen (Ali Bey) ile denizde hareket halinde bulunulduğu zaman yararlanılır idi. Bununla beraber adı geçen (Ali Bey) hafta bir gece geliyor, diğer günler pek monoton geçiyor idi. Yazdığım Bağdad Seyahatnamesi okuyucular tarafından rağbet edildiğinden bunu yazıp gazeteye göndermek başlıca bir iş oluyor idi. Eski Vakit'e yazdığım bir tefrika, acizlerini basın alemine tanıttığı gibi o zamana kadar gazetelere yazı yazmak bir çeşit sırları satan casuslar gibi kabul edildiğinden Bahriye'nin eski kafalarının bana karşı vahşi bir bakış yöneltmelerine sebep oluşturuyordu. Diğer taraftan bu makalelerin Bahriye Nazırı Hasan Hüsnü Paşa'nın satranç masası başında dahi söz konusu edildiği bildirilmişti. Bundan biraz önce Bahriye Nazırı'na damat olan Ertuğrul'un ünlü ve şehit kumandanı, pek ziyade hürmet ve muhabbetle duygulandığım Osman Paşa-zâde Osman Beyefendi (Osman Paşa'dır)'nin bilimleri korurcasına kılavuzluğu ile Bahriye Nazırı Hasan Paşa hazretleri Ceride-i Bahriye 215 ile Mecmû'a-ı Fünûn-ı Bahriye'nin216 hazırlanmasına ikna edilmişler ise de Erkan-ı Harb bunu uygun bulmadığından nazır paşanın başkanlığı altında Fen Komisyonu adı altında oluşturulan bir komisyon tarafından bu vazifenin yapılması karara bağlanmış ve bu komisyona acizleri birinci üye (tayin) kılınmış idim. Kolağası ve üstündeki rütbede bulunanlardan yıllık yetmiş guruş dergi bedeli adıyla kesilen para Kara Kuvvetleri'ne Harbiye Nezareti (Matbaası)'na teslim oluna geldiğinden dolayı bu para elli guruşa indirilerek bununla Bahriye Matbaası tarafından basılacak Ceride-i Bahriye teğmene kadar bütün subaylara verilip Mecmua-ı Fünûn-ı Bahriyye ayda bir çıkarılarak yalnız dergi bedeli veren kolağasına kadar olan subaylara verilecekti. Yıllık elli guruş dergi bedelinden biriken meblağ ceride ve mecmuanın basım ücretiyle Fen Komisyonu üyelerinin ufak tefek masraflarına ve Avrupa'dan getirtilecek teknik gazete ve mecmua bedelini karşılamaya yeterli olduğu anlaşılmış idi. İşte 1889 senesi Martı'nda subayların maaşlarından kesilen ceride bedeli, Fen Komisyonu kasasına teslim olunmakla söz konusu senenin Haziranı'ndan başlayarak her on beş günde bir Ceride-i Bahriyye ve ayda bir de Mecmua-ı Fünûn-ı Bahriyye yayınlanmaya başladı ve günden güne gelişerek herkesin rağbetini kazandı. Sultan Abdülhamid devrinde gazeteciliğin ne kadar zor bir iş olduğunu (bilenler) bunu pek büyük başarılardan saymışlardır. Fakat bu ceridenin selâmetini sağlamak için acizlerinden sorulan soruya, Vakit Gazetesi Başyazarı Hamid Vehbi Efendi'nin gazetemiz başyazarlığına tayininin adı geçen şahıs basın aleminde tanınmış olduğundan hariçten yapılacak tecâvüz ve yanlış yorumlara engel olacağı ve adeta gazetemize bir çeşit sansür vazifesini göreceği cevabı verilmiş olmakla bu acizane düşüncem kabul olunmuş ve tahminim gibi haricin eleştirilerine sed çekilmiştir. İlk mecmuanın başmakalesi tarafımdan hareket etmek üzere olan Ertuğtul Firkateyni'nin Japonya seferine dair idi. Bu makalede başlıca tavsiye ettiğim tedbir, bu yabancı sularda ve alışkanlık meydana getirdiğimiz sularda kılavuz yani yerli gemicilerinden seçilmiş, uzman bir kılavuz bulundurmaktı. Yazık ki bu hususa değer verilmemişti. Ceride-i Bahriyye ile mecmuanın yayınlanmasına yegâne sebep ve ön ayak olan Osman Paşa, bunların yayınlanmasından önce kalkmış fakat arkalarından gönderilmişti. İlk mecmuada Osman Paşa'nın ağır toplar hakkında bir makalesi bulunmuş olduğuna göre bir iki nüsha yayınlandıktan sonra hareket etmiş olmaları muhtemeldir. Geminin kalkış tarihini bulmak güç değil ise de benim bunu araştırmaya durumum uygun değildir. Şu kadar diyebilirim, Osman Paşa bu seferin selâmetle sona ereceğinden ümitli değildi. Yazdığım makalede bu geminin bu uzun seferi yapmaya kabiliyeti olmadığını anlatmamış olmama karşı idi. Fırkateynin kalkmasından bir gün önce iki köprü arasında şamandıraya bağlı olan gemiye gidip kendisini ziyaret ettiğim zaman yüzündeki dikkat benim kalbime de dehşet verdi. Gemi ziyaretçiler ile dolu idi. Herkes akrabalarına ve dostlarına ve sevdiklerine son vedasını yapıyormuşçasına kanlı yaşlar dökerek sarılıp öpüşüyor ve pek elim bir vaziyette ayrılıyor idi. Bu fırkateynin Japonya'ya kadar seyr-ü sefer yapmaya kabiliyeti olmadığını ve her ne kadar tamir olunmuş ise de kazanların altına isabet eden kısmı tamir olunmadığından? bu kısmın gemiyi tehlikeye düşüreceğini raporunda ayrıntılı olarak yazan İngiliz Harni Bey bu gerçeği meydana koymakla kendisinin ada vapurları çarkçıbaşılığına indirilmesine razı olmuş idi. Bu durum saraya da aksederek Baş-kitabet'ten sorulmuş ise de hiç biri Nazır Hasan Paşa'yı kararından döndürememiştir. İşte ertesi sene Eylülü'nde Japonya'dan dönüşte Oşima Feneri'nin göründüğü bir menzilde burnun üzerine düşerek dağıldığı üzücü haberi alınmıştır. Bu mevsim okyanuslarda muson rüzgarlarının bir yönden ters yöne değişimi zamanı olmakla kasırgalar doğmasına sebep olur. Bununla birlikte bu elim olayların gerçek sebepleri ki geminin bu mevsimde ortaya çıkan okyanus fırtınalarına dayanamamasından ileri geldiği halde bunu bakışlardan saklamak için seyr-i sefine memurunun hatasına bağlamışlar ve geminin altı yüz küsûr mevcûdundan kurtarılan gariban altmış yedi nefere dahi yemin ettirerek gerçeği gizlettirmişlerdir. Bu altmış yedi neferi İstanbul'a getiren iki Japon korveti, küçük birer ahşap tekneden ibaret olup mevsiminde eziyetsiz gelip geri dönmüşlerdir. İnsan doğru düşünür ise hiç şüphesiz anlar ki Nazır Hasan Paşa, Ertuğrul'un bu seferi emniyetle yapamayacağına hüzün? verecek derecede emin olduğu halde gemiyi bu tehlikeye sürüklemesi ne gibi bir etkiye boyun eğdiğine dair bir fikir beyan olunamaz. Bu sebeptendir ki Meşrutiyet'in ilanını müteakip Ertuğrul Faciası adıyla yazdığım bu esere faili saklanmış bir cinayet demiştim. Ben yine bunu, nazır paşanın kaderin sürüklemesine bağlanarak tedbirde kusur etmesinden (doğduğuna inanıyorum). Her taraftan yapılan itirazlara rağmen işi takdire bırakmak fahiş bir hatadır. Nazır paşa, kızının hatırı için damadını ölüme sevk etmiştir, diyenlere karşı alınıyor. Bu kadar seçkin Bahriyeliler'in ne kabahati vardı denilebilir ve Osmanlı Devleti bahriyesinin heybetinin bir örneği olması gereken bu seyyar kalenin kaybının, devletin şanı için ne kadar ayıp olduğunu hesaba katmamak affedilir kabahatlerden olmasa gerektir. Ne çare ki Nazır Hasan Paşa'nın Sultan Hamid ile kendini koruma ve haddini aşmayla ilgili bir anlaşma ile bağlı olmaları bu kabahati de affa sebep olmuştur. İşte bu suretle başlayan gazetecilik hayatı 1903 senesi ortalarına kadar devam etti. Hasan Paşa vefat edip de Celal Paşa 217 nazır olunca Fen Komisyonu kurumu bozuldu gazete ve mecmua da kapandı. Benim de İstanbul'da bir iş başına tayinim uygun görülmedi. Erkan-ı Harb Reisi olan Mehmed Paşa218 yine bir değerbilirlik fikri eseri olarak Preveze Komodorluğu'na tayinimi uygun buldular. 1904 senesi Ağustosu'nda ailemle beraber adı geçen mevkiye gittim. Bu on dört senelik gençlik hayatım nasıl bir korku ve gönül kırgınlığı ile geçti. Sabahtan akşama kadar ceride ve mecmua muhteviyatından sonra özel bir uğraşı bulmak gerekiyordu. Bir başka türlü vakit geçirmek imkanı yok idi. Bağdad Seyahatnamesi bittikten sonra Vakit Gazetesi başyazarı Hamid Vehbi Bey'in teşvikleriyle Muharebat-ı Bahriyye başlığı altında şimdiye kadar bahriye muharebelerine dair Katip Çelebi'nin yazdığı eserden başka bir eser olmamasından dolayı bunu yazıp tefrika etmeye başladım. Sonra esasını Mehmed Selim Fırkateyni'nde zihnimde şekillendirdiğim Kur'a Neferi Mehmed'in beş senelik askerlik hayatını burada yazdım. Birkaç gün tefrika edildikten sonra basın sansürünün devama engel olduğunu ve bir iki ay zarfında kitap şeklinde basımı için izin elde edilebileceğini ve ertelenir ise bu izni almaya da imkan bulunamayacağı Hamid Vehbi Bey'in açıklamalarından anlaşıldığından gece ve gündüz çalışarak kırk gün zarfında Sivastopol Harbi'ne kadar olan deniz harp olaylarımızı toplanmış ve izin alınarak bastırılmıştı. Sabahleyin erken gelip akşama kadar çalışıyordum. Bir paydos zamanı var ise o da getirdiğim peynir ekmeği yemek zamanı idi. Benim yegâne sevdiğim şefkatli ihtiyar validem idi. Onun seçtiği bir hizmetçi kadın ikimizin işini de görüyor idi. Malum ya hizmetçiler bilemem neden ya bulunduğu evden bekar kaçar, yahud bulunduğu evi kaçırır. Bu sebepten belirli sürelerde çeşitli hizmetçiler gelir ise de bunlar arasında genci ender bulunur idi. Her ne hâl ise Zindanarkası'nda Haliç'e bakan evde âsûde bir hayat geçiriyordum. Pederim Gemlik Tersanesi memuriyetinde olduğundan senede bir kere genellikle yıl sonlarında ödenmemiş maaşının Bursa Vilayeti'ne havalesini alarak gidiyor ve Gemlik Kazası'ndan tahsil ediyordum. Bu basit bir hayat idi. Büyükvalide alt katta ilahilerini söyler ben de yukarı katta kendime bir meşguliyet bulurdum. Yapılan müracaat üzerine dışarı gazetelere de makaleler yazıyor, başka bir şey düşünmeye yani eğlenceli hikayeler ile uğraşmaya vakit bırakmıyor idim. Buraya kadar yazdıklarım Fen Komisyonu'nda geçirdiğim üç senelik hayata aittir. 1892 senesi gazetelerinin yani Ceride-i Bahriyye nüshalarının Ertuğrul'da şehit olanların aileleri ve yetimleri için toplanan yardım fihristleri ile dolu olduğunu anlatmakta iken Ertuğrul şehitlerinin en üstünü olan firkateyn süvarisi Binbaşı Nuri Bey'i rüyada gördüm, birlikte getirdiği bir roda halat ve fenere benzeyen bir şey ile önümde durdu. Sen nasıl çıktın diye soruyor, durumu hakkında açıklama istiyordum. Kendisinin gayret ve dayanıklılığına hayran olduğum için boğazına sarılıp öpmek istiyor idim. Sen benim boyuma yetişemezsin diyordu. Gerçekten onun boyu fevkalade görünüyor idi. Uyandım kalkıp oturdum. Ertuğrul Faciası'nı yazmakta iken adı geçen şahıs hakkındaki gerçekler birer birer gözümün önüne geldi. Kazanın olmasından biraz sonra Nuri Bey elinde bir fener olduğu hâlde kapudan köprüsünde görünmüş ve oradan kendini denize atmış, deniliyor idi. Adı geçen şahıs sintine ve anbarları dolaşıp geminin kurtarılmasına imkân bulunmadığını anlayınca yine bir kurtuluş ümidiyle kendini kurtarmaya teşebbüs ettiği anlaşılıyor. Fakat İmam Ali Efendi: (Ben gemi ayağımın altından kaybolmadıkça gemiyi terk etmedim. Telef olanlar geminin dağılan enkazı arasında kalıp ezilenlerdir.) diyor idi. Bundan anlaşılıyor ki gemi Oşima Burnu döküntüleri arasına girince bir iki vuruşta dağılmış ve enkazı deniz yüzeyine çıkıp dalgaların çarpmasına boyun eğmiştir. Bu olay millet için unutulmaz bir faciadır. Gemi kapasitesinden fazla erler özellikle subaylar ile dolu idi. Bunların çoğunluğu Bahriyemiz'de tanınmış şahıslar idi. Bu acıklı olay hükûmetin gafletine karşı şiddetli bir düşmanlık doğurdu. Nereye bakılmış olsa bu çeşit yolsuzluklar ve idaresizlikler görülüyordu. Bu feci olayın İstanbul'da duyulmasından bir ay sonra İngiliz postasıyla adıma gelen bir taâhüdlü mektup yaramıza tuz bastı. Bu mektup Kumandan Osman Paşa tarafından yazılmış ve Japonya başkentinden ayrılışından bir gün önce postaya verilmişti. Bu mektubun kopyası fotoğrafla alınıp çinkograf yapılarak kitapçığın sonuna konmuştur. Bunun mütalaasından anlaşıldığına göre geminin bu seferi yapmaya kabiliyeti olmadığından başka gemi subayları arasında bir nifak ve birbirine güvensizlik mevcut olduğu da anlaşılmaktadır. Bu nifak ve güvensizlik hep yukarıdaki nifak arayıcılardan ve tahrip edici siyaset ve muamelelerden doğuyordu. Yukarıda beyan ettiğim şekilde Muhâberât-ı Bahriyye isimli eserin baskı ücreti gününde ödenmemiş maaşlarımdan ödenmek ve kağıd masrafı da borç olarak alınmak suretiyle Bahriye Matbaası'nda bastırılıp yararlanma alanına konuldu. Malum ya, Bahriyelilerimiz mütalaa zevkini tatmadıklarından her gazetede kendilerini mütalaaya alıştırmak için bir zemin bulunarak uyarılmaya çalışılıyor idi. Muharebât-ı Bahriyye-i Osmaniyyemiz'i hem satıp yararlanmak ve hem de bahriye subaylarının bilgilerini artırmak için bir ilan yapmak dileklerimin en özeli idi. Her sene başında Ceride-i Bahriyye koleksiyonu için yaptığımız otementli kabın son sahifesine yazdığım ilanda şu sözler yazılı idi: «......... Denizlerin ve karaların hakanı büyük sözünü muhafaza etmek isteyen padişahlar denizi elde tutmalıdır. Çünkü İstanbul'un velinimeti bu iki denizdir.» Katip Çelebi Muharebât-ı Bahriyye-i Osmaniyye Sahife 109 Bu kap, salı günü Ceride-i Bahriyye ile beraber dağıtıldı. Hemen Bâbıalî'de Sabah Matbaası'nda düzenlenen jurnal üzerine gece Fen Komisyonu açtırılıp kaplar tamamen alınarak yakıldığı sabahleyin haber alındığı gibi biraz sonra acizlerine de Fen Komisyonu'ndaki hizmetimden affedildiğim tebliğ olunmuştu. Sebepleri sual olundukta İstanbul'un velinimeti padişahımız olduğu hâlde denizlerdir dememiz olduğu anlaşılmıştır. Ramazan-ı şerif gelip çattığından hemen hazırlanıp Gemlik'te pederimin yanına giderek bayramın sonuna kadar fikrimi dinlendirdim ve dönüşte Kumandan Hasan Rami Paşa'ya müracaat edip, böyle sebepsiz ve anlamsız bir suçlama ile Fen Komisyonu'ndan ihracımın hakkımda bir ceza olduğunu, halbuki acizleri Fen Komisyonu kurucularından olup ödül beklerken böyle boş bir suçlama ile hakkımdan uzaklaşmamım buyurulmasını kabul edemeyeceğimi, nazır paşaya arz etmesini rica ettim. Adı geçen rahmetli (Hasan Rami Paşa), nazır paşa hazretlerinin her nereye ister ise tayin ediniz, artık Fen Komisyonu'na devamı doğru olamaz cevabını verince, izin veriniz de ben nazır paşa hazretlerinin huzuruna çıkayım dedim. Kendi isteğime bırakması üzerine hemen Camialtı'ndaki nezaret odasında bulunan nazırın huzuruna çıkmak üzere yaveri Ateş Mehmed Paşa-zâde Galip Beyefendi'ye müracaat ettim. Bu değer bilir şahıs, nazır paşanın odası tenhalaşınca hemen haber vereceğini söyleyerek biraz beklememi beyan buyurdular. İşlerin arkası alınınca haber verdiler hemen odaya girip, kumandan paşaya söylediğim şekilde hak iddia ettim. Siz kendi kendinize fazla bir şey yazmışsınız, kabahatiniz budur demeleri üzerine "O söz bendenizin değildir, Katip Çelebi merhumun kitabından aktarılmıştır. Bununla beraber bir daha tekrar etmeyiz." deyince yanında ayakta duran Evrak Müdürü beye "Kumandan paşaya söyleyiniz, yine Fen Komisyonu'na devam edecektir." buyurdular. Bu şekilde memuriyetim yenilendi. Benim memuriyetime iadem nazır paşanın Mabeyn'e karşı ne kadar kuvvetli ve güvene değer bir nüfûza sahip olduğunu gösterdiğinden kumandanın bile hayretine sebep olmuştu. Bu olayın, Mabeyn-i Hümayun'dan esen bir hafiye borası olduğu yazı tarzından anlaşılmış idi. Benim komisyonda olan nüfûzumu da kuvvetlendirdi. 1894-1895 senelerinde Osmanlı gençlerinde bir uyanma baş gösterdi. Ahmed Rıza Bey'in219 Paris'te çıkardığı Meşrutiyet Gazetesi ve kitapçıklar dağıtılıyor ve her semtte bu teşkilat kuvvetlendiriliyor ve genişletiliyordu. Kasımpaşa ve havalisi Beşinci Şube diye numaralarıyla kayıt olunuyor ve aylık bir meblağ verilmesine mecbur tutuluyor idi. 1894 senesi sonlarında Teğmen Rıza Efendi 220 İngilizce'yi bildiğinden dolayı Fen Komisyonu üyeliğine tayin kılınmış, bu işte (teşkilat üyeliği işinde) ciddi (olup), (resmi) işi bırakmaktaydı. Cesaret ve dayanıklılığı çenesiyle hiç kıyas kabul etmeyen bu efendi, haset fikirli idi. Bu efendi bir gün beni yalnız bulup, Ahmed Rıza Bey'in yukarıda anlatılan teşkilatına dair açıklamalarda bulunarak bu işe arka çıkmamı tavsiye etti. Bilemem bu Beşinci Şube'nin başkanı kim idi. Her üye bu guruptan yalnız iki üyeyi tanıyor idi. Ben de bir numara alarak Rıza Efendi ile Fahri ve kardeşim Ömer Efendiler'i tanıdım. Çok sürmedi bu teşkilat üyeleri toplandı fakat beni kimse ele vermedi. Garip bir olay beni de bunlara karıştırdı ise de Bahriye Nazırı'nın tavsiyesiyle kurtuldum. Şöyle ki: Bir gün öğleye yakın komisyona bir kanun girip Teğmen Rıza Efendi'yi sordu. Adı geçen (Teğmen Rıza Efendi), sandalyesinde oturuyordu. Ayağa kalktı yanıma geldi. Koynundaki Meşrutiyet (zararlı) evrakını benim yanımdaki konsolun üst gözüne bıraktı. Kendi gelmedi, tutuklandığına şüphem yoktu. Akşam komisyondan çıkarken bu evrakı birlikte alıp götürmek zaruri idi. Koltuklarıma yerleştirip, kapıdan girip çıkanı kontrol eden kanun memurlarının önünden olaysız geçtim ve çıktıktan sonra yaptığım araştırma neticesinde (öğrendim ki), kanun ve hafiyelerden oluşan bir grup Rıza Efendi'nin evindeki kütüphanesini aramak üzere evine kadar gitmişler ve Rıza Efendi önce eve girip kadınları tesettüre davet için bir ara dışarıda durmalarını beyan ile içeriye girince hemen bahçe kapısından çıkarak sır olmuş, arkasından ne kadar arandıysa da bulunamaması, ilgililerin özellikle işi ve gücünün önemli bir kısmını bu gibi kovuşturmadan ibaret olan Sultan Hamid'in pek ziyâde merakına sebep olmuştu. İki ay kadar bir müddet geçmedi. Bir gün hafiye grubunun önemli ileri gelenlerinden olan hafiye Hüseyin Zaim Bey, Bahriye Nazırı Hasan Paşa'ya başvurarak Fen Komisyonu üyesinden olan Nutki Kapudanı Beyoğlu Mutasarrıflığı'na götürmesine müsaade talep etmiş ve talebinin bir şart ile kabul edildiği sonradan anlaşılmıştı. Kedi gözlü, merhametsiz bakışlı olan mutasarrıf Enver Paşa'nın huzurunda bir saatten fazla kaldım. Mesele, Teğmen Rıza Efendi tarafından adıma gönderilen bir mektubun postahanede açılarak Rıza Efendi'den olduğu anlaşılınca sultanın merakını gidermek için Rıza Efendi'nin Mısır'da olduğunu doğrulayan mektup, Mabeyn-i Hümayun'a gönderilmiş ve buradan tahkikat yapılması Beyoğlu Mutasarrıflığı'na havale buyurulmuştur. Bu mektupta hükûmet durumu eleştirilmiş ve elinde kalan bir subayın arpa, saman pusulaları sahibine verilmek üzere ekli olarak iade olunmuştu. Mutasarrıf paşa bu mektubun anlam ve yazı üslubundan Rıza Efendi ile aramızda bir yakınlık olduğundan tutturarak adı geçen şahsın bu girişimlerinden benim de haberdâr ve aynı fikirde olduğumu söylemesi üzerine memuriyet konumumuz gereği Avrupa gazetelerinin nezaretin izniyle düzenli olarak komisyona getirtildiğine ve her birimizin bir lisan bildiğimizden dolayı dünyanın gidişinden haberdâr olduğumuzu ve bize ilgisi olan bendleri yazıp nezarete takdim eylediğimizi ve Rıza Efendi ile yakınlığım olmayıp komisyonda bir başkan olması dolayısıyla elinde kalan arpa saman koçanlarını sahiplerine verilmek üzere iade mecbûriyetiyle mektup yazdığını ve yazdığı saçma sapan sözlerin ise düşüncesinin eseri bulunduğunu, söyleyerek suçlamayı red ediyordum. Uzun bir soru ve sualden sonra mutasarrıf, nazır paşa sizin için Bahriye'de bir çok eserleri vardır tutuklanması doğru değildir diye haber göndermiş, bu eserler neden ibarettir demeleri üzerine nazır paşa hazretlerinin gayret sahipleri ve çalışkanları takdir buyurmalarının, bilgili kişilere yakışır davranmalarının bir eseridir; benim ne eserim olabilir demiş ve tutuklanmamamı şart koyduklarını anlamıştım. İşte bu suretle kovuşturmadan kurtuldum. Fakat (Nazır) Paşa peşimde daima bir gözcü bulunduğundan olur olmaz yerlerde görünmememi tavsiye ve ihbâr etmişler idi. Evvela Beyoğlu Mutasarrıfı sonra muavini karşısında uzun saatler soru ve sualden sonra gidebilirsiniz denilmesi, o derecelerde beni sevinçten şaşırttı ki kapının önünde çıkardığım lastikleri almayı hatırlayamayarak bırakıp çıkmış geri dönüp almaya da lüzûm görmemiştim. Buna şaşırmamalıdır. O uğursuz devirde suale düşüp de ceza görmeyen görülemez, kabahati olmasa da cezadan kurtulunamaz idi. Zannederim bu olaydan önce Aden Körfezi Rehberi'ni221 İngilizce'den tercüme edip Bahriye Matbaası hesâbına bastırmış buna mükafat (olarak) Dördüncü Rütbe'den Mecidi Nişanı'yla taltif olunmuştum. Basra Körfezi Rehberi222 de bunu takip etti. Dördüncü Osmanî Nişanı mükafat verildi. Fen Komisyonu'nun denizcilik bilimine hizmeti bu istibdat (baskı) şartları altında pek büyük ve umuma yararlı idi Bu derece de hizmet birkaç subayın çalışmasının mahsulü idi. Bu arada çalışmaktan verem olup birkaç ay yattıktan sonra vefat eden Yüzbaşı Kasımpaşalı Şükrü Efendi anılmaya değerdir. Denizde çatışmayı önlemeyi içine alan seyir kaideleri, uluslar arası bir kaide olduğu halde ilk defa 1283 (1867-1868) senesinde Osman Paşa-zâde Ahmed Bey tarafından İngilizce'den tercüme edilerek düzenlenen Bahriye Kanunu'nun zeyline sokulmuş olunduğundan dolayı bir nizamname hükmünü almıştır. Bundan sonra bir defa dahi Erkan-ı Harb Reisi Faik Paşa tarafından Erkan-ı Harp Reisi olmak nüfûzuyla basılmış ise de tercümede hata yapılarak dar boğazlar hakkındaki uluslar arası kaide aksi ve yanlış yazılmış olduğu hâlde hiçbir ferd yukarıya karşı ağzını açamayarak bütün subaylar bu maddeyi hatalı bir sûrette öğrenmekte idiler. Son zamanlarda Erkan-ı Harb tarafından basılarak yayınlanan bu kitapçıkların basılı nüshası kalmadığı hâlde bunun yeniden basılmasına da cesaret edilememekte olduğu ve her taraftan arandığı hâlde bulunamadığı bir sırada Washington'da 223 uluslar arası bir denizcilik kongresi toplanarak bu kaidelerde bazı ilaveler ve değişiklikler yapıldığı ve bizim sefirimizin de bu kongreye davet edildiği ve bu kongre kararlarının büyük bir cilt olarak Bahriye Dairesi'ne de gönderildiği hâlde bunun da Osmanlı Bahriyelileri'ne bildirilmemesi pek büyük bir noksandı. Fakat Erkan-ı Harb Reisi'nin nüfûz ve salâhiyeti hiç kimseye bir söz söylemeye imkan bırakmamakta idi. İşte bu günlerden birinde idi. İngiltere'den komisyona getirtilen kitap kataloglarının birinde uluslar arası seyir kaidelerine dair İngiltere Deniz Ticareti Müşaviri Thomas Gray isimli şahsın bir şerh kitabı yazdığının görülmesi üzerine hemen sipariş olunarak bir nüsha tedarik edildi. Bu şerh kitabı ile eski nizamnâme ve Washington Kongresi'ndeki değişiklik nizamnâmesi ile İngiltere Deniz Ticareti Kanunnâmesi'ndeki bahriye nizamnamesinin bazı maddeleri tercüme olunarak bir araya getirilerek Bahriye Nezareti'ne takdim ettim, vazife için müsaade talep ettim. Usulü dairesinde Erkan-ı Harbiye'ye havâle olunduğunda bunun bir nizam olmasına ve düzenlenerek yayınlanmasının Erkan-ı Harp Dairesi'ne ait olmasından dolayı bir şahıs tarafından tercüme edilmesi ve basılmasının doğru olmadığı cevabı verildi. Bu durum ayrıntılı olarak ve bir kişinin aracılığı ile Bahriye Nazırı'na anlatılarak mütalaası alındı. Bu mütalaada yol yordam gereğince Maarif Nezareti'nden resmi izin alınarak yayınlattırılabilir denmiş olduğu anlaşılınca hemen Maarif Nezareti'ne müracaat ettim ve Bahriye Nezareti'nin onayı alınmak üzere Bahriye Dairesi'ne gönderildiğinde Fen Komisyonu'na havale edildiğinden komisyonun kararı üzerine Bahriye Dairesi'nden uygun bir cevap yazıldığından hemen Bahriye Matbaası'nda maaşıma mahsûben bastırtıp dağıtım mevkine koydum. 224 Bu yüzden pek büyük istifâde ettim. Kitabı bastırmadan önce yirmi birinci maddenin Ahmed Bey ile Faik Paşa tarafından farklı şekilde tercümesinden hangisinin doğru olduğuna dair derinlemesine incelemelerde bulunuldu ve o zaman İngiliz Liman Reisi olup eserleriyle ön plana çıkan şahsa müracaat edildiğinde dar boğazlarda sancak sahiline yakın geçilmesi karşı yönden gelen gemilere kırmızı feneri göstererek manevra yapılmasından çekinilmesi içindir demeleri, gerekli bir doğru cevap oluşturduğundan ve İngilizce ibarede dahi bu gerçek pek açık bulunduğundan Faik Paşa'nın hata ettiğine şüphe yoktu. Bazı kimseler Karadeniz Boğazı'nda anafor sularından yararlanmak için vapurların uluslararası seyir kaidelerine aykırı hareket ettiklerini beyan ederek Faik Paşa'nın buna dayanarak maddeyi buna uyguladıklarını söylemekte iseler de bunun hata olduğuna şüphe edilemez. Hiçbir düşünce ve sebeple uluslar arası seyir kaidelerinin maddesi değiştirilemez ancak bir ek yapılarak bu özellik yazılabilir. Nitekim klavuzlar için tanzim ettiğim seyir kaidelerinde bu cihet ayrıntılı olarak yazılmıştır. Bir süre sonra idi. Askeri Rüştiyesi Müdürü olduğu hâlde Fen Komisyonu'na devam etmekte bulunan Kol Ağası Süleymaniyeli Osman Bey, Fen Komisyonu üyeliğinden istifa etti. Bununla beraber Kasımpaşa'daki Askeri Rüştiye'ye devam etmekte idi. Ancak bu durumun (istifasının) Erkan-ı Harb Reisi Faik Paşa'nın telkinleri olduğu biliniyordu. Üç ay kadar komisyonda olan masrafları için ayrılan parası, kendisine gönderildiği hâlde kabul etmemesi kararında ısrarına işaret idi. Bu esnada Faik Paşa acizlerini çağırdı, Fen Komisyonu'ndan istifa etmemi bir takım kaçamaklı sözler ile beyan etmekte idi. Paşa benim iktidârımdan ve kapudanlığa yeteneğimden bahsederek komisyonda vakti boşa geçirmenin ilerlemeye engel olacağını ve bir gemi alarak bu genç yaşta denizde gezmenin hem maddi ve hem de manevi istifadeye sebep olacağını beyan ederek fikrimi söylememi rica etmesi üzerine cevâben kağıt üzerinde istifâ etmenin tehlikeye sebep olacağı ve her nereye ve ne türlü vazifeye tayin olunur isem o vazifeye devam ederek kendiliğimden bir vazifeye tâlib olmamamı pederimin nasihat etmiş ve ona boyun eğmeye mecbur bulunmuş olduğumdan her nereye emrolunur ise hemen gideceğimi söyledim. Bunun arkasından Nazır Paşa, Osman Bey'in istifasından ve benim de istifaya davet edilmemden haberdâr olunca Fen Komisyonu Reisi sıfatıyla bundan böyle komisyon üyelerinden hiçbir ferdin kendisi tarafından emir verilmedikçe bir yere tayin olunamayacağı ve komisyon üyelerinin de kendisi tarafından uygun görülüp tayin kılınacağı beyan ve komisyonun emir defterine kaydını bildirmiş ve ilan etmişler ve o şekilde Bahrîye Şurası dahi tebligatta bulunmuştu. Çok sürmedi Osman Kapudan mektepten alınıp şimdiki rütbesiyle Sinop Korveti Süvariliği'ne tayin kılınarak Girit'e gönderildi. Faik Paşa'ya istifa edemeyeceğimi beyan etmem üzerine Mecmua-ı Fünûn-ı Bahriye'ye yazdığım teknik makaleler çizilerek yayınlanmasına müsaade edilmiyor idi. Çünkü Erkân-ı Harb Reisi, Mecmua-ı Fünûn-ı Bahriye'ye konulacak makalelerin basılmadan önce bir listesinin kendisine gösterilmesi lüzûmunu Nazır Paşa'ya arz ederek onayını almış olduklarından mecmuanın basılmadan önce içindekiler fihristi kendilerine gösterilmek lazım geliyor ve her defasında bu usûle riayet ediliyor idi. Bir ve iki ve üç makale bu sûretle çizilip yayınlanmasına izin olunmaması üzerine artık yazmamaya karar verdim. İki ay kadar yazmadım. Fakat mecmuaya yazı yazmamam başyazar sansür Hamid Vehbi Bey'in dikkatini çektiğinden sebeplerini sorup anlaması üzerine Bahriye Nazırı'na mürâcaat ederek, nasıl olursa olsun makalemin bulunmasının denizcilik biliminin ilerlemesi açısından gerekli olduğunu söylemesi üzerine Nazır Paşa bundan böyle mecmuanın içindekiler fihristinin kendisine gösterilip Erkan-ı Harbiye'ye gösterilmemesini emretmeleri üzerine basımına izin verilmeyen makaleleri sırasıyla yayınlamaya başladım Zavallı (böyle demek gerekir) Erkan-ı Harb Reisi, nizamlar ve bilim hakkında yapılması lazım gelen şeyleri nazır olduktan sonraya saklarmış! Sultan Hamid'in katında bir derece daha kıymetini artırmak için olsa gerek bir vakit sonra Avrupalı Sultan Hamid devri ilerlediği nispette yalan dolan ve baskı arttı. Evlad babasını ve baba evladını lekeleyip aileler dağılmaya başladı. Ben gayet ihtiyâtlı olduğum ve dışarıda bir kahvede bile oturmayıp, komisyon ile kendi evimde gözden uzak yaşadığım halde yalan dolandan kurtulamıyordum. Bu günlerde İngiltere'den gelen «Nautical Magazine» isimli denizcilik mecmuasında «Preponderous Wave» yani sözlük anlamı doğa üstü dalgalar demek olan bir makale yazılmış. Makalenin içeriği ise gerek deprem ve gerek okyanus dibinin birden bire sığlaşması ve gel git gibi durumlar sebebiyle ortaya çıkan bir dalga önüne isabet eden gemileri altına alıp batırmış yok etmesi imiş. Nadiren meydana gelen bu durumlara, doğa üstü dalgalar demekle bir dereceye kadar bu garip durumlar ima ve işaret olunmuştu. Ben de aynıyla bu makaleyi yazıp bu ad altında Mecmua-ı Bahriye'ye konulmak üzere içindekiler fihristine ilave etmiştim. Daha önce anlatıldığı üzere bu fihristler, (mecmua) basılmadan önce Nazır Paşa'ya gösterilmekte idi. Evrak memuru diğer evrak arasında bunu da paşa Taşkızak'taki özel makamında ve tersanenin üst rütbeli subaylarından bazıları yanında bulunduğu sırada (nazıra) göstermişler idi. Paşa fihristi okuyunca baş tarafındaki bizim makale dikkatlerini davet ederek paşalara hitaben, bakınız bizim Nutkî yine bir şey yumurtlamış «Fevk-at-tabiiyye emvac» (Doğa üstü dalgalar) başlığı altında bir makale yazmış deyince Mimar Hüsnü Paşa kim bilir yine ne fesat karıştıran bir şeydir, deyince orada bulunanlar da hemen bu nakaratı tutturarak beni suçlamaya kalkınca Nazır Paşa, durunuz öyle çabucak fena bir fikre kapılmayınız, çağıralım bir kere kendisinden sual edelim buyurmuşlar ve hemen komisyona bir kanun göndermişler idi. Benim daireden Taşhavuz'da bulunan Nazır Paşa tarafından çağrılmama daireden bin türlü anlamlar verilmiş, ihtilalcilerin reisi de tutuldu diyenler de bulunmuştu. Haber verdiler nazırın huzuruna girdim. Bu başlıktan bir şey anlayamadım açıklayınız, buyurmaları üzerine ben son gelen bahriye mecmuasından tercüme ettiğimi ve başlığı olan preponderous kelimesinin anlamını doğa üstü olarak kullandığımı ve makale okunur ise anlaşılacağı üzere bazı doğal sebeplerden meydana gelen bir büyük dalganın uzun bir mesafeye kadar şiddet ve süratle mesafeyi atlarcasına geçerek yolu üzerinde bulunan gemileri altına aldığını beyan etmem üzerine oturan paşalara dönerek, anladınız mı elbette bir esas üzerine yazılmıştır demekle beraber bu kelime garip görünüyor bunu değiştiriniz ve şöyle yazınız demeleri üzerine fihristi alıp değiştirdim ve bu yalandan dolandan da böylece kurtuldum. İnsan bir işte ilerlediği oranda meleke ortaya koyuyor ve o işin yapılmasında sürat gösteriyor. Bundan dolayı insan kendine iş arıyor. İşte bu cümleden olarak nezarete bir rapor yazdım, kapsamı eski devirlerden beri Bahriyemiz'de mevcut olup fesh olunan gemiler, isim levhaları ve modelleri ve baş tasvirleri ve makine modelleri ve buluşların modelleri ve resimleri ve tarihi levhalar ve râddeli cedâvil ve levâih ve buna ilaveten muhtelif yerlerde bulunan eski kitaplar ve seyir aletleri vesaire bulundukları mahallerden alınarak tahsis kılınacak bir dairede toplanarak bir Bahriye Müzesi teşkili hakkında idi. Bir sene geçti bir netice çıkmadı. Ben bu dilekçeyi Evrak'a değil doğrudan doğruya Mektupçu Bey vasıtasıyla Nazır Paşa'ya takdim etmiştim. Nazır Paşa pek ihmal edilmiş işlerin arz tezkirelerini ve genellikle İdare-i Mahsusa vapurlarındaki kazalara sebep olanların meydana çıkarılması gibi hususlarda resmi ve gayr-ı resmi mütalaamın alınması hususunda Mektupçu Bey'e emir verdikleri veyahut doğrudan doğruya havale ettiklerinden dolayı benim müze hakkındaki özel mütalaamın yapılabilir olup olmadığını başkalarından sormaya lüzum olmadığını biliyor idim. Geceleri geç vakte kadar Nazır Paşa selamlıkta bazı subaylar ve misafirleriyle oturup görüşmelerde bulunuyormuş ve özellikle başlıca meşgalelerini satranç oynamak teşkil edermiş. Böyle bir görüşme esnasında olmalı (beni) seven ve takdir edenlerden biri (Nizam Dairesi Reisi Mustafa Paşa olması büyük bir ihtimaldir.) benim binbaşılığa yükseltilmem hakkında beyanatta bulunması üzerine Nazır Paşa, özel katibi .......... 225Efendi'yi çağırarak çantada saklı bulunan dilekçeyi çıkarıp, bu dilekçede yapılmasını düşündüğüm Bahriye Müzesi'ni kurarsam binbaşılığa yükselmeme hak kazanacağımı beyan etmesi üzerine hazır bulunanlardan biri rütbesi gereği her yere nüfûzu geçmez ve almak istediğini bulunduğu daireden kurtaramaz deyince damadı olan Miralay Hikmet Paşa'nın müdür sıfatıyla yardımda bulunmasını emretmiş oldukları haber verildi. Büyük bir şevk ve gayretle işe başladık. Benim böyle bir rapor hazırlamam için ne gibi sebepler bulunduğunu buracıkta açıklamalıyım: Havuz Fabrikaları üzerindeki Oymacı Mağazası'nda Giovanni adında bir İtalyan ressam ile birkaç Türk işçi olup bunlar ise dayım Hacı Ali Efendi'nin yol göstermesi ve uyarılarıyla iş yaparlar idi. Adı geçen rahmetli (Hacı Ali Efendi), zamanının en mühim sanatkârlarından olup Medine-i Münevvere'nin yakın çevresinin tablosunu hakk 226 etmek için emrindeki bir şahısla beraber üç sene çalışmış ve bu hayırlı işi ibadet sayarak olağanüstü bir maharet göstermişlerdi. Genellikle mağazaya gider kendilerini ziyaret eder ve yaptıkları işlere dair malumat alırdım. Giovanni'ye mahsus olan resimhanede bir çok güzel sanatlar eseri ve heykeller vardı. Bunların bir çoğu Avrupa'dan satın alınan gemilerden, gereksiz olmaları veya cahillik ve taassup sebebiyle çıkarılıp burada saklanmışlardı. Her biri sanatçılar için bir güzellik örneği idi. Sanatın sırları ve incelikleri bunlarda görünürdü. Dayım bu eserlerin kıymetini takdir eder, her birinin üzerindeki ornamentlere 227 dair uzun uzadıya düşüncelerini söylerdi. Bir akşam evinin bahçesindeki hususi atölyesine gitmiştim. Yüzünde pek büyük bir ümitsizlik ve keder görülüyordu. Birden bire sebebini soramadım. Her zaman olduğu gibi kalktı mangalın kenarında demlenen çaydan bir kupaya koydu, hemen kalkıp elinden aldım ve karşısına oturdum. Kendileri başladı. Bu memlekette sanatın kader ve kısmeti yoktur, bu da bir takım ehliyetsiz ve cahillerin iş başına götürülmesinden ileri gelmektedir; Tavşan Mağazası'na 228 Gürcü Hüseyin adındaki kaymakamı memur tayin etmişler, geldiği günden (itibaren) Ressam Giovanni'yi çekememeye başladı; biz aleme yani Avrupa'daki sanayi sergilerine yaptığımız işleri göndereceksek böyle kıymetli bir ressama muhtacız yanına çırak verip yetiştirmememiz biz(im) kabahatimizdir, diyor bu kaymakama lanetler yağdırıyor idi. Bundan dolayı bu derece hiddet etmekte lüzum yoktur, deyince ayağa kalktı, oğlum bu kaymakam o kadar cahildir ki Giovanni'nin meydana koyduğu güzel sanatlar eserlerini, sana gösterdiğim on beş parça az bulunur eserlerden çıkarıyor, baskı olduğu şüphesi ile hepsini cuma günü paydosta mağazadan aldırıp baltalar ile kırdırmış ve parçalarını da kazan ocağına attırmıştır. Nasıl deli olmayım, diyerek gözlüğünü takıp odanın içinde adeta sıçrıyor idi. Bu kayıplara da pek kederlendim. Diğer nadir bulunur eserlerin de bu akıbete uğramamasını bundan sonra olsun engellemek için hemen bir rapor yapıp nazıra takdim ettim. Kalafatçı Mağazası'na varıncaya kadar ötede beride hurda eşya arasında rastladığımız eserlere sahip çıkınca, kıymeti artıyor olmasından (dolayı) pek ziyade güçlük çekiliyor idi. Müzenin bir de kütüphane kısmı var idi. Az zamanda pek çok eşya elde ettik, diyebilirim ki bütün mevcut olan eserlere bizden sonra ancak yüzde on zam ve ilave olunabilmiştir. Henüz (müze) tamamlanmadan Nazır Paşa'ya haber verip açılış töreni gününü saptadık, teşrif buyurdular hazırladığımız ziyaretçiler defterinin başına kendi el yazılarıyla tamamlanması temennilerini yazdılar ki 1897 229 senesi idi. Bu açılış töreninden birkaç ay sonra binbaşılığa terfi ettim. Burada özel durumumu anlatmak isterim. Malûmdur ki vazifesinin yarısı gazetecilik gibi istibdat zamanında ne kadar nazik ve tehlikeli olduğu gerçeği kabul edilen bir işe memur olanların zihninin hür ve karışıklıktan arınmış olmasını sağlamak başarılarının gelişmesi için yeterlidir. Bundan dolayı zihinleri kurcalayan başlıca sıkıntı tayinidir. Eğer bu sıkıntı olmaz ise insan fikrini kendi vazifesine hasr eder. Yukarıda yerinde bahsettiğim şekilde ihtiyar büyük validenin beş odalı evinde uyuz hizmetçi kadın yardımıyla pek asude bir hayat geçiriyordum. Özellikle son zamanlarda bulduğumuz, daha doğrusu bizi bulan bir taze hizmetçi evin içerideki işlerinden başka dışarıdaki işleri de görüyor ve gün geçtikçe çalışmalarını arttırıyor, ihtiyarı gusülhanede 230 yıkayıp kucağında odasına getirerek, memnuniyet dolu bakışımı davet ediyor idi. Fakat o zeki ihtiyar, Nutki ben ölür isem seni bu evde hizmetçi ile bırakmazlar diye gelecekteki durumu haber veriyor idi. İhtiyar valide doksan yaşına ermek üzere idi. Ziyaretine gelen dayım Hacı Ali Efendi, kardeşimdir ama hangimizin büyük olduğunu bilmiyorum diyerek bir latife yapar idi. Fakat buna benzer bazı halleri de var idi ki, bu sözlerinin ciddi olduğuna karar verilebilirdi. Benim evlenmemi istemez idi. Tavana bakarak bağırıyor, kadın Nutki senin kızını almaz diye çırpınıyor idi. Sordum bir kadın var yanında da bir kızı var, baş örtülerinin kirliliğinden pek pespaye oldukları anlaşıldığından kovdum diyor idi. Bir vakitler pederinin cenazesinin bahçe de bulunduğunu söylerdi. Kapıyı kilitsiz bulunca seccadesini ve saatini alarak yakınımızdaki kabristana gider ve zorla içeri alınabilirdi. Son zamanlarında bu durumun gereği olarak yaptıkları yazılsa cildler doldurur. Ölüm haline gelinceye kadar namazını kılar, ilahilerini makamıyla okurdu. Ben de anacığıma pek alışmış idim. Bir gece görmemek bana merak verirdi. Bir kandil gecesi adada sınav gözetmeni idim. Akşam vapuruyla gidip sabah vapuruyla geri dönmeyi kararlaştırdım. Vapurun Kadıköy'de oturması üzerine gelinceye kadar pek büyük tehlike atlattım. Geç vakit eve geldim. Evde beni bekliyor idi. Sandığı ve yemek dolabı kilitli idi. Ölünceye kadar muhakemesine sahip görünüyor idi. Muharremin yirmi altıncı günü hısım ve akraba kadınların kucağında ölüme hazırdı. Aşure pişirtip elimle tattırdım, gözleriyle gülümseyerek ruhunu teslim etti. Can çekişmesi bir gece devam etti. Cenazesini kaldırmak için ihtiyaç olan on beş lirayı ararken elli lira buldum. Bu da cömertliğine ve mizaç zenginliğine bir ödül idi. Validenin vefatından sonra çok geçmedi, dediği çıktı. Biraderim Ömer Efendi ile dayımın oğlu Fahri Efendi bir akşam ben gelmeden eve gelip hizmetçi kadını komşuya kaçmaya mecbur etmişler. Bana karşı da kaba muamelede bulunduklarından ertesi günü evden bana gerekli olan eşyayı alıp, Kulaksız'da kiraladığım bir eve taşıdım ve imamı para ile hırslandırıp Komisyon'daki İsmail Kapudan ile bekçiyi de şahit göstererek Tezkire-i Osmaniyesi bile olmayan Emine'yi imam nikahlayarak etrafın dilinden kurtuldum. Buradan Nalıncı Yokuşu'nda Çıkmaz Sokak'ta Şekib Efendi'nin evine taşınarak bir seneden fazla burada kaldıktan sonra Kulaksız'da biraderin evinin bitişiğindeki yeni eve, evi taşıdım ki bu esnada pederim emekli olarak İstanbul'a gelmişti. Emine'nin durumunda bir değişiklik yoktu. Ben kendisine yine hizmetçi muamelesi yapıyor, evde vazifesinde kusur etmemekle beraber geleceğinden emin olmadığı anlaşılıyor idi. Genellikle bu eve gelen ihtiyar fakir bir kadın var idi. Uzaktan ve valide tarafından akrabalığımız olan bu kadın, yardıma muhtaç olduğundan Emine'ye hoş görünür ve onun da merhametini kazanırdı. Eve bundan (başka) hiç bir kadın gelemezdi. Bir gün bu ihtiyar kadın bana bir sırrı açığa vurdu. Emine'nin karşımızdaki karakolda görevli polis komiserine bir bohça içinde çamaşır gönderdiğini ve bu çamaşırlar arasında oval şekilde bir de kokulu sabun bulunduğunu yemin ederek söyledi. Bu sabun, meselenin doğru olduğuna şahit oldu. Bu sabunu ben kendisine vermiştim. Onun bunu elde etmesi mümkün değildi. -Pear's Soup. Hemen kendisini çağırıp sabunu istedim. Amcasının kızına verdiğini beyan etti. Fakat bu sual üzerine halinde meydana gelen çabalama kabahatini kabul mahiyetinde idi. Derinlemesine araştırma yapılınca her şey anlaşıldı. İmamın sahte nikahı çok devam edemedi, bozuldu. Fakat kadına istedikleri verildi, sevinerek yol verildi. Fakat bu evde bir askerin hizmetçi ile yalnız kalmasının imkanı yoktu. Bu hizmetçi kadının yokluğu pek çabuk duyuldu. 1900 senesi idi.231 Kız kardeşim Servet Hanım'ın tavsiyesiyle Bursa Jandarma Yüzbaşıları'ndan İsmail Efendi'nin kızı Firuze Hanım'a talib olup, Emine'yi kovmamın üzerinden bir ay geçmeden evlenmek benim için büyük bir medeni cesaret idi. (Emine'nin) Nalıncı Yokuşu'ndaki ufak evi hafiyelerin basması üzerine zararlı evrak sayılan meşrutiyet eserlerini saklamakta büyük bir rol oynamak suretiyle yaptığı hizmetin aksi de olabilirdi. (Emine'yi), kendisinin davet ettiği duruma yöneltmekle beraber kendi mağduriyetine sebep olmamak hususu dikkatten uzak tutulmadı. Bu da birdenbire yapılmadı zamana taksim edildi. Bazı tehditlerde bulunması üzerine bundan kendisinin de zarar göreceği anlatıldı. Bu olay mühim ve korkunç idi. Bir sabah şafakla beraber kapı çalındı. Sarıklı sarıksız beş kişi ile bekçi kapı açılır açılmaz içeri girdiler ve doğru yukarıya çıkıp kütüphanenin başında bulunarak araştırmaya başladılar. Önce bu damgalanmış evrakı yemek odasının kereveti altına saklamış ve kadına da orada oturarak çay pişirmesini emretmiştim. Üç odası olan evin iki odasını yastık arkalarına kadar aradılar fakat yemek odasının kapısından bakmakla yetindiler ve def olup gittilerdi. Bundan sonra söz konusu evrakı yakarak imha etmeye mecburiyet doğdu. Nazır Paşa'nın oğlunun 232 Fen Komisyonu Reisi vekilliğine tayini mali yönü darlaştırdı. Hamid Vehbi Bey'in bin guruş maaşı verilemez oldu. Hamid Vehbi Bey de Tersane Mamulatı (Üretimleri), başlığı altında yalan dolan bir takım günlük olaylar yazmak arzusuna şiddet verdi. Adeta bunun bu gülünç merakı üzerine ona çok kötü şeyler söylendiyse de bu bizim Deli İsmail'i 233 muhabir gibi kullanarak bu düşkünlüğe şiddet verdi. Bu iki sebep özellikle para meselesinin benim başyazarlığı deruhde etmem ile sona ereceği anlaşılıyor idi. Rüşdü Paşa gazetenin ne yazdığından haberdar değildi. Onu fikrimize ortak etmek, mali yönümüzün iyileştirilmesi niyetinde olduğumuzu anlatmakla mümkün idi. Bu durumda benim aldığım üç yüz elli guruş da beş yüze çıkabilirdi. Doğrusu ben bu önemli görevi yüz elli guruş için değil Ceride-i Bahriye'yi bu gülünç durumdan kurtarmak için üstüme almaya karar verdim. O gün Rüşdü Paşa ile beraber Camialtı'ndaki mevkide Nazır Paşa'nın huzuruna çıktık. Bir çok meseleler halledildikten sonra bir de maksadımızı arz ettik. Maruzatımızda, yalnız Komisyon'un gelirlerinin başyazarın maaşını vermeye yeterli olmadığını beyan ile bu vazifenin tarafımdan yapılarak şimdiye kadar olan şartlar dairesinde yerine getireceğime söz vererek, bu mali durumumuzdaki güçlüğü düzelteceğimizi izah edince Nazır Paşa bir güçlükle karşılaşılır ise Mektupçu Bey'e de danışılabileceğini beyan ederek Hamid Vehbi Bey'in hizmetine son verildiğini resmi yazı ile bildirmek için Mektupçu Bey'e emir verdiler. Bu suretle gazetenin içeriği "İcmal-i Ahval-i Bahriyye" (Bahriye Durumunun Özeti) adı altında yazılan yalanlardan kurtarıldı. Avrupa'daki denizcilik alanındaki gelişmeleri okuyucuların bakışlarına koymak için çalışmaktan ve gayretten geri durulmuyor ve Bahriye Nezareti'nden de bu gayretimiz takdir olunuyor idi. Bu sebeple İngiltere'de yeni yayınlanan Encyclopaedia Britannica isimli özel isimler sözlüğünü Komisyon'a almak için nezarete müracaat ettik ve nazırın emriyle Mekteb Nazırı Hüsnü Paşa'nın başkanlığı altında bir komisyon kuruldu. Bu kitabın Komisyon'da bulunması denizcilik bilgilerimizin gelişmesine pek çok yardım edeceği, özel komisyon mazbatasıyla nezarete arz olundu. Hemen telgrafla nezaretten sefarete adı geçen eserin satın alınarak gönderilmesi emir olundu. Bozcaadalı Hasan Paşa'nın yetmiş yaşını geçen yaşı, sıhhatçe yakalandığı hastalık ilerlemekte idi. Mesanede olan kanserin tedavisine imkan yoktu. Dünyaların malumatını toplayan sözlük geldi. Fakat gümrüklerin hafiyeleri içinde Ereğli Madeni'ne Abdülaziz'in tahtan indirilişine ve daha bilmem nerelerine işaret ederek İstanbul'a girişinin yasak olduğunu resmi bir yazı ile nezarete bildirmişler, bununla beraber kitapları da daireye göndermişlerdir. Bu resmi yazının komisyona havale edilmesi üzerine komisyon toplanarak, hareket suretimiz yazıldı ve oybirliği ile komisyon üyelerinden birinin yani (bendeniz) Nazır Paşa'ya müracaat ederek gelen yirmi (beş) cildin birer birer incelenerek zararlı sayılan maddelerin matbaa mürekkebiyle iptal edilmesini nazıra arz etmesi kararı alındı. Bu kararda durarak Nazır Paşa huzuruna çıkıp komisyonun yukarıdaki kararını arz ettiğimde bana dönerek ben artık bu mabeyn hafiyeleriyle uğraşacak halde değilim görüyorsunuz ben artık kuvvet ve cesaretimi kaybettim, hemen geldiği yere iade ediniz demişti 234. Bu önemli ve uğraşıcı birini bu derece aciz ve miskinlik içinde görünce benim de ümidim kesildi. Ümitsiz olarak dönüp nazırın emrini tebliğ ettim. Bundan sonra günden güne durumu fenalaştı. 1903 senesi ortalarında olmalı vefat etti. Celal Paşa adındaki bir Adliye Memuru nezarete geldi. Erkan-ı Harb Riyaseti'nde bulunan Mehmed Paşa'nın nüfuzu arttı. Fen Komisyonu lağv olunarak Erkan-ı Harbiye'ye nakledildi. Ben Ceride-i Bahriyye İdaresi ayrılmadıkça bu sorumluluğu üzerime alamayacağımı beyan ettim. Çok sürmedi zan ederim bu muameleden sonra iki üç hafta ceride yayınlanabildi, tatil oldu, 1903 senesi sonları idi. 1904 senesi sonlarında Preveze Komodorluğu'na tayin olundum. Fakat arada geçen yedi sekiz ay zarfında pek büyük güçlüklere uğradım. Emrullah235 ve Seyfullah doğmuş, Ataullah236 da anasının karnında belirmiş, mali sıkıntı artmıştı. Bu memuriyete tayinim İstanbul'dan uzaklaşmam demek olmakla beraber komisyonun ilgasıyla kaybolan beş yüz guruş ek gelirin komodorluk tahsisatı arasında bulunması durumumum rahatlamasına sebep idi. Ağustos'ta Yunan bandıralı Con Kumpanyasının bir vapuruyla İstanbul'dan hareketle iki çocuk ve anaları ve bir de emir eriyle Preveze'ye ulaştık. Preveze iklimi hemen hemen Girit'in iklimine benzerdir. Sıcak ve hiç kar yoktur. Başlıca ürünleri zeytin ve balıktır. Pek iyi balık yumurtası çıkar. Kışın koyunlar buraya iner kışlar, süt ve peynir boldur. Çocukları kale kumandanı Hafız Bey'in evine misafir olarak gönderdikten sonra kendim Komodor Dairesi'ne gittim. Ahmed Bey kuruntulu bir zat olmakla garip bir duruma şahit oldum. Dairenin bütün pencerelerini panjurlarıyla kapatmış, loş ve toz toprak içinde idi. İki duvarına eski usul kerevetler yerleştirilerek üzerlerine yüzleri parçalanmış minderler konulmuştu. Benim gelişimden dolayı iki pencere açılmakla beraber loş ve terk edilmiş bir manzara arz ediyor idi. Kasada hiç bir para yoktu. Bu arada bir hizmet eri ile bu şahsın kendilerini hapsetmiş gibi yaşamakta oldukları haber alınmıştı. Ahmed Bey'in ayrılışı üzerine ilk işim daireyi temizletmek, badana etmek ve o pis minderleri kaldırıp sandalye ve kanepe bularak bir misafir odası düzenlemek oldu. Üst katta bulunan üç odasından biri katibe mahsus olup iki odası komodora ve bir küçük oda da hademeye mahsus idi. Gittiğim vakit limanda iki vapur yani Tevfikiye ile Barika-ı Zafer 237 Ganbotu olduğu halde sonradan Sayyad-ı Derya Ganbotu238 da gelmişti. Bir vakit sonra İşkodra'dan İstanbul'a gitmek için yola çıkan Boyana Vapuru 239 dahi pek ziyade köhne ve daha fazla ileri gitmeye seyir kabiliyeti olmadığından limanda kaldı. Bu kötü idare için lüzumu olan parayı hükümetten zamanında almak pek zor idi. Yerasimo adındaki fırıncının yardımını istemek mecburiyeti var idi. Nüfusunun çoğunluğu Rum ve Yunanlılar'dan oluşan bu memlekete hükümetin ve dolayısıyla onun icra eli olan askerin ağırbaşlılık şerefini korumak gayreti yalnız komodorun gayret tarzına yüklenmiş idi. Mutasarrıfdan en küçük memura varıncaya kadar hepsi hiç bir kıymet ve mezuniyeti geçerli olmayan derme çatma kimselerden idi. Askerin özellikle jandarmanın kıyafetini görenlerde hükümet bir nefret duygusu uyandırıyor idi. Yanya Valisi Tatar Osman Paşa, ilin Jandarma Kumandanı olan Esad Toptani'nin 240 tecavüzüyle aşağılanmış ve itibarsız olmuş, en aşağı namussuz bir kadının kirli yatağından gecelik kıyafetiyle çıkarılıp ahaliye teşhir edilmiştir. Preveze Mutasarrıflığı'nda yaklaşık seksenlik, cahil olmakla beraber yürümekten ve hareketten kalmış ? adında biri bulunuyor idi. Maaşlılar muhasebecilerin hizmet elinde düşkün idi. Kırdırmak usulü hepsini itibarsız ve hakir etmişti. Livanın bütün işlemleri yasal olmayan bir usul altında yapılmakta idi. Bu kargaşanın içine girmeye insan cesaret edemiyor, her gördüğü ve her işittiği işlemlerden nefret ediyordu. Kaleler mevcudunun çokluğundan ve büyüklüğünden dolayı birer kaymakamın kumandası altında bir tabur kale topçusuyla bir tabur Kara Kuvvetleri eri ve bir tabur Jandarma mevcut olup, gayet önemli bir askeri mevki idi. Bunlar da askeri tahsisatlarını almak için uğraşmak mecburiyetinde idiler. Sözün kısası bu şartlar altında işleri idare etmek için mutasarrıflar olmaz ise valilere yazmak, telgraf çekmek ve muhasebecilere bir şeyler vaat etmek ile vakit geçirmekten başka bir mesele yok idi. Bu pek can sıkıcı ve katlanılamaz bir hayat idi. Bunların gösterdiği zorluklar ve bunaltmalara karşı emrimiz altında bulunup, rahat yaşamalarını sağlama görevi üzerimize verilen subaylar ve erlerin amir hakkında emniyet ve itimatlarını (sarsan) ve daimi bir hoşnutsuzluğa sebep olan durumlar doğmakta idi. Gambotların asıl vazifesi, Preveze'den Boyana Nehri ağzına kadar 250 mil mesafe uzayan sahilleri karakol ederek karasuları dahilinde kaçakçılığı önlemek, inzibatı korumakla hükümetin nüfuzunu kuvvetlendirmek ve şerefini yükseltmek olduğundan pek önemli ve nazik bir mesele teşkil ediyor idi. Kış mevsiminde avcı adı altında Avrupa zenginlerinden bir çokları kotralar ve vapurlar ile bu sahile gelerek karada ve denizde özellikle nehirler ve göllerde avlanıyor ve adeta gezinti yapıyorlar idi. Asıl bu nokta dikkat çekicidir ki yirmi mil uzunluğunda ve ortalama beş mil eninde olan ve güney sahili Yunanistan'a ve kuzey sahili devletimize ait olan Arta Körfezi'nde zamanıma kadar hiçbir beylik gemi girmemiş ve bütün yabancılara açık olan bu sularda bizim sancağımız görülmemiş idi. Arta Nehri'yle Loros Çayı'nın döküldüğü bu sahile büyük dalyanlar kurulmuş ve Düyun-ı Umumiye 241 tarafından pek düşük bedel ile Yunan balıkçılarına kiraya verilmekte olduğu anlaşılmış idi. Komodor Dairesi pek uygun bir yerde yani Preveze Limanı'nın girişindeki eski kalelerin girişindeki Talimhane Meydanı'nın sahiline kargir olarak bina edilmiş ve arkasında dahi bir bahçe ayrılmıştı. Yanında diğer bir bina var idi ki, eski Rum paşalarımızdan birine mensup idi. Oldukça derli toplu olan eve aileyi yerleştirince kuvvet buldum, bütün düşünme gücümü mukaddes vazifemin iyi bir şekilde yapılmasına hasrettim. Komodor Dairesi'nin altındaki mahzende çok vakitler (önce) terk olunarak bakılmamış bir dört çifte filika var idi. Misafir filikası olmak üzere İstanbul'dan gönderilmiş ise de kullanma alanı olmadığından burada terk edilmiş olarak duruyor idi. Hemen bunu çıkarıp gemilerdeki marangoz ve kalafatçıları çağırarak tamir ettirdim ve bir teknik haberci olarak daima limanda bulunan Tevfikiye Vapuru efradı arasından emrim altında bulunacak bir heyet ayırdım. Fakat bunların seçiminde ve ayrılmasında koyduğum şart, zahmetli işlere tahsis olunacağından ve gerektiğinde geceleri filika içinde yatılacağından kendine güvenen, gönüllü erler olması idi. Maksadım, bu sandal ile Arta Körfezi'ni teftiş etmek ve özellikle şimdiye kadar içinde seyr ü sefere kabil olmadığı daha doğrusu tehlikeye sebep olarak görüldüğü söylenen Loros Çayı'na girmek idi. Mevsim kış ise de yağan yağmurlar soğuğu azaltıyor idi. Geçilen yerlerin bir şeklini almak için yanımızda pusula ve plançite 242 ve iskandil243 bulunduruyor idik. Birinci seferde Hüseyin Paşa Değirmenleri'ne yani yarı yola ve ikinci seferde Loros Kasabası yakınına kadar çıkıp bir rapor düzenlenerek vilayete takdim ettik. Bu raporun içeriği Loros Çayı pek kolaylıkla yani yukarı tarafındaki sahillerindeki ağaçların kesilmesi, bu ağaçların devrilmesinden doğan alan düzenlenerek motorbotların seyrine uygun bir hale getirilir ise Yanya'ya getirilecek şeylerin Preveze'den bir günde Yanya'ya naklinin mümkün olacağı ve bu sayede Arta Körfezi'nde Salhurde isimli mevkide kurulan Rüsumat (Gümrük) İdaresi'ne de lüzum kalmayacağından bu sayede pek büyük fayda doğacağı anlamında idi. Bunun üzerine Yanya'dan bir mühendis gönderilip çayın haritası da çizilerek düzenlediğim raporun hükümlerinin gerçeğe yakın olduğu meydana çıktı. Fakat Preveze'den Yanya'ya kamyon işletmek gibi bu da bir semere vermedi. Benim tesbitim, Arta Körfezi'nin halkın bakışındaki bilinmezliğini yok etti Henüz ziyaret edemediğim kısmı ise Yunanlılar'ın elinde olan güney sahili idi ki burada, Arta Nehri'nin denize döküldüğü yer civarındaki kervansaray ile Preveze Körfezine açılan Arta Körfezi girişindeki tarih bakış açısından pek meşhur olan kalesi idi. Buralarını görüp incelemeler yapmak için bir fırsat bekliyordum. Fakat benim asıl vazifem dışında gibi görünen bu işlerle uğraşmama engel oluşturan limanda mevcut bir kaç gemi mürettebatının geçimini sağlamak keyfiyeti idi. Bunun ihmal edilmesi ile subaylar ve erlerin hoşnutsuzluğunu davet etmemek kabil değildi. Ramazan Bayramı bilemem üç yüz yirmi bir senesinin hangi ayına tesadüf ediyor, eğer bunu bilmiş olsaydım Preveze'ye geldikten üç ay sonra uğramış olduğum önemli bir kazanın doğru tarihini yazabilirdim. 244 Her ne hal ise meselemize geri dönelim. Ramazan'da ve bayramda yarım maaş alan subaylar ve erler mahrumiyetler içinde Kurban Bayramı'na kadar sabır ve metanet gösterdiler. Kurban Bayramı'nda bir maaş alacaklarından emin idiler. Hükümete müracaatta kusur etmiyor muhasebecinin yalan ve dolanıyla oyalanıyor idik. Bayramın arkası olmuştu, para almak için hükümete müracaat eden katib geri dönüp muhasebecinin, Bahriye havalesi gelmediğinden para verilemeyeceğini kesin olarak beyan ettiğini haber verdi. Artık bu noktada kesin bir hareketle karşılık vermek zaruri idi. Bu havadisi işiten subaylar, komodor dairesinde gözükmeye başladılar. Bunlar benim hareket tarzımdan bir medet umuyorlar idi. Bu subaylar arasında gözüme ilişen Çarkçı Yüzbaşı Mustafa Efendi'yi çağırdım, girişken ve idareci bir şahıs idi. Şu kısa emri verdim: -Ne duruyorsunuz, dört gemide kırk bu kadar subay var, çoğu aile sahibi, resmi elbiselerini giyip hükümete gidiniz, mutasarrıf ve muhasebeci ve veznedarı dışarıya çıkarmayınız ve ben oraya gelinceye kadar hiç bir sızıltıya meydan vermemek şartıyla muhasebeciyi tutunuz, dedim ve bu hareketin kendi taraflarından yapılıyormuş gibi beyanda bulunmalarını tenbih ettim. Bir saat sonra bütün subayların hükümet konağında toplanıp maaşlarını istediklerini ve almadıkça mutasarrıfı ve muhasebeciyi dışarıya çıkarmayacaklarını tebliğ ettiklerini öğrendim. Teşebbüs ettiğim iş pek mühim idi. Büyük bir cezayı gerektirebilir idi. İstanbul'u doyurmak için memurların askeri aç bırakmaya cüret etmelerinin benim hareketimden daha büyük, daha ziyade ceza gerektirdiğini düşünerek cüretimi artırıyor, fakat sinirlerimde ortaya çıkan gerginlik ve hiddet vücudumda bir kasılmaya sebep oluyordu. Hiç bir yerde duramıyor, oturamıyor aşağı yukarı geziniyor idim. Güneş battı, Preveze sisli bir karanlık içinde uyuyor gibi idi. Komodora mahsus olan iki çifte kik iskelede emre hazır duruyor idi. Her girişimin başlangıcında dilime doladığım Bismillah ? ayet-i celilesini okuyarak filikaya atladım. Gayet süratli giden filika içinde duramıyordum, acele ediyor idim. Hükümet konağı rıhtımında kimse görünmüyordu. Dairenin kapısı önünde bir nöbetçi jandarma ile Tabur Binbaşısı Ali Ağa duruyor idi. Yaklaştım, Ali Ağa'ya hitab edip; subayları, burada kalmaları bir fenalık çıkarmalarına sebep olmadan dağıtmaya çalışacağımı söyledim. Memnun oldu, birlikte yukarıya çıktık. Dairede odasında yalnız muhasebeci kalmış idi. Mutasarrıf telgrafhaneye gitmiş, veznedar çağırılınca geleceğini beyan ederek evine gitmişti. Yüzbaşı Mustafa Efendi'ye işaret ettim. Subaylar ısrar etmesin, evlerine gitmeye razı olsunlar, fakat (muhasebeciyi) evine gideceği yerde Boyana Vapuru'na götürüp hapsediniz dedim. Subaylar muhasebecinin odasında sandalyelere oturmuşlar, kalanlar da ayakta durmuşlar idi. Muhasebeci önündeki masanın üzerinde yatan idare katibinin arkasına sığınmış önünde bir şeyi inceler görünmekte bulunmuştu. Subaylara dağılmalarını teklif ettim. Aylık almayınca bir yere gidemeyeceklerini söylediler ve bağırıp çağırmaya başladılar, Mustafa Efendi'ye dönüp burada kalmanız uygun değildir, hemen şimdi muhasebeciyi evine götürünüz. Yarın bir çaresine bakılır dedim ve muhasebeciyi birlikte alıp aşağıya indirdim. Subaylar ile muhasebeci karadan, ben de filika ile denizden daireyi terk ettik. Ben geldikten biraz sonra dört subay muhasebeciyi getirip iskelede hazır duran patalya ile Boyana Vapuru'na götürdüler, ben de çok durmayıp kike atlayıp Boyana'ya gittim. Muhasebeci beni görünce, iş bu dereceye geldikten sonra senetleri tasdik etmekte benim için bir mahzur yoktur dedi ve senetleri imzaladı. Yani zorlandığından kendini mazur görüyor idi. Gerçekten (senetler) imzalanmamış olsa zorlanacağına şüphe edilemez idi. Senetleri yollayıp paraları aldıktan sonra muhasebeciyi evine gönderdim. Meselenin en önemli safahatı bundan sonra başladı. Muhasebeci, Yanya Valisi'ne yazdığı telgrafta vapurda (kendisine) işkence edilerek Bahriye'nin senetlerinin imza ettirildiğini beyan etmiş olduğundan (durum) aynen İstanbul'a yazılmış, komodorun bir Divan-ı Harb huzurunda yargılanmasına irade çıkmıştı. Çanakkale Kumandan Muavini Ömer Paşa'nın Divan-ı Harb Reisi olması hakkımızda hayırlı oldu. Kara Kuvvetleri'nden gelen beş altı üst rütbeli subay üyenin bu hükümetin yaptıklarından üzüntü duymaları da lehime bir hareket uyandırıyor idi. On beş gün kadar devam eden bu Divan-ı Harb neticesinde komodorun beraatine ve dört subayın beşer gün hapsine karar verilmişti. Bu olaydan sonra hükûmete karşı suskunluğum arttı. Çünkü muhasebeci işten çıkarılarak başkatip, muhasebeci vekili oldu. Bizi bu vartaya düşüren ve işten çıkarılan muhasebeci aylarca açıkta bırakıldı. Bir gün Komodor Dairesi'ne gelip, perişan olduğundan bahsederek İstanbul'a da gitmesine izin vermediklerinden ne yapacağını şaşırdığını ve kendisini İstanbul'a giden Yunan Vapuru'na yerleştirirsem firar yoluyla gidip İstanbul'da işini becereceğini söyledi. Ben kendisine böyle bir hizmet edeceğime söz verdim. Ve bir gece ailesiyle kendisini İstanbul'a hareket eden Yunan Vapuru'na yerleştirdim. Fakat geminin hareketinden sonra polis bilgi aldığından Yanya Vilayeti'ne ve oradan İstanbul'a telgrafla malumat verildiğinden İstanbul Limanı'na ulaştığında yakalanıp polis muhafazası altında Preveze'ye iade olundu ve bundan sonra da aylarca burada süründü, yaptığının cezasını gördü. Osmanlı memleketlerinde bu olaylı işten her memur ve subay, muhasebecilerden bir intikam almış gibi sevinmiş, çok yerlerden adıma tebrikler yapılmıştı. Preveze coğrafi konumu açısından gayet önemli bir yerdir. Yunanistan'a bitişik olması İtalya ve Avusturya'ya yakınlığı ile onların göz diktiği bir yer olması bu önemini iki kat arttırıyordu. Karşımızda duran Yunanistan toprağına gitmek ve oradan bizim sahile gelmek çok güç ve yasak idi. Bu yasağı dikkate almakla beraber her şeyden önce Arta Körfezi'nde bulunan ve düzenli olarak Yunan posta vapurları işleyen Kervansaray Şehri'yle Arta (Nehri'nin) denize döküldüğü yerdeki iskeleleri görmeye bir çare aramaktan çekiniyor değildim. Bir gün Komodor Dairesi'ni ziyarete gelen Kervansaray konsolosu ile görüşmemiz bu arzumun uygulama alanına konmasına bir fırsat hazırladı. Şöyle ki, konsolos yarın gideceğini ve refakatinde Kervansaray Belediye Reisi'nin de bulunduğunu söyleyince kendisini ganbota götürüp bu vesile ile oraları incelemek arzusunda bulunduğumu söylediğimde çok memnun oldu ve bunun hükûmetin nüfuzunu ilana vesile olacağını da söyledi. (Hareketlerini) bir gün ertelediler ve hemen oraya da bilgi verdiler. Ben de hükûmete keyfiyeti bildirerek ertesi gün öğleden sonra adı geçenleri alarak Preveze'den hareket ettim. Barika-ı Zafer Ganbotu askeri düzenin bulunduğu ufak bir teknedir. Akşama yakın Kervansaray'a yaklaştık. Sahile getirilmiş olan ahali yarım saatlik mesafeye kadar gelmiş ve tüfek atarak hoş geldiniz demekteydiler. Gemiden dahi düdük ile karşılık veriliyordu. Şehrin önünde oluşmuş olan küçük körfeze girip, konsoloshane önüne demirledik. Bütün ahali sahile toplanmış Türko? diye bağırmaları ayyuka çıkmakta idi. Konsoloshanede otuz kişilik bir ziyafet sofrası hazırlanmıştı. Nöbetçi olan subayların dışındakiler beraberce dışarıya çıkıp konsoloshaneye gittik. Orada toplanan memleketin ileri gelenleri ile belediye reisi ve konsolos bey hazır bulunuyorlardı. Takdim töreni belediye reisi tarafından yapıldı. Büyük bir gramofon Osmanlı Marşı'nı çalıyordu, oturuldu ve biraz havadan sudan sohbetten sonra sofraya oturuldu. Herkes şimdiye kadar bu limanda bir Osmanlı harp gemisinin görülemediğini ve bu sefer ki ziyaretimizin iki millet arasındaki iyi ilişkileri kuvvetlendirmeye sebep olacağını söylüyor ve tarafımdan da karşılık veriliyordu. Üç saat sofrada kalında ve hemen hemen gece yarısına kadar oturuldu, konuşuldu, görüşüldü. Davetliler arasındaki itibarlı kişilerden bazılarının eşleri ve aileleri de bulunuyordu. Gece yarısından sonra gemiye dönüldü ve şafakla beraber kalkılıp Preveze'ye gelindi. Dış işlerine tamamen ilgisiz cahil hükûmet memurları, benim bu hareketimi hoş görmeyerek bir polis yakınına jurnal yazdırarak valiye telgraf çekmişler. Vali Osman Paşa da işi büyüterek Bahriye Dairesi'ne yazmış ve Bahriye Dairesi de Erkan-ı Harp Riyaseti kararına dayanarak valiye telgrafla, komodorun mukaddes vazifesinin hududunu tanır, gerekli bilgilere sahip bir şahıs olduğu cevabını verince bu karalama bu cevap üzerine kapanır. Preveze küçük bir mevki olduğu halde askeri ve siyasi öneminin ne kadar büyük olduğu gerçeğini erbabı söyler. Buradaki memurlar tembel ve mevkinin durumu hakkında bilgisiz olurlar ise dış etkileri çok fazla kederli sonuçlar verir. Bunu düşününce vicdanda rahatlama olmuyor. Mevkinin durumu hakkında tam bir bilgi elde ederek ikinci derecedeki olaylar beşiğine hazırlıklı bulunmaya gayret ediyordum. Hududu oluşturan Arta Nehri ile Yanya civarındaki gölden çıkıp körfeze dökülen Loros Çayı arasındaki sahil birkaç kilometre içeriye uzanan bataklıklardan ibaret olup birkaç yerinde devlete ait dalyanlar vardır. Dünyanın en nefis balık yumurtası bu dalyanlarda beslenen kefalden çıkar. Yılan balığı dahi daha çok değerlidir. Göçebe durumunda olduğu sanılan bu balıkçılar sahilin orta kesimine bitişik ? adındaki taştan ibaret ada üzerindeki evlerde otururlar. Köyün küçüklüğüne nispeten gayet güzel bir kilisesi ve yanında bir okulu olması dikkati çeker. İçtikleri su köyün ortasındaki meydanda kazılmış olan derin bir kuyudan alınır. Bu yarımada arkadan yani kuzey tarafından sahile bitişik olup güney tarafında bir takım küçük adalar vardır ki en uçdaki Vavalos Adası büyük ve ortasında ufak bir gölü bulunduğundan dalyan kurulmasına elverişli olmakla kıymetlidir. Bu ada, Preveze'nin ileri gelen ailelerinden birinin malikanesidir. Bununla beraber ? başkası alçak olup doğu tarafında ağaçlıklar arasında harap bir kule yapılmıştır ki, Arta Körfezi'nin güvenliğinin sağlanması ve kaçakçılığın önlenmesi için evvelce yapılmış ise de son zamanlarda terk edilerek harap olmuştur. Bu balıkçı köyünün Yunanistan sahiline komşu olması ve ciddi bir inzibat da bulunmaması sebebiyle kaçakçılığa pek uygundur. Eylül'ün yirminci günü bu köyde bir panayır açmak eski geleneklerdendir. Ve her taraftan özellikle Yunan sahilinden buraya (insanlar) gelerek birkaç gün bir izdiham doğduğu haber alınmakla gambotların biriyle giderek bizzat incelemeler yapmayı başardım. Ağustos'da balık yumurtası ürünü alındığından balıkçılar bunun etkisiyle sevinirler ve memnun olurlar. Vavalos Adası'nın tam karşısına isabet eden Yunanistan sahilindeki büyük körfezin dibinde bulunan ? isimli köy Sailing Direction'ın verdiği tarihi kayıtlardan dolayı merakımı davet etti. Bu kayıtta, şehrin ortasındaki tepede bulunan kalede bir avuç Türk kahramanının bir yıla yakın elli misli düşmana karşı aylarca şehri savunduğu ve bu kale uğrunda bir neferi (kalıncaya) kadar canını feda etmeyi göze aldığı (anlatılmaktaydı). Bir stimbotla giderek bir gece burada kaldım ve sabahleyin kaleyi gezdim ve kale içindeki kuyuyu da gördüm. Askerin su ihtiyacını bu kuyu gidermiştir. Arta Nehri'nin denize döküldüğü yerdeki iskelelere de gittim. Sözün kısası körfezi her açıdan inceleyerek her güçlüğü çözdüm. Fırtınaya tutuldum, kiliselerde ve dalyanlarda geceledim. Her tarafı öğrendim, kendimi de herkese tanıttım. Sirandoz'da görevli Barika-ı Zafer Ganbotu süvarisinin tarafıma malumat vermeden geminin onarıma muhtaç olduğu ve İstanbul'a aldırılmaz ise tehlike beklendiği hakkında nezarete çektiği telgraf üzerine kıyafet değiştirip kendimi tanıtmadan oraya giderek, inceleme yapmam hakkında gelen nezaret emri haricen incelemelerde bulunmama hizmet etti. Yunan vapuru ile hareket ederek bir gece Aya Mavra'nın Lefkas Köy isimli iskelesinde kaldım. Gece askerlerin kulübüne girerek bazı subaylar ile tanıştım. Oradan Korfu Adası'na gittim, vapur bulunmadığından bir iki gece de orada İstanbul Oteli'nde kaldım, hayat buldum. Her tarafı gezdim. Gelen Nemçe Vapuru'yla yine Sirandoz'a gidip meselenin İstanbul'a gitmek arzusundan ileri geldiğini anlayarak nezarete bildirdim. Tekrar Preveze'ye dönüşümde birkaç gece daha Korfu'da kaldım ve bir İstanbullu Rum aile refakatiyle Aşilon Sarayı'na kadar gidip gezdim, durumu anladım, döndüm. Bu seyahat ben de pek yararlı izlenimler bıraktı. Seyfullah Paşa 245 Yanya Valisi olunca onu ziyaret bahanesiyle Yanya'ya gittim. Vali paşa ve üst rütbeli askeri şahıslarla görüştüm. Yanya Gölü'nü inceledim, büyük tatlı su gölünden hakkıyla yararlanılamadığını üzülerek gördüm. Sahilin bir tarafında çamaşır yıkanırken bir tarafından sakaların kırbalarını 246 doldurduğunu görerek acıdım. Birkaç bin lira masrafla bu göl sularının şehre akıtılmasının mümkün olduğunu vali paşaya da anlattım. Bu eski ve tarihi şehre sahip olamamıştık, eğreti gibi oturuyorduk. Rumlar üniversite yaptıkları halde biz düzenli okul bile vücuda getirememiştik. Bu gölün suları bir dağın altındaki mağaraya akıyor ve burada bulunan bir değirmeni çeviriyordu. Yazın suların seviyesi inince bu akış azalıyor, bununla birlikte Preveze'ye giden yolun sağ tarafında kaynayarak bir ufak göl oluşturuyor ve buradan dahi akan suların Loros Çayını oluşturduğu anlaşılıyordu. İkinci defa gidişimde Yanya askeri ve mülki memurlarını aydınlatmaya çalıştım. Gölde nakliyat hizmetinde bulunan kaba saba teknelerin arasına bir iki çifte patalya soktum. Fakat çalışmam birliği sağlayamadı. Herkes kendi dalaveresinde idi. Bir gün göldeki adada belediye reisi tarafından verilen ziyafette bulundum ve Mehmed Ali Paşa'yı 247 şehit ettikleri evi gezdim. Bu ev ahşap olup hiçbir tarihi kıymeti yoktur. Bu sözden maksadım kalıcı olmaya değer bir bina olmamasındandır. Belediye Reisi Yahya Paşa'nın adada köşküne davetli idim. Bir öğle yemeği akşama kadar uzadı dersem yalan olmaz. Zavallı Müslümanların bugünkü perişanlığını göz önüne getirdikçe kan ağlamamak mümkün olmuyor. Bir akşam yemeğine Seyfullah Paşa'da bir akşam da Fuad Paşa'da misafirdim. Bu uğursuz devirde insan söyleyeceği sözü, uzun süre düşünmeden söyleyemezdi. Bir sabah erkenden şehitler mezarlığına yakın olan tepedeki hastahaneyi ziyaret ettim, uzun süre bahçede oturdum. Düşünceye ferahlık veren bu yerleri bugün hatırlamak elem ve keder verir. Tepedeki cami-i şerifin oturduğu yarlar gölün içine doğru uzamış ve civarındaki kale harabeleri dahilinde nehir seviyesine kadar inen çukurlar ve mağaralar Tepedelenli zindanı diye gösterilmekte bulunmuştu. Yanya Kalesi sağlam ve eski duvarlar ile bir taş yığını halini arz ediyor ve ada etrafındaki hendekte biriken su temizleyici gibi şehrin havasını sürüklemeye hizmet ediyordu. Kale içinde bir çok Yahudi evleri vardır ki bunların Rumlar'dan korunmak için buraya sığındıkları şüphesizdir. Bu kale içindeki askeri hastahane ile hapishane anılmaya değerdir. Birkaç defa göle bakan hastahane bahçesinde oturdum. Yine Preveze'ye geri dönelim. Hasan Rami Paşa248 nazır olmuştu. Avlonya'daki Tran Adası feneriyle Dıraç arasındaki fenerimizin sahilden biraz geriye alınması ve doğal olarak ağaç sehpasının yenilenmesi masrafı olarak Fenerler İdaresi, Bahriye Nezareti'ne dört bin lira masraf göstermişti. İşte bu yapım masrafının doğru olup olmadığının araştırılması ve incelenmesi komodorluğa havale edilmekle Sayyad-ı Derya Ganbotu'yla Avlonya'ya kadar gitmek ve oralarda incelemeler yapmak imkanı doğmuştu. Korfu Kanalı'na girilince şiddetli bir fırtınanın çıkması fırsat sayılarak Korfu Limanı'na girilip demirlendi. Kaptan dahi beraberimde olduğu halde resmi olarak konsoloshaneye gidildi. O tarihte bir Avusturyalı konsolos ile bir Türk yardımcısı vardı. Bu konsolos yardımcısının Abdülhamid hafiye bölüğüne mensup olduğu haber verilmişti. Konsolos bizi soğuk karşıladı. Bu hoşnutsuzluğun sebebinin buraya gelen Türk harp gemilerinin Yunan Hükûmeti'ni resmen selamlama(ma)sı olduğunu ve bu açıdan kendisine de bir mahcubiyet verdiğini söylemişti. Ben eğer bu mevki, atacağımız selam topuna karşılık verirse hemen selamlayacağımızı söyleyince konsolos geniş bir nefes aldı, elbette karşılık verileceğini, diğer (devletlerin) sancaklarını (taşıyan) harp gemilerinin attığı selam topuna karşılık vermekte olduğunu söyledi. Gemiden ayrılışımdan önce bu durum dikkate alınarak topçu subayına hazırlık yapması emredilmişti. Maiyetimizde gelen çavuşu gönderip kalenin yirmi bir (pare) top ile selamlanmasını emrettim. Ve top atıldıktan ve karşılık verildikten sonra mutasarrıfı ve mevki komutanını ziyaret ederek kartvizit bıraktım. Ertesi gün gemiye gelen Mutasarrıf Menansasi'yi de on dokuz pare top ile selamladım. Bu durum bu küçük şehir ahalisinin dikkatlerinin bize çevrilmesine sebep oldu. Sahiller gemiyi görmek için toplanan ahali ile dolup boşalıyordu. Mutasarrıf bir ikindi çayına davet etmişti. Çaydan sonra birlikte şehirdeki sarayları seyretmek için iki saat kadar dolaştık, eski ve yeni sarayları gördük. Bunlar arasında müze olarak kullanılan eski ve İngilizler'den devredilmiş bir saray dikkat çekici idi. Gece dahi tiyatroya davetliydim. Mutasarrıfın locasında kızı bana eşlik etmişti. Nişanlısı da yanımıza gelip gidiyordu. Kız çok güzel İngilizce konuşuyordu. Tiyatrodan sonra evine kadar refakat edip ayrıldım. Bu ayrıntıları vermekten maksadım komşuluk ve milletlerarası hukuka riayet hususundaki muamelelerimize karşı bir karşılık göstermiş olduklarını anlatmaktan ibarettir. Preveze beni sıkıyor. Avlonya'ya kadar giden gemilere atlayıp seyahat ediyordum. Parga, Morto ve Gomaniçe gibi limanlarda geceliyorum, ahali ile konuşup görüşerek mahalli durumdan haberdar oluyorum. Preveze'de kendime muhatap sayabileceğim pek az kimse var. Boş vaktim çok, hükûmete haftada bir kere gidersem haftada iki defa da kalede bulunan subay ve komutanları görmeye gidiyorum. Onlar da benim sunduğum yolda hareket ediyor ve tacizden sakınıyorlar. Bir tezgah kurdum, iki filika yaptırdım. Gambotların filikaları da burada yoluyla tamir olunuyor, bu da benim için bir uğraşı teşkil ediyordu. Sözün kısası kendime yararlı eğlenceler buluyorum. Bir taraftan da bizim çocuk fabrikası mahsulünü veriyor ve 1908 senesi Haziranı'nda Sadullah dünyaya geldi. Artık bu Preveze hayatına da son vermem gerekli. 23 Temmuz'da hürriyet ilan olundu, sevindik, şenlik yaptık. Hayret ve korku içinde bir sevinç! Birkaç gün geçti. Bir takım düşmanlar söz sahibi oldu. Bütün ahali bu harekete muhalifmiş gibi kötü bir zanla karşılandı, kısa zamanda bir hoşnutsuzluk baş gösterdi. Bir takım kötü ahlaklılara verilen fırsatlar, verilen payeler memleketin düzenini pek çabuk bozdu. Her biri bir vatansever kesildiler. Ahaliyi İttihat Cemiyeti'ne dahil etmek adı altında pek garip bir tarzda soygunculuğa başladılar. Emniyet büsbütün yok oldu. Baş memurlar her türlü hakaret ve saçma sapan konuşmaktan, dil uzatmaktan utanmadılar. Komodor ? bunların arasında idi. Bununla beraber bu sırada Halep Vapuru'nun 249 Korfu Kanalı'nda oturması üzerine Sayyad-ı Derya Ganbotu'yla adı geçen yere gitme emri aldım. Denize çıkacak bu ganbota hesaba sayarak beş bin guruş vermekten kaçınan Yanya Valisi Hilmi Paşa İşkodra'dan getirdiği mektupçunun yaptığı tehditlere yenilerek nüfuzunu kaybetmişti. Arnavutlar'ı birlik içine sokacağım diye yaptığı hokkabazlıklar ile herkesi tiksindirmişti. Yaradılışında maymundan farkı olmayan bu adam yüzüne maske koyarak ve evindeki bir kaç rovelvör ile süslenerek Arnavutlar'a hürriyet (!) sadakat yemini ettirmesi her toplantı yerinde oyun olarak anlatılmakta ve aşağılanmakta idi. Sayyad-ı Derya Ganbotu'yla Korfu Kanalı'na girildi. Korfu'nun Serandoz'a doğru çıkardığı sığlığa oturan Halep Vapuru görüldü. Yakınında bir İngiliz kruvazörüyle dört adet torpido geçer demirlemişti. Bunların iç tarafına yaklaşılıp demirlendi ve gemiye gidilip muayene edildi. Gemide iki tabur acemi er vardı. Henüz askeri elbise giymediklerinden pek çirkin bir manzara arz ediyordu. Önce gemiyi askerden tahliye etmek işin doğrusu idi. İngilizler bu başı bozuk askerin adaya çıkıp asayişi bozmalarından korkuyorlardı. Gemi manevra yaparken bosa 250 pervaneye volta almış olduğundan kruvazörden gönderilen İngiliz dalgıç erleri çalışmaktalar idi. Her şeyden önce kruvazöre gidip bu insanlığa yakışır hareketlerinden dolayı teşekkür etmek gerekiyordu. Havanın fena olmasına bakarak bu görevi yapmaya giriştim. Kaptanı tarafından pek büyük bir merakla ve memnuniyetle kabul edildim. Beni koyuvermiyor, Türkler bu milli hareketi nasıl meydana getirdiniz bana anlat diyordu. Serandoz'a gidip büyük yelkenli kayıklar bularak askerleri adı geçen limana taşımaya teşebbüs ettim. Bu adı asker olan kurbanlık koyunların yiyecekleri ekmek bile yoktu. Hemen fırınlara sipariş edip dinlenmeleri için gerekli vasıtaları sağladım. Fakat bunlara gerekli olan parayı vilayetten koparmak, adeta bir mücadele ile mümkün olabiliyordu. Ben bununla uğraşmakla beraber nezarete dahi geminin halini yazdım. Bir tahlisiye vapuruyla gerekli aletlerin gönderilmesini istedim. Halbuki Korfu'da bulunan Avusturyalı konsolos bu olayı fırsat sayarak bir tahlisiye kumpanyasıyla dört bin liraya pazarlık etmiş ve bana da imzalamamı teklif etmekteydi, kabul etmedim. Bununla birlikte bu kararımdan dönmemekle pek çok isabet etmişim. İki gün sonra çıkan bir lodos rüzgarıyla sular kabarıp gemi yüzdü ve oturduğu yer tebeşir taşı gibi yumuşak araziden oluştuğundan geminin teknesinde dahi bir yara meydana gelmedi. Hemen Serandoz'daki askeri gemiye alarak Şingin'e yola çıkarıp Preveze'ye geri döndüm. Ben bu işle uğraşırken Preveze'deki ayak takımı fırka bozuntuları hudutlarını tecavüz etmiş ve Yanya'da yapılan rezaletler buralarda etkisini göstermekte bulunmuştur. Bir gün bir Karacı teğmen kıyafetindeki fırka temsilcisi gelip görevden alındığımı tebliğ etti. İşin bu surete dökülmesi üzerine nezarete telgraf çekip harekete karar verdim. Ertesi gün cevap geldi. Bütün komodorlukların lağv edilmiş olduğu cevabı alındı. Bir Yunan vapuru ile yola çıktım. 1908 yılı Ağustosu olduğuna göre Preveze'de dört sene görev yapmış oluyordum. İstanbul'a gelince Nazır Arif Hikmet Paşa tarafından samimiyetle kabul olundum ve Ceride-i Bahriyye'yi yenden yayın alanına koymak üzere Bahriye Matbaası'na memur oldum. Bir müddet sonra Bahriye Matbaası uhdeme verildi. Bu matbaanın yoluna koyulması ve düzenlenmesinde bir yetki kazandım, asker amelenin altmış paradan ibaret olan günlük ücretlerini ve bununla beraber subay olan işçilerin küçük giderleri için ayrılan paralarını layık olduğu dereceye ulaştırdım. Matbaanın müdür odasına yakın bir odasını Ceride-i Bahriyye yazı kuruluna tahsis ettim. Matbaanın düzenlenmesi hususunda da bazı harcamalarda bulundum ki bunun başlıcası dizgicilerin çalıştığı yerin altına koydurduğum bir girderle 251 bir puntalden252 ibarettir. Şimdi haber verildiğine (göre) çıkan yangında dizgicilerin çalıştığı yerin, makine dairesine yıkılıp bu kısmı da iptal edeceği uzman subaylar tarafından söyleniyordu. Bu gibi çalışmalarım rakiplerin takip eden bakışlarından kurtulmuyordu. Özellikle Mehmed Paşa'nın müdürlüğünde her şekilde uygulamalarda yetkili olan ve pek çok faydalar ortaya koyan çarkçı subaylarından ? Efendi bir gün yanıma gelerek benim kendisini yardımcı sıfatıyla kullanmamı teklif etti. Ben böyle yardımcı ihtiyaç olmadığını söyledim. O beni tehdit edebiliyor ve bu arzusu yerine getirilmezse bazı yalan dolana teşebbüs edeceğini üstü kapalı olarak söylüyordu. Ben önemsemedim ve kendisini kesinlikle red ettim. Matbaanın günden güne gelişmesi görülebiliyordu. Kasasında binlerce lira vardı. Yalnız Ceride-i Bahriyye'nin ücreti olarak daha önce subaylardan yıllık olarak kesilen 50 guruş yirmi guruşa indirildiği halde usulü dairesinde Yoklama tarafından mart maaşlarından kesilmesi işlemi yapılamadı, masraf matbaaya yüklendi. Halbuki bunun dairece sağlam bir yola bağlanması bir çok defa Nezaret'ten istendi. 1909 senesi Ocak ayı idi. Bahriye ihtiyatları adına yapılmak olmak üzere Beyoğlu'nda ? Tiyatrosu'nda bir oyun verilecekti. Bu oyunda Bahriye Kur'a Neferi'ne ek olarak yazdığım bölüm tiyatroya çevrilmiş ve bunun seyir alanına konması kararlaştırılmıştı. Bunun içeriği sırası geldiğinde Emrullah'a yazdırılmış olduğundan kopyası ondan araştırılırsa bulunabilir. Bu zorunlulukla Emrullah'ı da yanıma alarak o geceyi Beyoğlu'nda geçirdim. Fakat yorgunluk ve havanın şiddetli soğuğu beni bir hastalığa yakalattı. 10-15 gün kadar tedavi için evden çıkmadım. Bu esnada arkadan arkaya aleyhimde bir tutanak yapılmış ve yalan dolan konuşmalara hararet verilmiş olduğunu gelince haber aldım. Bu yalan dolan konuşmalar arasında subaylar adına dağıtılan Ceride-i Bahriyye'nin masrafları da bana yükleniyordu. Şurası gariptir ki Ceride-i Bahriyye'nin kağıdının ücreti (nedeniyle), buna hüküm olunmuştur. Gönlüm yine Ceride-i Bahriyye'nin yayımlanmasının ertelenmesine izin vermiyordu. Vicdanen azap duyuyordum. Fakat elim işten soğudu. Bununla birlikte 31 Mart Olayı da ortalığa dehşet vermişti. Uygun bir yöntem bulup bu memuriyeti baştan atmak düşüncesinde idim. Maarifi sevenler ve benim hareketimi takdir edenler ayrılmamı kesinlikle izin vermiyorlardı. Bu 31 Mart Olayı'ndan sonra bir iş hakkında konuşmak için Erkan-ı Harp Reisi olan Rasim Paşa'nın 253 yanına gitmiştim. Daha önce uzun zaman Fen Komisyonu'nda bulunan adı geçen paşanın, acizlerine pek büyük güveni vardı. Ben işe dair olan söyleyeceklerimi bitirdikten sonra Rasim Paşa bana büyük bir evrak dosyası uzattı, rica ederim bunu incele ve kararını bildir dedi. Bu evrak, yakın bir zamanda Fransa'da inşa edilip İstanbul'a gelen Marmaris Gambotu'nun 254 Basra'ya görevlendirilmiş olduğu halde mürettebatının geminin batacağını ve seyrüsefere uygun olmadığını tutanak ile Bahriye Nezareti'ne arz etmeleri ile ilgili idi. Gemi ancak Beyrut'a kadar gitmiş orada kalmıştı, bu tutanaklar oradan gönderilmişti. Bunun üzerine gemide görevli subaylardan süvari, çarkçı ve bazı subaylar değiştirilmiş ve yerlerine daha güvenilir kimseler atanmıştır. Bunlar Beyrut'a ulaşıp görevlerini üstlendiğinde önceden verilen emir gereğince Basra'ya gitmek üzere limandan çıktıkları halde Portsaid'e kadar gitmiş ve oradan izinle tekrar Beyrut'a geri dönüp, gerçekten geminin sefere uygun olmadığını ve dış denizlerde de devrilip batacağını açıkça anlatan diğer bir tutanak ile evvelkilerin aynı derecede bir korkaklık göstermişlerdir. Bu dosyanın neticesi bu idi. Bunu şöyle bir gözden geçirdim ve bu fırsatı sevdiğim engin denizlerde dolaşmak için pek uygun bularak ve arkamda bırakacağım beş çocuklu aileyi de unutarak ben bu gemiyi götürüp bırakacağıma söz verdim. Hemen Erkan-ı Harp Reisi kalkıp, Bahriye'yi pek büyük bir cehaletten kurtaracaksınız, diyerek derhal nazırın yanına gitti ve nazırla yaptığı görüşmede Basra Komodorluğu da uhdeme verilirse yarbay olmama karar verilmesini söylemekle hemen bir resmi yazıyla Erkan-ı Harb'ten atama yazımın çıkması hususuna Nazır Paşa tarafından emir verildi. Bahriye Şurası'nda üye olup benim memuriyetimde bulunmaya pek istekli olan Süleymaniyeli Osman Bey'e gel matbaayı deruhte et, dedim. Ve Bahriye Şurası'nda dahi adı geçen (Osman Bey'in) bu hizmete layık olduğunu söyledim ve kabul ettirdim. Beyrut'a gitmek üzere hazırlanmakta idim. Bir gün Erkan-ı Harp Reisi tarafından davet olunup Tersane'de yeniden onarılıp donatılmış olan Peleng-i Derya'nın 255da emir altına alınarak her ikisinin birden Basra'ya ulaştırılması Bahriye Şurası'nca görüşülmüş olduğundan Komodor unvanıyla adı geçen gemiye memur edildim. Gemi Parmakkapı'da bağlı idi. Bunun bazı eksikleri tamamlanıncaya kadar temmuz ayı girdi. Bu hürriyetin ilk temmuzuydu, ilanına rastlayan (temmuzun) yirmi üçüncü günü Haydarpaşa önlerinde bir Bahriye töreni yapılması kararlaştırılmıştı. O tarihe kadar İngiltere'den çağrılan Amiral Gambell, Mesudiye, Asar-ı Tevfik, Avnillah, Muin-i Zafer, İclaliye'yi 256, (bu) beş gemiyi donatıp adalar önünde demirli bulunmaktaydı. Bunların (adedinin) altıya çıkarılması için görevli bulunduğum, sefere hazır bulunan Peleng-i Derya Gambotu'nun da bu donanmaya katılması ve törenden sonra Beyrut'a hareket etmesi için tarafıma tebligatta bulunulmuştu. Törenden birkaç gün önce adada demirli bulunan Gambell filosuna katıldık. Orada bulunduğum müddetçe amiral tarafından gösterilen güler yüzü yazacak olsam sayfalar dolar. Şu kadar diyebilirim ki ilk defa adaya gittiğimizde kumandanı topla selamladıktan sonra resmi kıyafet giymiş olduğum halde kumandanın ziyaretine gittim. Beni aşağıda salonun gerisindeki kamarada kabul etti. Bir saatten fazla yanında kaldım. Geminin içinde birkaç defa ayağa kalktığım halde oturmamı emretti. Hiç unutmam bir eliyle sağ kulağını bana çevirerek bir takım sorularla konuşmayı uzatıyordu. Bu soruların başlıcası İngilizce'yi nerede öğrendiğimdi. Ben kendi incelemelerim neticesi olduğunu ve birkaç kitabı Türkçe'ye tercüme ettiğimi ve her hafta gelen haftalık Times'ı okumayı ihmal etmediğimi söyleyerek konuşmada o kadar pratiğimin olmadığını söylediğim halde hiçbir Türk'ün senin kadar konuştuğunu işitmedim, diyordu. Özellikle Basra'ya dair olanlara pek meraklı idi. Bu ufak gemi ile gitmeyi tehlikeli görüyordu. Özellikle bu gemi ile gitmekteki arzumun hangi sebeplerden dolayı ortaya çıktığını söyleyince pek hoşlandı. Konuşma neticesinde yarın bütün gemi süvarileriyle bir grup fotoğrafı çektirilirken (benim de) bulunmamı rica eder gibi konuştu. Ben de kabul anlamını üstü kapalı olarak söyleyerek ayrıldım. Ertesi gün öğleden sonra saat iki sularında kumandan gemisinden süvariler kumandan gemisine davet olundular. Bunun resim çektirmek için olduğu açıktı. Fakat ben süvari değil komodor olduğum için bu unvanla bir davet olmadığı için gitmedim. Bu dikkatli adam, süvarileri makamına kabul ettiği esnada benim bulunmadığımı görünce gemi süvarisi olan Muhiddin Kaptan'ı çağırıp, hemen şimdi git filikana bin git komodoru al, emrini vermiş olduğundan vakit kaybetmeden gittim. Lumbar ağzında beni karşıladı. Bu amiralin benim hakkımda gösterdiği bu iltifat beni hayrete düşürüyordu. Özellikle resim almak için bir sıra konulan sandalyenin ortasına kendisi oturmuş ve sağ tarafına da bu donanmanın kumandanı olan Ramiz Bey'i 257 ve sol tarafına da beni oturtmuştu. Mesudiye Süvarisi olan Vasıf Bey258 elimi başına götürerek bir selam verip (amiralin) sol tarafına kendisinin oturtulmasını istedi. Amiralde bir hiddet ve yüzünde bir değişiklik ortaya çıktıysa da kendisi ayağa kalkarak beni o sandalyeye oturttu ve benim oturduğum sandalyeyi Vasıf Bey'e verdi. İşte o resim bugün yanımızda saklıdır. Eğer çocuklarım kıymetini bilirlerse canı gibi saklamaları lazım gelir. 10 Temmuz günü Haydarpaşa civarında demirli bulunan donanmaya Sultan Mehmed Reşad teşrif buyurdular. Mesudiye'nin kıç tarafında oturup gemi süvarileri, donanmanın üst rütbeli subayları kendisine takdim olundu ve Amiral Gambell tören sonunda bu bulunduğumuz bir harp gemisi değil değildir, hiçbir şeye bakmayıp gemi tedarik etmeli, dedi. Ve milletvekillerine hitaben, eğer siz bu gemileri süratle tedarik etmezseniz bu gemiler sizin parlamentonuzu bombardıman etmelidir, dedi. Törene son verildikten sonra donanma Akdeniz'e doğru hareket etti. Biz de 24 veya 25 (Temmuz) günü Beyrut'a doğru gittik ve Marmaris'te donanmaya tekrar katılarak amirali ziyaret ettim. Ve bir sabah erkenden (amiral) ziyaretimi iade ederek, "O... Sevgili komodorum!" diyerek neşeli bir şekilde güverteye çıktı. Fakat gemi yıkanmakta olduğundan elimi sıkarak ve esenlik dileyerek geri döndü. Biz de bir saat sonra tören yaparak donanmayı selamlayarak hareket ettik. Beyrut'ta bir hafta kadar kaldım. Marmaris'te bazı değişiklikler yaptım, armasını kısalttım kıç tarafındaki yedek su deposunun içine konulan kömür vesaireyi çıkarıp 10 ton su aldım ve bir hafta sonra birlikte Portsaid'e gittim. Portsaid'de birkaç gün kaldık ve Süveyş'te de Marmaris havuza koydurup bir muayene ettirdim. Her şey yolunda idi. Birlikte Kamaran'a geldik. Fakat Yemen İsyanı çıkmış olduğundan beş ay buralarda kaldık. Özellikle bir ayı Peleng-i Derya ile Konfide'de geçirdim. Hava gayet sıcak ve dayanılmaz idi. Bu müddet zarfında Kamaran Adası'na çok alıştım ve verilen beş bin guruş havale ile taş kulübenin yerine kargir bir liman dairesi yaptırdım. (İnşaat) henüz bitmişti, Ocak (1910) ayına rastlayan günlerdi, Peleng'i orada bırakarak Marmaris'i Basra'ya götürüp götüremeyeceğim soruluyordu. Götürebileceğimi söyledim. Ve beş on gün sonra levazımını tamamlayıp yola çıktım. (Basra'ya) giderken Hadramut sahilinin meşhur kömür deposu olan Aden'e uğradık ve orada silindire bir junkring döktürmek için bir hafta kalmaya mecbur oldum. Ve buradan kalkıp yolda Hadramut'un başlıca bir hükumeti olan ?ye uğradık ve hâkimi ile görüşerek onun bir çay ziyafetinde bulunduk. Adı geçen (hâkim) de gemiye teşrif buyurdular. Kendilerine hediye ettiğim süslenmiş Kuran'a karşılık hareketimiz sırasında birkaç koyun göndermişlerdi. Burada bir gece kaldık. Sahilde bitki yoktu. Etrafta bir ağaç bile görünmüyordu. Buranın lodos ve poyraz mevsim rüzgarlarından korunmak için elverişli iki demir yeri olduğundan ticari ithalat malları eksik değildir. Buradan kalktık ve Maskat'a üç yüz mil kala bir yerde büyük bir kuzey fırtınasına rastladık. Bunun zorlamasıyla Bender Haşim denilen yere sığındık ve orada bir hafta kaldık. Balık çok boldu, sahildeki Araplar'la da arkadaşlık kurduk. Şimdiye kadar hiç görmedikleri İslam Sancağı'nı onlara tanıttık. Gemiye geldiler. Mümkün olan misafirperverliği gösterip davetlerini kabul ederek dışarı çıktık. Siyah çadırlarda oturuyorlardı. Buranın kışı yaz, yazı kıştı. Yazın dağların içerisine oyulmuş mağaralarda oturduklarını söylediler ve yağmur mevsimi olan haziran ve temmuzda dışarı çıkmanın mümkün olmadığını söylediler. Maskat'a ve Lince'ye uğrayarak buraların hâkimlerini de usulüne uygun olarak topla selamlayarak ve şimdiye kadar hiçbir gemimiz tarafından yapılmayan bu törenden dolayı hükûmetin gözlerini açtık. Şubatta Basra'da idik. Oraya ulaştığımda henüz gelmiş olan komodora katıldık. Bana yaş haddine dahil olduğumdan geri dönmen gerektiği hakkında Bahriye Nezareti'nden emir geldiğini tebliğ etti. Durmadım, bir İngiliz şilebiyle Portsaid'e ve oradan Mısır Vapuru'yla İstanbul'a döndüm. 1910 senesi Ağustosu'nda emekli edildim. Mart ayından bu tarihe kadar vazifesiz kalışım gerek Nazır Halil Paşa'nın ve gerek Erkan-ı Harp Reisliği'nde bulunan Mustafa Bey'in aleyhtarım olmasındandı. Emekliliğim süresince boş durmadım. Osmanlı Kaptan ve Makinistler Cemiyeti, acizlerini başkan atamıştı. Yayın alanına koyduğum Deniz Gazetesi'yle Bahriye'nin, bilgiye susamış olan halkın düşüncesini aydınlatmaya çalıştım. Balkan Savaşı'nın çıkmasıyla İkinci İmroz Muharebesi başlığı ile yazdığım makaleden dolayı Divan-ı Harb'e davet olundum. Kendimi savunmasaydım savaş sırlarını açığa vurmak suçlamasıyla sekiz ay hapsedilecektim. Gazetenin kapanmasıyla kurtuldum. Fakat sonradan Umman adındaki gazeteyi çıkarmaya başladım. Birinci Dünya Savaşı çıkınca cemiyet üyeleri dağıldı, zorunlu masraflar verilemedi. Bunun üzerine cemiyet işleri tatil etti. Ada Hanı'ndaki 13 numaralı idarehane, bu şekilde kapandı. Yine boş durmadım. Bahriye Tedrisat Müdürü Mehmet Ali Bey'in 259 daveti üzerine Kamûs-ı Bahriyye'nin260 basılması ve dağıtılması ile uğraştım. Bu konuda kitabı temize çeken Nuri Bey'in yardımı, söylenmeden geçilemez. 1918 senesi idi. Bahriye Nezareti'nde Meteoroloji Teşkilatı'nın yeniden uygulama sahasına konulacağı haber alınmıştı. Hemen Nezaret Müsteşarı olan Vasıf Paşa'ya bu işe uzmanlığımdan dolayı atanmamı talep ettim ve hemen başardım. Bu şahsın ertesi gün verdiği cevapta, arzunuz kabul edilmiştir, deniyordu. Gerçekten Birinci Dünya Savaşı'nın insanları yakıp kavurduğu ve açlıktan öldürdüğü şu anda muvazzaf olarak bu müdürlüğe atanmam, çocukların talihi idi. Bir buçuk yıl kadar bu memuriyette kaldım. Mütarekenin akabinde Bahriye Nezareti'nden istekte bulunup 30 seneden beri takip ettiğim Kılavuzluk Teşkilatı'nı uygulama alanına konması için çalışacağımı söyledim. Liman ve Boğazlar'da kılavuzluk imtiyazı daha önce Seyr-i sefain İdaresi'ne verilmiş olduğundan söz konusu müdüriyete atandığımdan Meteoroloji Müdürlüğü'nden istifa ettim. 12 Mart 1923 Pazartesi Bu defteri yazmaya beni sevk eden karşımdaki en küçük oğlumun verdiği şevk ve gayrettir. Bu köhne koltuğun içine gömülen yaşlı vücut, düşünceleri yazmaya değmez, yazılanlar da okuyana şevk vermez (diyordu.) Bununla beraber ne denilmiş olsa da okuyana, bu kubbede kalan bir hoş sadadır meşhur sözüne göre zevk ve şevk vermese de okuyanı oyalar. Çok yazdık, çok söyledik Cenab-ı Hakk'a çok şükür, biz ömrümüzün sonunda oğullarımızın mükafatını gördük, benim eserimle yetinenler hayatlarının sonunda büyük bir olasılıkla benim gibi ömür geçireceklerine emin olabilirler. 13 Mart (1923) Salı Sadullah, geçirdiğim bu uzun ömrün safahatını bir anda gözümün önünden geçiriyorum. Ne kadar kısa bir panorama şeridi görünüyor. Gerçekten insan hayatı bir panoramadır. Herkese göre, kendi gözüyle gördükleri o panorama şeridi, insanın rastladıklarına göre değişir. Büyük mutluluklar, savurganlıklar, elem ve felaketler bu panorama şeridine işlenmiştir. Bu zamana kadar pek çok hayaller, şairane romanlar yazılmış, fakat bunun yüz binde biri (bu panoramayı) takdire imkan bulamamıştır. Ne kadar garip ve hayal bile edilemeyecek durumlar görülmüş olsa bunların hepsi gerçeğe yakındır. Fakat senin ve benim panoramam içerisinde bunlara yer bulunamadığından ciddi kabul olunamaz. Sen bana, bir şey yazalım ki basalım diyorsun ben ömrümü yazdım. Bu basit bir askeri maceradır. Fakat benim bu basit ömrümde de öyle gördüklerim var ki her biri hakkıyla yazılmış olsa cildlerle romanlar oluşturur. Pek uzağa gitmeyelim her gün bir vesile ile annenizden ismini işittiğin kardeşi Melek'in (o hakikaten bakılmakla doyulmayan güzellik), bir odaya kapanarak, kendini arsenikle zehirleyerek intihar etmesi bir büyük romanın neticesi olur. İşte bunun sebepleri araştırılınca o övgüyü kazanamamasından doğan bir karamsarlık ve ümitsizlik neticesinden başka bir şey (olmadığı anlaşılacaktır). İnsan hayatının doğal akışını insanların rastlantıları oluşturur. İnsan azim ve cüretine göre karşılaştığı fırsatlardan yararlanmak için her fedakarlığa katlanır. Bu insanın ikinci huyudur. Mesela seni kaptan yaptık, derler altına çürük bir gemi verirler, onun seyir kabiliyetini hesap etmezler, haydi git der. Kaptan olmak hevesi o gence uğrayacağı felaketi ve basireti göstermez, gösterse de bunlara göğüs gereceğine birilerine güvenir. Gider bazısı başarılı olur. Bazısı bu yolda canını feda eder. Dünyaya gelen, doğduğunu bilmez ve ona acınmaz, iş o merhaleye varıncaya kadardır, arkasında bıraktıklarından elem ve ıstırabını da zaman yok eder unutulur. Bizde, o koca Ertuğrul Fırkateyni'ne, seyir kabiliyeti olmadığı gerçeği her taraftan söylenen firkateynle yola çıkanlara, feda olan altı yüz bu kadar canın akrabaları hala ağlıyorlar mı? Ne gezer hepsi öldü, onlar denize bunlar toprağa gömüldü, onlar öldü diye biz gitmeyelim mi, bu macera gemiciyi korkuttu mu, hayır yine gideriz, yine batarız veya başarılı oluruz. Bu alemde insan (kendini) korkutacak ürkütecek hiçbir engele bağlı değildir. İşte böylelerine azimli insan derler. Dünya ayağa kalktı, Türkleri mahv edelim, Avrupa'dan çıkaralım, Anadolu'da oturanları da mahv ve perişan edelim, kasdında bulundular. Azimli insan başa geçti, düşündüğünü söylemek ve (söylediklerini) işitenlere kanaat verecek iyi konuşmak kudretini de gösterdi. Bir avuç Türk genci, önce sopalarla sonra baltalarla daha sonra buldukları silahlarla dövüştüler, elde edilen ufak tefek zaferler cüret ve cesaretlerini ve bu da intizamlarını arttırdı. Hakkıyla asker olan bu soyu sopu temiz kavim, harikalar icat etti. Mehmet, siperdeki yerini ölünceye kadar terk etmedi. Müfreze, bulunduğu tepeyi düşmana vermemek için son neferine kadar dövüştü. Tümenler, ordular intizamını kaybetmeksizin dere, tepe, diyar demeyip düşmanın üzerine saldırdılar. Yerleştikleri yerlerde yine intizamlarını muhafaza ettiler. Anlaşılıyordu ki bunlar (için) hayatın kıymeti, mertçe ölmekle tamamlanmalıdır. Ben bu yorulmuş fikrimle hayatın panoramalarından birkaç perdesini misal olan gösterdim, sen belki benim bu söylediklerimi fikrine, zevkine uygun bulmuyorsun, bunların içinde senin de takdir edeceğin şeyler yok değil. Fakat (takdir edeceğin şeyler) o tecrübeyi kazandığın zamanda meydana çıkacaktır. 17 Mart 1923 Cumartesi Günler geçti hiç biri bir eser bırakmadı. Miraç kandili de geldi, Ramazan'ın yaklaştığını haber verdi. Zaman süratle koşuyor, bizi de arkasından sürükleyip götürüyor, nereye dağılabilirsin? Asla, bir avuç toprağa üstünlük sağlamak için çukurda sürükleyip götürüyor, bundan dolayı hiçbir şikayetim yoktur. Memnuniyetle giderim, fakat daha işlerim çıktı. Eminim ki bu işleri geride bırakıp gitmek mecburiyeti doğacak, şu aşağıda yazdığım şiiri görüyorsunuz ki (o) kederli ve kömürleşmiş bir kalbin mahsulüdür. Besmele İnsanın kederli yüzünden Kızaran batının gece renginden Dökülür sanki bir ateş öpücüğü Şu gizli inlemeyi duymuyor kimse Bülbüller ötüyor mesirelerde Ne hazin nağme var ağaçlarda Tıpkı şimdi bak aşk ile kendinden geçmiş Neyedir? O Sadi her bakışta soysuz Alem aşk ile mest, ne yazık zayıf O bülbül ötmüyor ağlayıp inlemesidir Vadide titreyen çimenliktir Kalbimde bu gamlar nedendir bilmem Şu can evim oldu siteme boğulmuş Ne hazin nağmeler elem nehrimden Gamla dolu karmakarışık kalbimden Yükselir afaka bir ah ve inleme Eyliyor bu muhit hep beni ağırbaşlı 11 Mart 1923- Sadullah Bu, maddeten ve ruhen benden ayrılmış bir vücuda aittir. Ümit eder ve arzu eylerim ki benim yokluğumda yerim boş kalmaz. İşte bundan dolayı rahatlık ve şaşkınlık hissediyorum. Bektaşi Fahri, bana 120 yaşında bulunduğu bir zamanda vücut toprak olmuş can çıkmıyor, dedi. Ben de cevaben, yaşayalım bir daha bu dünya zevkini nerede tadarız dedim. Onun da karşılık olarak, bırak canım gidelim de yenileyelim bu yıpranmış vücudu, demişti. Ben o vakit henüz bir evlad babası değildim. Fakat bir teklifiyle, bana kendi görüşünün gerçeğe aykırı olduğunu ispat etti. Şöyle ki, balmumundan yapılmış bir buğday verdi. Bunu yut bir erkek evladı sahibi ol dedi. Bundan anlaşılıyor ki canın devamı, hayatın devamı, ruhun devamı, ırkın devamı miras inancıyla değil böyle bir etkenle kabildir. Baba da bunu uygulama ile gösterdi. 20 Mart 1924 Salı Akşamı Birkaç gecedir (geçmişi) yad ediyorum. Bu fikri bana sen verdin. Güzel eserler yazmakta gecikme ve bahane gösteriyorsun. Bu tam bir kayıp değildir. 4 Mayıs 1923 Cuma Dertleşme: Yetmiş senelik hayat büyük bir sarsıntıya uğradı. 1923 senesi Nisan ayının başına kadar kendimi oyaladım. Oyaladım, fakat bu sarsıntının elem verici etkisini yok edemedim. 1 Nisan'da yattım, tabiat ve mizacımı bilen Doktor Bitran'a müracaat (etmek) gerekli oldu. Onun etkisiyle yatağın içinde yuvarlanıp duruyordum, birkaç devre geçirdim. Nisan sonuna doğru düşünme gücüme tekrar sahip oldum. Fakat vücudum pek zayıf ve çelimsiz idi. Bir merdiveni çıkmak bana güç geliyordu. Gayret ediyorum, bir daha bu çekişmeli hayata girmek istiyorum, bitmemiş yarım kalmış işlerim var. Fakat ne garip, yatak çekiyor, bazı günler akşamlara kadar burada baygın yatıp kalıyorum. İşte böyle günlerden biri idi. Bir gürültü beni uyandırdı, bir koca el, elimi sıkıyordu. Karşımda Emrullah'ı gördüm. Ümit etmediğim için kalkıp oturdum ve sebeplerini sordum, sizi hasta işittiğim için beş gün izin aldım diyordu. Bir baba için ne büyük bahtiyarlık, memnun oldum. Vücuduma bir derece daha kuvvet geldi. 1 Mayıs'a rastlayan Salı (günü) idi. Hastalığım müddetince göremediğim ve pek ziyade endişe ettiğim biraderim Ömer Efendi geldi. O vesile ile ayağa kalktım ve akşama kadar konuştum ve birlikte sofraya kadar indim. Fakat biraderin sözleri arasında bir havadis beni endişeye düşürdü ki, o da Emrullah'ın Köprü'de açık saçık yaşlı bir kadınla gezindiğini görmesi idi. Meğer o gün, Emrullah o kadını peşine takıp getirmişti. Demek Emrullah buraya benim için gelmemişti. Bu karıyı görmek için gelmiş idi. O, beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattı. Bunun bana etkisi yoktu. Mesele, son derece özenle yetişen ve faal bir hayata giren Emrullah'ın geleceğinin ne büyük bir tehlikeyle karşı karşıya olduğunu görmekti. Sokakta açık saçık bir karıyla aşırı samimi hareketlerle şakalaşan ve şerefini ayaklar altına alan benim oğlum mudur? Zannederim o akşam bunu, kendisinden sordum. Bu karıyı, nikahı altına alacağı şeklinde düşüncesini söylemesi ile iki sene bizden ayrı olmasının Emrullah'a, milli onur ve namusun ne demek olduğunu unutturduğuna hükmetmiş oldum. Ben buna karşı gereken vasiyetlerde bulundum, kabul etmezse eminim bu gün bulunduğu şerefli mevkisini de lekeleyecek, bir perişanlık ve itibarsızlığa düşecektir. Benim kuşkum budur. Emrullah bir askerdir. Asker servetiyle değil, tuttuğu yolun güzelliği ve askeri şeref ve onurunu korumak ile üstün olur. Görüyorum ki, bu yönden pek büyük dikkatsizlik gösteriyorsun, demek oluyor ki askerlikte bir feyz bulamayacaksın. Baba dostlarınız Samsun'da bu karı ile olan ilişkini önlemişler ve aksi halde büyük bir cezaya uğrayacağını kendisine anlatmışlardı. Ah, henüz Emrullah'dan başka hiç birinin eli para tutmayan beş çocuğun babası olan bana yazık! Yetmiş yaşına geldin tırmanıyorsun, kurduğun ailenin geleceğini sağlamaya çalışıyorsun, bu hususda yetişen çocuklarından yardım bekliyorsun, hep boş ümitler. Bu durum, benim hastalığıma bir şey eklemedi, bunu (Emrullah'ı) aile defterinden çıkardıktan sonra kalanların geleceğinin, boynumun borcu olduğunu hatırlayarak yaşamak lazım geldiğini düşündüm. Çarşamba günü bu karının anasıyla beraber eve geldiğini haber verdiler. (Onları) yatağın içinde kabul ettim. (Bu kadınlar bana) bir esirci kadın, bir umumhane idare eden ve sermayesini satmak için diller döken kadınlar tavrında göründü. Ben bunları görünce duygularıma yenik düşmedim, içinde bulunduğumuz durumu kendilerine açıkladım ve benim evlendirecek oğlum olmadığını ve evlenmek isteyenin benden uzak kalmasının gerekeceğini açıkça anlattım. Bu açıdan daha pek çok şeyler söyledim. Bilemem ne anladılar, doğaldır ki, başı şehvet dumanıyla sarhoş olanların fikrine bir şey girmez. Emrullah'a acıdım ve şu hareketinden dolayı düzenli bir hayat geçiremeyeceğini, daimi bir sefaletle karşı karşıya kalacağına kuvvetle karar verdim. Emrullah ! 18 ay ayrılıktan sonra babanın hastalığını duyup ziyarete koşmuştun değil mi? Bunu duyan yalnız kuvvet bulur. Ben de o kuvvetle doğruldum, senin elini sıktım. Bu ailenin yegane dayanağının, bu ihtiyardan sonra senin olman lazım gelir idi. Geldiğin gün dikkat ettinse anladın ki; evimizde o günkü nafakamızı sağlamak için senden ödünç almak gibi bir ihtiyaç içerisinde idik. Bu gün dört kardeşinin hiç birisi talebelikten kurtulmamış, bizim yardımımıza muhtaç durumdadır. Senin gelişinle hepsi çok sevindi. Hepsi bir yere toplandılar, fakat bu ferahlamaları ve güvenmeleri çok sürmedi. Hepimizin, senin garip bir koşuşturma içerisinde bulunmanın sebeplerini araştırmasına gerek kalmadı. Zira ertesi gün sen, ellenmiş dillenmiş hilekar bir kadını sokakta İslami geleneklere yakışmayacak bir surette şakalaşa şakalaşa peşine takıp eve kadar getirdiğin meydana çıktı. Bu, doğal olarak aileni ümitsizliğe düşürecek ve kahredecek edecek bir davranıştır. Ertesi gün anasının gelmesi beni ne fena duygulara düşürdü. Oğlum bu mektup değil, senin hayatının elem verici neticeler doğuracak alçakça bir yolda gittiğine ve bunun, senin bütün ümit ve geleceğini mahva vesile olacağına dair bir sitemdir. Emrullah daha açık söyleyeceğim, 22 yaşında olduğu halde 25-30 yaşında bir dul karıya gönül vermek ne büyük kalın kafalılık!.... Ailenin bir refah yoluna girmesine yardımını beklediğimiz ilk evlad, yazıklar olsun sana!......Yazık!.....Yalnız bu aileye değil kendine yapacaksın, mahv olacak ve askerlik şerefinden mahrum kalacaksın. Benim itirazım senin evlenmene değildir., görülen hal ve tavırları her görenin nefret bakışlarını davet edecek bir rezile yakışır tavırlı, sokaklarda büyümüş bir kadını almaya kalkışmandır. Emrullah bana pasta, portakal getirmişler, ben bunu babasının hatırını soracak evladdan bekliyordum. Kaz gelen yerden ördek (esirgenmez) meşhur sözüne göre senin onlara yaptığının karşılığı ise de bu çingenelikler ebediyen unutulamaz. İşte sana son mektubumu yazıyorum, annenin sana büyük ümitler bağlayan annenin ve zavallı kardeşlerinin hissettikleri üzüntü ve elem pek kolay sona ermez ve sen bunun acısını elbette çekeceksin!.......Bunun başlıca şahidi zavallı ihtiyar amcandır. Onun kalbi kırılmış, bu durumdan son derece kederlenmiştir. Seyr-i Sefain Genel Müdüriyeti'ne Seyr-i Sefain Klavuz ve Römorkör İdaresi 27 Mayıs (1909) tarihli 56 numaralı yüce emirlerinde, acizlerinin yaş olarak altmış beşi geçmiş bulunduğuma göre 30 Haziran 1909 tarihli Tensik Kanunu'nun on ikinci maddesine dayanarak vazifeme son verilmiş olduğu bildirilmiştir. Eylül 1909 ayında yaş haddine dahil olarak firkateyn kapudanlığından emekli edildim. Mütareke'den bir buçuk sene önce muvazzaf olarak Bahriye Meteoroloji Müdüriyeti'ne tayin olundum. Halbuki mütarekenin arkasından, asırlardan beri yabancılara gelir vasıtası olan klavuzluk menfaatlerinin hükumete ait hissesini kurtarmak gayesiyle yapılan istek üzerine nezaret (tarafından) muvazzaf olarak Seyr-i Sefain Klavuz Müdüriyeti'ne atandım. Bu önemli işin sonuca ulaştırılması için şimdiye kadar sarf olunan mesai ve güçlükleri yenme (çabası) hatırlanmakla (beraber) burada ayrıntıya gerek yoktur. Gerçekten geçmişte alınan bu kararın, 18 senelik devamlı bir mesai ile çalıştığım esnada uygulama alanına konmayıp da Seyr-i Sefain İdaresi'ne gizli bir gelir sağlayan bu önemli teşkilattaki beşinci ayımda (bu kararın) uygulanması cidden üzülmeye ve kederlenmeye değerdir. Yüce Allah'a şükürler olsun, uhdeme verilen bu büyük vazifeyi güzel bir şekilde yaptığımdan dolayı övünmeye ve buna karşılık nakdi bir ödülü talep etmeye hak kazandığım herkesin nezdinde kabul edilmiştir ve açıktır. Yaşlı olmakla beraber vücudum zinde bulunduğundan hayatımın geri kalan kısmını refah ile geçirmek, beş erkek evladıma yuva sağlamakla beraber Seyr-i Sefain maaşından kaybettiğimi yerine koymak üzere Klavuz İdaresi'nin ilk üç aylık net kârının, nakdi ödül olarak ödenmesini talep ve dilekçe ederim. İstanbul Bahriye Kumandanlığı'na Seyr-i Sefain İdaresi'nin 27 Mayıs tarihli ve 56 numaralı emrinde, acizlerinin 65 yaşında bulunmam vesile sayılarak 30 Haziran 1909 tarihli Tensik Kanunu'nun (12) on ikinci maddesine dayanarak memuriyetime son verilmiş olduğu bildirilmiştir. Yüce malumunuz olduğu üzere acizleri Eylül 1910 ayında yaş haddine dahil olarak emekli edilmiş isem de mütarekeden bir buçuk sene önce muvazzaf olarak Bahriye Meteoroloji Müdüriyeti'ne tayin olunmuş ve mütarekenin arkasından acizleri yabancılara gelir vasıtası olan boğazlardaki kılavuzluk menfaatlerinin hükümete ait önemli hissesini kurtarmak ve bu hüviyeti meçhul kılavuzları bir nizam altına alarak düzeni sağlamak maksadıyla bugün Vekiller Heyeti Reisi olan Rauf Bey'in 261 Bahriye Nazırlığı günlerinde verilen bir emir vesilesiyle? muvazzaf olarak Seyr-i Sefain Klavuz Müdüriyeti'ne tayin olundum. Bu önemli işin sonuçlandırılması için şimdiye kadar sarf olunan mesai ve güçlükleri yenme (çabası) hatırlanmakla ayrıntıya gerek yoktur. 14 sene önce yayınlanan kanunun hükmü, 1920 senesi Seyr-i Sefain kadrosuna dahil olmama engel olmamakla beraber bundan sonra da sürekli mesai ile çalıştığım esnada uygulama alanına konmayıp da Seyr-i Sefain İdaresi'ne önemli bir gelir sağlayan önemli teşkilatın beşinci ayında henüz, iyi bir hale gelişimine önem verilmeyerek (bu hükmün) yerine getirilmesi cidden üzülmeye kederlenmeye değerdir. Allah'a şükür olsun, uhdeme verilen bu milli vazifeyi güzel bir şekilde yaptığımdan dolayı övünmeye ve buna karşılık bir nakdi ödül talep etmeye hak kazandığım herkesin nezdinde kabul edilmiştir ve açıktır. Yaşlı olmakla beraber vücudum zinde bulunduğundan ömrümün geri kalan kısmını refah ile geçirmek ve beş erkek evladıma bir yuva sağlamakla beraber Seyr-i Sefain maaşından kaybettiğimi yerine koymak üzere Klavuz İdaresi'nin ilk üç aylık net kârının nakdi ödül olarak ödenmesini talep ve dilekçe ederim. Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi Hükümeti'nin halkın hukukunu korumaya ve sağlamaya yönelik olan siyasi teşkilatı, her halde bu hakkın meydana çıkarılmasına teminat oluşturduğundan esasen Bahriye Nezareti'nden aldığım emir üzerine gerçekleşen bu hizmetimi takdir hususunda yüce delalet ve himayenizi dilerim. ------------------------ Seyr-i Sefain Genel Müdürlüğü'ne Bu darbenin tesiri pek şiddetli oldu. Hakikaten beni ihtiyarlattı. Vücudumu sarsıntıya uğrattı. Bu ayın sonuna kadar evden çıkmak mecburiyeti var. Bulunan evler bir kaç aylık kira istiyor. Seyr-ü Sefain'de olan alacaklarımı alamadım. Memurlar bakalım, bugün, yarın gibi sözlerle vakit geçiriyorlar. Tekrar emekli edilmem için lazım gelen vesikalar da verilmedi. Bu hususda da nüfuzunuzu kullanır mısınız? Şahsınıza karşı hürmet ve muhabbetim pek büyüktür. Bundan dolayı açıkça düşündüğümü söylüyorum. Her halde alacaklarımın bir an önce ödenmesi için lazım gelenlere katiyen emir vereceğinizi ümit ederim efendim. Fahri Bey'e; Lütfen gönderdiğiniz mektubu birkaç kere okudum. Bu mektubundan çıkardığım üstü kapalı anlatımlara göre cevap vermek mecburiyetinde kaldım. Doğru düşünülürse gözü görmez ve yazdığını okuyamaz yetmişlik yaşlı bir arkadaşın, gençlerin muhalefet mektuplarına cevap vermekte bir mecburiyeti olmasa gerektir. Beni uyandıran ve gözlerimi açan o mektuptaki (ihtiyarladım) sözüdür. Ben bu kelimeyi hala kendime sıfat sayamıyorum. İhtiyarlık nazarımda ölüm derecesinde olan bir vücuttur. Bu da bir üzüntü ve bezginlik doğurur. Hayat ile mücadeleye karar verenlerde üzüntü ve bezginlik bulunmaması gerekir. Sizin şahsınızın benim fikrimde doğurduğu izlenimler, dayanıklı ve büyük nüfuzlu bir subay olacağınız kanaatini verir ve şu anda da öyledir. Bugün bulunduğunuz muhitin, sizin dolaşmanıza uygun olmaması üzüntü ve bezginliğe sebep olmamalıdır. Buna biz bir fikri hazırlık devresi diyebiliriz ki, inşallah daha geniş bir muhite girildiğinde uygulamalarında kolaylık bulunur. Sordum, bir oğlu bile var dediler, eğer bu feyzi hakikaten iyice düşünürseniz bahtiyar olmuşsunuz demektir. Hürmet ve muhabbetlerimin takdimiyle sözlerime son veririm. Süleyman NUTKİ Not: Emrullah'ın Samsun Vapuru'nda bıraktığı yatağını gönderilmesi için süvarisine tebligatta bulunulmasını rica ederim. Suret Acizleri Bahriye Kaymakam emeklilerindenim, 1854 doğumlu olmam münasebetiyle 1910 senesinde yaş haddine dahil olarak emekli olmuş isem de 1918 senesinde Bahriye Dairesi'nde yeniden kurulan Bahriye Meteoroloji Müdüriyeti'ne muvazzaf olarak tayin olunmuş ve 1918 senesi Mayısı'nda Seyr-i Sefain Klavuz ve Römorkör İdaresi'ne müdür tayin edilmiş, 1923 Mayısı'nda gözlerime gelen hastalık sebebiyle tekrar emekliliğe sevkim kararlaştırılmıştır. Beş erkek evlad babasıyım, birincisi Bahriye Teğmenleri'nden, İkincisi Askeri Tıp Mektebi öğrencilerinden, üçüncüsü Bahriye İnşaiye Mühendisleri'ndendir. Dördüncüsü ticaretle uğraştığı gibi beşincisi olan İbrahim Sadullah yüce askerlik mesleğine girmek arzusunda bulunmuş olduğundan yürürlükte olan usulüne göre adı geçenin (İbrahim Sadullah'ın) her açıdan tam sağlıklı ve bünyesinin sağlam olduğunu, pehlivan, gözlerinin sağlam?, idrar yolları hastalıklarına, bayılma ve çarpıntı nöbetlerine katiyen müptelâ olmadığını, konuşma kusurları bulunmadığını onaylanıp, ifademin doğru olmadığı anlaşılırsa lazım gelen tazminatı ödemeyi üzerime aldığımı açıkça beyan etmekle işbu kefaletname düzenlendi ve sunuldu. İlmühaber Sureti Mahallimizde Koşuyolu Caddesi'nde Emin Bey Sokağı'nda 4 Numaralı evde kiracı olarak oturan Bahriye Kaymakam emeklilerinden Süleyman Nutki Bey'in oğlu Sadullah Efendi'nin her türlü müstehcen durumlardan korunmuş bulunduğunu ve övünülecek ahlak sahibi olduğunu, şimdiye kadar zabıta kaydına geçmiş bir sabıkası olmadığını gösterir işbu ilmühaber verildi. Dilekçe Sureti Oğlum Sadullah Efendi'nin eğitim derecesine ve özel durumuna dair delil gösterilen evrak eklenmiş olarak takdim kılınmış olmakla imtihan ile belli olacak duruma göre İdadi Birinci Sınıfı'na kayıt ve kabulüne müsaade buyurulması isteğinde aciz dilekçe düzenlendi ve takdim kılındı. Kılavuz Teşkilatı'na Nasıl Muvaffak Oldum İstanbul Limanı'yla Boğazlar'da Klavuz Teşkilatı'nı uygulama alanına koymanın, herkesin düşündüğü gibi kolay ve basit mesele olmadığını yüce gözleriniz önünüze koymak isterim. Siyah kitap, o tarihte Seyr-i Sefain İdaresi Genel Müdürü olan Rüstem Paşa'nın gözünü açması lazım gelirken itirazına sebep olmuştu. Ve bu sebeple acizlerini müdürlükten azletmiş ise de keyfiyetin, Bahriye Nazırı Salih Paşa'nın onayına sunulmayıp, kılavuzlar arasında ufak bir kadro ile barış oluncaya kadar korunması hakkında bir emir verilmiş idi. Eğer bu emir verilmeyip de Türkiye Klavuz İdaresi varlığını göstermemiş olsaydı bugün klavuzları idareye almak mümkün olamazdı. Özellikle Seyr-i Sefain İdaresi'nde olan odaları Fransızlar'ın işgal etmesi üzerine Klavuz İdaresi, Liman Dairesi'nde mevki tutmasaydı klavuzluk hususlarındaki engeller (hakkında) pek kolay bilgi edinilemezdi. Şöyle ki; çeşitli din ve uyrukta 35 klavuzdan, denizcilik deneyim ve bilgilerinden başka her biri bir kaç lisana vakıf olarak uzun yıllardan beri her biri, limanda mevcut 18 (on sekiz )'den fazla vapur acentelerinden birinin itimat ve emniyetini kazanarak ve çoğunluğunun vapurların sigorta mukavelelerinde isimleri kayıt edilip kütüğe geçirilerek bağlılık meydana getirmeleri ve Bahriye Ticaret Kanunları'nda ise vapurun kaptanını mal sahibi olarak gösteren özel maddenin mevcutiyeti, gemilere açıktan klavuz vermek imkanını büsbütün yok etmişti. Klavuzlar, acentelerle gemi kaptanlarına da kendilerini tanıtmış olduğu gibi genel olarak bilindiği üzere acenteler gemi sahibi ve klavuzlar ise kaptan demek olduğundan bu kanuni meseleye önem vermek zaruri idi. Bu bakış açısından bir çok araştırmalar yapıldı, acenteler ele alınırsa amaca ulaşmak imkan dahiline girecekti. Bunu başarmak ise çoğu klavuzların kaptanla uyuşarak vergi tarifesi haricinde acenteye yüksek bir ücret teklif ederek kaptanlarla paylaşmakta oldukları ve bundan dolayı büyük şirketlerin yüzde yüz belki iki yüz fazla verdikleri anlaşılan klavuz ücretinin engellenmesine bağlı olup, bu cihet yasaklanırsa acentelerin ele alınacağı da düşünülmüştü. Bu derinlemesine araştırmalara devam ederken görüşülen liman reislerine de Türkiye Klavuz İdaresi'nin mevcutiyeti anlatılmış ve kılavuzluğa dair hususlarda görüşlerini almak lüzumu da hissedilmişti. Bu günlerde köprülerden nöbetleşe giriş ve çıkış hakkında görüşülen liman reisleri tarafından konulan nizamın uygulanmasının Türkiye Klavuz İdaresi'ne ihale olunması bunlarla olan ilişkiyi arttırmış. Bazen İstanbul Liman Reisi vasıtasıyla bazen doğrudan doğruya temasta bulunulmuş ve bu hususda muavinim Vasıf Bey'in seçkin hizmetleri olmuştur. Yukarıdan beri söylenen hususlar dikkate alındığı halde, başlangıçda Kosti'nin yerine Mehmed'i klavuz vermek mümkün değildi. Kosti'yi kullanıp fakat hükümete ait olan menfaat hissesini geri almak ve tasfiye muamelesini barıştan sonraya bırakmak zaruri görünüyor. Bundan dolayı bu esasda bir proje hazırlandı. Onun da (projenin) özeti; acentelerin, klavuz ücretini Klavuz İdaresi'nden verilecek fatura üzerinden doğrudan doğruya Klavuz İdaresi'ne ödemeleri ve klavuzların kaptanlar elinden alacakları ilmühaberlere para kayıt olunmayıp, vergiler listesinde gösterildiği şekilde hangi mevki ile hangi mevki arasında klavuzluk edildiğinin kayıt edilmesi ve bu ilmühaberlerin doğrudan doğruya Klavuz İdaresine teslim olunması, üçüncü olarak görüşülen liman reisleri tarafından evvelce yapılmış olan vergi tarifesinin bir derece daha arttırılıp genişletilerek bu tarifeye katılarak fatura tanzimiyle acentelerin fazla ücret vermelerinden kurtarılması esasının kararlaştırılmasından (ibaretti). Klavuzlar hakkında da Türkiye Klavuz İdaresi'nin vesikasını taşımayan ve saptanan formayı giymeyenlerin gemilere gönderilmemesi hakkında Rıhtım Polisi Komiserliği'ne ve mevki memurlarına da malumat verilmiş ve onların yardımı elde edilmişti. İşte bu projenin uygulama alanına konması için bir nöbetçi neferinin siperde beklediği gibi kararlaştırılan zaman beklenilmekte idi. Rafet Paşa'nın İstanbul'a gelmesi ahalinin bir kısmını yapmacık bir şaşkınlığa ve bir kısmını da dehşetli korkuya düşürmüş olduğu bir zamanda, Milli Savunma Bakanlığı İstanbul Müsteşarı Selahattin Adil Paşa 262 da memuriyet yerine gelmiş olduğundan yukarıda kararlaştırdığımız projenin uygulanması için adı geçenin müsaadeleri elde edilerek ve cesaret ve metanetinden de feyiz alınarak 1923 senesi Aralık (ayı) başında yukarıdaki klavuz şartnamesi, klavuz muhtırasına bağlanmış ve bunu kabul edenlerin Klavuz İdaresi müracaatla vesikalarını onaylatması ilan olunmuştu. Bu usul altında çıkarları bozulan baş klavuzlar, hemen şartnameyi tercüme ettirip İngiliz Liman Reisi'ne vererek himaye talep etmiş olduklarından adı geçen, İstanbul Liman Riyaseti'ne ve dolayısıyla Klavuz Müdüriyeti'ne müracaatla açıklama talep etmiş olduğundan Anadolu Milli Hükümeti'nden alınan emir üzerine limanın asayişi ve genel güvenliğinin sağlanması için klavuzların intizam durumuna alınması lazım geldiği beyan edilmiş ve İngiliz Liman Reisliği'nden Klavuz Diploması'nı alanlar hizmet dışı bırakılmamak üzere hizmete devam edilmesi kabul olunmuştu. İşte bu işlemler sona erinceye kadar Klavuz sandalları dahi yüz ellişer liraya kiralanarak 7 Ocak (1924) günü klavuzların gemilerden aldıkları ilmühaberler Klavuz İdaresi'ne teslim olunarak ve oradan düzenlenen fatura üzerinden acentelerden klavuz ücreti tahsiline başlanmıştır ki Ocak ayının yirmi üç günü zarfında hükümet hissesi 3500 liraya erişmiştir. Bu icraatın devamı müddetince tesadüf olunan güçlükler pek çok olup, bunlara da Milli Hükûmet'in nüfuzuna dayanılarak göğüs gerilmiş ve ileride römorkörcülük hususları dahi gerekli vasıtaları sağlandığı taktirde uygulama alanına konulacağından gerek klavuz ve gerek römorkör hasılatının tahminin üstünde bir dereceye ulaşacağı açıktır. Yetmiş yaşında askeri emekliliğine iade edilen ve sırf mesleğe hayatını adayarak bu uğurda sakatlanan yaşlı bir kapuduna çok az olmak üzere verilecek bir nakdi ödül aleyhinde karar verecek hiç bir Türk vicdanının mevcut olmadığına inandığımdan ve özellikle bu ödül diğer emsali subaylara da etkili bir şevk ve gayret oluşturacağından işbu dilekçenin yazılmasına ve takdimine cesaret olundu efendim. İstanbul Bahriye Komodorluğu'na 1920 Martı'ndan 1923 senesi Mayısı'na kadar hesaba dahil edilmeyen muvazzaf hizmetim zarfında Seyr-i Sefain İdaresi kasasına emeklilik aylığı (keseneği) olarak yatırılan yüzde on ikilerin iadesi için dilekçe vermiştim. İdare bu paranın doğrudan doğruya elime ve yahud da Bahriye'ye gönderilemeyeceğini ve bu paranın Muhassasat-ı Zatiyye'ye 263 verilmesi gerektiğini beyan ettiğinden bu parayı Muhassasat-ı Zatiyye'nin Seyr-i Sefain İdaresi'nden talep ederek elime vermesi için iş bu dilekçe takdim kılındı. Mahsusat-ı Zatiyye Müdüriyeti'ne İkinci defa olarak 14 Mayıs 1923 günü emekli edildim. O tarihten şimdiye kadar maaş defteri Ankara'dan tasdik olunamadı. Bundan dolayı Mayıs'tan on yedi günlük, maaşın bir güne isabet eden kısmı da alınamadı. Sonradan vesikaya lüzum gösterildi, onu da gönderdik henüz bir cevap verilmedi. Bunun bir an evvel tasdikiyle asıl cüzdanın aciz elime verilmesi; ikinci olarak 1920 Martı'ndan 1923 senesi Mayısı'na kadar emekli aylığı (keseneği) suretiyle yüzde on iki bırakılmalardan biriken doksan küsur lira Seyr-i Sefain veznesinde saklı olup henüz Muhassasat-ı Zatiyye İdaresi'ne teslim edilmediğinden bu emekli aylığıma karşılık ise maaşıma hiç bir şekilde zam yapılmadığı cihetle söz konusu meblağın acizlerine iadesi hususunda 21 Ocak 1923 tarihinde, 743/1923 tarihiyle takdim kılınan dilekçenin cevabı gelmemekle lazım gelen muamelenin yapılmasını isterim ve istirham ederim. Vakit Gazetesi Başyazarlığı'na Gazetenizin dünkü Cuma nüshasında Mülazım Ali Haydar Emir Bey'in264 makalesini okudum. Yüce ve özel bir mahiyete sahip olan bahriye mesleğinde Türkler'in ilerleyerek eski şöhretlerini iade etmelerini şiddetle arzu (etmem) sebebiyle düşüncelerimi beyan etmeye cesaret ettim. Dört seneden beri talebe kabul etmeyen ve Türk Bahriyesi'nin yegane bir kaynağı olan Bahriye Mektebi'nin bu sene 30 talebe kabul edeceği hakkındaki ilan üzerine müddet sona erdiği halde henüz altı talebenin müracaat ettiğinden şikayet olunmaktadır. Bunun gerçek sebepleri incelenirse bu dört seneden beri çocuk babalarının özellikle benim gibi bir kaç çocuğu okutmaya mecbur kalanların karşı karşıya kaldıkları mahrumiyetler, özellikle okul öğretmenlerinin düştükleri sefaletler dikkate alınırsa bu okullarda öğretim ve eğitimin istenilen derecede olmadığı halde gazeteye verilen ilanda yaşları 14'ten fazla ve 15'ten noksan olmak ve Sultani'nin yedinci sınıf talebesinden bulunmak giriş kaydı arzusuna engel olan sebeplerin birincisidir. Memleketimizde Sultani Mektebleri'ne giden talebenin yaşı, yedi yaşında olmak lazım gelirken buna imkan yoktur ki, bu mekteplere girenlerin iki yaşı 9, 10 yaşında bulunmaktadır. Bundan dolayı çalışkan bir talebe her bir sınıfı geçecek olursa on altı on yedi yaşında yedinci sınıfa yükselebilir. Sultani programları bütün mekteplerde birdir. On dört on beş yaşında olan talebe yedinci sınıf derslerinden imtihan vermeye muktedir değildir. Bununla beraber Kuleli İdadisi'nin duyurduğu programda olduğu gibi her talebeyi sınavla kazanılan bilgilerine göre sınıflara yerleştirmek imkanı da kaybedilmiş ise de bu durum müracaata yegane engel oluşturmaktadır. Buna göre ilanı düzelterek tekrar duyurmak gerekir zannındayım. Süleyman Nutki 1910 senesi ortalarında firkateyn kapudanı bulunduğum halde yaş haddine dahil olarak emekli olmuş isem de dört sene müstesna olmak üzere geri kalan hayatını da muvazzaf olarak mesleğe hizmet üzere geçirmiş ve nihayet ülkü edinerek 1892 senesinden beri izlediğim ve incelemelerde bulunduğum klavuzluk teşkilatını uygulama alanına koymayı bir gaye edinmiştim. Arada geçen dört sene de Sivil Kapudan ve Makinistler Cemiyeti Başkanlığı'na seçilerek 1916 senesine kadar Deniz Gazetesi ve Umman Gazetesi'ni çıkarıp meslektaşlarımın düşüncelerini aydınlatmaya çalışmakla ve bir sene de Kamus-ı Bahri müsvettelerini temize çekmek ve bastırtmak işiyle meşgul olmuş olduğumdan bu da muvazzaf hizmetten hariç sayılamaz. 1916 senesinde yeniden kurulan Bahriye Meteoroloji Müdüriyeti'ne muvazzaf olarak tayin olunmuş olsam da mütarekeyi müteakip istifa ederek Seyr-i Sefain Klavuz Müdüriyeti'ne atanmış ve dört yüz seneye yakın bir müddetten beri yabancılara gelir yeri olan klavuzluk işlerini yabancıların sorumluluklarından kurtararak ilk uygulamada hükümet hissesi olarak aylık dört beş bin lirayı tahsile muvaffak olduğum böyle istikbali gayet geniş bir milli dairenin kurucusu sıfatına sahip olduğum halde tekrar askeri emekli maaşıyla açığa çıkarılacağımı ümit etmiyordum. Çünkü 1919 senesi Martı'ndan 1923 senesi Mayısı'na kadar 4 sene ayrıntılarının beyanı burada baş ağrısına sebep olacak fedakarca girişimler ve incelemeler ile elde etmeyi başardığım bir nakdi ödül ile ödüllendirilmemi talep etmek fuzuli bir cüretkarlık sayılamaz. Bundan dolayı daha hayattan pek az nasibi kalan ve özgeçmişi incelenirse mesleğine kalben ve fiilen hayatını adayarak gözlerinden sakatlanmış olan bir subaya verilecek bir ev parası, emsali subayları isteklendirmeye bir örnek oluşturacak olduğundan Büyük Millet Meclisi Hükümeti'nin adalet ve hakkaniyetine sığınmaya cüret aldım. Katiyen ümit ederim ki, bu halk hükümeti isteklerimi değerlendirme bakışına alacak, beni bu yaşta ve bu sakat halinde sefaletten koruyacaktır. Elde edilen Menfaatlere Karşılık Verme Kılavuzluğun temelinin atılması, 7 Aralık'ta yapılıp klavuzların ortaya çıkardığı güçlükler ve engeller yok edilerek durumun müsaadesine göre düzen vücuda getirilmeye çalışılmakta iken bu maksadın üretilmesi işinde geçen üç ay zarfında zihnen ve ruhen ve bedenen hissettiğim hep sıkıntılar sebebiyle Nisan'ın başlarında dayanılamaz bir acı ve ağrı ile yatağa düşmüş idim. Bir medeni memlekette bulunmuş olsa idim patronlarımdan mazhar olacağım yardım ve deva aramanın derecesini tamamiyle bildiğim için bu günkü mağduriyetim ve bundan doğan ihtiyaç ve zaruretim ruhsal acılarımı arttırıyor ve bunun etkisiyle beden gücümü de bir derece daha azaltıyor idi. Nisan geçip Mayıs girdiği halde tamamiyle iyileşememiştim. Muavinim Vasıf Bey'in vekalet suretiyle vazife yapacağından emin isem de Mayıs'ın üçüncü günü pek güçlükle Klavuz Dairesi'ne gittim. Fakat yokluğumum, (işten) atılmama bir tutamak kabul edilmiş olduğunu anladım. Çok sürmedi Mayıs'ın on dördüncü günü Seyr-i Sefain Genel Müdürlüğü'nden aldığım resmi yazı ile yaşın düşmesi gereği memuriyetime son verildiği tebliğ olunmuştu. Altmış dokuz yaşıma kadar genç arkadaşlarıma gıpta veren bir surette çalışılarak dört yüz seneden beri yabancılara gelir yeri olan klavuzluk menfaatlerinden hükümete isabet eden hisseyi kurtarmanın karşılığı bu mu olacaktı? Üç ay evveline kadar alkışlarına mazhar olduğum ağızlar üç ay sonra ihtiyarladığım ve güçsüzleştiğimden dem vurmaya başlamışlar idi. Buna ne garip bir talih cilvesi demektense, memleketimizdeki işleri idare edenlerin, işleri sonuçsuz bir gidişe sevk eden kendini beğenmişliklerinin ürünü demek daha isabetli olur. Gerçekten ben ihtiyarladım, bu mühim ve feyizli işi iyi bir fikir ile daha iyi idare edecek bir memura verilmesi istenmekte ise bu idarenin gerçek kurucusu olan ihtiyarın geri kalan hayatını refah ile geçirmesi vasıtalarını hazırlamak, dahil olduğumuz bu çağdaş dönemin gereklerinden idi. Ben ne yapabilir isem yaptım. Seyr-i Sefain'e bir dilekçe takdim edip (Klavuz İdaresi'ni) kurma hakkına karşılık nakdi ödül ile rahat yaşamamım sağlanması ve hiç olmazsa hasılattan bir ikramiye verilmesi suretiyle kira köşelerinden kurtarılmamı talep ettim. (Bu isteğimin kabul edilmesi) yetkisi, kurulan İdare Meclisi'ne havale olundu. Halbuki bu meclis, idarenin gelirlerini arttırmak amacıyla kurulmuş olduğundan durumun gerçeklerini ve insaf etmenin gereğini inceden inceye araştırma bakışına almaktan uzak idiler. Dilekçe red olundu. Bahriye Kumandanlığı'na takdim ettiğim dilekçeyi sordukça (Araştırmadadır.) cevabını veriyorlar. Halbuki meselenin altı ay önce gerçek olarak meydana çıktığını, ilk ayda üç bin beş yüz lira hasılata arttığını araştırmak ve bu idarenin bir an önce kurulması dikkatli bakışlarından uzak kalmadığından dilekçe üzerine bir mütalaa beyan etmek adalete uygun iken bu da yapılamamıştır. İstanbul Limanı'yla Boğazlar'da Klavuzluk 1892 senesi idi. İlk olarak üç sene önce kurulmuş olan Bahriye Fen Komisyonu'nun ileri gelen üyelerinden bulunuyordum. O günlerden birinde Yüce Bahriye Nezareti'nden aldığım bir resmi yazı, Mesudiye Fırkateyni Süvarisi Hayri Bey başkanlığı altında kurulan komisyona üye tayin edildiğimi emrediyordu. Bu komisyonda, Ahmed Remzi Bey gibi pek seçkin şahıslar üye bulunuyordu. Komisyona verilen vazife, bir klavuz nizamnamesi yazılmasından ibaretti. Bunun sebebini sonradan meydana çıkardım. Üzerindeki elbisenin ödünç olduğu tek bakışta anlaşılan altmışlık ihtiyar bir Rum gemicisi, boğazındaki altın kordonu şakırdatarak komisyona müracaat edip benden açıklama istedi. Adı geçen (Rum gemicisi), benim klavuz nizamnamesini yapan komisyonda üye bulunduğumu her nasılsa ortaya çıkarmış, kendisini yüzeysel olarak sorguladım. Bahriye Hazinesi'ne yıllık on bin lira vermek şartıyla limanda ve boğazlarda klavuzluk imtiyazı talep etmiş olduğunu anladım ve aşikar idi ki tayin olunduğumuz komisyon da bunun üzerine kurulmuştu. Bir buçuk aydan fazla Seyr-i Sefain'e ait klavuzluk harekatını ayrıntılarıyla tespit ettik ve nezarete takdim ettik. Bugünkü başarılar, cenab-ı hakkın iyiliğinin lütfu ve Türkiye Milli Hükümeti'nin düşmanların kalbine verdiği korku ve dehşet güdüsünün bir örneği sayılabilir. Bu ihtiyar gemici, bu imtiyazı almayı başarırsa bana pek büyük ikramda bulunacağına söz vererek, klavuzların daimi bir acente makamında sayılacağına söz veriyor fakat o kadar söyletmeye çalıştığım halde buna arka çıkanların kimlerden ibaret bir şirketin temsilcisi olduğunu anlamak mümkün olamıyordu. Yalnız ortada hakikaten yaşlı bir gemici vardı. Bu yoklama, bir seneye yakın devam etti. Nihayet İngilizler'in bu teşkilatı, bir imtiyaza bağlamayı uygun görmedikleri haberi alınmıştı. 1914 senesi idi. Bahriye Nazırı Cemal Paşa'dan aldığım resmi yazı ile Yüce Liman Dairesi'nde Mahmud Bey'in başkanlığı altında oluşturulan komisyonun üyeleri arasına dahil bulunduğumu anlamıştım. Bu esnada Amerikalı Buğ Paşa ile diğer bazı İslam Şirketleri tarafından talep olunan klavuz imtiyazları özellikle bu Amerikalılar'ın yaptığı? bu teşkilat risalesi enine boyuna incelendi. Dünya üzerinde umumi olan Port Said ve Tuna ve diğer işlek limanlarda geçerli olan klavuz işlemleri incelenip geniş bilgi elde edilerek bir klavuz nizamnamesi vücuda getirildi. Bu muamele benim ülkümü kuvvetlendirmişti. Bütün bu güçlüklere rağmen klavuzluk teşkilatı uygulandı. Emekliliğin verdiği ihtiyaç ve Bahriye'den emekli olan güvenilir kapudanların verdiği gayretlendirme ve isteklendirmeler bu işin arkasını bırakmadı. Yazık ki Birinci Dünya Harbi başladı, boğazlar kapandı, uygulamalara meydan bulunamadı. Mütarekenin arifesinde Bahriye Nazırı bulunan Cemal Paşa'ya müracaat edip klavuz teşkilatının konulma zamanının gelip çattığını hatırlattım. Her şeyi inceden inceye araştıran bu şahıs bir saate yakın beni alıkoyup bu işe dair olan bütün ayrıntıları sordu ve anladı. "Evet bu Bahriye'ye aittir." cevabını vererek Müsteşar Vasıf Paşa hazretleri de söylediklerimi ve bu işin önemini tasdik etti. Fakat klavuzluk imtiyazının irade ile Seyr-i Sefain'e verildiği cevabını verdiler. Bu cevap üzerine paşanın yüzünde açık bir şekilde anlaşılan hoşnutsuzluk vardı ve bu durumda Seyr-i Sefain Müdürü'ne müracaat etmemi söylemişlerdi. Bütün ilgililer tarafından sertlik ve şiddeti bilinen Seyr-i Sefain Genel Müdürü İsmail Hakkı Paşa'ya 265 da müracaata cüret ettim, bir kaç gün devam ettikten sonra Harbiye Nazırlığı'nda muavin yarbay beyin yardımıyla huzuruna girmeyi başardım. Fakat pek fena kabul edildim. Düşüncemi söylemeye bile zaman bulamadım. Bununla birlikte ben maksadıma ulaşmaktan usanmadım. Seyr-i Sefain'e verdiğim dilekçeyi takipten geri durmadım. Fakat mütarekenin imzalanmasında işler değişti. Vasıf Paşa hazretleri Seyr-i Sefain Müdüriyeti'ne tayin olununca yüzde doksan emelime ulaşacağıma inanmıştım. Yazık ki bu işle uğraşacak kadar zaman, memuriyetlerinde kalamadılar. Sonradan Rüstem Paşa onun yerine geçti ki bu şahsa işin önemini anlatmak mümkün olamadı. Eğer mütarekenin arkasından Bahriye Nazırı olan Rauf Bey'in emirlerini uygulayabilselerdi o günden itibaren klavuzluk ele alınmış olacaktı. Çünkü yabancı gemilerine klavuzluk etmek üzere Bahriye'den gönderilen subayların yerine emeklilerden gönderilmesi nezaretten emredildiği halde bunların yerine ufak bir harcırah ile emekli subaylardan klavuz göndermek fırsatını kaçırdılar. Oğlum Mehmed Enisi Bey'e Kurmayı başardığım Klavuz İdaresi'ni bir züğürt (olarak) terk etmekten başkaları hesabına ben bir utanma ve sıkılma duymakta olduğumdan bunu milletin milletvekillerinin bakışlarına koymak üzere yazdığım beş-altı sayfalık bir kitapçığı düzeltmeniz için size müracaat (etmek) mecburiyetinde kaldım. Bunu bastırtıp Büyük Millet Meclisi Başkanlığı'na göndereceğim, hızlandırılmasını temenni ederim. Haydarpaşa'da İbrahim Ağa Mahallesi'nde Süleyman Nutki İstanbul Bahriye Kumandanlığı Yüce Katına Kılavuz İdaresi'nin kurulması hususunda seçkin ve fevkalade hizmetleri geçen eski Kılavuz Müdür Muavini olan Vasıf Kapudan'ın klavuzlukla geçimi temin ettirilmeyerek açıkta bırakılması, klavuz işlerine vakıf her Türk'ün vicdanına azab ve elem vermemesi mümkün olamayacağından acizleri de bu günkü vaziyetime göre yetkim olmadan bu zalim haksızlığı protesto etmekten kendimi alamadım. Metanetinden yararlanmak (için) kılavuzluğun, ancak emekli olan veya diğer suretle açıkta kalan Türk Kapudanları'na ait ve münhasır olması (gerekirken), bunlar zaruret içinde inler iken fırsatçı Yahudilerden ve düşman denizaltılarında klavuzluk yapan Rumlar'dan mı ve düşman nüfuzuyla alınan kıymetsiz Ermeniler'den mi (klavuz alınacaktır?) .Sözün kısası, yüzümüze karşı siz artık Ankara'da klavuzluk edeceksiniz dediler. Şekillenen durumları ve hüviyetleri meçhul yabancıları istihdam etmek milli kaynaşma yokluğunun eseridir. Biz bu sahipsiz idareyi ele almak için yabancı liman reisi teklifinin üzerine mecburen kabul ettik. Cenab-ı Hakk'a bin şükür, bu güne Anadolu yiğitlerinden ve gerçek yenilikçi Mustafa Kemal Paşa hazretlerinin savaşçıya yakışır suretteki kahramanlığı sayesinde ulaştık. Beklemediğimiz bu kere, büyük kıymeti ve ilmi çalışmaları herkes tarafından kabul edilmiş olan ve bir kaç yabancı dile vakıf olan emeği geçmiş muktedir bir kapudanı ki, baş kılavuzluğa seçilmişti, kılavuzluktan önlemek ile hayrete sebep olmaktadır. Seyr-i Sefain Genel Müdürü değerli Mazhar Beyefendi, tutumlu olmaya kişisel riayetlerinden olmalıdır ki idari işleri, tutulduğu bir hastalıkla sakatlanmış olan insan hayatına düşman kesilmiş kindar Abdurrahman Efendi isminde bir şahsa bırakmakla herkesin lanet ve nefretini davet etmiştir. Bahriye Nazırı merhum Cemal Paşa'nın emrini duymuştum. Bu idare, daima Bahriye Nezareti'nin kontrolü altında bulunacaktır, demiştir. Merhum zamanında yazılan nizam talimatı da bunu buyurduğu halde işi yabancı ellere bırakmak doğru değildir. Hemen ayıklama yapılmalı, Kılavuz İdaresi memurları ve kılavuzların hepsi Bahriye emeklilerinden ve muktedir bulunanlardan teşkil olunmalıdır. Bugün acizleri hasta olduğundan Seyr-i Sefain Muhasebecisi'nin tabiriyle yaş düşmesine uğradığımdan müdüriyetten çıkardılar. Fakat meşhurdur, doğru söyleyenleri dokuz köyden kovarlar. Fakat düşünülmelidir ki, yüz yaşında değildim. Yaşlılıktan görevden aldılar ise kuruculuk övünme sıfatımı almak mümkün değildir. İşte maruzatım da hakka dayanmaktadır. Büyük Millet Meclisi Hükümeti Yüce Milli Savunma Bakanlığı'na Devletli Efendim Hazretleri Ekli olarak takdim kılınan dilekçenin mütalaasından anlaşılacağı üzere Rum ırkına mensup, Erkan-ı Harb'in yazı ile bildirdiği kapudanlık diplomasına sahip kapudanlardan olup, küçük yaşımdan beri memleketime muhabbetim ve her işte Türklerle arkadaşlığım vicdanımın zorlamasıyla olup Birinci Dünya Harbi'nde memleketin zafer kazanması için yaptığım fedakarlıklar karşılığında Harb Madalyası ve takdirnamelerle ödüllendirilmem fikrimde ve faaliyetimdeki istikametin bir mükafatı olmuştur. Dört seneden beri Türkiye Kılavuz İdaresi'ne bağlılık oluşturarak, kuruluşunda bu hizmetten istifade etmek gayesini takip ettiğim halde henüz temizlenmeyen bu idareyi teşkil eden bir takım yabancılarla geçmişteki halleri şüpheli Rumlar'dan oluşan sendikaya dahil olmamam da hakkımdaki rekabet düşüncesinden doğmuştur. Kırk yaşından sonra kapudanlıktan başka hiç bir sanata giremeyeceğim ve ancak bu sanatla geçimimi temin edebileceğim halde milli hükûmetin sonradan çıkardığı, Rum ırkına mensup hiç bir ferdin Türk Limanları'na gelip giden vapurlarda istihdam edilmemesi hakkındaki emir bendelerine bu geçim kapısını da kapamıştır. Bugün Türkiye uyruğu ve Erkan-ı Harb'in diplomasına sahip benden başka Rum Kapudan yoktur. Bu emrin kapsamı, ancak bana aittir. Bundan dolayı benim memlekete hizmetim, bütün askeri ileri gelenlerce bilinmektedir. Buna dayanarak beni bu emirden ayrı tutarak harbin en ateşli zamanlarında Türk bandırası altındaki gemilerde Karadeniz Limanları'na askeri sevkıyat hizmetinde bulunduğumu ve bu şerefin benden başka kimseye nasip olmadığını merhamet bakışlarına arz eder ve Türk bandırası altındaki gemilerde istihdamım için elime bir vesika verilmesi hususunda İstanbul Bahriye Kumandanlığı'na emir verilmesini niyaz ederim. 31 Ağustos 1923 Salı Kararlaştırılan gün geldi, saat 11'de Kuleli Askeri Mektebi'nde imtihana çağrıldım. Gayet basit ve kolay bir imtihandan sonra Rüşdiye dördüncü Sınıfı'na katılmam tebliğ olundu. Aylık Zorunlu Masraflar 1300 Ev kirası 120 Su parası 2170 90 Sabun 1300 100 Çamaşırcı parası 3470 90 Gazete parası 150 Tütün parası Hamam, tıraş ve kahve parası 600 Ekmek parası Çocukların yol masrafı Mangal kömürü 250 Kok kömürü (soba) 100 Odun, çamaşır için 125 Gaz 3445 27 Eylül 1923 Emrullah Efendi Oğlum Pederiniz otuz beş lira aylık tahsisatından ekli listede yazılı meblağ çıkarılır ise kalan miktar ile ne alınıp geçim temin edilebilir. Düşününüz, sizden yardım beklerken evlendiniz. Pederinizden yardım beklemeniz beni şaşırttı. Size acımakla beraber bunun bu şekilde devamının kabil olamayacağını düşünerek, keder ve üzüntü duyuyorum. Sizin bu haliniz, yardımlarından ümitli olduğum kardeşlerine de fena bir örnek oluşturuyor, babalar ömrü oldukça insana yardım edebilirmiş zannını veriyor. İdaresini elde eden insan evlenir. İdareye muktedir değil ise kendisi kadar serveti olan bir kadın alarak refahını sağlar. Şimdiye kadar elde olanı harcadık, bazı şeyler sattık o da bitti. Şimdi siz kendinize bir yuva yaptınız. Artık ben, sizden bir şey bekliyorum. Yalnız bize yar olmamanızı istiyorum. Masrafınızı da ayırınız, bizi kendi halimize terk ediniz. Altı lira vererek ev kirası ile su parasına katılırsanız yeterli olur. Bu söylediklerimi, kabul kulağına alınız, inşallah yakın zamanda maaşınız da artar sıkıntınız defolur. Ev kirası Ekmek Sabun Çamaşırcı parası Gazete parası Tütün parası Hamam, tıraş, kahve parası Çocukların yol masrafları Mangal kömürü Kok kömürü Odun, çamaşır için 250 Gaz, teneke 4490 (Muhtıra) Genç İslam meslektaş subay arkadaşlarıma hitabımdır: Mesleğinizde hakkıyla vazife yapmak o derecede güçtür ki, biraz ihmal ve tembellik göstermek pek ilişiği olan ve öldürücü sonuçlar ortaya çıkarır. Bu sebepten bir Bahriye subay ömrü müddetince sürekli çalışmış da olsa ancak görev şubelerinden bir şubesinde uzmanlık sahibi olması mümkündür. Halbuki Bahriye subayları her ilim ve teknik şubesinden azcık pay sahibi olmalıdır ki kendi başına bir geminin idaresini deruhde ettiğinde güzel bir şekilde vazife yapmaya muktedir olabilsin. İşte bu amaca ulaşmak için subaylar boş zamanlarını harcamamak için Bahriye toplantı yeri denilen kulüpler kurularak, burada birbirinin bilgilerinden ve tecrübelerinden hisse sahibi olmak yolunu bulmuşlardır. Bu toplantı yerinde bir gün bir subay, Avrupa dergilerinden birinde gördüğü yeni bir buluşu söyler, tartışılır kolaylıkla zihinlerde yer tutar. Seferden dönen bir subay gördüklerine ve tecrübelerine dair etütlerini bu toplantı yerinde açıklayıp yorumlayarak herkesi yararlandırır. Toplantı yerinde üye bulunan subaylar, iyi geçinme ve arkadaşlık feyizlerinden pay sahibi olup birbirini hakkıyla tanır ve tecrübelerini ve bilgilerini genişletir ve subay şerefini takdir eder. Bundan dolayı her subay ilmi kıymetini ve vazifesine olan aşırı sevgisini çalışma arkadaşlarına tanıtmak için nefsinde bir mecburiyet hisseder. Bu toplantı yeri subayları başka bir fikre, fikren kuvvetli bir bağlantı ile bağlar ve şahsi açıdan bile en ufak ayrı ve gayrılıklarını uzaklaştırır. Bu gün teneffüshane adı altında subaylara tahsis olunan salonları düzelterek bir meslek ve ilim toplantı yeri haline getirmek bize verilmiş medeni bir vazifedir. Kırk yıllık, yüzleri sararmış sandalyeler ve havı dökülerek delik ve deşik olmuş tozlu keçeler üstünde geçen zaman ne kadar iç sıkıcıdır. Buraya sürekli gidip gelenler bir araya gelip ve tahsisatlarından bir ufak meblağı bu toplantı yerinin temizliğine ve süslenmesine harcamış olsalar gelecek kuşağa da güzel bir örnek göstererek sürekli olmasına sebep olurlar. Bir zengin kütüphane kurulur, (ülke) dışından ve içinden dergi ve gazetelere abone yapılır ve sermaye arttıkça bu kurum genişleme ve düzen kazanır; teknik eserler? ve seyahatnamelerin, kolay bir surette yani subayların paracıkları yazar ve mütercimine yar olmadan basımına ve dağıtımına da imkan doğar. Sözün kısası kararlaştırılan zamanlarda genel toplantılar yapılıp, yapılmış ve yapılacak işlerin tutanakları okunarak mevcut üyelerin oy birliği de alınır. Bunların ayrıntılarını burada açıklamaya imkan yoktur. Bizim tek amacımız Avrupa'da olduğu gibi bahriye subaylarının bir ilmi toplantı yerinin ve medeni toplantı yerinin bulunmasını, meslekdaşların mesleki gayretini tamamlamaktan ibarettir. Ayrıntılar, içinizden seçeceğiniz idare heyeti tarafından derece derece bir surette sağlanabilir ve hazırlanabilir. Cömert Beyefendi; Sınıfınız talebesinden 2404 numaralı Sadullah'ın Cuma akşamı mektebe geri dönememesinin sebeplerini arz ile bu mazeretin kabulünü rica ederim. Yetmiş yaşında vücudu yıpranmış emekli bir Bahriye kaymakamı olduğumdan ve gözlerinden de hasta olduğumdan bu mevsimde soba başındaki kanepeyi terk etmek imkanı olmadığını ve Cuma günü bu kanepede bir baygınlık geçirmiş olduğumdan ve ev halkı telaş ettiklerinden dolayı mektebe geri dönüş zamanı kaçırılmıştır. Bunun bir sorumluluğu varsa bana aittir. Her halde saygılarımın kabulü rica olunur efendim. ---- Pusulayı elinde bulunduran oğlum Hayrullah bendeleri, Karasi Vilayeti Ziraat Mektebi'ne kayıt ve kabul olunup; 22 Kasım'da mektepte bulunmak üzere emir verildiği elindeki vesikalardan anlaşılmaktadır. Halbuki hükümet tarafından yolluk verilmediği gibi acizlerinin bulunduğu durum dolayısıyla bu meblağı sağlamaya imkan bulunamadığından adı geçenin salı günü kalkacak Gülnihal Vapuru'yla 266 Bandırma'ya gitmesi için gereken muamelenin yapılması ve bu vesile ile aciz aile efradının takdime cesaret ettikleri büyük saygılarının kabulü niyazıyla işbu dostluk pusulası yazıldı ve takdim kılındı. Acıklı Fakat Güldüren Bir Rüya Oğlum Emrullah, her hafta Bahriye Dairesi'nde çeşitli konulara dair teknik konferanslar verilmekte ve bundan pek ziyade yararlanılmakta olduğunu haber vermişti. Her yönden faydalı olan bu toplantılar, istibdat devrinde kesinlikle yasak ve İttihatçılar zamanında ise kendi menfaatlerine olmayan sözlerin herkesin karşısında söylenmesi zararlı olduğundan bu mahrumiyetlerden dolayı bu zamanda subayların elde ettikleri müsaadeler, gönlümde pek büyük bir sevinç uyandırmış idi. Bu gece bir çay içip yattım. Her vakit çay içip de hemen yatarsam hayallerim genişlik ve uykum hafiflik buluyor. Bu gece de öyle oldu. Bir kaç defa sağdan sola ve soldan sağa döndükten sonra uyumuşum: "Kapı çalındı, baktım postacı bir mektup getirmişti. Dikkat ettim, Bahriye Kumandanlığı'ndan olduğunu anlayınca hemen açtım. İçeriğinde, Bahriye Dairesi konferans salonunda ticaret donanmasının durumuna dair bir konferans vermem son derece nezaketle talep olunmakta idi ve gününün tarafımdan saptanmasıyla kumandanlık makamına bildirmem ilave olunmuştu. Teklifler, şeref verici ve övünme sebebi idiyse de üst rütbeli subaylar ve subaylardan meydana gelmiş bir heyet karşısında bulunmak için uygun bir elbisem yoktu. Yenice bir kaputum olsa idi, bu eski elbisenin kusurlarını örterdi. Bazen sokağa çıkmayı istersem kısa ceketi altına ve uzununu üzerine giyerek ve daha ziyade soğuklarda tersi yüzüne çevrilmiş ve içinde astarı da dağılmış olan eski pelerinden yardım istiyoruz. Fakat burası, bu derece kılıksızlığı kaldıramazdı. Bu eskiler, benim vücudumu saklasa da bu durumu gören subayların istikbale karşı ümit ve güvenlerini kırardı. Özellikle benim gibi elli sekiz sene devlet hizmetinde bulunmuş bir subay, yetmiş yaşında vücudunu tamamiyle yıpratmış olduğu halde ev kirasıyla kuru ekmek parasına ancak yeter otuz beş kağıt 5 lira gibi bir maaşla, dışarıya atıldığını bilmiş olsalar kendilerinin daha elim bir vaziyete düşeceklerini takdir ederek fena bir hayal kırıklığıyla karşı karşıya kalacakları şüphesiz idi. Evet, elli yedi sene hizmet bir kaymakam için nadir olur. 1866 senesinde Bahriye Mektebi'ne dahil olarak 1923 senesinde ikinci defa emekliliğe sevk olunduğuma göre arada geçen yedi sene emeklilik müddeti dahi Sivil Kapudan ve Makinistler ve Bahriye Girişimcileri Cemiyeti'nin başkanlığında bulunmak ve Deniz ve arkasından Umman Gazeteleri'ni yayımlayarak üyelerinin fikirlerini genişletmeye hizmet etmek de Bahriye hizmetinden sayılacağını kim red edebilir. Yukarıda söylenen düşünceler elektrik süratiyle zihnimden geçtikten sonra gelen resmi yazıya bir cevap yazmak için kalemi elime aldım, ne yazdım, tabii ki yazdıklarım kaputumun bulunmaması, bu mevsimde sıhhatimi bozacağı gibi subay arkadaşlarımın da gelecekteki durumlarını ve hallerinin sonunu düşünmeyi öne almalarına vesile olacağından bu noksanı tamamlayabilirsem teklifleri son derece şeref ve övünme ile kabul edeceğimi arz ve beyandan ibaret idi. Bir kaç gün sonra bu resmi yazının ne etki doğurduğunu araştırmak ve incelemek üzere Bahriye Dairesi'ne gittim. Erkan-ı Harb'de sevdiğim ve takdir ettiğim subayları görmek niyetiyle salona girmek istedim. Perdeyi açıp içeriye dahil olmak üzere iken kulağıma gelen bir ses beni olduğum yerde durdurdu. Bu ses Rahmi Bey'in sesi idi: -Deniz ticaretimizin nakliye vasıtaları olan tüccar donanmamıza dair söylenecek sözler, bizim bilmediğimiz bir şey midir? Buna dair her birimiz bu yolda düşüncemizi söyleyebiliriz. " demesinden benim yazımın bu bilimsel toplantı yerinde konuşma altına konduğunu anladım. Rahmi Bey'e karşılık olarak Mehmet Ali Bey de: " Gerçekten doğrudur. Bu işten büsbütün bilgisiz değil isek de bu bilgimizi, tecrübemizle karıştırarak yolu ve sırasıyla yararlanmak için gözönüne koymak bir uzmanlıktır. Nutki cidden bu işte bir uzmanlık sahibidir." Yusuf Ziya Bey de Mehmed Ali Bey'in söylediklerine katıldı ve orada mevcut olan üst rütbeli subaylardan Hayri Bey dahi "Nutki Bey'in uzmanlığı Umman Gazetesi'ne yazdığı bir makale dizisi ile görülmektedir." buyurdular. Mevcut subaylardan biri bu kaputun tutarının toplanması ve elde edilmesi için bir giriş ücreti koyamayız; bir diğeri evet bu bir sinema değildir ki, (film) şeridinin parasını sağlamak için masraf gösterelim, dedi. Bu sözler geçmekte iken dışarıya çıktım. Bahriye Matbaası'na gidip Mühendis'in Refiki'nden bir nüsha aradım, anbar memuru mevcutu kalmadı, fakat bir tane olacak dedi. Biraz arandıktan sonra kapsız bir nüsha buldu, üstüne şu sözleri yazdım: " 1884 senesinde tercüme edip Ebu'z-ziya Matbaası'nda bastırdığım bu kitapçığın yorumu, yeni yetişen bahriyelilere yarar sağlar. Basım hakkı, henüz benim uhdemdedir, bir kaput tutarı karşılığında Bahriye Dairesi'ne terk ederim." diye yazarak o esnada salona giren bir mühendis ile toplantı masasına göndermiştim. Fakat kabule mazhar olmadı. Eskiden bunun üzerine pek çok eserler basılmıştır, onlardan tedarik edip, yararlanma sahasına koymak daha doğrudur, denildi. İçlerinden bazıları tarafından bu gibi edebi eserlerin incelenmesinden hiç bir zaman yarar elde edilemeyeceğini (söyledi), bu çeşit eserler eskidikçe kıymet bulduğu tarzında söz söyleyenler bulunduysa da azınlıkta kaldılar. Bu netice meydana çıkınca hemen bir kağıda; " 1891 senesinde yazdığım Türkler'in deniz seferlerini ve savaşlarını kapsayan ve Kırım Olayı'na kadar bütün olayları toplayan eserimin 267 basılı nüshası kalmamış ve geçende biraderim Ali Rıza Seyfi Bey268 tarafından bir derece daha düzeltilmiş ve genişletilmiş olduğundan bunun basım hakkının dairece satın alınmasıyla maksadın elde edileceğini beyan ederim." diye yazdım. Bu da pek hararetli tartışmalara sebep oldu. Neticesinde Ankara Bahriye Kumandanlığı'na yazılması karara bağlanmıştı. Saygıdeğer üyeler toplantıdan dağıldılar, dışarıya çıkarken bu başarıdan (?) dolayı tebriklerde bulunuyorlar idi. Halbuki ben ne cevap vereceğime şaşırmıştım, bir sevdiğim, son derece hararetle elimi sıkarak "Konuşmanın sonuçlarından memnun değilsiniz." sualine cevaben, "Emekli maaşının usulen saptanmasına ve onaylanmasına dokuz aydan beri imkan bulunamamasına kıyasen bu müracaatın verimli bir netice vereceğinden ümitli değilim." demiştim." Uyandım, bütün gece devam eden bu garip rüyayı, bahriyelilerin bakışlarına koymakla öç alarak gönlümü rahatlatabileceğimi düşündüm, yazdım, gazetenize gönderdim. Basıp basmamak, sizin seçiminizdir. Bahriye Emekli Kaymakamlarından Süleyman Nutki Vakit Gazetesi Başyazarlığı'na 29 Şubat tarihli numaranızın baş makalesinde "Limanın Sahibi Kimdir" başlıklı makalenizi okudum. Şimdiye kadar limanın sahibi tanıdığımız İstanbul Liman Reisliği'nin öneminin derecesini saptayamayan bu makaleye, bu ihtiyar fikriyle yazdığım aşağıdaki makaleyi yazarsanız münakaşaya bir güzel zemin teşkil eder ümidindeyim: Liman Reisliği'nin vazifeleri, o kadar önemli kısımlara ayrılmıştır ki, bundan sonra limanın kazanacağı öneme göre gereken vazifeleri, şimdiki Liman Dairesi'nin hakkıyla yerine getirmesine imkan yok gibidir. Zira henüz bu vazifelerin hududunu saptayan bir talimat yapılmamıştır, şimdiye kadar ihale olunan vazifelerin yapılması için gereken vasıtalar ve salahiyet de ellerinden alınmıştır. Bu daire, bugün hiç bir kuvvete ve vasıtaya sahip değildir. Mesela; şöyle aklıma geldiği şekilde bir vazifeler silsilesi cedveli düzenleyelim: 1. İstanbul Liman Dairesi, limana giren, çıkan, demirleyen veya şamandıraya bağlayan gemilerin hüviyetlerini, geldikleri andan ayrılacakları zamana kadar yaptıkları (yük) boşaltma veya yükleme işlerini ve limanca yapılacak bütün vazifeleri yapıp yapmadıklarını takip etmek vazifesiyle mükelleftir. Bu nasıl mümkün olur? Bir kere ellerinde bir takım derme çatma çavuşlar olsa da bunlarla kovuşturma ve araştırma yapmak için stimbot veya motor gibi vasıtalar yoktur. Esasen bu incelikleri hakkıyla kavrayacak fikir ve malumatları, yabancı dil bilen memurları da yoktur. Bu nasıl olabilir? Evvela limana gelecek bir gemiye ilk önce yanaşacak olan stimbot, liman subayını taşıyan tekne olup bunun içinde karantina memuruyla deniz polis memuru ve diğer resmi memurlar bulunduğu halde gidip ön soruşturmayı yapmaları lazımdır. Gece gündüz bu vazife yapılır. Bu soruşturmayı yapacak memurun, yabancı dil bilir ve muameleler (hakkında) bilgi sahibi kimselerden olması lazım gelir. Bu memurun düzenleyeceği rapor, limanın günlük jurnaline kayıt olunur. Artık şu kısa makalemde, memurun soracağı suallerin bir listesini yazmaya imkan yoktur. Bu raporun bir sureti limanın günlük jurnaline kayıt olunur. Asıl burada dikkat çekici olan bu stimbotun geminin üzerine Salacak açıklarında yanaşması ve memurlar yukarı çıktıktan sonra geminin limanda ne iş yapacağını ve ne kadar müddet kalacağını- temiz pratikaya 269 uygun ise- bağlayacağı şamandırayı veya danayı270 ve yahud demir yerini haber vermesi gerekir. Halbuki bu önemli işi, mütareke müddetince İngiliz Liman Reisi görür, yani bağlayacağı şamandıranın numarasını, dana veya demir yerini (gemiyi) limana sokmak üzere giden kılavuza bildirirdi. Halbuki şimdi iyi bilmiyorum, bu vazifeyi bizim liman dairesi yapıyor mu? Eğer yapamıyorsa, işe kılavuzları koruyan Seyr-i Sefain İdaresi karışıyorsa iş değişir. İşte bunu nizamına koymak lazım gelir. Birinci Dünya Savaşı'na kadar gemilerden bir de şamandıra ve demir vergisi alınıyordu. Bugün bu vergi tahsil olunmakta ise limandaki şamandıraların durumunun, limanın önemiyle orantısız ve pek ihmal edilmiş olduğu anlaşılır. Bu şamandıraları da İngilizler Çanakkale'den getirip atmışlardır. Doğal olarak bu halde kalmalarına izin verilemez. Mevcut ve düzeltilmiş haritasına uygun olarak yerli yerine konmaları ve eksiklerinin tamamlanması lazımdır ki bu, paraya ve masrafa bağlıdır. Demir, palamar ve şamandıra vergileri alınıyorsa tabii ki bu iş, kolaylık kazanır. Liman nizamnamesinde, limanın sınırı Kabataş'tan Kız Kulesi yakınından Salacak'a ve Ahırkapı'dan da Salacak'a ulaşan iki hatta sınırlanmıştır. Pek ziyade acınacak bir şeydir ki, Ahırkapı önündeki gemi leşinin üzerinde henüz bir ayırt edici işaret yoktur, Birinci Dünya Savaşı'na gelinceye kadar orada bazen bir şamandıra ve bazen bir mavna demirlenerek gösterilirdi. Gerek bu ve gerek Sarayburnu'ndaki gemi leşlerinin paralanıp temizlenmeli ve bu tehlike esasından çekilip atılmalıdır. Yalnız giren çıkan gemilerin hüviyetini araştırmak ve kalacakları müddeti saptamak için yapılan bu muamelenin ayrıntıları ne kadar yazılmış olsa bazıları açıkta kalır. Liman Reisliği'nin emri altında bulunan bu araştırma heyeti ve tercümanlar vazifelerinin ehemmiyetini takdir ettikleri halde limana ne şekilde girileceği ve nereden klavuz alınacağı ve Karadeniz Boğazı'dan nasıl çıkılacağı ve orada gemilerin nasıl bir muameleye tabi tutuldukları, gerek şamandıraya veya danaya bağlayan ve limanlara demirleyen gemilerin verecekleri demir vergisinin bir listesi, liman polisi sandallarının ayırt edici işareti ve gümrük kolcu sandallarının ayırt edici işareti, süprüntü ve pasakülün 271 ne şekilde verileceği, (bunların) gelen mavnalara verilerek limana dökülmemesi ve döküldüğü halde alınacak para cezalarının miktarının saptanması, özellikle yükleme ve boşaltma için kullanılan mavnaların tane üzerine alacakları ücret tarifesinin saptanması, limanda bulunan gemilere yolcu getirecek sandalların ücret tarifesi ve kılavuz sandal ve römorkörlerinin ayırt edici işareti, bakkal kayıklarının ruhsatnameleri, limandan alınacak su, kömür ve erzak ve gemi malzemesinin sağlanması için müracaat edilecek mağazaların adreslerini kapsayan ve Türkçe, İngilizce ve Fransızca olarak yazılı talimatnameler diğer Avrupa Limanları'nda olduğu gibi kararlaştırılmış fiyat ile gemilere verilerek inzibatın teminine hizmet edilir. İşte bu limanın zabıta şubesidir. Bunu yapacak ancak Bahriye'den yetişmiş, muktedir ve ehil kapudanlardır. Fakat bunların hareketlerini yukarıda söylediğim gibi bir talimat ile sınırlamalı ve lazım gelen salahiyet ve kudreti vermelidir. Liman polisine, karantina ve gümrük inzibatına , yardım eden ve arka çıkan ancak limanın bu zabıta heyetidir. Ben makalenizi okuyarak fikir ve düşüncelerimi sırasıyla oğluma söyleyip yazdırdım. Bunun eksiği yok değildir. Liman Dairesi'nde görevli hareketli ve faal ve her açıdan güvene değer subaylar olduğuna inanıyorum. Bunlar, benim şu müsveddemi değer verme bakışına alırlarsa tabii ki daha güzel, daha geniş ve kapsamlı bir talimatname yazılabilir. 2. İstanbul Liman Reisliği'nin sancağımız altında seyr-ü sefer eden vapurların seyir kabiliyetlerinin saptanması için muayene muamelesi, 3. Bu gemileri idare eden mürettebatın maaşlarının birleştirilmesi ve kumanyalarının kanunda gösterildiği şekilde gemi sahipleri tarafından sağlanması ve teknik elbiselerin belirli bir masrafla tedarikiyle maaşlarından ödenmek üzere subaylar ve erlere verilmesi gibi vazifeler için de tabii ki ayrıca şubeler mevcuttur. Görülüyor ki, Seyr-i Sefain İdaresi bir müstakil idare sayılıp limanın yapacağı bu gibi vazifelerden kendisini hiç kimseye ihtiyacı olmayan kabul ediliyor. İşte bunlar uzman şahısların düzenleyeceği bir talimat ile birer birer yazılır ve ayırt edilirse limanın sahibinin kim olması lazım geldiği kendi kendine meydana çıkar. Emekli Bahriye Kaymakamları'ndan Süleyman Nutki Acı hatıralardan : 14 Mart 1924 Her şey bitmişti. İtibarımız tamamen değişmişti. Çay yerine içtiğimiz ıhlamur bir etki göstermiyordu. Ben bundan hiç bir tesir duymuyordum. Tam bir teslimiyetle bu kara günlerin geçmesini bekliyordum. O gün ve ertesi gün sabahleyin geçmişti. Firuze Hanım saatimi satmaya teşebbüs ettiyse de bir semere vermedi. Kefalet dolayısıyla kesilen parayı Emin Bey'den almak ümidiyle iki gün sabahtan akşama kadar o harap kahvede akşamı ettim. Bundan da bir netice çıkmadı. Perşembe günü Sadi gelmişti. Onun aldığı şeker, bizim bu bakımdan olan noksanımızı tamamladı. Bu özel yapılmış bir yırtık gibi idi. Bu vaziyete düşeceğimizi hiç hatırımıza getirmemiştik. Evvelden yaptığımız hesapsızlık ve üç aylık kirayı birden vermek hesapları alt üst etti. Yine Ata'nın kandil gecesi gelmesi ocağımızı tütüttü. Hakikaten öyle fena günlerdi ki ekmekten sonra ateş aranıyordu. Zaruret gelir ise hep birden gelir derler, iyilik de beraber geldi. Hava düzeldi. Bununla beraber biz evdeki bu düşkünlüğümüzden kimseye bir yüz ekşiliği göstermedik. Şöyle böyle İnşallah aybaşı alır daha geniş günler görürüz. Bunu yazmaktan maksadım bu alemde insanın her türlü hayat evrelerinden haberdar olması ve ona göre önlem almasıdır. 1877-1878 Muharebesi'nde üç ay kadar Sarıyer'in önünde demirledik, vakit vakit kalkıp boğazda karakol ederek yine oraya geri dönerdik. Bu üç aylık müddette muharebe dolayısıyla hiç bir taraftan bir yardım alınmadığı gibi aylık da yoktu. Lokantaya verilen bir ufak meblağla çorbana fasulye, belirli vakitte yemek salonunda görülüyordu. Bazı uygun zamanlarda dışarı çıkıyorum. Sola doğru gidiyordum ve dağlarda vakit geçiriyordum. Hünkar Suyu, Çırçır Suyu ve bazı yerlerde çalgılar çalıyor ve ahali şen ve keyifli gülüp oynuyordu. Buna karşı bizdeki durum, bezginlik ve ümitsizliğe sebep oluyordu. Kısacası insan vakit vakit böyle en alt basamaklara düşüyor. Bu, paranın idaresini bilmemenin sıkıntısıdır. Bunu okuyanın ibret alması mümkün olduğu kadar tasarrufa riayetle, karşı koymasına katiyen imkan olmayacak bir miktar meblağı çantasının bir köşesinde bulundurmalıdır. Zira damlaya damlaya göl olur. Eğer benim bulunduğum tarihte devletin düştüğü harb meşgaleleri dolayısıyla çekilen mahrumiyetler yazılmış olsa pek büyük cildli kitaplar ortaya çıkar. 21 Mart 1924 Cuma-Kadıköy-Yeldeğirmeni 1924 Akşam-Alaturka saat: 8,38 Ataullah, anne karşısında peder söyledi ben yazdım. Sadullah Nutki Süleyman Nutki 15 Ekim 1924 tarihinde vefat etmiştir. KAYNAKLAR Ali, Seyahat Jurnali (İstanbul'dan Bağdad'a ve Hindistan'a) Hin-i Sene 1300 ilâ sene 1304, İstanbul, 1314. Eser TUTEL, Seyr-i sefain Öncesi ve Sonrası, İletişim Yayınları, İstanbul, 1997 Haluk Y. ŞEHSUVAROĞLU, Deniz Basımevi, İstanbul, 1965 Fevzi KURTOĞLU, 1877-1878 Türk- Rus Harbi'nde Deniz Hareketleri Süleyman Nutkî, Aden Körfezi Rehberi, Bahriye Matbaası, 1310 Süleyman Nutkî, Basra Körfezi Rehberi, Matbaa-ı Bahriye, 1317 C. G. CONSTABLE- A. W. STIFFE, The Persian Gulf Pilot, Comprising The Persian Gulf, Gulf of Oman and Makran Coast, London, 1908 The Red Sea and Gulf of Aden Pilot, London, 1909 Celalettin YAVUZ, Osmanlı Bahriyesi'nde Yabancı Misyonlar, İst. Dz. İk. Grp. K.lığı Basımevi, İstanbul İbrahim Alaettin GÖVSA, Türk Meşhurları Ansiklopedisi, Yedigün Neşriyatı. Yılmaz ÖZTUNA, Başlangıçtan Zamanımıza Kadar Büyük Türkiye Tarihi, Yedinci Cilt, Ötüken Yayınevi, İstanbul, 1978 İsmail Hami DANİŞMEND, İzahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi, Cilt: IV,V; Türkiye Yayınevi, İstanbul, 1971-1972. Mehmed Süreyya, Sicill-i Osmanî, Cilt: I-VI; Tarih Vakfı Yurt Yayınları 30, İstanbul, 1996 Lütfi GÜRÇAY, Gemici Dili, Deniz Matbaası, İstanbul, 1943 Mehmet Zeki PAKALIN, Osmanlı Tarih Deyimleri ve terimleri Sözlüğü, Cilt: I-III; M.E.B. İstanbul, 1993 Fahri ÇOKER, Deniz Harp Okulumuz, Ankara, 2000 Afif BÜYÜKTUĞRUL, Osmanlı Deniz Harp Tarihi, Cilt: III, Deniz Basımevi, İstanbul, 1973 Hikmet SÜER, 1877-1878 Osmanlı- Rus Harbi Rumeli Cephesi, Genelkurmay Basımevi, Ankara, 1993 Deniz Mektepleri Tarihçesi (1929), Büyük Erkan-ı Harbiye IX. Deniz Şubesi, Deniz Matbaası, İstanbul, 1931. Deniz Mektepleri Tarihçesi (1928-1939), İkinci kitap, Büyük Erkan-ı Harbiye IX. Deniz Şubesi, Deniz Matbaası, İstanbul, 1941 Ferit DEVELLİOĞLU, Osmanlıca-Türkçe Ansiklopedik Lûgat, Ankara, 1995 Şemseddin Sami, Kâmûs-ı Türkî, Cilt: I-II, İstanbul, 1989. Faik Reşit UNAT, Hicri Tarihleri Milâdî Tarihe Çevirme Kılavuzu, T.T.K. Basımevi, Ankara, 1974 Bernd LANGENSIEPEN- Ahmet GÜLERYÜZ, 1828-1923 Osmanlı Donanması, Denizler Kitapevi, İstanbul, 2000 Hayat Mücadeleleri Selahattin Adil Paşa'nın Hatıraları, Zafer Matbaası, İstanbul, 1982 Sâlnâme-i Bahriyye, Kategori:Süleyman Nutki Kategori:Bahriye Kaymakamı Kategori:Bahriye kaymakamları